Ayúdame
by Readers Forever
Summary: SINOPSIS. Fingir, eso fue todo lo que le pidieron y no pudo lograrlo. Ellas fueron más fuertes y Katniss Everdeen tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias. Lejos de su familia y amigos tendrá que salir adelante, olvidada en una casa de reposo en el distrito once, su última oportunidad antes de ser enviada al psiquiátrico del distrito diez. Debe dejar a un lado sus alucinaciones y
1. Chapter 1

La chica de cabello castaño miraba de un lado a otro, evitando la mirada del psiquiatra frente a ella y buscando el apoyo incondicional de las dos figuras paradas en las esquinas del cuarto impecablemente blanco.

Las palabras flotaron de nuevo y ella se esforzó por responder en esa ocasión. La estaban evaluando y necesitaba dar una buena impresión si quería llegar a salir pronto.

—Finge— la chica de la esquina derecha, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, llenos de amabilidad, la animó, recordándole las instrucciones de su abuela.

Katniss Everdeen movió su cabeza en forma apenas visible para negarse a seguir las instrucciones de Primrose. Gale Hawthorne, su psiquiatra, hizo una anotación de ese gesto, logrando alarmarla.

—Katniss— el doctor reacomodó sus gafas y dejó a un lado los papeles llenos de la información dada en aquella entrevista—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto?

—Miente— señaló la muchacha de cabello oscuro y cara de duende. Frunció el ceño en desagrado hacia el joven psiquiatra—. Te está llamando por tu nombre para engañarte.

La chica Everdeen bajó la mirada y tuvo que luchar con el impulso de cubrir sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos. Comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus pies, tratando de lidiar con la ansiedad. Iban a internarla en un psiquiátrico al igual que lo hicieron con Sae, necesitaba demostrar su estabilidad y fracasaba en forma atroz.

Gale hizo nuevas anotaciones. El sonido de la pluma contra el papel fue insoportable, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta pero de inmediato se obligó a sofocarlo.

—Katniss, te lo repito, ¿Están ellas aquí, con nosotros?

Ella levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas. Sus amigas negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza, debía negarlas y contestar por fin a la simple pregunta. Pensó en las palabras correctas, sin embargo de sus labios salió la respuesta que la condenaría definitivamente.

—Sí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: "Héroe"

 ** _POV Peeta._**

Resultan extraños los cambios significativos que vienen con la edad. Las cosas pierden su valor para que otras nuevas la ganen, tal como los regalos de navidad.

De pequeño no podía esperar que llegara la mañana del 25 de diciembre para correr a la sala y abrir los regalos. No me detenía a pensar sobre su procedencia, en esa época parecía darme igual si Santa, mis padres o cualquier otro personaje de la época, hubiera sido el encargado de traerme los juguetes que deseaba con tanto anhelo. Muy pocos regalos permanecían envueltos frente a mí.

Pero, como dije, las cosas cambian y prueba de ello era la pequeña cajita rectangular sobre el escritorio de mi recámara. Llevaba ahí justo dos meses desde que me lo habían entregado y el papel dorado, junto con el moño rojo, seguía intacto como el primer día. No era capaz de averiguar lo que Katniss Everdeen compró para mí.

Nuestros planes para las fiestas cambiaron radicalmente a partir de los sucesos ocurridos con la chica Everdeen, mamá y yo creímos que su familia no celebraría las fiestas de acuerdo a lo establecido, después de todo, ella seguía internada en el hospital número doce de Panem… estábamos equivocados. Madge Undersee nos llamó dos días antes de navidad para confirmar nuestra asistencia. Indignado y molesto, decliné la invitación y Effie no se molestó conmigo por mi decisión. Al final fuimos a casa de tía Octavia y su familia para celebrar.

Días después y antes de que el año terminara, Finnick tocó a mi puerta, una sonrisa fingida estaba en su rostro, sin duda era incómodo visitarme. Él y yo teníamos una amistad reciente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él fuera a mi casa sin avisarme, pero de todas formas lo dejé pasar.

Ese día entregó los regalos que tenía para mí, de la fiesta en la casa de la hija del alcalde y yo hice lo mismo con él, además aproveché el momento para enviar mi obsequio de Katniss. Odair me vio extrañado y puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de negarse con tal de obligarme a hacerlo por mí mismo, sin embargo, él es listo y entendió mi situación. Se marchó apenas veinte minutos después de su llegada.

Abrí dos de aquellos regalos, el que era de su parte y el que era de Madge, pero el de Katniss aun permanecía intacto. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Es un asunto parece captar mi atención en el poco tiempo libre que me queda entre el regreso a clases, la incomodidad por mi distanciamiento con Delly, el malestar por las miradas acusatorias de Finnick y mis nuevas amistades que me he visto obligado a hacer.

Vaya drama.

Todo eso debería ser suficiente para mantenerme centrado, pero no puedo dejar de lado mi cobardía.

—Ya estoy afuera— es lo primero que escucho al atender la llamada entrante en mi celular. Ni siquiera me saluda, pero es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado.

—Te dije que no vinieras— replico pellizcando el puente de mi nariz y dejando a un lado el regalo—. No estoy de humor.

—Por eso vine. Así que arréglate y pon en movimiento ese lindo trasero que tienes— me atraganto con mi propia risa.

— ¿Acabas de aceptar que mi trasero es lindo?

—Mellark, concéntrate. Vas a salir en exactamente diez minutos a partir de ahora, o me voy a ver en la necesidad de ir y sacarte a rastras de tu casa, ganándome un poco más el desprecio de Effie—. Negué con la cabeza, no se iría sin mí a bordo de su auto. Tallé mis ojos decidiendo si era una buena opción dejar que armara un escándalo, tal como prometió.

—Vale, ganaste— acepté derrotado, caminando a mi armario para cambiarme de ropa—. Pero voy bajo protesta.

—Sí, sí, apúrate— se burló en tono agudo—. O voy a golpearte.

—No es necesaria tanta violencia, Johanna— puse los ojos en blanco, ya casi estaba listo—. A veces me pregunto porque eres mi amiga.

—Soy tu amiga porque no puedes vivir sin mí…— esa chica sin duda tiene el ego demasiado elevado. Ahora entiendo porque era tan cercana a Finnick—. Por eso y porque no aceptaste que fuera algo más, cariño.

Niego nuevamente con la cabeza antes de cortar la llamada y salir de mi habitación. Debo de estar listo porque aunque la conozco hace relativamente poco, sé que Johanna Mason no dudaría en arrastrarme fuera de mi casa.

Nuestra amistad se dio por casualidad, ella conocía a Dave, uno de mis amigos y la encontré en una de las primeras fiestas a las que me animé a ir. Me recibieron con naturalidad, casi como si no los hubiera rechazada muchas veces en el pasado. Al principio Johanna mantenía su distancia conmigo, hasta que de la nada, comenzó a coquetear conmigo.

No la tomé en serio al principio, solo sonreía ante las insinuaciones de Dave y le seguí el juego a la chica Mason. Algunos abrazos y juegos amistosos, siempre sin llegar demasiado lejos, ellos me ayudaron a relajarme de mi drama personal. Es divertido salir de vez en cuando juntos.

A mamá no terminaba de agradarle la idea de mi amistad con Johanna, supongo que es gracias a que ella estaba acostumbrada a la actitud tranquila y reservada de Delly. Y sin duda hay una diferencia abismal entre mi ex novia y Jo. Sé que en el fondo tiene muchas opiniones, pero se las guarda par ano incomodarme.

—Nueve minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos— Johanna consulta la pantalla de su celular y me mira en forma casi decepcionada—. En verdad deseaba ir por ti.

La saludo con un beso en la mejilla, ganándome una sonrisa agradable de su parte, por un breve momento abandona su pose ruda y parece la chica tímida que era antes, esa que solo he visto en fotos.

—De todas formas no hubieras podido conmigo— eleva una de sus cejas, desafiándome. Doy un paso hacia el lado de conductor, con la intención de ayudarla con la puerta, pero se me adelanta, resoplando por mi atrevimiento y se sube sin esperarme.

Levanto las manos a manera de rendición y voy hacia mi lado. Johanna Mason no es como las otras chicas, o por lo menos ya no lo es. Desprecia mis intentos por ser caballeroso con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, le agradan algunas muestras amistosas de cariño que tengo con ella. Sin duda me confunde… mucho.

— Vamos Mellark, quiero llegar temprano. Con suerte Cato aun no esté ocupado— sonrío por sus ansias. No lo admite, pero en el fondo es una chiquilla enamorada—. No me veas así, te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta el compromiso pero…

—Sin duda dejarías eso de lado y tendrías los bebés de Cato— imito su voz en un tono demasiado agudo, ganándome un golpe en mi brazo izquierdo. Hago una mueca de dolor y no vuelvo a hablar más.

La fiesta es en casa de Cato, un tipo alto, de cabello rubio con corte casi militar, ojos verdes y fríos. Sin duda se ve intimidante y siempre que Johanna lo menciona, no puedo sentir más que desconfianza hacia él, constantemente me debo recordar lo que tiempo atrás le dije a Katniss: "Nunca juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo". Así que simplemente me queda guardar mis comentarios.

Apenas llegamos, Jo me entrega las llaves de su auto y me abandona en la entrada después de ver a lo lejos a Cato. Estoy tentado a regresar a casa, donde siempre tengo alguna tarea que realizar, pero pronto Dave llega a mi lado y me incluye en la fiesta.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana decido que es suficiente. Podría desvelarme, al día siguiente es sábado y no me afectaría, pero Dave se fue hace tiempo con otra chica, de Johanna no sé nada desde que llegamos y el resto de los invitados se encuentran nadando en la piscina techada del lugar. Termino mi bebida y estoy a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi amiga cuando se escucha un revuelo en las escaleras de la casa.

Aparentemente se traen algo entre manos y lo mejor para mí es no verme involucrado, busco las llaves del carro en mi bolsillo del pantalón, como ya es costumbre regresaré en el auto de la chica Mason y ella pasará por él más tarde a mi casa.

— ¡No! — me freno justo a tiempo en la puerta de entrada por el grito de aquella chica. Guardo de nuevo las llaves y camino hacia la cocina, ella vuelve a gritar un sinfín de maldiciones hasta que un golpe la silencia.

Mi corazón late desbocado ante la imagen que contemplo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Tres tipos tienen acorralada a una chica, semidesnuda e inconsciente junto a las escaleras. Cato se gira para verme y sonríe ampliamente gracias a los efectos del alcohol y algo más en su sistema, otro de los tres imita a su amigo y me permite identificar a la chica.

—Peeta Mellark…— Cato hace un ademán para que me aleje—. Esto no te importa.

Lo ignoro y troto hasta llegar al lado de Johanna. Estoy en shock por verla así, el enojo me llena rápidamente, inclusive una mínima parte está dirigido hacia Jo por habernos llevado a ese lugar. A mi espalda los tres tipos parecen no comprender por completo la situación, revelando su mal estado. Estoy por levantar a mi amiga cuando una mano aprieta fuertemente mi hombro derecho, sin duda ya han decidido algo.

Cato me empuja y otro me da una patada en el estómago, sacándome el aire de golpe. Sería una buena idea que Dave siguiera en el lugar. Intento ponerme de pie y en esta ocasión recibo un golpe en la mandíbula, casi de inmediato la sangre corre libremente por mi barbilla. Mareado, me levanto y logro dar algunos golpes a los tres tipos, sin embargo no salgo ileso. Gracias al cielo ellos están lo suficientemente intoxicados como para ceder después de un tiempo. A lo lejos escucho a Johanna gemir de dolor, reúno las fuerzas que me quedan para ir hasta ella. Con dificultad la levanto y nos saco del lugar.

Apenas si recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a casa, con Jo entre mis brazos y un dolor atroz en todo mi cuerpo. Acomodé a mi amiga en mi recámara antes de quedarme tumbado en el sillón de la sala.

…

 _Katniss me sonríe ampliamente, por fin conforme con mi visita. Extiende sus brazos hacia mí y me veo aceptar su abrazo. Murmuro una sarta de disculpas y excusas que ni yo me creo y ella solo sonríe, besa mis mejillas y al final mis labios._

 _—Peeta, ayúdame— susurra con dolor. Sujeta con demasiada fuerza el cabello de mi nuca, lastimándome. Intento alejarme de su abrazo, está lastimándome las costillas._

 _—Everdeen— suplico. Mi vista viaja por el lugar hasta enfocarme en dos figuras que nos observan._

 _Una es rubia y la otra tiene el pelo negro, entre las dos toman a Katniss por la cintura y luchan por apartarla de mi lado, de ahí que la chica de ojos grises me abrazara con mucha fuerza. Ella grita y quiere besarme de nuevo. Primrose y Clove ganan al final, llevándosela lejos._

—Peeta— unas manos acarician mi rostro y aunque apenas si me tocan, no puedo evitar estremecerme por el dolor—. Amor, hijo— la voz es una súplica, sin duda quien la emite está sufriendo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Me quejo bajito, me duele todo el cuerpo por el simple esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. Elevo mi mano derecha para cubrirme de los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana y al instante Effie suspira de alivio. Mamá me besa en repetidas ocasiones la frente y acaricia mi cabello, susurrando agradecimientos a Dios porque he despertado. Respiro profundamente obteniendo como respuesta más dolor.

—Má— mi voz es ronca y la garganta está demasiado seca.

—Sh, tranquilo. Tranquilo, mi niño— Effie toma mi mano entre las suyas que tiemblan ligeramente— ¿Qué pasó?

Las escenas llegan de golpe y me levanto abruptamente, olvidando el dolor en mi costado e ignorando las advertencias de mi madre. Recuerdo la fiesta en casa de Cato y lo que logré evitar para Johanna. Ahora solo quiero ver que mi amiga esté bien.

—Jo— la angustia desaparece brevemente del rostro de mamá ante la mención de la chica Mason.

—Aquí estoy— su voz me sobresalta y me giro para verla entrar en la sala, cargada de una bandeja con el desayuno, trae puesta una pijama de franela que identifico como una de Effie—. Yo… traje comida y… Peeta…— ella fija sus ojos castaños en los míos, incapaz de expresar lo que siente, por lo menos no frente a mi madre. Asiento para que sepa que lo entiendo pero ella niega con la cabeza, deja las cosas en la mesa del centro y se acerca para abrazarme por el cuello.

—Voy por algunas vendas— mamá parece entender, besa mi coronilla y sale del lugar, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Johanna no llora, solo permanece abrazada a mí por un largo rato, expresando en acciones las palabras que no puede dejar salir. Acaricio su cabello para apartarla de mi lado, el dolor en el costado ha regresado y preferiría acomodarme mejor.

—Gracias— murmura apenas audible, con la mirada baja y sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en su regazo—. Por mi culpa patearon tu lindo trasero.

—En primer lugar, no fue tu culpa. Ellos debieron de haber puesto algo en tus bebidas— hago puños las manos al recordarla recostada en las escaleras inconsciente—. Y en segundo lugar, deja de hablar de mi trasero, mi madre puede oírte— ella sonríe, tal como lo esperaba, ante mi broma.

—Vale. Prometo no obligarte a ir a alguna parte de nuevo.

—Parece justo, aunque fue bueno que me obligaras ayer— ella asiente en acuerdo.

Mamá regresa antes de que el silencio se extienda demasiado y como buena enfermera, se encarga de curar las heridas ocasionadas por Cato y sus amigos. Veo a Johanna mantenerse centrada en sus manos, en un intento de pasar desapercibida. Effie termina rápido y asegura que no tengo ninguna costilla rota.

—Eres muy valiente— me susurra al despedirse de mí para ir a trabajar— estoy orgullosa.

Quiero contradecirla, yo no soy valiente, solo hice lo correcto. Si fuera valiente, haría algo para ayudar a Katniss. Mamá se despide también de Johanna con un beso maternal en la frente, al parecer ellas tuvieron tiempo de aclarar varias cosas, mi amiga asiente, seguramente Effie también le ha dicho algo en secreto. Desvío la mirada y alcanzo la taza de café de la bandeja del desayuno.

Jo y yo desayunamos en silencio cómodo mientras vemos la tele. No es hasta cerca del medio día que ella se despide de mí aun con ese brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por el retraso, pero la facultad ocupa mucho de mi tiempo y no me da para escribir. Gracias por la paciencia, sus follows, favoritos y reviews. Disfruten del capitulo 3_

* * *

 _CAPITULO 2: "Traición"._

 **POV Katniss.**

Unos tímidos toques se escuchan en la puerta de mi habitación, en respuesta solo puedo hacerme un ovillo más apretado en el centro de la cama. Odio ese momento del día, quisiera que nadie me molestara. Simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a que día tras día lleguen para molestarme.

— ¿Katniss? — no me sorprende saber que ya han entrado aun cuando no les di autorización. En este lugar no tengo mi privacidad—. Buenos días.

Gimo en respuesta, aunque su voz es amable, no me animo a enfrentarla. Mis manos sudan por la ansiedad ante la anticipación. La cama se hunde cerca de mis pies y casi en seguida unas manos tibias acarician mis tobillos delicadamente, incitándome a recostarme bien. Me odio horriblemente por aceptar sus mudas indicaciones.

— ¿Descansaste? — sigue con su monólogo, nunca espera que le responda, pero no por eso deja de animarme. Levanto la cabeza, ignorando el ardor en los ojos por la luz de la mañana, Seele me sonríe ampliamente por mi gesto. Solo esa es mi recompensa.

La contemplo brevemente, su piel morena destaca notablemente por el uniforme blanco de enfermera, pero aun así es una mujer hermosa, algo en su sonrisa me dice que puedo confiar, pero otra cosa me impide hacerlo. Regreso mi cabeza a el hueco entre mis brazos y Seele ríe por lo bajo.

—Traje tu desayuno, anoche apenas si cenaste— es un reclamo, como el que cualquier madre cariñosa regañaría a sus hijos. Gimo de nuevo—. Puedo decirle a Rue que venga a hacerte compañía— ante la sola mención de mi amiga, levanto de nuevo la cabeza y me incorporo apenas unos centímetros. Haría cualquier cosa porque ella fuera a acompañarme.

Hice un leve asentimiento de cabeza, a lo lejos escuché la melodiosa risa de Seele que me animó a levantar de nuevo la vista hacia ella. Me recompensó con una caricia en mi rostro.

—Entonces iré por ella.

La enfermera dejó la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Todo mi ser rogaba por que regresara a mi antigua posición en la cama, sin embargo si Rue iba a llegar, necesitaba mantenerme erguida, demostrarle que estaba bien aun cuando mi mundo se derrumbara cada vez un poco más. Mi vista viajó hasta la puerta, dos sillas custodiaban la entrada y en cada una de ellas se encontraba una chica.

Primrose levantó una mano para saludarme, su aspecto era desaliñado y casi esquelético, su sonrisa daba escalofríos. Mi amiga había cambiado en cuestión de unas pocas semanas. A su lado, Clove mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de verme ya que su aspecto la apenaba por completo. Sus ojos enrojecidos por llorar y por la falta de sueño, no era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse. Ninguna de las tres dijimos nada. Teníamos tiempo sin hablarnos. Prim no lo necesitaba, Clove no podía y yo no quería hacerlo.

Era extraño aun mantener nuestro vínculo, aun cuando por su culpa fue que me llevaron a esa prisión en el once. De no haber sido por Primrose, yo seguiría en casa junto con mi familia y amigos. Ellas tuvieron la culpa, me querían para ellas solas y se escabulleron para susurrarle a mi madre la idea de deshacerse de mí, mandándome lejos.

Las culpo a ellas por haberme obligado a aceptar que estaban en el mismo cuarto cuando Gale me entrevistó. Me traicionaron e incluso se atrevieron a mostrarse con Finnick y Peeta para alejarlos. No quieren que esté cerca de nadie. A pesar del sentimiento de traición, les devuelvo la sonrisa hipócritamente. Los hombros de Clove tiemblan ligeramente, está llorando, lo hace a menudo.

Mis instintos me ruegan por que vaya a consolarla y estoy a punto de ceder cuando la puerta se abre y Rue entra por ella. Su largo cabello rizado cae por su espalda, enmarcando su rostro adornado por una sonrisa, al igual que con Seele, su piel morena parece destacar por el uniforme blanco de enfermera. La veo poner sus ambos sobre su cadera y contempla con desaprobación el plato lleno de comida, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Buen día, saeta— me saluda con el apodo que me dio desde el inicio, haciendo referencia al origen de mi nombre—. ¡Hey! ¿Porque no has comido?

Me encogí de hombros, ella sabia la respuesta y aunque deseaba demasiado decírselo a viva voz, me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Rue negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios, gesto que la hacía ver idéntica a su madre, Seele.

—Te aseguro que Leticia fue la que cocinó hoy— muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, tratando de decidir si en verdad está diciendo la verdad o no—. Oye, lo juro— hace una cruz sobre su corazón y no dudo más.

Ella me ve comer, despacio y asiente cada vez que llevo un bocado a mi boca. Me siento tranquila con su compañía, sobretodo porque parece estar verdaderamente al tanto de mis inquietudes. Solo ella logró descifrar mi miedo a comer lo que la otra cocinera hacía. Rue logró encontrar el patrón de mi comportamiento en el poco tiempo que llevo en ese lugar y lejos de presionarme para hacerme cambiar, me acepta y me ayuda. Dejo la cuchara junto al tazón de sopa, aun hay contenido en su interior, pero mi estómago se niega a aceptar más comida. Alzo la mirada para encontrarme con Primrose que me ve acusatoriamente. Culpándome por haber comido mientras ellas se encuentran en un estado deplorable.

—Excelente, comiste muy bien— Rue me felicita y logra captar mi atención—. ¿Quieres ir a la sala común? Desde el lunes que no sales de tu cuarto.

Niego con la cabeza. No me atrevería a cruzar esa puerta, sobretodo no después de la última vez que lo hice. Las consecuencias con Prim y Clove, no valen el riesgo. Quedarme recluida era mil veces mejor que despertar con golpes, rasguños y cortes por todo mi cuerpo a causa de la ira de mis amigas. Rue me ve extrañanada por mi repentino cambio y se cruza de brazos. Ella nunca se cruza de brazos conmigo, entonces eso es una muy mala señal.

—Katniss— me habla tranquila y sé que está luchando por no alejarse de mi lado y caminar por la habitación—. Sería bueno que saliéramos y convivieras con los demás, estoy segura de que a Seele le encantaría verte afuera de tu cuarto.

—Pero no quiero— mi voz es apenas un susurro ronco, pareciera que se oxidó por el poco uso que hago de ella en este lugar, pero el rostro de mi amiga se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa. Hago memoria rápidamente de las posibles razones para que ella me vea de esa manera, pero no lo encuentro.

—Por fin hablaste— lleva sus manos a su boca, aún completamente sorprendida. Entorno los ojos hacia ella sin comprender del todo. Yo si he estado hablando, no mucho pero si he llegado a emitir palabras.

 _"Pero no hacia ella"_ Primrose me recuerda desde su lugar junto a la puerta.

Rue aparta el plato de mi regazo y se sienta más cerca de mí en la cama, por instinto me alejo. No sé muy bien si es para dejarle espacio o para poner una distancia considerable entre las dos.

—Saeta, ¿Entiendes lo importante de esto? — Niego con la cabeza, desconozco la razón de su entusiasmo—. Ahora podemos llamar a Gale, sin duda también se alegrará de escucharte hablar de nuevo.

—No quiero verlo— susurro tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración. Me altera solo escuchar el nombre de mi psiquiatra, me recuerda que gracias a él estoy en ese lugar.

 _"No es solo su culpa, tu familia aceptó_ ". Es la voz de Clove, pero ella sigue con la mirada perdida y sus labios parecieran no moverse.

—Kat, esto es lo que han estado esperando. Que volvieras a hablar da la señal para que el doctor Hawthorne venga a ver tu progreso— ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, en un gesto casi infantil de mi parte, al no comprender su punto. Rue parece buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse mejor, pero pareciera que no logra encontrarlas y cuerda silencio.

Mi pulso se acelera, no es buena señal si Rue se ha quedado sin palabras. No quiero alterarme pero no ha podido explicar el lado bueno de volver a ver a Gale, entonces eso significa que no hay nada bueno en eso. Quizá él solo venga para llevarme al distrito diez, al psiquiátrico donde está Sae. Y si la abuela llega a verme en ese lugar, todo puede empeorar.

—Saeta, tranquila— una mano se posa en mi hombro, arrastrándome de nuevo a la realidad y al presente.

—Soy Katniss Everdeen. Soy Katniss Everdeen. Estoy bien. Soy Katniss Everdeen y tengo veinte años. Estoy bien. Estoy bien— murmuro una y otra vez, abrazándome y meciéndome de atrás hacia adelante.

Rue me abraza. Aun en contra de mi resistencia, no se aparta. Besa mi cabeza y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, se disculpa conmigo por haberme alterado y promete que no se va a ir de mi lado. No vuelve a mencionarme a mi psiquiatra pero solo dice que es lo mejor. Mis ojos pesan, mi garganta duele por el enorme nudo que se formó en ella y siento en mi brazo un pequeño piquete antes de que un líquido se introduzca en mi sistema.

…

Despierto con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, siempre es así después del medicamento que me administran. Mi vista es muy borrosa y mis ojos parecen renuentes a despejarse por las lágrimas que los llenan, mi estómago da un vuelco y la sensación tan familiar de nauseas llega hasta mí, con mucho esfuerzo paso un poco de saliva y toco mi garganta a fin de calmar el ardor en ella.

La habitación tiene poca iluminación, he de suponer que ya debe estar por anochecer, otro día desperdiciado en ese horrible lugar, lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos y de… Peeta. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla al recordar al chico de ojos azules, la ansiedad no tarda en aparecer, ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Lo asusté?

 _"Es obvio que lo asustaste. No es de extrañarse que a estas alturas esté tratando de olvidarte"._ Me giro hacia Primrose que sigue en su silla junto a la puerta, arreglándose las uñas de las manos y tratando de parecer despreocupada. Como si no le importara hacerme daño con sus palabras. " _Cualquiera ya hubiera preguntado por ti o por lo menos te hubiese escrito una carta"_

 _"Finnick lo hizo"._ Clove de nuevo parece hablar en un siseo, apenas moviendo los labios. " _El otro día escuché a Seele diciéndole a Rue que debía guardarla junto con las otras para cuando viniera Gale"_

 _"Por cierto, mañana va a venir. Todo eso gracias a que no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada. Tenía planes para las tres y tu lo arruinaste"._ Prim se levanta y hace el intento de llegar hasta mi lado en la cama, pero pareciera que una barrera invisible le impide llegar hasta mí, es por ello que siempre se mantiene en su lugar junto a la puerta, esperando una oportunidad para atacarme si me acerco. _"Debes de hacerle creer que ya estamos bien para que te deje ir"._

 _"Finge"_. Clove levanta levemente su cabeza y centra sus ojos color almendra en los míos, esperaba ver la ira reflejada en sus facciones pero lo único que encuentro es súplica. Ella es la más afectada de las tres por el medicamento, si yo siento que sufro, mi amiga de cabello castaño lo lleva peor, es por eso que apenas si puede mantenerse sentada en su silla. Siempre parece tener frío y mantiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, incapaz de soltarse. Quisiera en verdad ayudarla, pero no veo la manera de hacerlo. _"por favor, Catnip"._

Aparto la vista de ellas y se quedan en silencio al instante, me recuesto sobre mi costado derecho para tratar de conciliar el sueño, al poco tiempo escucho que abren la puerta y Seele me llama, no respondo pero me muevo un poco para darle a entender que estoy consciente. Insiste en que cene, pero no tengo estómago para eso, en su lugar hago algo que se le va a alegrar más que verme comer: hablo con ella. No digo mucho, solo le agradezco por la comida y le pido un momento para descansar. Con ojos llorosos, la enfermera asiente con la cabeza y acaricia mi rostro antes de despedirse.

Busqué a mis amigas con la mirada, pero no aparecieron por ningún lado, eso solo podía ser una mala señal, le resté importancia y traté de dormir, si ellas tenían razón y Gale me visitaría mañana, debía prepararme para cualquier cosa que mi doctor pudiera preparar en contra mía, a fin de mandarme definitivamente al diez.

…

Mi memoria nunca fue muy buena, desde pequeña he tenido que soportar ciertas lagunas mentales. De la nada podía estar tranquilamente en mi casa desayunando con mis padres y al instante ya me encontraba en el auto camino a la escuela. Con el paso del tiempo decidí que eso era normal y que a todas las personas les pasaba de vez en cuando, así que lo ignoré, "por mi bien" como solía decirme Clove. El problema fue en la universidad, cuando olvidaba algunas tareas o no recordaba el camino de regreso a casa y ese sentimiento se intensificó semanas antes de que me llevaran al distrito once. Las horas parecían avanzar demasiado rápido, incluso en la noche. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya era de día.

Al estar internada en esa casa, obviamente no sería la solución a mis lagunas mentales. Supe que otra noche había transcurrido, sin que yo pudiera descansar adecuadamente, una vez que Rue entro en mi cuarto con una bandeja con dos platos llenos de fruta. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentó junto a mí en la cama y tomó su desayuno. Al poco tiempo me sorprendí imitándola, asombrosamente la comida fue buena para mí y mi estómago no me reprochó por ello. De vez en cuando giraba mi vista para buscar a Primrose y Clove, sin embargo seguía sin haber rastro de ellas. Muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta el estado de Clove.

—Muy bien, saeta, te comiste casi todo— mi amiga abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida por mi muestra de apetito.

—Amo el melón— fue todo lo que dije, pero pareciera que dije todo un discurso, la alegría en sus facciones era casi ridícula.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tu voz. Sí, debe sonar extraño, pero casi nunca hablabas y me daba mucha curiosidad— Rue recoge ambos platos y regresa a su lugar en la cama—. Es tranquila y sé que puedes estar asustada por verte tan lejos de tu casa, pero aun así transmites mucha paz al hablar.

Bajé la cabeza y centré toda la atención en mis manos fuertemente unidas en mi regazo. Yo no transmitía paz, mi voz era casi como un gemido contenido ante la ansiedad y angustia que me invadían a diario, por eso no quería hablar, temía que me delatara la más mínima sílaba pronunciada. Eso, y porque muchas veces no necesitaba hablar para ser escuchada por mis amigas.

Estaba a punto de contradecirla, cuando la cabeza de Seele se asomó por la puerta, me sonrió y llamó a su hija un momento a solas. Rue salió, pero dejó la puerta abierta, casi como demostrando que no era nada malo de lo que ellas hablarían. Escuché sus susurros y no identifiqué la mayoría de lo que dijeron, solo vi que Seele le entregaba unos papeles a mi amiga, antes de pronunciar el nombre de mi psiquiatra.

—Katniss— a pesar de su tono conciliador, mi cuerpo se tensó por la formalidad que empleó para pronunciar mi nombre—. Entiendo que no te gusta salir, pero debemos ir a otra parte porque tienes una visita muy especial.

Mis ojos viajaron frenéticamente por todo el lugar, en busca de Prim y Clove, seguramente aparecerían de un momento a otro y si no me encontraban, me atacarían apenas regresara de mi salida, tal como la última vez. No necesitaba un nuevo sermón por parte de Seele para que cuidara de mi integridad o la mirada decepcionada de Rue al curar mis heridas, mientras yo gritaba interiormente que eso no había sido mi culpa.

—No quiero— declaré rotundamente, no podía llevarme a ningún lugar en contra de mi voluntad.

—Vamos, saeta, solo va a ser un momento— negué con la cabeza y abracé mis rodillas—. Sabes que hay métodos para hacerlo y en verdad preferiría que salieras por tu propia cuenta— no me mentía, ella se preocupaba tanto por mí, casi como una hermana. Pero me mantuve firme.

—Vete— gruñí en respuesta. Rue solo me demostró su amistad y comprensión ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Poniéndola en un dilema. Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, era la última advertencia.

—Por favor— la ignoré.

No pasaron más de diez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par, dejando entrar a dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de la institución. Traté de luchar, pero me superaban en fuerza, grité un poco pero después ed un rato terminé por quedarme en silencio, no serviría de mucho. Los dos hombres me recostaron en una camilla y me aseguraron con varios cinturones, al pasar junto a Rue, identifiqué las lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate y casi pude escuchar las disculpas que en su mente me pedía.

Nunca salí lo suficiente de mi habitación como para reconocer los pasillos por los que me llevaban los dos enfermeros, pero no me importó, al poco rato dejé de luchar. Ya no tenía caso, me tenían a su merced y debía afrontar las consecuencias una vez que regresara a mi habitación. Solo esperaba que Primrose y Clove no aparecieran de nuevo.

— ¿Es la sala 2 o la 4? — preguntó el que dirigía la camilla, de aspecto robusto y de piel morena, sin duda fue él quien me tomó en brazos para sacarme de mi cuarto.

—Vamos a la 5. Pon atención, Tresh porque si no la señorita Everdeen va a pensar que quedó a cargo de unos incompetentes— el enfermero que iba al frente lo regañó en tono amistoso, intenté levantar la cabeza, pero me enfrenté a una correa en mi frente que me impedía abandonar mi posición horizontal—. Tranquila, ya casi llegamos.

—Gloss, te dije que la banda en la frente era innecesaria— el sujeto, Tresh, abogó por mí como lo hubiera hecho Rue.

—Pues a ti no te dio una patada en el estómago, por eso lo dices. Además, es por su seguridad— resoplé ganándome risas por parte de los dos ante mi actitud y decidí que no me agradaban.

Nos detuvimos en seguida y Gloss llamó a la puerta, aparentemente obtuvo una respuesta porque entramos pasados unos poco segundos. Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa antes de que Gale entrara en mi campo de visión, algo en él había cambiado, se veía menos frío y tal vez un poco preocupado por mí. No permitió que los enfermeros se acercaran a mí, sino que él mismo desató las correas de seguridad y me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla. Era extraño verlo de esa forma, siendo casi gentil conmigo. Me tomó en brazos para depositarme sobre mis pies en el suelo y despidió de mala manera a Gloss y Tresh quienes solo pudieron salir del lugar.

Gale Hawthorne regresó hasta situarse frente a frente conmigo. Sin duda era el mismo que me entrevistó antes de mi ingreso a ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no serlo. Sus ojos grises eran menos intimidantes, aun detrás de sus gafas de montura negra. Ya no parecía estar a la defensiva, buscando una sola razón para perjudicarme. Entonces, cuándo pensaba que no podía verse más diferente, sonrió, de esa forma que uno sonríe al ver a un viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo.

—Hola, Katniss— mis rodillas temblaron con solo escuchar mi nombre correcto salir de sus labios. Era demasiado impactante que, por un instante, casi desee que volviera a llamarme por ese apodo que tanto odio—. Toma asiento.

Seguí sus instrucciones y ocupé un sillón individual de esa sala, Gale se sentó en uno a mi lado izquierdo, en la mesita no había papeles, ni nada que me dijera que el tomaría alguna nota, solo dos vasos de agua en una bandeja como las del desayuno. Aun insegura, subí mis pies al sofá y abracé mis rodillas en un intento de poner una barrera.

—Me informaron que ayer por fin hablaste— asentí con la cabeza, los hombros de Gale descendieron un poco, él esperaba escucharme—. Me alegro, ya progresaste un poco. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

—Katniss Everdeen— susurré y él asintió complacido.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? — su pregunta me desconcertó por completo, pero no parecía dispuesto a retirarla.

— ¿Martes? — por un breve instante identifiqué la decepción en el semblante de mi psiquiatra.

— ¿Y la fecha?

—Veintinueve de diciembre— sin duda a esas alturas, Gale ya extrañaba su block de notas.

—No, Katniss. Estamos a dos de marzo, ¿vale? Recuérdalo— me lo dijo en tomo amable y despreocupado pero para mí fue como recibir un balde de agua helada. No podíamos estar a marzo, eso significaría que pasé las fiestas lejos de mi familia y que a ellas no les importó deshacerse de mí en una época tan especial. Luché por mantener la compostura, pero era muy difícil después de conocer la enorme traición de mi madre y de Madge.

Con las piernas temblorosas, me esforcé por levantarme, no podía quedarme en un mismo lugar en ese momento. Gale simplemente se limitó a observarme y no me detuvo, seguramente comprendía perfectamente mi situación.

—Me fui hace dos meses— no era una pregunta. Comencé a titiritar de frío y me abracé esperando conservar un poco el calor—. Y nadie ha venido a verme.

—Yo les pedí que esperaran— mentía, lo hacía por mi bien. Si mi familia hubiera querido verme, les hubiera importado muy poco la opinión de Gale. Sobre todo Finnick, él hubiera encontrado la manera de visitarme—. Pero ellos escribieron.

Entonces mis amigas tenían razón. Mordí mi labio, dándole la espalda a Hawthorne. Un momento después sentí el peso de algo cálido sobre mis hombros y mi psiquiatra me guió de nuevo a mi lugar, sosteniendo la manta con la que me cubrió.

— ¿Todos?

—Les pedí que hicieran una carta cada vez que te extrañaran— Gale ignoró mi pregunta. De alguna parte sacó el paquete que Seele le entregó a Rue más temprano, era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba—. Y este es el resultado.

— ¿Todos escribieron? — insistí, necesitaba saber la respuesta a eso, comprobar si él en verdad llegó a extrañarme. O si simplemente se alivió de no tenerme cerca, como Prim y Clove lo habían dicho—. Gale… — supliqué.

—Hay cartas de Madge, de Susan y Finnick… incluso hay algunas mías— aceptó bajando la mirada. No me detuve a analizar que él aceptó haberme extrañado.

— ¿Y Peeta?

—Lo siento, Katniss. Aun no he recibido ninguna de él— agradecí el "aun" casi como si siguiera esperando que eso pasara. Luché contra las lágrimas que se esforzaban por salir, no iba a llorar.

Pero al final… perdí la batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 3: "Las cosas como son"._

 **POV Peeta.**

Para una persona que no disfruta ser el centro de atención, llegar con el rostro golpeado y un andar extraño, siempre va a ser una mala idea. El lunes llegó demasiado rápido, sin dar tiempo a que los moretones y heridas de mi cuerpo sanaran correctamente. Por más intentos que hizo mi madre por disimularlos, no lo logró y eso no me molestó. En el fondo no deseaba disimularlos ni esconderlos, eran el resultado de defender a mi amiga de un idiota.

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, en más de una ocasión sorprendí a un grupo de chicas verme con atención y cubrir sus bocas para evitar ser escuchadas. Sus reacciones, lejos de incomodarme, me daban gracia al ser tan infantiles.

Iba caminando hacia mi primera clase del día, cuando la vi a lo lejos, se detuvo al reconocerme y sin darme tiempo de alcanzarla, regresó sobre sus pasos, alejándose casi corriendo. Quise seguirla, algo ajeno a mí me movió varios pasos en su dirección, pero un dolor en mis lastimadas costillas me detuvo y de ella solo pude ver su rubia cabellera, perderse al girar en una esquina.

Delly huyó de mí como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

Retomé el camino hacia el salón de clases, dejando a un lado la incomodidad de darme cuenta que ya no existía rastro de la amistad que un día tuvimos. Olvidé, de momento, ese asunto, Johanna ya me esperaba en el interior del aula. El rostro de mi amiga decayó apenas un poco al verme, parecía seguir arrepentida por lo sucedido en la fiesta con Cato, a pesar de decirle mil veces que ella no era la responsable de nada, sin embargo, en el fondo, si le importaba lo suficiente a Johanna como para que le afectara verme con algunas heridas.

—Hey— la saludé e ignoré una punzada en mi costado izquierdo al tomar mi lugar junto a ella—. Llegaste temprano.

—Boggs me dijo que no toleraría otra llegada tarde— admitió en forma desinteresada, pero la conocía y tras su fachada, temía reprobar—. Como si él registrara en verdad las asistencias.

Estaba por responderle cuando el susodicho entró con ese aire tan arrogante y característico de él. Como de costumbre, me pregunté qué fue lo que hice mal para toparme de nuevo a ese intento de abogado, sobre todo después de que él mismo dijera que era poco probable que nos impartiera clases en ese semestre. Boggs hizo contacto conmigo, al poco tiempo apartó la mirada al ver que yo no me intimidaba.

Lo odiaba.

Primero el incidente con Brutus y ahora fue parte de la conspiración en contra de Katniss para obligarla a firmar y poderla enviar al distrito once. Puse los ojos en blanco, de no ser porque esa materia era obligatoria, yo la hubiera dado de baja. Sentí un piquete en mi mejilla derecha, al girarme me topé con la sonrisa de Johanna.

—Relájate— murmuró. Negué con la cabeza y solo me quedó prestar atención a la clase.

Después de tres largas horas, por fin fuimos libres, Jo se burló por mi forma de levantarme del asiento, era bueno saber que dejó de lado la culpa y ahora podía burlarse abiertamente de mí. Pasamos frente al escritorio, bajo la atenta mirada de Boggs. No tardaría en hacer un comentario.

—Effie dijo que si no querías comer con nosotros— si, fu extraño decir esa frase, al parecer mi madre terminó por encariñarse con Johanna. Quizá llegó a identificarse con ella después de lo ocurrido en el fin de semana. Supongo que ahora mamá trata de influir en forma positiva en mi amiga. Si eso significaba que se acabarían los comentarios en contra de Jo, por mi estaba bien—. Y que no aceptaba una negativa.

—Vaya, es… extraño agradarle— reí por su comentario, incluso no me importó la molestia en mis costillas—. Entonces…

—Mellark— se escuchó una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas, Johanna se quedó en su lugar, extrañamente seria, podría decirse que casi asustada.

—Hola Finnick— lo saludé, par que su atención se centrara en mí y no en mi amiga. Todavía tenía que trabajar en su reacción hacia el chico de ojos verdes, siempre podía ser una de dos: completo odio o quedarse en blanco—. Tanto tiempo— comenté irónicamente.

—Boggs quiere hablar con nosotros.

Claro y sin rodeos. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, no imaginaba la razón para que ese hombre nos citara a los dos, exactamente ahora y no al inicio del semestre. Busqué la mirada de mi amiga, pero ella estaba completamente centrada en el dobladillo de su blusa. Asentí con la cabeza, besé la mejilla de Jo en despedida, aunque ella aseguró que me esperaría. No me quedó más que seguir a Finnick.

No dijimos nada, ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? Desde diciembre que perdimos todo contacto. Katniss era el único nexo en común y al estar ella lejos, era de esperarse que no siguiéramos con nuestra amistad provisional. Finnick me agradaba, sin embargo, sé que en el fondo sigue culpándome por mi distancia hacia la chica Everdeen. No tiene derecho a hacerlo y, por el contrario, se creía el juez incorrupto, capaz de determinar el bien y el mal.

Dejé de lado esos pensamientos, solo debía mantener mi distancia durante el semestre, o hasta decidir qué hacer.

—Katniss volvió a hablar— casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar el nombre de la chica de ojos grises. Creí que él entendió desde el principio el mudo acuerdo de no hablar de ella, no hasta aclarar mis ideas.

— ¿Dejó de hacerlo? — me odié apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca. Lo sabía, perfectamente. Al inicio recibía mensajes de Madge, informándome del estado de su sobrina, pero con el tiempo dejaron de llegar.

—No sé porque creí que iba a interesarte— Finnick murmuró más para él.

—Necesito tiempo— acepté haciendo las manos puños. Me sentía ridículo… y confundido. Le hice muchas promesas a Katniss, promesas que no pude llegar a cumplir. Pensé que su diagnostico no sería un problema, y no lo era… hasta que la llevé en mis brazos semidesnuda, después de que ella se lanzara de un árbol por seguir las instrucciones de las voces de su cabeza.

—Ya van más de dos meses— tragué en seco y no contesté. El no me entendería, porque su cariño hacia Katniss era mucho mayor a sus dudas y miedos, pero yo no era Finnick Odair, necesitaba pensar las cosas mejor—. Ella sigue esperando tu carta.

Quise golpearlo. En este tiempo se acercó una vez para mencionarme la petición de Gale Hawthorne, escribir una carta cada vez que extrañara realmente a la chica Everdeen. Nunca me animé a entregarlas. Katniss no necesitaba que yo le hiciera nuevas promesas que, quizá, tampoco podría cumplirle. Y, sobretodo, no le daría esperanza en un momento vulnerable, para después quitársela por mis miedos.

—Odair, ese no es tu asunto. No lo mencioné antes porque creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo, pero me equivoqué— el rostro de Finnick se quedó blanco ante mis palabras—. Ahora te lo digo de frente. No vuelvas a hablarme de Katniss, ¿vale?

No llegó a responderme, la puerta de la oficina de Boggs se abrió de par en par, mostrando a nuestro maestro en el interior. Estaba completamente serio y con un ademán nos invitó a entrar, cualquier cosa que quisiera decirnos, era sin duda importante. El hombre se hizo a un lado, dejándonos acceso libre al interior, sin esperar una indicación, tomé asiento en una silla frente al escritorio y dejé escapar el aire, aprendí que eso me ayudaba a lidiar con el dolor en las costillas.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, Finnick se sentó a mi lado y Boggs lo hizo frente a nosotros en una esquina del escritorio, en una postura casi relajada que sin duda trataba de transmitir confianza, casi como si fuéramos amigos que se reúnen a platicar. Vaya viejo hipócrita.

—Chicos— pidió nuestra atención con su profunda voz—. Creo que ya saben la razón para que los citara aquí.

—La verdad es que nos tomó por sorpresa, señor— Odair habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, sin duda un mensaje de que le dejara ese asunto a él. No era un secreto que Boggs no era mi maestro favorito.

— ¿Y tú, Peeta?

—Tengo una ligera idea— me crucé de brazos y elevé una ceja. Si Effie me viera, me regañaría por esa actitud tan arrogante e irrespetuosa—. Lo cierto es que no entiendo porque fue que nos llamó hasta ahora.

—Quise darles su espacio— quise reírme en su cara, pero mi autocontrol aun funcionaba.

—Que considerado— murmuré, ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Finnick—. Pero de todas formas, inadecuado.

—Mellark— mi compañero pareció por fin salir de su trance, solo mara regañarme cual niño chiquito—. Señor, discúlpelo…

—No pasa nada, Finnick. Es justo dejarlo expresarse— Boggs imitó mi postura, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, algo me dijo que esa postura lo ayudaba a intimidar a los acusados en los juzgados—. Si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirnos, porque los cité aquí?

—Quiere asegurarse de que no arruinemos su excelente reputación. Si se sabe que él ayudó a las Everdeen con el documento para declararla mentalmente desorientada, cuando aun existían otras opciones, nuestro profesor no quedaría como el correcto fiscal del distrito doce— no dudé, aun cuando parecía que el hombre frente a mi estaba luchando por no golpearme en ese mismo instante. Al final si era eso por lo que nos citó.

El chico de cabello cobrizo mantuvo su mirada fija en nuestro maestro, a la espera de cualquier reacción. Creo que en el fondo él también sospechaba y estaba temeroso de arruinar su buena opinión de ese fiscal. Boggs, al poco tiempo, sonrió, casi complacido.

—Bien, ahí lo tienen— desocupó su lugar y caminó hacia atrás del escritorio. Ya no era todo amabilidad—. El señor Mellark tiene un futuro prometedor. Ahora— paseó su mirada de Finnick a mí y de regreso— les agradezco su discreción. El asunto de la señorita Everdeen es de especial cuidado y ante la petición de la hija del alcalde Undersee, yo no podía negarme.

—Señor…— Finnick por fin decidió romper el silencio— ¿en verdad Katniss tenía otras opciones? — Boggs asintió. Supuse que no habría nada más que decir, me puse en pie lo más rápido que pude para salir de ese lugar.

—Mellark— el fiscal habló con autoridad, necesitaba asegurarse de mi silencio—. No le he dicho que puede retirarse.

—No se preocupe, _señor_ , no debe preocuparse por mí. Ya me callé mi opinión sobre su desempeño una vez, no veo el problema en hacerlo de nuevo— silencio, así que tomé eso como señal.

Caminé con dificultad y con la cabeza en alto. No era tonto, quizá eso afectaría mis calificaciones de su materia de forma negativa, y yo no podría reclamar, mi palabra valdría menos contra la suya.

Apenas salí de la oficina, me topé con Johanna, recargada en la pared de enfrente, su expresión cambió, pareció relajarse al verme. Mi amiga estuvo a punto de cuestionarme algo, sin embargo se quedó en silencio cuando Finnick salió de la oficina y una chica pelirroja corrió a su encuentro. Los dos se abrazaron por un breve momento, Odair le susurró algo al oído y la chica lo dejó libre, el rostro de la desconocida se tiñó de rojo ante la vergüenza de vernos aún ahí, pero aun así sonrió.

—Acabas de ganarte un enemigo— reí por su gran advertencia.

—Nos vemos, Odair y…— fui interrumpido por Johanna, de la nada me abrazó por el cuello y me besó.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa mientras que los de mi amiga se mantenían cerrados, al poco tiempo me descubrí imitándola. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que ella me dejara por fin libre. Jo entrelazó su mano con la mía y me obligó a caminar, alejándonos de Finnick y su acompañante, que nos miraban realmente extrañados por esa exhibición. Solo tuve oportunidad de ver al chico de ojos verdes una última vez y su semblante estaba lleno de algo que no supe nombrar.

Johanna me guió hacia el estacionamiento, podría decirse que aun me sentía en un estado de aturdimiento. No era la primera vez que ella y yo nos besábamos, a pesar de que no teníamos mucho de conocernos como amigos, desarrollamos una gran confianza. Y no, no voy por la vida besándome con quien tenga mucha confianza, simplemente fue un acuerdo al que los dos llegamos. Nuestros besos se limitaban a un momento de real emergencia, y casi siempre cuando nos encontrábamos en un antro y los tipos comenzaban a ser muy molestos con Johanna, ahí entraba yo como supuesto "novio", para darle esa protección.

—Jo…

—Cállate y avanza, Mellark— dejó libre mi mano y se adelantó algunos pasos.

—Johanna— hablé más firme, esperando que por fin se detuviera. No lo hizo. En cambio salió por la puerta principal, obligándome a trotar con dificultad para alcanzarla—. Mason.

—Si no quieres que te dé un rodillazo, donde menos quieres un rodillazo, es mejor que subas al carro— señaló la puerta del copiloto y su mirada me decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—No, vamos a hablar. Te recuerdo que pusimos reglas…

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco, subió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el carro demasiado rápido para su seguridad, huyendo de la conversación y dejándome varado en medio del estacionamiento, aun sin entender su actitud.

Negué con la cabeza y me puse en camino a mi casa.

…

No iba ni a la mitad de camino cuando un auto familiar me alcanzó, el vidrio del lado del copiloto se abrió y del interior vino la voz de Johanna invitándome a subir. Estaba por negarme, pero el dramatismo no era mi favorito, eso era algo más de ella.

—Gracias— no me respondió, solo se centró en el camino.

En ocasiones como esa me preguntaba si realmente entendía a Johanna Mason. Una sola vez me besó, antes del acuerdo, inclusive antes de conocernos mejor, justo cuando nuestra amistad comenzaba.

Estábamos en mi casa, al inicio del semestre, los primeros trabajos en parejas nos obligaron a tratarnos, de la nada Johanna se me quedó viendo fijamente, casi como analizando mis facciones, hasta el punto de querer memorizarlas. Y así como esta vez, se acercó para besarme. En esos días, yo me encontraba aun más confundido que ahora, quería sacar de mi mente la culpa de recordar el beso de Katniss con sabor a lágrimas y sangre, como fuera. No lo dudé y correspondí aquel beso, Johanna es una chica hermosa y yo alguien muy estúpido.

Creí que había sido una buena decisión, sin embargo me equivocaba. Hice lo que trataba de evitar con Delly, pero lo sorprendente fue que Jo, al despertar, me ofreció una amistad con beneficios, con la poca dignidad e integridad que me quedaban, lo rechacé. Ella se burló, algo tan típico de Johanna Mason, después besó mis labios, como si fuera un juego y prometió ser una molestia en el trasero. Promesa que ha cumplido al pie de la letra.

—Lo siento— por fin habló al estacionar frente a mi casa—. Tenemos reglas y yo no las cumplí.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque lo hiciste? — parecía una chiquilla regañada, con su mirada clavada en el volante, rehusándose a verme a la cara.

Sin previo aviso, salió del auto. No me sorprendió, esa mujer era impulsiva, resoplé y la seguí, por enésima vez en ese día, sentí una punzada en mis costillas, la diferencia fue que en esta ocasión tardó en desaparecer y para cuando lo hizo, mi respiración era entrecortada.

—Necesitas sentarte y descansar. No sé porque insististe tanto en ir a la escuela— me alagó su preocupación, aunque fuera para desviar la atención del tema principal—. Vamos, estás pálido.

No me quedó más que aceptar, mi vista comenzaba a llenarse de unas manchitas negras y mi cabeza dolió. Caminamos hasta la puerta en silencio, al entrar mamá nos esperaba, comenzó a quejarse de algo y después besó en repetidas ocasiones mi rostro. Creo que notó mi estado ya que me abrazó por la cintura, cuidando no lastimarme y me acompañó a mi cuarto. Recostarme en mi cama fue lo más maravillosos de la vida, mis músculos aun lastimados, parecían agradecidos de por fin estar en un lugar suave para descansar.

Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando mi cama se sumió por el peso de alguien, seguramente Effie. Besó mi mejilla, temiendo lastimarme en esa área donde aun predominaba un moretón. Ella acarició mi cabello y me susurró algo al oído, dándome a entender por fin que no era mi madre.

—Solo fueron celos— Johanna confesó en un susurro—. Estúpidos celos.

* * *

 _En verdad que yo amé este capitulo, la vida de Peeta es intensa jajaja okno .-._

 _Confesiones fuertes e interesantes, levante la mano quien ya lo veía venir ._./ esta semana pude actualizar puntualmente, ¡Un Huura por mí! Ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, si fue así, comenten por favor._

 _Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto._

 _Besos._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 4: "Confianza"_

 **POV Katniss.**

Parece ser que el regaño, hecho por Gale a los enfermeros, sirvió de mucho. De regreso a la habitación me llevan en una silla de ruedas, libre de ataduras y ya no parece ser que me trataba de una prisionera de alto cuidado. Ahora simplemente, soy una paciente más que regresa de un paseo voluntario en los jardines. Si Primrose y Clove llegaran a verme, lo creería, acarreándome más problemas con ellas. Ya casi puedo imaginar su reacción.

Tresh es el encargado de llevarme hasta el interior, me ayuda a sentarme en la cama, me entrega el paquete de cartas que mi psiquiatra me entregó y me regala una blanca sonrisa, sin duda él y Rue deben de llevarse muy bien, en muchos aspectos son parecidos. Gloss se despide desde la puerta con un asentimiento de cabeza, de nuevo mantiene su distancia hacia mí. Me teme.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi amiga entre por la puerta principal, cargado una bandeja de comida, no puedo creer que ya sea la hora del almuerzo. Rue no me dice nada, no puedo culparla, la he hecho quedar mal con mi actitud desafiante y no es de sorprender que se mantenga distante. Deja la comida en la mesa de noche, sé que en ese momento lo único que debe desear es alejarse mí y ser solo una enfermera más, sin embargo, en contra de toda posibilidad, se sentó junto a mis tobillos. No sonrió, no dijo nada, solo esperó que tomara la iniciativa de comer.

 _"Ahora ya no te quiere"._ Por poco dejo caer el cuenco de sopa al escuchar la voz de Prim. Ellas por fin llegaron. No subo la mirada por miedo a verlas e identificar su odio hacia mí.

— ¿Saeta? — Rue me llama, hay preocupación en su tono y la esperanza de que aun me quiera se instala en mi pecho—. Katniss, ¿Qué tienes?

—Rue… yo, yo… yo lo siento tanto— tartamudeo a causa de la ansiedad, parece mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que lidiar con eso. Respiro con tal de tranquilizarme, en el pasado parecía funcionarme—. No debí de hacerlo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada— los ojos de mi amiga se ven un poco rojos, casi como si luchara por contener las lágrimas, sin pensarlo, me abrazó—. La culpa es mía, debía de acompañarte y haber hablado antes contigo. No sabía que te asustaba tanto la visita de Gale.

Me estremecí por la visión de mis amigas sobre el hombro de Rue, su aspecto es más deplorable, pero no me cabe duda que aun así serían capaces de herirme si lo quisieran. Rue acarició mi cabello delicadamente mientras seguía susurrando disculpas. Después de un momento nos separamos, el nudo en mi garganta era leve, pero aun estaba ahí, Rue sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No tenía hambre, sin embargo me animé a comer por ella, se lo debía. Después tomé mis medicamentos, no eran a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero tampoco me daban Aripiprazol. Era obvio que no funcionaban del todo, pero parecían estar decididos a no cambiarlos.

—Gale no era el mismo— digo por fin en voz alta, si hay alguien que puede entenderme, esa es Rue. A lo lejos escucho a Prim contener la respiración por mi declaración—. Parecía diferente.

—Diferente para bien, espero— me quedo meditando un momento y después asiento. Me asustó verlo tan relajado a mi lado, sin embargo era algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar—. Entonces es genial.

—Supongo.

Se hizo un silencio poco incómodo, nunca esperé que Rue defendiera a mi psiquiatra. Negué con la cabeza, estaba desviado el punto central. Mi amiga tomó la bandeja y la puso afuera de mi puerta para que alguien más las recogiera. Al pasar junto a Prim y Clove, la primera hizo el intento de atacarla, solo para provocarme, me estremecí por el miedo y afortunadamente no le hizo nada. Rue regresó sana y salva a mi lado, tomó el paquete de cartas entre sus manos mientras sonreía de forma cómplice.

—Oye, estas son muchas cartas— asentí. Gale me pidió que las leyera en el día para que en su siguiente visita pudiéramos hablar de ellas—. ¿Quieres leer algunas?

—No— _no hay ninguna que me interese._

—Vamos, podría ser divertido— Rue parecía una niña emocionada.

—Puedes leerlas tu— me crucé de brazos, no cambiaría de opinión, ella me vio extrañada—. Gale me dijo que… que Peeta no escribió— susurré esperando no ser escuchada. No sabía si podría confiarle a Rue ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Peeta? — aparentemente no logré mi cometido, a lo lejos escuché la risa de Prim al burlarse de mí descuido. Suspiré pesadamente.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi amiga, no existía reproche en ellos, simplemente me invitaba a abandonarme a su confianza, ella escucharía con atención sin juzgar. Rompí el contacto visual, me ponía nerviosa por fin expresar en voz alta mi abandono por parte de mi amigo. De nuevo elevé la mirada hacia Rue, su expresión se enterneció aun más, seguramente en respuesta a las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar mis ojos. Era doloroso recordar a los que dejé atrás, sin embargo encontré el valor para compartirle un poco de mi vida en el distrito doce. Mencioné a cada una de las personas importantes para mí, deteniéndome especialmente en una…

Hablé de Peeta Mellark con inseguridad, bajo la atenta mirada de Primrose e incluso Clove se mantuvo alerta a cualquier palabra que salía de mi boca. Rue, por su parte, solo asentía y se mostraba comprensiva ante mis nervios. Le conté desde el inicio, cuando Peeta era una molestia en mi vida y como poco a poco logró ganarse mi amistad, le hablé sobre mis sentimientos aquella mañana que desperté en el hospital, con la única compañía del chico de ojos azules y voz tranquilizadora. Mi amiga conoció a Peeta por mis palabras, rió ante sus ocurrencias, se enterneció por sus actos y su acompañamiento, y al llegar al momento del beso y su distanciamiento… lo entendió.

—Saeta— su voz era conciliadora, no deseaba asustarme y tampoco alterarme. Sin duda lo que diría a continuación no sería algo agradable, pero necesitaba escucharlo—. Me dijiste que tienes dos amigos, Finnick y Johanna— resistí el impulso de negar a la chica Mason, sin embargo me contuve, a pesar de las quejas de Prim y Clove—. Ambos son muy diferentes. Finnick, al principio quiso mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar un medicamento o incluso una cura. ¿Cierto?

—Si— recordé como la expresión de mi mejor amigo cambió a completa determinación apenas escuchó mi diagnostico completo, por un momento temí que de la nada decidiera cambiar de carrera, solo para informarse más sobre las soluciones a mis problemas.

—Y Johanna, bueno, ella se impresionó, pero siguió a tu lado— Rue se encogió de hombros.

 _Y después te abandonó. Fue una perra hipócrita._ Clove se levantó tambaleante, pero se detuvo a escasos pasos de la cama. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus pómulos destacaban, haciéndola ver aterradora. Primrose llegó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos cuando los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, segundos después se derrumbó en un llanto desgarrador. Por un momento temí que Rue llegara escucharlo.

—Pero me dejó.

—Saeta, no sabemos que la orilló a hacerlo, quizá Johanna tenía más problemas en casa o quiso apartarse para no hacer daño a la larga. No siempre es fácil lidiar con la enfermedad de un familiar, supongo que mucho menos con la de un amigo— Rue acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja—. Sé que puede dolerte o desilusionarte, pero es de reconocer el valor de las personas que saben reconocer sus debilidades y en base a ello actuar.

No lo entendía, pero a pesar de eso, asentí y mi amiga sonrió satisfecha. Pasado un momento, seguíamos en silencio. No entendía muy bien que tenía todo eso que ver con Peeta. Rue sonrió al ver mi expresión y con un asentimiento de cabeza me invitó a hacer la pregunta que se formaba en mi mente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Peeta? — ella sonrió complacida.

—Peeta descubrió todo, se tomó el tiempo de investigar y lo dedujo, en parte— asentí al estar de acuerdo—. Entonces no tuvo tiempo de "asimilarlo", porque de inmediato tomó la actitud de Finnick, queriendo mover cielo, mar y tierra para ayudarte.

—Supongo— me encogí de hombros, Rue tenía razón, en mi egoísmo nunca me detuve a pensar cómo fue que llevó las cosas Peeta.

—Entonces, cuando te vio de esa forma, entre sus brazos y gravemente herida, el peso de todo lo impactó— un nudo en la garganta parece a punto de asfixiarme—. Saeta, cada uno reacciona diferente, pero si Peeta ya adoptó la actitud de Finnick… ¿no crees que sea justo que tenga su etapa de actuar como Johanna?

Asentí y las lágrimas quemaron al bajar por mis mejillas. Su razonamiento era lógico, sin embargo no alejaba el miedo de perder a Peeta y la esperanza que él significaba para mí. Esa esperanza que por más que intenté, no pude extinguir. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios y me abracé a mi misma con tal de mantenerme en una pieza. Al poco tiempo Rue me abrazó sin decir nada, solo siendo una forma de contención, si me ponía a pensarlo, ella tenía algo de cada uno de mis amigos, incluso la determinación de Johanna.

— ¿Y si se va como ella?

—Entonces será mejor para ti. En este momento de tu vida, Katniss, necesitas a personas decididas a tu lado y que estén dispuestas a darte cariño y recibirlo de tu parte.

Las palabras de mi amiga sin duda hicieron eco en mí, pero no por eso ayudaban a que desapareciera del todo la incomodidad. Hacia medio día, Seele entró en la recámara con dos recipientes de gelatina de fresa, extrañamente antes que nada se aseguró de mencionar que Leticia fue la que cocinó esta vez. Quizá su hija se encargó de hacerle saber que eso me daba tranquilidad para comer, como fuera lo agradecí y acepté comer con Rue.

—Kat, ¿ahora si quieres leer algunas cartas? — mordí mi labio inferior y dejé a un lado el plato casi vacío.

—Solo las de Finnick— mi amiga asintió rápidamente.

Entre las dos clasificamos las cartas, haciendo un montón para cada persona. Madge me envió cerca de cinco cartas, mamá igual, Finnick ocho y Gale tres. Después tratamos de acomodarlas por fecha y tener orden al momento de leerlas. Rue se mostró extrañada, pero a pesar de eso me apoyó. Mi amiga se impresionó por la iniciativa del chico Odair, a lo que solo pude responder con una enorme sonrisa. Finnick era muy intenso.

Rue abrió el primer sobre, solo después de esperar un asentimiento de mi parte y leyó en voz alta las palabras de mi mejor amigo:

 _23 de Diciembre._

 _Dios, Kat, sabes que apesto escribiendo. Tu siempre fuiste mejor redactando y yo hablando, así que espero disculpes mis errores ortográficos, si llegan a presentarse, y mis faltas de coherencia. No te preocupes por corregirlos… o bueno, si quieres corrígelos y después me regresas la carta con tus anotaciones. En fin, haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Debo de admitir que cuando Gale me dijo que no podíamos visitarte, estuve a nada de tacklearlo y obligarlo a que me llevara hasta ti, pero supuse que no necesitaba antecedentes penales en mi expediente si esperaba ser un buen abogado y candidato a un buen trabajo. ¡Por favor perdona mi cobardía! Entonces acepté escribirte. Y ahora no sé que más decir, no quiero estresarte._

 _¡Ya sé! Te hablaré de las cosas en mi casa._

 _Me alegra informarte que Mags está completamente bien, hace dos días el doctor por fin la dio de alta y te manda decir que te quiere demasiado, pero no más que yo jeje. Santi también está mejor, aun lidiando con un poco de resfriado. Mis tíos han decidido quedarse con nosotros para las fiestas y tal vez un poco más. Al parecer les gustó el doce aun más que el cuatro. Entonces la casa está más llena que de costumbre (diga, antes solo éramos la abuela y yo)._

 _Sé que la navidad no va a ser la misma si ti, pero entiendo que debes mantenerte alejada por tu bien. Te extraño, mi cica azucarillos. Extraño a mi novia de mentiritas, espero pronto verte. Sigue fuerte y adelante._

 _Te quiero demasiado, amiga._

 _Finnick, pues obvio que soy yo ¿verdad?_

 _P.D. Te mando un abrazo enorme y te aseguro que varios libros te esperan en casa, todos ellos de mi parte._

Era extraño, era como si pudiera escuchar a mi amigo a mi lado, recitando esa carta y casi podía imaginármelo angustiado por escribir esa carta lo mejor que podía hacerlo. Rue dobló la hoja con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente cautivada por las ocurrencias de Finn. Murmuré un agradecimiento por haberme insistido en leer la primera carta. Necesitaba sentirme cerca de mis seres queridos.

—Por si tienes duda, Finnick no cometió ningún error ortográfico— reí abiertamente por su broma, ganándome una mirada acusatoria de Primrose, al fondo del cuarto— ¿te parece si leemos otra?

No dudé y sentí de inmediato.

…

La tarde transcurrió demasiado rápido. En total leímos dos cartas más de Finnick, una de mi mamá y una de Madge. En lo personal me agradaron más las de mi amigo, porque mi madre y mi tía me recordaban mucho la distancia que nos separaba y se culpaban una y mil veces de mi estado gracias a su descuido, y Finn me hablaba sobre su vida diaria y siempre con ocurrencias que me alegraban.

En el exterior, la noche predominaba y sin duda ya eran más de las ocho. Rue se disculpó mil veces por tener que dejarme, pero ella necesitaba regresar a casacón su madre. Temerosa, tuve que aceptar. Ella prometió regresar al día siguiente para desayunar conmigo antes de ir con Gale a una nueva sesión. Nuestro abrazo de despedida duró manos de lo que esperaba y al final tuve que dejar ir a mi amiga y enfrenarme sola a las otras dos.

Dejé las cartas en la mesa de noche y me apresuré a cubrirme con las cobijas de mi cama, pensando que eso me ayudaría para evitarlas. Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando escuché la risa de Clove, era extraño ya que apenas si podía hablar ene se tiempo. Aterrada, saqué mi cabeza solo para ver a Primrose sentada frente a la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás lentamente.

 _Catnip._ Mi amiga estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, con una fuerza renovada, ya no lloraba, pero aun era evidente el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro demacrado. _Catnip, Catnip, parece que no entendiste la lección la última vez que saliste._

—Yo no pedí hacerlo— murmuré, encogiéndome ante su toque en mi rostro—. Me obligaron— sin previo aviso, Clove apretó con cuatro dedos mi garganta lo suficiente como para incomodarme al respirar y con el índice jaló mi labio inferior hacia abajo. Sus uñas largas lastimaron mi piel.

 _Pues llegaste muy cómoda con tu amiguita. Te advertimos que no salieras, que no hablaras con nadie y parece importarte una mierda nuestra opinión._ Aplicó más presión para lastimarme, un jadeo escapó de mi garganta. _Espero que pronto te manden al diez junto con esa vieja Sae._

—Es mejor para nosotras— hablé con dificultad—. Gale puede ayudarnos a salir.

 _Hawthorne es malo, creí que lo sabías. No me digas que ahora cambiaste de opinión solo porque te escribió unas estúpidas cartas. Debería de romperlas y quemarlas, junto con las de Finnick._

—No— gemí, ganándome un nuevo apretón en su agarre.

 _Entonces no digas disparates._

—Mañana debo ir con él. Rue va a venir por mí— los ojos de Clove se entrecerraron y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Estaba realmente enojada—. Pueden acompañarme, ayúdenme a convencerlo que estoy bien.

 _Solo vas a arruinarlo como la última vez. Te dije que no aceptaras que estábamos ahí y mira lo que conseguiste._

—Puede ser diferente. Confía en mí— pareció en verdad reconsiderarlo. Al final, apartó su mano bruscamente ocasionando unos rasguños en mi cuello y mi labio, el sabor de la sangre invadió mi boca, haciéndome tener arcadas y me arrepentí de haber cenado.

 _Yo confío, Catnip. Espero no hagas nada estúpido._

 _…_

Esperaba a Rue más temprano, pero ella llegó más tarde con dos platos de tortitas. Yo esperaba fruta. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que no tenía una rutina definida. Mi amiga esperó a que tomara un baño y me ayudó a cambiar el uniforme por uno limpio. Después, Tresh llegó con una silla de ruedas y nos acompañó hasta una sala diferente, donde me encontraría con Gale. En el camino, mi amiga no perdió tiempo para señalarme los lugares a los que podríamos salir a caminar si me animaba a hacerlo.

Prim y Clove caminaban a mi lado, en silencio, de vez en cuando refunfuñando por los comentarios de mi amiga. Abrecé las cartas contra mi pecho al entrar con Gale, el cual de nuevo me recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me invitó a sentarme y de nuevo no tenía su block de notas con él.

—Buenos días, Katniss.

—Hola

— ¿Dormiste mejor? — Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Leíste las cartas?

—Algunas— no agregué nada más, pero mi psiquiatra parecía esperar que lo hiciera—. Rue me acompañó y leímos casi la mitad de las cartas de Finnick, una de mamá y otra de Madge.

— ¿Por qué solo esas? — _su verdadera pregunta es porque no leíste una de ella._ Primrose habló en un susurró, sorprendiéndome, habíamos acordado que ellas se mantendrían en silencio—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Me gustaron más las de Finn, él me hace reír y mamá solo se culpa a ella de todo, con Madge es casi lo mismo— ignoré su segunda pregunta—. Aun no leo las tuyas.

—No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo cuando te sientas lista. Me alegra que te hayas animado a leerlas, te confieso que al principio creí que ibas a ignorarlas por culpa de Mellark— me congelé al escuchar su apellido y me obligué a mantener la compostura. En el transcurso de la mañana debí de recordarme una y mil veces lo que Rue me dijo ayer sobre darle una oportunidad a Peeta y no juzgarlo.

—Lo importante es que Finnick si me ha extrañado— Gale asintió complacido. Clove murmuró algo y me giré demasiado rápido hacia la derecha.

—Katniss, ¿Qué sucede? — esta vez fui muy evidente y no me libraría de las preguntas de Gale. Interiormente maldije a mis amigas por ponerme en esa situación cuando teníamos un acuerdo—. ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—Nada— dije con voz ahogada. El miedo comenzaba a invadirme. Desvié la mirada hacia mis pies y la mantuve fija ene se lugar.

—Katniss, mírame por favor— parecía una súplica. Gale nunca me suplicaba, siempre se mantenía seguro de lo que decía y era quien llevaba la batuta de la terapia. Por ello, no me pude resistir a obedecerlo— ¿Ellas están aquí? Primrose y Clove, ¿vinieron contigo?

De nuevo estábamos en la situación inicial. Fue como si retrocediéramos en el tiempo, hasta la fecha en la que me internaron. Tragué con dificultad, vi a mis amigas y ellas negaron con la cabeza, advirtiéndome de no hacer nada estúpido, respiré profundamente tres veces antes de responder.

—No— mi psiquiatra se relajó considerablemente. De inmediato me sentí culpable, a pesar de las sonrisas de Prim y Clove. Fingir no me ayudaría de mucho. Hice contacto visual con Gale, esperando que mis amigas no lo notaran y traté de transmitirle la verdad a mi doctor.

Por primera vez, en muchos años, sentía ese impulso de contarle la verdad por voluntad propia, confiando en que el sabría hacer lo mejor para mí. Gale entendió algo, porque sus cejas se elevaron ligeramente por la sorpresa y pareció dudar acerca de lo que diría a continuación.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy— sin evitarlo, fruncí el seño sin entender su reacción—. Necesito regresar al doce, llamaré a Rue para que te acompañe a tu habitación— Gale llegó hasta mi lado, se inclinó para despedirse y me guiñó un ojo. Es gesto podía significar cualquier cosa, pero su semblante era serio.

Me había entendido.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué habrá entendido Gale? ¿Significará algo bueno para nuestra Katniss? Sin duda ya la vimos un poco más empática con Peeta y Rue explicó, creo yo, la situación de nuestro panadero. Muchas gracias por leerme, por sus favoritos, follows y reviews. Esta semana llegó antes el capítulo y un poco más extenso que otros. Los quiero muco chicos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto. Por cierto, ya estoy a nada de terminar mi noveno semestre de la carrera. ¡Dios que emoción! jajaja**_

 _ **En fin, besos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 5: "Propuestas"_

 **POV Peeta.**

Por un momento casi olvidé lo exagerada y alarmista que puede ser mi madre. Después de mi desvanecimiento no permitió que saliera de la cama más que para lo más indispensable como ir al baño, tomar una ducha o dar pequeñas caminatas en mi habitación. Estuve recluido por casi dos semanas, gracias a la intervención de Haymitch Abernathy. Effie lo llamó para que me evaluara y aunque no tenía una fractura en las costillas, si existía un daño de consideración que necesitaba reposo casi absoluto. Me dieron justificantes para la escuela y cada tarde, Johanna me visitaba para hacer en parte, de niñera y en parte de maestra para evitar que me atrasara en el semestre.

En ese tiempo nuestra amistad se fortaleció más, pero no tanto como para atreverme a hablar de nueve de aquel beso sin aparente explicación y seguramente, si lo hubiera hecho, Jo atribuiría los hechos a una contusión en mi cabeza que me hacía distorsionar los recuerdos.

Prácticamente en esas dos semanas tuve muy poco tiempo solo, en las mañanas mamá me llevaba el desayuno y me hacía compañía hasta que era su hora de entrada, horas después llegaba Johanna para hacer tarea y no se iba hasta que Effie regresaba del hospital para cenar los tres juntos, a veces incluso Haymitch se unía al plan. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener mi mente ocupada, siempre existían momentos muertos, dejándome espacio libre para recriminarme. Es extraña la facilidad con la que uno se ve envuelto en el juego de las culpas y las miles de posibilidades que se dibujan al estar desocupado. ¿Y si no hubiese faltado a aquella clase? ¿Y si Katniss me hubiera rechazado desde el principio? ¿Y si solo me hubiera limitado a tratarla como compañera? ¿Y si me hubiera alejada antes de saberla gravedad de su situación? ¿Y si…?

A la única conclusión que he llegado con eso es que soy un cobarde. Ni siquiera soy capaz de entregar las cartas que he escrito para ella, en lugar de eso, me preocupo por guardar cada una de ellas en el fondo de mi armario, junto con la pequeña caja del regalo de la chica Everdeen. Ese regalo que tiene casi tres meses en la misma condición que Katniss lo dejó.

No hay día que no lo tome entre mis manos, aunque sea solo por unos breves minutos, sopesando la idea de por fin abrirla, sin embargo soy consciente de lo que eso significaría para mi relación con Katniss y no estoy seguro de querer dar ese gran paso.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Mellark? Hoy es el ultimo día de tu encierro y no quiero que quieras ganar tres días más solo por jugar a esconderte— aparentemente Johanna había salido antes de lo esperado ese día y me encontró en pleno momento de autoflagelación por el pasado—. Mueve tu lindo trasero de regreso a la cama.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la obedecí, no quería que fuera con el chisme con mi madre ni con Abernathy. Por un descuido olvidé regresar el regalo a su lugar, ocasionando que mi amiga abriera demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa. El interrogatorio, sin duda, sería muy largo.

—Creo que tienes una fijación con mi trasero— intenté bromear con el fin de cambiar de tema, sin embargo su rostro me dejaba en claro que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Suspiré pesadamente al verme vencido—. No digas nada— supliqué a pesar de que sabía que era inútil hacerle esa petición a Johanna Mason.

— ¿No crees que es algo temprano para navidad? ¿O acaso cumples años? Por cierto, ¿Cuándo cumples años? — casi me echo a reír por su forma tan infantil de hacer esas preguntas sin relevancia.

—Tranquila, mi cumpleaños es hasta agosto, el seis de hecho— me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia y sin proponérmelo recuerdo que el cumpleaños de Katniss está por llegar. Aun faltan poco manos de dos meses, pero muy posiblemente ella deberá celebrarlo sola en el distrito once.

— ¿Peeta? — la voz de la chica Mason está llena de tranquilidad y es casi conciliadora. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se encuentra preocupada—. Pareces en otro mundo.

—Lo siento— bajé la mirada hasta el regalo entre mis manos.

—No lo hagas, solo dime que es ese regalo— mi amiga intentó tomarlo, pero mi reacción fue rápida y lo alejé a tiempo.

—Es un regalo de navidad… Katniss lo compró para mí— me expliqué y el entendimiento llenó su rostro—. Pero no he logrado abrirlo.

— ¿Tiene mucha cinta? — la miré extrañado ¿había hecho una broma? —. Vale, pésimo chiste. ¿Por qué no lo has abierto?

—Por cobarde— fue diferente decir ese adjetivo en voz alta, simplemente lo hacía más realista. Dejé la cajita en la mesa de noche y en esta ocasión mi amiga no intentó tomarlo—. Aun no entiendo qué hacer con respecto a Katniss.

— ¿Y como que porque tendrías que hacer algo? — ella se escuchaba realmente molesta y su semblante era serio, hasta cierto punto, intimidante.

—Porque…

—Peeta Mellark, escúchame bien: Tu y Katniss eran amigos, solo eso. No es, no era y no va a ser tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de ella ¿vale? — Johanna me interrumpió y caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, murmurando frases inaudibles para mí. Sin duda estaba realmente indignada—. Entiendo su amistad, pero tú también tienes derecho a alejarte, aclarar tu mente y decidir qué hacer. Odair no lo entendió cuando se lo expliqué y me tachó de egoísta. Pero una cosa es buscar tu comodidad y otra muy diferente es querer tu bienestar.

—Pero Katniss… — lo que mi amiga estaba diciendo era cierto y justo, pero si opté por esa opción, ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable?

—Katniss tiene una familia. Y el deber principal es de ellos. Las amistades están para dar apoyo. Solo eso. Nada más—. Johanna se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, manteniendo su distancia. Me acomodé mejor en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de mi amiga, esperando que me quejara por el esfuerzo, pero al parecer las semanas de reposo cumplieron su cometido. Mi atención fue captada de nuevo por el regalo, pronto llegaría el día en el cual ya no soportara más la espera y terminaría por abrirlo.

—Jo… ¿Cómo te enteraste del diagnostico de Katniss? — por fin le hice la pregunta que rondaba mi mente. La chica Mason pareció dudar y en sus ojos aprecié la batalla que libraba sobre si contarme o no.

—Estábamos en, ¿sexto? No recuerdo muy bien, de hecho tengo poco tiempo de saber— Johanna bajó la mirada al hablar—. Éramos buenos amigos, pero no tan cercanos como para que me contara eso. Desde el inicio supe que tarde o temprano iba a alejarme. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

Johanna subió la cabeza de golpe, sus ojos estaban rojos y se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro. No confiaba lo suficiente en mí, no aun después de las cosas por las que habíamos pasado. Ella suspiró pesadamente, por un momento, llegué a pensar que saldría corriendo para evitar esa situación.

—La esquizofrenia es una responsabilidad muy grande para la persona que la tiene, la familia y los que están en contacto con ella— Jo se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Esperaba que pasar un tiempo con Finnick y con Katniss me ayudara a olvidar lo que sucedía en mi casa… y después…

Johanna no resistió más, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Verla así, tan vulnerable, me dio el impulso de acercarme hasta ella y abrazarla, pero la conocía y supe que necesitaba su espacio para tranquilizarse. Por algo se había alejado de mí desde el inicio.

La chica Mason abandonó su lugar lejos de mí y se acercó a la cama, se sentó a un lado mío pero mantuvo la vista fija en su regazo. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías para transmitirle un poco de apoyo moral.

—Vi a Katniss hablando con ellos— me tensé por sus palabras. Sin duda hablaba de Primrose y Clove—. Discutían en el baño, ella no supo que fui tras sus pasos después de que nos dejara a Finnick y a mí en el pasillo sin entender su actitud. Fue horrible, Peeta, por un momento fue como si estuviera frente a Oliver de nuevo.

— ¿Oliver? — nunca me había hablado de ese chico.

—Mi hermano. Era como Katniss, mis padres no lo ayudaron y el…— asentí para darle a entender que no era necesario que lo dijera—. Y después de eso papá se fue, mamá y yo nos quedamos solas. Hasta que ella consiguió una nueva familia y me dejó de lado. Ella se esfuerza por decir que aun me ama igual, pero sé que miente— negó con la cabeza, ya me había dado demasiada información que la que estaba dispuesta a revelar.

—Lo siento— eso era en parte por su hermano y en parte por lo que me dijo de su familia.

—No lo hagas, eso no cambia las cosas. Papá no vuelve y Oliver no revive. Hace mucho que aprendí a lidiar con eso— aun cuando su voz era apenas un susurro identifiqué la frialdad en ella y, hasta cierto punto, rencor—. En fin, Oliver decidió irse al igual que mi papá, solo por un desafortunado diagnostico. Al toparme con Katniss decidí que no iba a soportar que la esquizofrenia me afectara de nuevo. Finnick no quiso escuchar toda la historia y se fue… entonces, bueno… — por fin vi la herida que la partida del chico Odair había causado en mi amiga. Aunque ella luchara por demostrar lo contrario, era obvio que le importaba lo que Finnick pudiera pensar de ella.

Me quedé en blanco, normalmente las palabras eran mi fuerte y en ese momento no encontraba la forma adecuada de reconfortar a mi amiga. Johanna seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas, dejando espacio a entender por fin la extensión de su problema y lo que la orilló a reaccionar con esas decisiones. Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, limpió su rostro, respiró pausadamente y volvió a hablar.

—No eres un cobarde Peeta Mellark, solo las circunstancias parecen superarte. Que Odair no te haga sentir que estás mal solo porque no te pones una capa e intentas salvar el mundo— contestó en forma irónica antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta—. Ahora voy a conseguir algo de comer.

Comimos lo que Effie había preparado para nosotros y no volvimos a tocar el tema del regalo que ahora descansaba en su lugar en el armario. Después de terminar jugamos a algo que "no atentara contra mi salud", según Johanna y al final vimos varios capítulos de una serie muy popular de un equipo de súper genios que intentaban salvar el mundo con sus conocimientos. Johanna no paraba de hacer comentarios referentes a que ellos si eran los indicados para lidiar con los problemas de la humanidad, no como nosotros dos. Incluso mencionó que Finnick debería de unirse a ese equipo. No lo dije en voz alta, pero noté que mencionaba mucho al chico de cabello cobrizo.

Extrañamente mamá llegó temprano a casa, algo muy inusual ya que por lo regular salía a las ocho del hospital y en esa ocasión apenas si eran las seis. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sin duda estaba emocionada.

Johanna se despidió de Effie con un abrazo y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de mi amiga por tener ese acercamiento con mi madre, no pude evitar recordar lo que me mencionó de su familia y, en silencio, agradecí el cambio de actitud de mi madre hacia la chica Mason.

—Cielo, espero tengas ganas de salir— Effie se giró de pronto en mi dirección— Haymitch nos invitó a cenar y va a pasar por nosotros a las siete para ir a un restaurante muy sofisticado— una sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Ese doctorcito sin duda tenía algo entre manos y sabía perfectamente lo que era. Una oleada de celos me golpeó pero me obligué a dejarla pasar, mamá sabía tomar decisiones y aunque me doliera aceptarlo, Abernathy parecía ser bueno para ella.

—Me agrada la idea— disimulé mi sorpresa y me puse en pie para abrazar a mi madre—. Hasta que por fin voy a salir de este horrible encierro.

—Eres un exagerado— Effie pellizcó mi mejilla derecha y besó mi frente—. Ponte muy guapo y elegante.

La dejé partir y fui por mis cosas al armario, de nuevo sentí un impulso de tomar el regalo entre mis manos. Aun con todo mi auto control, fallé y la cajita volvió a parar en mi mano derecha, tomé un traje y lo deposité todo junto en la cama.

No lo pensé mucho y rasgué la envoltura.

…

Haymitch llegó por nosotros tan puntual como reloj suizo. En una ocasión lo vi revisar obsesivamente el bolsillo de su saco y al darse cuenta de que lo veía simplemente se limitó a hacerme un guiño, mis sospechas se confirmaron y solo pude sonreírle en respuesta. Entramos rápidamente gracias a una reservación, apenas estuve dentro sentí la intensa mirada de alguien. Sin duda estaba siendo absurdo y me comportaba como un chiquillo. Necesitaba respirar e ignorar los nervios de lo que pudiera tener preparado Abernathy. Miré en todas direcciones hasta que encontré la fuente de mi ansiedad.

A unas mesas de distancia, Delly Cartwright estaba sentada, acompañada por un hombre mayor que me parecía haber visto en otra ocasión. Hice un repaso rápido de quien podría ser y no logré mi cometido, quizá solo se tratara de un tío o algo por el estilo. Estaba por apartar la mirada de mi ex novia cuando capté algo en su rostro, era algo más que reconocimiento, sin embargo tan rápido como llegó se fue. Decidí centrarme en mi cena y en esperar cualquier cosa de Haymitch.

La comida fue tranquila y sin sorpresas, estaba por llegar el postre y yo necesitaba alejarme un poco de ellos, darles su espacio, esperando que Abernathy interpretara eso como señal para hacer su propuesta. Me disculpé para ir al baño y salí casi corriendo.

Tardé un poco más de lo necesario en el baño, dando vueltas por el sitio casi vacío y de vez en cuando lavando mis manos simplemente para entretenerme. Cuando decidí que era suficiente, respiré en varias ocasiones para dame valor y salir. La poca tranquilidad que logré reunir se esfumó al ver la figura parada frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente y acariciaba su cabello en repetidas ocasiones, sin duda estaba ansiosa por cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado con su acompañante.

—Delly— la llamé bajito esperando no asustarla, pero fracasé totalmente. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y pareció pensárselo muy bien si voltear o no. Al final si lo hizo, sorprendiéndome.

—Hola Peeta— no me dio tiempo de preguntarle por su estado, simplemente limpió el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas y al hacerlo un destello llamó mi atención. En su mano izquierda descansaba un anillo de compromiso. Sin evitarlo, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando las piezas encajaron perfectamente y mi garganta se secó por completo. Delly lo notó y enseguida escondió su mano—. Debo irme.

—Espera— la tomé amablemente del brazo, no se encontraba para nada bien y deseaba ayudarla.

—Debo irme, fue un error— contestó alejándose de mí como si la hubiera lastimado. La seguí con la mirada hasta que llegó a su mesa. El hombre se levantó para recibirla y besó su mejilla antes de susurrarle algo al oído y pedir la cuenta.

Caminé casi en automático hasta mi propio lugar. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, me encontraba en mi propio mundo que casi ignoré la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre y la mirada llena de orgullo de Haymitch. Por fin lo había hecho y ella dijo que sí. Fingí una sonrisa y los felicité con un abrazo a cada uno.

—Peeta— mamá se separó de mí con ojos llorosos y antes de poder evitarlo, tomó la cadenita de plata que se escondía debajo de mi camisa y la sacó para verla mejor—. ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó extrañada al tener el sinsajo con alas abiertas entre sus manos. Ese que Madge le había dado a Katniss tiempo atrás.

—Es un sinsajo— me vio de mala forma ante la respuesta tan obvia. Besé su frente para disculparme—. Es un regalo muy especial.

Mamá no dijo nada, sonrió complacida y prosiguió presumir su anillo. El malestar que pude haber sentido antes se esfumó al verla así de feliz, merecía serlo.


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPITULO 6: "Pasos pequeños"._

 **POV Katniss.**

Cualquiera podría decir que terminas por acostumbrarte a vivir en esa casa de reposo, pero no era así.

Desde que volví a hablar noté ciertas cosas interesantes, como que yo no tenía el privilegio de contar con una rutina establecida. En poco más de dos semanas, ninguna cosa pasaba a la misma hora y de la misma forma. Quise guiarme por la cantidad de iluminación en mi cuarto, pero parecía no funcionar en absoluto. En ocasiones creía que Rue llegaría con mi desayuno a primera hora del día, pero se demoraba en hacerlo. Otras veces lo primero que hacía era ir a ver a Gale y después comía o me duchaba. Fue increíble que tuviera que pasar poco más de dos semanas para que por fin lo notara.

Al principio deduje que era por parte de mi psiquiatra, simplemente para molestarme. Primrose no paraba de hacerme desconfiar de él, pero Gale nunca ha hecho alguna observación al respecto y solo se limita a platicar conmigo y hacerme leer el resto de las cartas. Ni siquiera en su terapia tengo certeza de lo que va a pasar día tras día.

La ansiedad es otra cosa a considerar. No es tan grande como hubiera pensado al inicio y, lejos de tranquilizarme, solo me molesta. Quizá se deba a los medicamentos, aunque ni siquiera esos son constantes. Al principio Rue me entregaba un vaso pequeño de plástico con cuatro pastillas de color amarillo de tamaño mediano. Después fueron dos grandes blancas y tres pequeñas azules y hasta el momento tengo dos amarillas, una blanca y una azul. Clove me ha advertido sobre posibles experimentos que estén haciendo conmigo para encontrar el tratamiento adecuado, pero yo solo puedo rogar por que en algún punto decidan regresar a inyectarme el Aripiprazol, aunque veo esa posibilidad verdaderamente lejana.

Tomo las pocas cartas que me quedan por leer, hace dos días llegaron y Rue no ha tenido oportunidad de acompañarme a leerlas, así que espero poder abrirlas con Gale. Miro alrededor de mi cuarto, encontrándolo sorprendentemente vacío, extrañamente no me inquieta como debería. Tengo demasiado tiempo sin ver a mis amigas rondándome, no desde que le pedí ayuda silenciosamente a Gale.

Primrose y Clove dejaron de aparecer para custodiar mi puerta, aparentemente también entendieron que no iba a dejar de salir con Rue a mis visitas con mi doctor. Aun no puedo decidir si su ausencia es buena o mala, tal vez es un poco de ambas, ya que el no verlas frente a mí solo me ayuda a estar en un estado de completa alerta para no descuidarme. Hay veces en las que brinco por la sorpresa al escuchar sus voces susurrarme en el oído indicaciones sobre que o que no hacer.

No las veo pero aun me hablan. Prim en su mayoría, pero Clove también llega a opinar sobre algunas cosas, como que ahora salgo más de la habitación, que la comida no la elaboró Leticia y que pronto moriré intoxicada, que Gale trama algo o incluso que Rue está por traicionarme. Me cuesta demasiado trabajo ignorarlas, pero afortunadamente logro hacerlo. Ocasionalmente, claro. Me gusta pensar que estoy mejorando y falta poco para por fin regresar a casa.

Abrazo las pocas cartas, la mayoría siguen siendo de Finnick. Mi mejor amigo no ha dejado de escribir y eso me mantiene preocupada, porque… ¿cuántas horas empleará en escribir las cartas? ¿Saldrá con amigos? ¿Perdonó por fin a Johanna? ¿Seguirá hablándole a Peeta? Son muchas las preguntas sin respuesta que solo se ven intensificadas por mi parcial incomunicación. Sí, recibo noticias de todos ellos, pero yo no puedo hacerles saber mi estado. Quizá ellos piensen que sigo perdida en mi mundo. Debería de hablar de eso con Gale en la primera oportunidad.

—Saeta— la puerta de la habitación se abre para dejar entrar a Rue con un plato cubierto por una servilleta de tela. En el rostro de mi amiga hay una gran sonrisa, casi como si no pudiera contener la emoción. Se acerca unos pasos hasta mí y me tiende el plato—. Te tengo una sorpresa, bueno, no lo compré yo personalmente, pero si pedí permiso para traértelo hasta aquí.

La sonrisa tira de las comisuras de mis labios y de inmediato un sinfín de posibilidades pasa por mi cabeza para intentar adivinar el contenido del plato que trae mi amiga. Indecisa alargo las manos para tomarlo, pesa un poco y huele delicioso. Sin duda alguna es algo de comer, extraño ya que para la hora del almuerzo deben de faltar algunas horas, prácticamente acabo de desayunar y muy pocas veces me dan algo entre comidas.

— ¿Qué es? — encuentro mi voz para preguntar, la sonrisa de Rue desaparece lentamente y es remplazada por un semblante serio.

—Es un regalo, tu deber es descubrirlo… pero te recomiendo que lo hagas una vez que lleguemos con Gale— Rue me invita a seguirla al pasillo donde sin duda Tresh estará esperándonos con una silla de ruedas.

—Vale, pero huele muy bien y no sé si voy a soportar la curiosidad— le entrego las cartas a mi amiga y la sigo al exterior sin dudar ni mirar atrás.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Tresh no se encontraba esperando por nosotras. Seguramente mi mirada dijo más de lo que deseaba, porque Rue solo atinó a encogerse de hombros para verse despreocupada, así que la imité y juntas caminamos por los pasillos del lugar.

Mi amiga seguía haciendo labor de convencimiento a fin de animarme a salir más seguido. No se lo dije en voz alta, pero comenzaba a molestarme con sus insinuaciones de lo bello que son los jardines. Ella no era consciente que para mí, salir unos cuantos pasos de la recámara para ir a la sala de la televisión por pocos minutos, ya era un gran avance.

Llegamos a un cubículo que en la puerta tenía el número siete y algo me dijo que ya había estado en ese lugar antes, quizá en los primeros días de mi terapia con Gale. Rue no esperó a tocar la puerta, enseguida la abrió y me dejó pasar primero. La imagen ante mí era extraña, la habitación era una copia exacta del consultorio de mi psiquiatra en el doce. Cada mueble y objeto estaba en la ubicación exacta de cómo lo recordaba, hasta la horrible alfombra color café que tanto he odiado desde el inicio. Mi garganta pareció secarse de la nada y mis manos temblaron, amenazando con dejar caer el plato entre ellas. Respiré varias veces, luchando por mantener el control y apenas si lo logré, mi única motivación fue darme cuenta que ya había avanzado demasiado como para retroceder por la decoración del cubículo de Gale.

— ¿Katniss? — Gale habló bajito, como si temiera asustarme. Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun confundida por no saber en qué momento los cerré—. ¿Todo bien?

Paseé la mirada a mí alrededor, Rue se encontraba junto a mí aun cerca de la puerta, su semblante estaba lleno de preocupación y sostenía firmemente las cartas contra su pecho. Frente a mí, Gale permanecía de pie, sus anteojos de montura negra descansaban en el escritorio, lejos de él. Supuse que no los tenía puestos cuando entré en el consultorio y olvidó tomarlos antes de acercarse a mí por si necesitaba ayuda. Di un nuevo repaso de la habitación como lo hubiera hecho un niño curioso por conocer su nuevo entorno.

—No estamos en el doce— susurré para mí misma, esperando realmente no ser escuchada.

— ¿Dónde estamos entonces, Katniss? — Gale me sorprendió con su pregunta. Puso una mano amablemente sobre mi hombro y me invitó a caminar hacia un sillón en la salita del lugar. Rue nos siguió de cerca y tomó el plato que aun sostenía.

—En el distrito once. En una casa de reposo— mi psiquiatra asintió complacido por mi respuesta y opté por darle más detalles. Debía mostrar que seguía progresando—. Hoy es 17 de marzo. Estamos en el cubículo 7 del primer piso, pasamos por el pasillo derecho de la sala de juegos. Parece tu consultorio del 12, pero no lo es. Solo están las mismas cosas… y sigo odiando tu alfombra.

—Excelente, Katniss. Todo lo que dijiste es correcto— a mi lado izquierdo, Rue da algunos aplausos de felicidad—. Señorita Rue, ¿sería amable de revelar el regalo para Katniss, por favor?

Mi amiga asiente enérgicamente y retira la servilleta del plato, dejando al descubierto media docena de donas, iguales a las que Peeta llevó a mi casa el día de la mudanza. Me sorprende el recuerdo tan específico, pero lo dejo pasar.

Cada uno toma una dona y sin esperarlos, le doy un mordisco a la mía, dándome cuenta que realmente había extrañando el sabor de ese simple pan. ¿Qué habré hecho bien para merecer que ellos me den donas entre comidas?

—Siento no poder quedarme, pero seguramente mamá me necesita para atender al señor Robertson— Rue se disculpa terminando su porción. Me entrega las cartas y se va del lugar con una amplia sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Gale no se apresura a terminar de comer, pero yo quisiera que lo hiciera. No puedo encontrar algo interesante para decir y hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, que hasta estoy sintiéndome incómoda.

— ¿Por qué las donas? — el tono que empleo se escucha casi como un graznido. Mi psiquiatra me da una sonrisa amable y casi orgullosa por mi iniciativa de comenzar una conversación.

—Te las ganaste, Katniss— bajo la mirada, de la nada me di cuenta que ahora Gale me llama por mi nombre completo y eso solo me ayuda a recordar la forma en la que esa palabra se escuchaba al salir de los labios de Peeta—. Ven, vamos a mi escritorio.

Acepto sus indicaciones de inmediato y llego junto a él. Me siento en una silla frente al escritorio mientras busca algo en los cajones, me sonríe a manera de disculpa por la tardanza y toma sus lentes para buscar mejor. Demora unos pocos minutos en encontrar un sobre amarillo.

— ¿Son más cartas? — pregunto entusiasmada.

—No, lo siento. Aun no recibo nada que venga del doce. Gale se sienta frente a mí y abre el sobre—. Pero creo que esto es igual de interesante.

Mi psiquiatra me enseña una hoja donde viene mi nombre en letras grandes y debajo de él hay una escalera dibujada en forma ascendente. En cada escalón hay una pestaña de papel, algunas ya están abiertas y otras pocas permanecen cerradas. Gale me explica que esos son mis logros dentro de la casa de reposo, los cuales comienzan con " _Volver a hablar"_ , que es el primer escalón, seguido por " _Comer más de la mitad de su porción", "Platicar con alguien distinto a Rue", "Salir de su cuarto sin pelear"_ y varios más.

—Es como un juego. Haces las cosas que te ayudan a mejorar y ganas una recompensa— señala el dibujo de una rosquilla en el escalón número tres—. Ya te debía ese premio, pero Seele no lo pudo autorizar hasta ahora.

— ¿Y ese que significa? — pregunté señalando una hoja pequeña de papel con algo escrito en el escalón siete. De acuerdo a su explicación también me había ganado ese premio.

—En un momento lo explico. Solo quiero dejar en claro que son metas a corto plazo y tú debes irlas averiguando por ti misma— ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda al no comprender del todo esa última parte—. Eso quiere decir que yo no voy a decirte lo que espero de ti, porque te sentirías presionada y obligada a cumplirlo. En pocas palabras, no sería por tu iniciativa. Entonces, tú vas a ir cumpliendo acciones que te agraden y tal vez alguna de ellas esté en esta escalerita.

— ¿Y si no las cumplo? Es decir, ¿Cómo voy a saber que cuenta y qué no? — Gale sonrió ante mi pregunta, sabía que esa sería mi duda principal.

—No puedes saberlo. Si quieres intentar algo nuevo, lo vas a hacer, no por la presión de que debes hacerlo, si no porque en verdad llama tu atención— asiento lentamente al comprender.

—Vale.

—Excelente, ahora vamos con tu segunda recompensa— señala el dibujo que antes llamó mi atención—. Esto de aquí es una carta, diferente a las que has recibido, porque en esta ocasión vas a decidir a quine vas a responder, puedes enviar una sola carta.

Mi mente se queda en blanco ante esa noticia y una boba sonrisa amenaza con dibujarse en mi rostro. Podré ser capaz de comunicarme con alguien, hablarle sobre mi estancia en el once, preguntar cosas y después recibir las respuestas. Esa posibilidad de tener contacto con el exterior. Gale sonríe, seguro que ha notado el brillo en mis ojos.

—Gracias— murmuro con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Te lo has ganado, Katniss— hace una pausa y saca el resto del contenido del sobre—. Pero hay algunas condiciones. No es nada para preocuparse, descuida. Primero, solo voy a darte un sobre y dos hojas, así que trata de escribir lo más concreto que puedas. Segundo, la carta debe estar dirigida a una sola persona. No puedes usar una hoja para alguien y la otra una segunda persona, pero si puedes preguntarle al que elijas por los demás, ¿entendido?

—Sip— asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, puedes tomar el lugar que prefieras para escribir y yo voy a quedarme aquí revisando algunos casos que tengo en el distrito doce, ¿vale? — simplemente me limité a asentir de nuevo con la cabeza.

Preparo todo en el escritorio. Tomo algunas plumas, tratando de decidir qué color es el más indicado para usar. Sé que todo eso no era de relevancia, pero estoy deseosa de que todo sea perfecto. Gale tomó algunos folders y se fue a la sala, dejándome espacio suficiente para trabajar tranquilamente.

 _"Escríbele a Peeta"._ Primrose murmura a mi derecha. No brinco por la sorpresa, eso solo la ayudaría a sentirse más importante, así que la ignoro olímpicamente. He aprendido que eso funciona cuando no las quiero cerca.

Muevo la pluma ente mis dedos, considerando realmente la posibilidad de escribirle a Peeta, pero no quisiera desperdiciar una oportunidad de hablar con alguien y aun tengo mis dudas sobre la decisión del chico Mellark. Mamá y Madge no son una opción segura, después de todo, ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué no las culpo? Obviamente, lo hago, en el fondo. Y no quisiera enojarme con ellas estando mejorando poco a poco. Entonces eso me dejaba con la opción más obvia: Finnick.

Pongo la fecha en el lado superior derecho de la hoja y un breve saludo para comenzar. Las palabras fluyen con facilidad, solo me quedo en blanco en breves espacios de tiempo. Trato de responder en cada párrafo a sus cartas anteriores. Lo felicito por su redacción, intento bromear sobre su ortografía, le digo lo feliz que me siento por la salud mejorada de Mags y su primo. Dedico un párrafo especialmente extenso a contestar el tema de la última carta que leí de su parte, en ella me pedía perdón por las promesas que rompió al permitir que me llevaran al once. Trato de parecer tranquila y le doy mi perdón.

Pronto lleno una hoja por los dos lados y una parte de la segunda cuando me quedo sin mucho que decir, entonces es buen momento para preguntar por los demás. Les mando saludos a mamá y Madge, esperando que mi amigo no sea el blanco de la molestia de mi familia. Le pido a mi mejor amigo que abrace a Mags de mi parte y que le de muchos besos, y también le mando saludos a Annie, ella siempre me agradó.

En la última parte de la carta sé perfectamente lo que va a ir, pero por alguna razón no lo escribo de inmediato. Muerdo nerviosamente la tapa de la pluma, insegura de terminar así, pero lo necesito. Quiero saber de él.

 _"Finn, me conoces bien y seguramente te has pasado toda esta carta esperando esta pregunta y… ¿Qué pasó con Peeta después de que fui traída al once? ¿Supiste si le gustó mi regalo? Sé que tal vez se quedó sorprendido por mi pequeño quiebre, lo noté con su ausencia y… en este momento no ha escrito. No espero una explicación extensa, solo que me ayude a saber que esperar. Si aun hablas con él, y llega a preguntar por mí, dile que estoy regresando poco a poco. Con pasos pequeños._

 _Te quiero demasiado, Finnick._

 _Katniss"._

Contemplé el resultado final y me gustó. Doblé las hojas y las deposité en el sobre, momentos antes de que Gale llegara hasta mí para indicarme que el final de la sesión estaba cerca. Prometió entregar esa carta lo más pronto posible para que yo tuviera la respuesta en poco tiempo.

Al despedirse me motivó a realizar más actividades en el exterior acompañada por Rue, recordándome que cada cosa podía sumar puntos para la siguiente recompensa, y dijo que tal vez sería algo mejor que una carta.

 **POV Peeta.**

En más de una ocasión quise ir a casa de Delly para ver lo que pasaba con ella. Después de encontrarla llorando en el restaurante, mis instintos de mejor amigo se activaron. No entendía muy bien la situación, o tal vez no quería entenderla, el caso es que me sentía realmente preocupado.

Llamé varias veces a su celular, pero ella no respondió. Busqué en Facebook algo que n estuviera bien, pero al parecer me había eliminado. No fue hasta dos días después que supe lo que pasaba.

— ¡Oh mierda! —Johanna exclamó desde la sala de mi casa. Creí que era algo relacionado con su celular y lo dejé pasar. Tomé dos botes de jugo del refrigerador— ¡Mellark debes ver esto! — me gritó ante la tardanza, obligándome a apresurarme.

Al principio no lo entendí, en la pantalla de la televisión se mostraba a un presentador de espectáculos del capitolio que hablaba sin parar sobre un asunto del artista del momento, entendí que era algo así como un imagen cambió y el presentador fue reemplazado por una foto de Delly mostrando su anillo de compromiso y una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

Mis rodillas fallaron y tuve que sostenerme del respaldo del sillón individual para no caerme. La imagen cambió de nuevo y esta vez estaba acompañada con un hombre fácilmente de sesenta años de edad, era perturbador y por su cara, casi podía jurar que no era una buena persona. Sí, a pesar de mi ideología de no sacar conclusiones adelantadas de las personas sin conocerlas.

— _El jefe de los agentes ed la paz de todo Panem parece haber encontrado por fin el amor en esta ocasión y es a manos de la adorable jovencita Delly Cartwright, hija del afamado fabricante de zapatos Raphael Cartwright_ _—_ Johanna tenía toda una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, se giró para verme apagar el televisor, sin protestar.

Quería ayudar a Delly, sin duda debía ser un error, pero mi mente no me daba la manera correcta de hacerlo. Le pasé a mi amiga su jugo y me senté junto a ella en el sillón, respiré lentamente esperando regular mis latidos.

— ¿Qué tan buena idea es ir a su casa? — le pregunté después de un rato en silencio.

—Jodidamente imprudente. Ese tipo es el jefe de los agentes de la paz. Si esa niña dice que le hiciste algo, vas a terminar en la cárcel sin esperanza de salir, o puede que sea algo peor, Mellark— bajé la cabeza. Si Johanna Mason consideraba algo imprudente, eso era realmente decir mucho. Debía quedarme sin hacer nada.

…

Al día siguiente Delly era el centro de atención de cada conversación en los pasillos de la facultad. En la entrada del campus vimos varias cámaras esperando su llegada, sin embargo mi ex novia no llegó. Jo dijo que seguramente faltaría un tiempo, hasta que un abogado redactara una orden para mantener a la prensa lejos, y así fue. No vi a Delly en las primeras horas de clase y para el almuerzo tampoco había aparecido.

—Mira nada más— Johanna murmuró entre dientes cuando caminábamos hacia la cafetería. Levanté la mirada hasta donde estaba la suya, esperando encontrar la razón de su molestia y no tardé demasiado en hacerlo. A lo lejos Finnick Odair venía hacia nosotros, platicando alegremente con la chica de la otra vez, la cual parecía ser la persona más odiada por mi amiga. Incluso creo que la odiaba aun más que al mismo Finnick.

—De una vez aclaro que esto no es una emergencia— sin pensarlo hice referencia a nuestro último beso e interiormente me di un golpe.

—Eres un mal amigo— la chica Mason replicó enojada al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

Pocos momentos después sucedió lo inevitable, nuestros caminos se encontraron y Odair se detuvo frente a nosotros. No pasó desapercibida la forma en la que vio a Johanna. En sus ojos parecía haber cierto conflicto, justo antes de que se desviaran a mi mano tomando la de Jo.

—Peeta— me descolocó que me llamara así. Siempre fui solo Mellark desde que Katniss se fue—. El otro día recibí una carta del once.

Me congelé por la sorpresa y retiré mi mano de la de Johanna. Katniss había escrito una respuesta, estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para redactar algo. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y el dije de sinsajo pareció pesar un poco más tirando de la cadena alrededor de mi cuello hacia abajo. Moví los ojos de la chica hacia Finnick y de regreso, hasta que Odair me tendió una hoja. Mis manos temblaron al tomarla e identifiqué la caligrafía de la chica Everdeen.

—Johanna, ¿nos das un momento? — mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, llamando la atención de Finnick por apenas unos segundos. Vi a la chica que acompañaba a Odair y ella se sonrojó.

—Ella es Annie Cresta, mi prima— me aclaró al ver la duda en mi rostro—. Kat ya la conoce.

—Peeta Mellark— alargué la mano para saludarla. Johanna estaba celosa de la prima de Finnick. Dejé esos pensamientos de lado y me concentré en el asunto de Katniss—. ¿Cuándo llegó la carta?

—No lo sé, apenas hoy la leí— Annie bajó la mirada apenada, algo me decía que ella olvidó mencionarle la existencia de la carta—. Pero en ella pregunta por ti. Mellark, creo que dejaste en claro tu postura y aun así creo que tienes el derecho de enterarte de esto.

— ¿Ha mejorado? — el chico de ojos verdes desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y su mandíbula se tensó por mi pregunta. Al final asintió lentamente.

Finnick me explicó pacientemente la situación de Katniss. Sin duda estaba mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para volver al distrito en un futuro cercano, pero me tranquilizó diciendo que estaba en buenas manos y que parecía aceptar mejor a Gale. Por primera vez en meses, Odair y yo tuvimos una conversación cordial tocando el tema de la chica de ojos grises. Él podía notarlo también y estaba poniendo de su parte. En algún punto busqué a Annie, pero ella se había alejado para darnos privacidad.

— ¿Quieres que le diga algo? — Finnick por fin hizo la pregunta clave. Lo pensé seriamente, yo había tomado una decisión al abrir el regalo de navidad y era el momento de asumir el rol que era mío.

—No— Odair resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, casi reí por su actitud—. Creo que… yo voy a responderle por mi parte.

* * *

 ** _Vale, no desaparecí, solo fueron las responsabilidades y la enfermedad las que me mantuvieron escondida ajajja en fin, les dejo el capitulo 6 y espero en un momento más subir el 7._**

 ** _Ojalá se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia en las fiestas 3_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 7: "Eres esperanza"._

 **POV Peeta.**

—No. creo que… yo voy a responderle por mi parte— la cara de Finnick era toda confusión. Sus cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa y parecía no encontrar la forma adecuada de responder. Por fin hacía lo que esperaba de mí y no lo veía dando brincos de felicidad. Odair asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones antes de suspirar, casi en forma resignada. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de su parte.

—Bien, puedes hacerlo— parecía como si me diera su autorización. Estuve a punto de mencionárselo, pero quise evitar una confrontación innecesaria—. Ella pregunta sobre tu reacción después de que fue llevada al once y si te gustó su regalo de navidad. Solo, por si quieres algunas ideas sobre que responder.

—Gracias— no iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero en verdad era de ayuda.

— ¿Abriste el regalo? — Tomé la cadena para mostrarle el sinsajo y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, bajó la mirada y de nuevo asintió—. Vale, me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. Katniss necesita apoyo y… bueno, cuando termines puedes avisarme para entregar la carta por ti a Gale, si gustas.

Annie regresó acompañada por dos amigas. La chica Cresta se despidió de su primo y de mí antes de alejarse. Finnick la siguió con la mirada durante un largo tiempo, vigilando su camino. No podía culpar a Johanna por sacar deducciones equivocadas. Si no sabías acerca del parentesco entre Finnick y Annie, también podrías creer que tenían una relación. Odair parecía ser muy protector con su prima.

—Tengo que irme— revisé la hora en mi celular. A estas alturas dudaba que Jo me siguiera esperando para comer. La llamaría para saber si ya había abandonado el campus.

—Mellark— levanté una ceja por el cambio de actitud de Finnick, pero lo dejé pasar—. Tú y Johanna…— dejó la frase incompleta esperando que la entendiera sin la necesidad de mencionarlo—. Ya sabes, ¿tienen algo?

—Sí, tenemos algo— el rostro del Odair se puso pálido por mis palabras. Mi elección de palabras obtuvo la reacción esperada, sonreí de medio lado y aclaré—. Tenemos una amistad. Solo somos amigos— el suspiro de alivio fue casi imperceptible, pero Finnick poco a poco recobró el color.

El chico de cabello cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco ante mi broma y se encogió de hombros, palmeó amistosamente mi hombro derecho y se fue con la cabeza baja. Aparentemente esos dos se encontraban en medio de una guerra fría de "te ignoro— me ignoras", pero en el fondo seguían a la espera de que alguien cediera al final. Sin duda lo que necesitaban era hablar. Finnick debía ser más empático y Johanna dejar de una vez por todas, el orgullo a un lado. Pero ninguno daría el primer paso de forma voluntaria.

Jo no respondió a mis llamadas, la conocía y debía estar indignada por mi interacción con Odair. En esta ocasión no cedería a su actitud. Regresaría a casa, compraría algo de comer y pasaría el resto de la tarde tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para escribirle a Katniss.

…

Arrojé una hoja al bote de basura en mi habitación, disculpándome silenciosamente por desperdiciar de esa forma el papel. Pobres árboles.

Tallé mis ojos y me recosté en la silla frente al escritorio. Había tratado de resumir cada una de mis cartas en una sola, pero no podía lograrlo sin terminar escribiendo un maldito libros completo. Incluso consideré que sería más sencillo si simplemente iba al once para hablar con ella frete a frente con Katniss, pero eso, obviamente, no era viable.

Decidí despejarme un momento, tomé la cajita del regalo de navidad y fui a la sala de la casa. Quise encender el televisor, pero estaba seguro que todos seguirían hablando de Delly y su compromiso. No necesitaba eso. Simplemente abrí la caja para contemplar la cadena de plata con un sinsajo idéntico al que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Lo he visto suficientes veces para saber que al reverso estaba grabado el nombre de Katniss. Ella compró ese regalo para ambos, su plan inicial era lleváramos juntos. Desdoblé la hoja que también venía en la caja del regalo y leí nuevamente las líneas que la chica Everdeen se empeñó tanto en escribir para mí. Como en veces anteriores la imaginé haciéndola con la emoción inundando su rostro y un nudo se hizo en la boca de mi estómago.

 _"Peeta Mellark. Amigo. Compañero. Confidente. Soporte. Apoyo. Incondicional. Esperanza._

 _Podría nombrar mil y un adjetivos para ti, pero he logrado resumirlos en estos pocos. Aunque debería incluir paz entre ellos._

 _Siempre he estado rodeada de muy pocas personas a lo largo de mi vida, todos alejados por la esquizofrenia y por mí misma. No soy buena para crear lazos saludables con las personas, puedo ser muy indiferente con algunos, por miedo a que se vayan, y muy unida, casi dependiente, con aquellos que me demuestran su apoyo y cariño. Pero contigo es diferente._

 _Ni siquiera Finnick me da esa esperanza. El es bueno cuando necesito ignorar las cosas que no me gustan y me causan ansiedad. Me distrae._

 _Primrose y Clove no son tan cercanas como esperaría. Conocen mis inquietudes y parecen preferir ignorarlas. En ocasiones llegan a hacerme sentir muy mal a costa de ellas._

 _Y tú, Peeta… tú me haces confrontarlas. Me llevas hacia adelante, no quedándote frente a mí como escudo y no dejándome a mi suerte. Tú vas a mi lado._

 _En ocasiones cuando la oscuridad viene, puedo verte a ti, Mellark._

 _Sae me dijo una vez que encontraría a alguien por quien valiera la pena el esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerda y creo que tú, poco a poco, vas ganándote ese lugar especial para mí._

 _Eres esperanza, Peeta. Para mí los sinsajos eran el signo de ella y por eso sería perfecto que tú llevaras uno, al igual que yo._

 _Feliz navidad. No sabes cuánto te quiero._

 _—Katniss"._

Mordí mis labios y bajé la cabeza hasta que la barbilla reposó en mi pecho. Mi respiración era irregular y mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas contenidas.

La responsabilidad era grande y muy pesada para llevar sobre mis hombros, pero lo tomaría con calma y la aceptaría. Reconocería que no soy Superman y solo me limitaría a ser la esperanza que Katniss necesitaba.

…

No tardé demasiado en la casa de Finnick, solo fui a entregarle la carta para Katniss, había hecho lo mejor que pude y la entregué antes de arrepentirme. Cuando regresé a casa, mamá estaba sentada en la sala hablando por teléfono y sonreía, me acerqué a besar su mejilla antes de irme para darle su espacio, pero me tomó de la mano y me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

—AY mi niño hermoso— Effie me abrazó efusivamente ocasionándome una gran sonrisa. Siempre me gustó verla feliz—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien— a pesar de que me alegraba verla así, me extrañó su actitud. Normalmente después de un turno luchaba por mantenerse despierta y ahora parecía tener mucha energía—. ¿Y usted, adorable señora?

—Yo estoy enamorada— la sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro. Aun no era muy bueno disimulando la incomodidad al hablar de la relación de mi madre con Abernathy.

—Más te vale, porque de otra manera haría cualquier cosa por deshacer ese compromiso— lo dije muy en serio. Si ella me pedía ayuda, no dudaría en hablar personalmente con Haymitch para entregarle su anillo—. Si quieres hasta podríamos mudarnos a otro distrito, el once por ejemplo es un buen lugar.

Mamá se separó de mi lado, parecía incómoda por mi ofrecimiento. O esperaba esa reacción de su parte, moví las manos en forma nerviosa a la espera de un comentario de su parte, el mismo que no llegó. Effie bajó la mirada hasta su anillo de compromiso y se quedó viéndolo por un largo rato.

— ¿Má? — ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No termina de gustarte la idea, ¿cierto? — mil excusas vinieron a mi mente para negarlo, pero ella no merecía eso. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de querer decirle la verdad.

—Es difícil— acepté al final—. Ni siquiera me enteré de que tenían una relación cuándo Abernathy ya te estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Rápido y directo al grano. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, estaba a la defensiva pero no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Si ella era capaz de verme a los ojos y repetirme una vez más que Haymitch era el indicado, me tragaría mi orgullo y mis miedos para apoyarlos sin dudas de por medio.

—Tenías tus propios problemas, Katniss estaba consumiendo tu tiempo y la falta del Aripiprazol no ayudaba— Effie acarició mi brazo, casi disculpándose—. Los padres nunca quieren preocupar a los hijos con sus problemas, y mucho menos si ellos ya tienen suficiente con los suyos propios. Hubo oportunidades de decírtelo, pero de un momento a otro ya estabas saliendo para recoger a Katniss o te encontrabas siguiendo las noticias del medicamento.

Suspiré y descrucé los brazos. Su voz era realmente tranquila y conciliadora. No era un reclamo, pero se sentía peor. No tenía el derecho de actuar de esa forma y mucho menos a una explicación, pero ahí estaba ella, aclarando todo.

—Y después fue con Johanna— mamá asintió con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Vi tu mirada cuando me dijiste que Katniss estaba mal, me di cuenta de tus dudas y en varias ocasiones te vi en el hospital debatiéndote sobre entrar o no a su habitación— Effie suspiró al recordar ese tiempo—. Y cuando me dijiste que la iban a llevar al once… supe que el asunto de Kat te dolió mucho más que la ruptura con Delly y esperaba que te dejaras caer. Hasta que Johanna llegó.

Al principio me alegró ver que salías y te distraías, pero me di cuenta que tal vez había otras maneras de hacerlo. Jo no me agradó de inmediato, mucho menos cuando llegaste completamente herido, no voy a negarlo, la culpé por eso— una risa nerviosa escapó de mis labios— pero ella me explicó todo, haciéndome entender.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Que Katniss te dejó una huella. Te sentiste diferente al alejarte y buscaste a quien proteger— mordí el interior de mi mejilla por lo que mamá acababa de decirme—. Es normal. Así que por eso me mantuve al margen, ¿Cómo iba a decirte lo bien que me iba en el amor cuando tú estabas mal?

—Lo siento— mamá apartó la mirada para limpiar una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Ella estaba tan feliz cuando llegué y yo llegué a arruinar eso.

—Peeta, te amo y también amo a Haymitch— pasé saliva al escucharla decir esa verdad y ya no había vuelta atrás—. Y entiendo que tienes miedo que pase lo mismo que con Brutus— me tensé ante la sola mención de ese hombre, mamá se acercó para abrasarme—. Pero Dios sabe que Haymitch sería incapaz de tratarme así.

No respondí, no era necesario. Suspiré para liberar la tensión del momento. Effie en verdad estaba enamorada de ese hombre y por más que me incomodara aceptarlo, hasta lo que había visto, él sentía lo mismo por ella. Abracé más fuerte a mi mamá y besé su mejilla, ocasionando una risa de su parte. Se alejó para limpiar su rostro aun con una sonrisa.

—Debo de verme como un desastre— toqué su nariz y negué con la cabeza, aun así se veía hermosa.

—Oye, má, pero tengo una duda— Effie me miró esperando que hablara de nuevo— ¿Voy a tener que decirle papá? —. La risa de mi madre fue genial, ideal para dejar pasar ese momento amargo, se apartó para darme un golpe amistoso en el pecho y fingió estar molesta por mi comentario.

—No creo que le moleste— contestó dejándome sorprendido. Mamá se rio aun con más ganas y se fue hacia la cocina.

Bien, en ese caso, debía hacerme a la idea y pronto. Todo fuera por el bien de Effie.

* * *

 _ **Y lo prometido es deuda, capítulo 7. Tenía que quedar bien antes de que se terminara el año jeje ojalá que este 2017 haya sido de mucho provecho para ustedes y les doy muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, son geniales.**_

 _ **Que el 2018 sea igual de genial.**_

 _ **Los quiero besos! 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: "Si aun me aceptas".

POV Katniss

La expresión en el rostro de Gale no me gustaba para nada, sobretodo porque no podía identificar muy bien lo que podría estar pensando o sintiendo. Quizá lo había decepcionado al solo limitarme a salir a la sala de televisión y platicar con algunos enfermeros en lugar de ir a los jardines con Rue. O tal vez algo realmente serio había ocurrido en casa y no encontraba la forma adecuada para decírmelo. Fuera como fuese comenzaba a alarmarme y la ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados, amenazando con afectar mi respiración y pulso cardiaco.

— ¿Vas a hablar o no?— por fin me armé de valor para romper el silencio. Gale pareció salir de un trance y apartó la mirada del sobre amarillo que descansaba entre sus manos.

—Si, tranquila, voy a hacerlo— sonrió de medio lado y reacomodó sus gafas de montura negra sobre el puente de su nariz. Si no lo conociera bien casi podría jurar que se encontraba algo nervioso—. Solo necesito que respondas algo.

Hizo una pausa innecesaria, casi para hacer un efecto de suspenso. Impaciente, asentí esperando que por fin hablara.

—Lo que sea— luché por permanecer tranquila y al final lo conseguí.

— ¿Cómo reaccionarias si Peeta por fin hubiera escrito?— mi fachada de seguridad se vio amenazada con caer ante esa simple pregunta. Respiré profundamente varias veces, esperando que Gale tomara eso como una pausa para meditar, en lugar de un intento por calmar mi pulso.

—Supongo que le daría una oportunidad— mi voz apenas si tembló, para cualquiera no había nada fuera de lo normal—. No voy a negar que me sorprendiera y hasta me entusiasmaría.

—Creo que nunca hemos hablado adecuadamente acerca de lo que pasó con él— mi psiquiatra abandonó su situó al otro lado del escritorio. Con el tiempo aprendí que ese gesto lo hacía a fin de darme confianza para hablar. Extrañamente funcionaba— ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

Suspiré resignada, a estas alturas había muy pocas cosas que le negaría a Gale. Una vez que entendí que él buscaba realmente ayudarme, era más fácil confiar en él. Ya no era el médico malvado que Prim y Clove se esforzaban por mantener alejado. Así, que teniendo eso en cuenta no me quedó más remedio que hablarle de Peeta Mellark.

Fue interesante que no hable del chico de ojos azules de la misma forma que lo hice con Rue, pero en el fondo guardé la misma esencia de mi cariño hacia Peeta. A Gale le pude decir sobre mi miedo a perderlo a causa de Prim y Clove, también le dije que al principio Peeta me animaba a salir con las que consideraba mis amigas. No me hizo muchas preguntas, simplemente me escuchó y asintió cuando era necesario. Al final me aseguró que Peeta era un buen chico y que sabría tomar una decisión acertada.

—Eso espero— confesé bajando la mirada a mis manos. De pronto en mi campo de visión apareció el sobre amarillo que Gale examinaba al inicio. Lo puso con suma delicadeza sobre mis palmas extendidas y sonrió cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Puedo llamar a Rue para que te acompañe a tu cuarto.

Asentí con la cabeza y Gale tomó eso como señal para ir a la puerta. Mi amiga no tardó mucho en llegar y algo en ella me hacía pensar que sabía un dato que yo no, así que hice una nota para preguntárselo una vez que llegáramos a mi habitación.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, Rue no mencionó nada y yo buscaba la forma más adecuada para interrogarla sin ser muy obvia. Cuando estábamos por llegar, y al atravesar el comedor, casi me giro abruptamente al escuchar un murmuro lejano a mi izquierda, pero lo ignoré justo a tiempo después de no identificar bien las palabras. Sin otro incidente, llegamos ante la puerta de mi cuarto y de nuevo identifiqué la emoción en el rostro de mi amiga.

—Voy por el desayuno, Saeta. Mientras puedes entrar y leer lo que el doctor Hawthorne te entregó— asentí ya que no podía negarme y entré a la recamara una vez que Rue comenzara a caminar por el pasillo.

Llegué al centro de mi cama solo después de asegurarme de haber dejado la puerta abierta para mi amiga. Tardé un poco más de lo habitual en abrir el sobre y debo aceptar que me decepcionó en gran manera encontrar solo dos cartas de Finnick adentro. Tomé la primera y la leí con una amplia sonrisa ante el humor de mi mejor amigo. En su carta se quejaba de mi aparente buena redacción, ya que aun con la falta de práctica seguía siendo casi excelente, para él. Finn respondió a la mayoría de mis preguntas y me hizo llegar los buenos deseos de mi familia, quienes prometieron escribir pronto. Rogué silenciosamente por que esta vez fueran más agradables que en ocasiones anteriores.

La carta se terminó demasiado rápido para mi gusto y sin aclarar el asunto de Peeta. En base a eso pude sacar mis propias deducciones al respecto. Sin duda Finnick se alejó por completo del chico Mellark.

Rue entró con la bandeja del desayuno, transportando dos raciones y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. No dijo nada mientras me pasaba la comida.

— ¿Algo relevante?— mi amiga se animó a preguntar antes de comer de su plato.

—Finnick respondió una parte de mi carta— me encogí de hombros y me limité a seguir comiendo—. Aunque tal vez el resto esté en el otro sobre.

—Tal vez— Rue coincidió conmigo y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, para después hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con su atención en la fruta de su tazón.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su actitud. Si sabía algo simplemente debería decirlo y no actuar de esa forma. Pocas veces me molestaba su actuar y esa era una de ellas. Opté por ignorarla para leer la siguiente carta.

Mi tenedor resbaló de mis dedos y fue a estrellarse en el tazón de frutas casi vacío. Mis manos temblaron por la sorpresa de ver el nombre escrito en la parte frontal del sobre blanco. De pronto, todo comenzó a tener sentido, como solía ser antes, simplemente después de pensar en él. Algo en mi pecho comenzó a cobrar fuerzas y un sentimiento de calidez se apoderó de mí tras leer el nombre de Peeta Mellark.

Por fin había escrito.

—Supongo que vas a quedarte admirando esa carta para siempre— el tono de Rue era divertido. Ella ya sabía de esa sorpresa.

—Es solo que no puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo porque Peeta parece haber trabajado realmente en serio— mi amiga terminó su comida y levantó los platos de las dos—. La verdad esperaba que la notaras primero. Si yo fuera tú, a estas alturas ya la hubiera leído.

— ¿Y si no me gusta lo que escribió? ¿Qué tal que sólo es una despedida?— la idea surgió de la nada y me pareció lógica y realmente posible.

—Pues no vas a saberlo hasta que la leas y para eso debes abrir el sobre, a menos que tengas visión de rayos equis— una risa brotó de mis labios involuntariamente—. Si quieres puedo darte un momento.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecida por su comprensión y para cuando rasgue el lateral del sobre, Rue ya se había marchado.

"No soy Superman, ni Flash, tampoco Capitán América y mucho menos Batman. Vamos, creo que ni siquiera llegaría a ser el Chapulín Colorado*. Todos ellos son héroes que correrían a ayudar a los demás sin pensarlo dos veces. Y yo no soy como ellos. Desearía poder serlo, (sobre todo por la parte en la que soy rico como Batman, pero no). Sin embargo ellos solo se quedan en los cómics o en las películas.

Yo solo soy Peeta Mellark, sin nada asombroso que ofrecer más que servir como amigo, compañero, confidente, soporte, apoyo, paz o incluso Esperanza. Podría lidiar con ello, ahora sí.

Katniss, me alejé y no voy a darte excusas porque, aunque podría tenerlas, de nada servirían. Sólo queda la realidad. Y la realidad es que:

—Me fui por cobarde  
—No abrí tu regalo hasta hace poco  
—Finnick y yo discutimos mucho  
—Johanna y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos  
—No mandé ninguna carta a pesar de haber escrito muchas de ellas  
—Rompí promesas  
—Te hice sentir mal.

Pero también sé que la realidad se va modificando poco a poco con cada decisión que tomamos y cada acto que realizamos. Y abrir tu regalo me ofrece un rol que puedo y deseo aceptar.

Me encantó tu carta de navidad y ahora uso mi sinsajo a diario. Espero que pronto puedas llevar el tuyo también.

Katniss Everdeen, quiero ser tu esperanza. Si aun me aceptas.

—P.M.

Sentí la calidez de las lágrimas al correr por mis mejillas, en algún momento iba a pasar. La emoción por tener noticias de Peeta se vio superada al leer sus palabras, pronto ya no daba pasos tambaleantes. Mi sonrisa debía ser la más grande en meses y no pude dejar de lado la punzada de preocupación. ¿En verdad dependía a ese grado del chico Mellark?

"Si, lo haces. Estas, tan mal". Clove murmuró a mi lado derecho. Tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad no girarme y discutir con ella. No reconocería que aun la escuchaba, al igual que no lo hice con Primrose. Si caía, solo les regresaría el poder que poco a poco han ido perdiendo.

Regresé el papel al sobre de la carta y la guardé bajo mi almohada, sabiendo que estaría ahí a cualquier hora que la necesitara. Podría leer sus palabras hasta memorizarlas al igual que con cada carta de Finnick.

Miré para ambos lados de la habitación con fuerzas renovadas, comenzaría a sumar puntos, esperando que la próxima recompensa fuera mucho mejor que una carta. Hice mi camino a la puerta y otra un momento de duda, giré el pomo para salir. Buscaría a Rue y pasearíamos por los jardines del lugar.

...

Cada paso que di fue con plena seguridad a pesar que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía permiso de salir de mi habitación. Los enfermeros se me quedaban viendo y simplemente me sonreían, por lo que decidí tomar eso como buena señal. Al doblar a una esquina por fin me topé con un rostro familiar, Tresh esta recargado en el mostrador de la recepción y revisaba una tablilla con sujeta papeles.

— ¡Saeta!— exclamó alegremente al verme cerca, Sonreí nerviosamente en respuesta a su forma de llamarme.

—Hola Tresh, ¿Has visto a Rue?— busqué a mi amiga sentada tras el escritorio pero no estaba ahí.

—Está ayudando a Seele con algunos pacientes. ¿Necesitas algo? Yo podría intentar hacer algo por ti— dejó de lado las papeles, estando dispuesto a ayudar.

—Quiero ir al jardín, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta— los ojos de Tresh se abrieron por la sorpresa, seguramente nadie en la casa de reposo esperaba escucharme decir eso. El enfermero sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

—Oh, sí que puedes. Digamos que tienes algunos beneficios especiales, otorgados por Gale— me llamó la atención que mencionara a mi psiquiatra—. Katniss, no eres una paciente como los demás aquí. El doctor Hawthorne dijo que podrías ir a cualquier lugar que quisieras, exceptuando claro, las áreas restringidas. Dijo que era para ¿sumar puntos? No entendí muy bien esa parte.

— ¿En serio?— ladeé la cabeza terminando de asimilar las posibilidades que Gale consiguió para mí—. Bien, gracias. Si ves a Rue, ¿Podrías decirle donde encontrarme?

—Claro, Saeta. Ten mucho cuidado y suerte—. Asentí y me alejé rumbo a los jardines que mi amiga mencionaba tan a menudo.

Respiré profundamente, con una mano en la puerta corrediza de cristal, una vez que pusiera un pie fuera, algo sin duda iba a cambiar. Poco a poco regresaría. Debía hacerlo. Llené mis pulmones con el aire fresco del exterior y salí para dar unos cuantos pasos. Mi piel hormigueó ante la brisa y el calor de los rayos del sol, cerré los ojos esperando escuchar las aves a mí alrededor. Era hermoso y sin evitarlo recordé el bosquecillo en la casa de Madge, Sonreí, rogando por que pronto pudiera volver a verlo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentirme observada, al girarme me encontré con Rue viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en sus labios. Levantó una mano para saludarme y la imité. Con un movimiento de cabeza le invité a acercarse, sin embargo ella se negó, pero no se alejó, la entendí al instante.

Podía hacerlo sin compañía. Asentí y comencé a caminar


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 9: "Despertar"_

 **POV Katniss**

Mi piel pareció agradecer realmente la exposición al sol después de mucho tiempo. El hormigueo en mis brazos era agradable. Sin duda la primavera ya estaba dejando atrás el frio invierno y pronto los distritos se revestirían de hermosos colores, signo de la nueva vida emergente. Fue una buena decisión salir al patio en este momento.

Di unos pasos mas, alejándome de la seguridad de la puerta, algo me decía que no la necesitaría en un futuro próximo. Al cabo de un rato, Rue se acercó hasta mí y caminamos por todo el lugar. Había pocos pacientes, acompañados de sus enfermeras, algunos de ellos eran personas mayores, pero también logré identificar uno que otro de una edad parecida a la de mi madre.

Rue no perdió tiempo, me habló sobre las plantas que comenzaban a crecer y de los arboles que fueron plantados desde el inicio en ese lugar.

—Saeta, en verdad que te estabas perdiendo de cosas lindas aquí afuera— mi amiga dijo por fin cuando nos sentamos en una banca libre, cerca de un árbol—. Eres valiente al haberte atrevido a salir.

—Gracias— murmuré bajito. Rye sonrió. Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero al final no lo hizo. Nos quedamos en silencio y supe que ese era un buen momento parís decirle lo que estaba rondando mi cabeza desde días atrás—. Rue...

—¿Si?— ella me miró realmente interesada en lo que le diría.

—Estoy confundida... hay muchos detalles que recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que no son reales— por fin lo admití en un tono bajito. Me sentía muy estúpida al decirlo—. Y no sé qué hacer. Me causa mucha ansiedad.

Rue elevó sus cejas preocupada, tenía el mismo gesto que mi madre cuando no tenía una respuesta a mis preguntas y antes de ir por mi padre para que él me explicara mejor. Ignoré la punzada de dolor al recordar, quizá eso también era falso. Mi amiga suspiró despacio antes de por fin hablar de nuevo.

—Saeta, eso puede ocurrir. Es normal en tu estado, pasaste cerca de tres meses encerrada en "tu mundo" y te has esforzado por salir adelante— su tono de voz era conciliador, como si temiera por mi reacción—. Lo estás haciendo realmente bien, ya que comienzan a surgir esas dudas. Pero creo que yo no sería la más apropiada para ayudarte.

—¿Crees que aun pueda ver a Gale?— la interrumpí sin consideración, pero en verdad necesitaba saber que alguien iba a guiarme. Me puse en pie, dispuesta a ir a buscar a mi psiquiatra, pero Rue tomó mi mano para detenerme.

—No estoy segura de si el doctor Hawthorne siga aquí y si lo hace, puede que esté ocupado— seguí la instrucción silenciosa de tomar asiento de nuevo—. Pero puedo preguntar por ti.

Sonreí y asentí de inmediato. Mi amiga sin duda era genial. Rue me preguntó si necesitaba la compañía de alguien más, a lo que me negué. Seguiría con mi paseo, sola después entraría por mi medicación e intentaría pasar un rato en la sala de televisión. Mi plan pareció gustarle, sin embargo me encargué de asegurarle que solo haría el intento y si fracasaba, podía buscarme en mi habitación.

Rue se fue conforme y me dejó seguir caminando por los jardines, disfrutando de la calidez del sol.

...

No aguanté mucho tiempo más afuera, así que fui a la estación de enfermeras donde Tresh y Gloss eran los encargados de repartir los medicamentos a los pacientes. Les sonreí a ambos gracias a sus halagos a mi aparente valentía por salir al exterior e ir por primera vez por mi medicación. Tomé las capsulas con ayuda de un poco de agua, por rutina ellos debieron revisar mi boca para evitar que escondiera la medicina. Una vez que terminé decidí irme a mi habitación.

—Katniss— escuché que me llamaban cuando iba por la sala de televisión y me detuve en seco, tratando de ubicar al que me llamaba. Estaba por reanudar mi camino cuando Seele llegó hasta mi lado. La sonrisa en su rostro era cálida y un tanto maternal—. Que gusto verte. Rue tiene razón, te ves muy diferente.

—Gracias— asentí por el cumplido de la enfermera.

Seele me acompañó lo que restaba de camino. Fue bueno volver a hablar con ella después de un tiempo, esa semana se había mantenido realmente ocupada y pocas veces coincidíamos como antes. Al llegar a mi habitación, Rue y Gale ya me esperaban. Mi psiquiatra se veía un tanto preocupado por mi petición de verlo con un poco de urgencia, por ello no paraba de verme fijamente a la espera de una señal de que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Rue por favor ve por el medicamento de Katniss, Seele, ¿Hay algún cubículo disponible?— insegura, abrí la boca para interrumpir a Gale, rogando por qué no se sintiera mal por mi atrevimiento.

—La verdad acabo de ir al modulo de medicinas— tres pares de ojos me vieron fijamente y mi rostro no tardó en calentarse a causa del sonrojo— y no me importaria hablar contigo en mi cuarto.

—Oh, vale— el doctor Hawthorne se sorprendió por mis palabras y algo parecido al orgullo llenó su semblante. La cuestion era si se sentía orgulloso por mis acciones. Pronto me descubrí deseando que fuera eso—. Entonces gracias, chicas.

—Hasta pronto, doctor— Seele tomó el brazo de su hija y ambas se fueron despues de despedirse de mí con una amigable sonrisa.

No me detuve a pensar demasiado, simplemente abri la puerta y entre en la habitacion, esperando que Gale me siguiera. El sonido de la madera al cerrarse me confirmó la presencia de mi psiquiatra en el lugar y, de pronto, ya no me parecia una buena idea tenerlo ahi conmigo. Pero me obligué a dejar pasar ese sentimiento.

El se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con un ademán me invitó a acompañarlo. Asentí y caminé con la vista baja.

—Lei las cartas— no encontraba la forma adecuada de empezar una conversacion con él. Normalmente era Gale el que llevaba la pauta, pero por mi peticion era obvio que sería yo la encargada de decir las cosas—. Gracias.

—Sabía que te iban a gustar— Gale sonrió y se quitó los lentes de montura negra para despues ponerlos dentro de la bolsa de su bata blanca—. Katniss, Rue me informó de lo que hiciste hoy. ¿Cómo te sentiste al salir de nuevo?

—Fue...— bajé la mirada, no encontraba palabras para describir la sensación de los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, de recordarlo casi era capaz de experimentar de nuevo las sensaciones— como despertar.

—Despertar— Gale hizo eco a mis palabras y una pizca de duda se apoderó de mí. Tal vez esa no era la respuesta que esperaba—. Es curioso que lo menciones así, porque prácticamente eso fue lo que te está pasando— mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de inmediato levanté la cabeza, quizá no había escuchado bien a Gale—. Si, Katniss. Pasaste poco más de tres meses en un lugar algo lejos para nosotros.

—Rue dijo que era como estar en mi mundo— recuerdo lo que platicamos antes.

—Es una forma de decirlo. El punto importante es que te mantengas despierta, Katniss— por primera vez me di cuenta de su forma de pronunciar mi nombre. Era firme, casi como confirmándome que esa era yo, para no dejarme espacio a dudas. Era casi un recordatorio para evitar que me perdiera... de nuevo.

—Y yo... tengo muchas dudas— pasé el nudo en mi garganta—. Tengo recuerdos, pero algunos no se sienten reales.

Gale me vio fijamente por algunos minutos, tal vez tratando de decidir si eso era bueno o malo. Mi mirada viajó por todo el lugar, no podía negar que estaba nerviosa ante el silencio de mi psiquiatra. Me aclaré la garganta y jugué con mis manos en mi regazo.

—Bueno, eso es normal. Como te dijo Rue y ya tengo una manera un poco práctica de ayudarte con eso— no esperaba menos de Gale, por eso acudí de inmediato a él en busca de ayuda. Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que podía seguir—. Es un tipo de verdadero o falso, pero yo lo llamo "Real o No Real"

—Vale— antes me hubiera molestado que Gale me tratara como una niña con todos sus juegos. Lo de la escalera de mis logros y ahora con eso, sin embargo sentía verdadera curiosidad por lo que me pudiera decir.

—Bien, tú vas a preguntarme cualquier cosa o recuerdo que tengas, al final vas a agregar la pregunta ¿Real o No Real? Y yo te voy a contestar dependiendo del caso. En caso de ser "no real" te daré una explicación para que tú puedas corregir el recuerdo— parecía sencillo de hacer, así que asentí de nuevo—. Cada recuerdo correcto que digas va a valer un punto que se agrega a tu escalera. Si es falso, te resto un punto y si yo no tengo la respuesta a eso, paramos el juego y me doy a la tarea de investigar con tu familia y amigos. Si después de eso, vemos que es real, te doy dos puntos y si es falso no te quito ningún punto. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si— Gale sonrió por mi entusiasmo.

—El juego termina cuando ya no tengas puntos por perder ese día y podemos retomarlo al día siguiente— mi psiquiatra me vio fijamente, esperando por alguna duda pero para mí era más que claro—. ¿Puedes hacer un resumen de las reglas?

—Yo digo un recuerdo y pregunto ¿Real o No Real? Si es real gano un punto, si no, pierdo uno. A menos que no lo sepas e investigues, en ese caso en real gano dos puntos y en no real no pierdo— repetí de forma pausada, tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle y por la expresión en el rostro del doctor Hawthorne, lo estaba haciendo bien—. El juego termina cuando ya no tengo puntos. Los puntos que gane van a mi escalera.

—Excelente, Katniss— Gale aplaudió animado, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. No entendía la necesidad de hacerme repetir lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Quieres comenzar ahora?

No respondí de inmediato. Era una posibilidad obtener las respuestas, pero algo, muy en el fondo, me decía que no era una muy buena idea. Hice las manos puños y me obligué a dejar de lado ese pensamiento, no necesitaba retroceder. Necesitaba mantenerme despierta. Respiré profundamente varias veces y tomé una decisión.

—Si— me acomodé mejor en la cama, lista para empezar con el juego. Gale hizo un gesto con la mano para alentarme a hablar—. Sae sigue internada en un psiquiátrico, ¿Real o no real?

—Real— la pregunta pareció sorprender a Gale—. Ella ha mejorado muy poco. Tiene días buenos y días malos, pero sigue adelante.

—Cuando me internaron... Mamá ya había vendido la casa, ¿Real o no real?

—Real— llevaba dos puntos. Quizá no estaba tan mal como pensaba. En esta ocasión Gale no dijo nada más.

—Mamá y Madge me internaron para deshacerse de mí, ¿Real o no real?— la pregunta salió con el tono de resentimiento que sentía. No me preocupó en absoluto lo que mi psiquiatra pudiera pensar y sin embargo, Gale no reaccionó como esperaba.

—No real— perdí un punto así de fácil—. Susan y Madge solo buscaban tu bienestar y si te mandaron aquí fue porque les gustó esta opción.

" _Claro, porque era la más alejada"._ Apreté mis labios en una delgada línea al escuchar ese pensamiento. Mi psiquiatra pareció notar el cambio en mi semblante porque me observó con más detenimiento. Iba a preguntar algo si permanecía en silencio.

—Ellas me hicieron firmar algo cuando estaba en el hospital, ¿Real o no real?

— ¿A quién te refieres con ellas? — su pregunta me descolocó, pero traté de responder lo más rápido que pude.

—Mamá y Madge— Gale se relajó, seguramente esperaba escuchar el nombre de Primrose y Clove.

—Real. Era un documento donde tú cedías la responsabilidad a tu madre para que tomara decisiones por tu bienestar, Katniss.

—Mamá lo planeó en secreto, ¿Real o no real?

—No real, ese documento ya existía y tú lo sabías

—Yo no sabía nada— impulsivamente, me puse de pie, sin embargo, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que eso era innecesario y retomo mi lugar.

—Cuando cumpliste 18 años, Katniss, yo sugerí que redactaran un documento donde cedieras el poder a tus padres para tomar decisiones en tu nombre. Para ello tenías que ser declarada mentalmente desorientada— crucé mis brazos ante sus palabras. Justo cuando comenzaba a confiar en él salía con esas cosas—. Ese es el procedimiento a seguir con todos, o la mayoría, de los pacientes en tu condición, Katniss. No es nada personal.

—Y yo acepté que lo hicieran, ¿Real o no real?— una cascada de imágenes llegó de pronto a mi mente y no necesité otra respuesta.

—Real. Te opusiste al inicio y no volvimos a tocar el tema, pero en nuestra siguiente cita nos dijiste que estabas de acuerdo— bajo la mirada apenada, estoy siendo muy injusta con él.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es de esperar tu reacción y está bien enojarse pero también hay que hablarlo para encontrar la solución— asentí menos tensa— ¿quieres hacer otra pregunta?

—Sí. Papá…— mi voz se negaba a salir, ese era uno de los temas que más rondaba mi cabeza y era la razón central de mis pesadillas al inicio—. Papá murió en la mina, ¿Real o no real?

Gale guardó silencio por demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, logrando ponerme realmente nerviosa. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, quizá, en busca de la manera adecuada de contestarme. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, extrañamente recordaba no haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo y me molestó regresar a eso.

—No real— el doctor Hawthorne por fin habló y no era para nada la respuesta que esperaba. Mi cara debía ser un poema ya que prácticamente estaba rompiendo con una de las ideas más fuertes que tenía—. Tom estuvo en un accidente de la mina, sin embargo no murió en ese lugar. Pasaron varios días antes de que el falleciera en el hospital número doce de Panem.

—Estuve internada en ese hospital, ¿real o no real? — tenía recuerdos de estar en una cama, conectada a varios aparatos y con medicamento intravenoso, sin embargo podía ser el recuerdo de cuando me llevaron al once.

—Real. Fueron en dos ocasiones. La primera fue a causa de de un ataque de ansiedad al estar con Tom mientras su salud se complicaba. Y la segunda fue después de que Peeta te encontrara en el bosque

—Peeta me acompañó toda la noche una vez que fui internada, ¿real o no real?

—Vaya, no estoy muy seguro de esto. Solo supe que te internaron y que a partir de ahí comenzó tu tratamiento de Aripiprazol— de acuerdo a las reglas, el juego había terminado por ese día—. Prometo investigar con tu familia.

—Pregúntaselo a Peeta—. El era la mejor opción. Si era real, solo él y yo podíamos saberlo.

—Lo haré— Gale lo prometió con mucha solemnidad— ¿quieres hablar de otra cosa?

— ¿Podría escribir otra carta? — pedí permiso esperando que aceptara.

—Lo siento, Katniss pero deberíamos revisar tu escalera. Mañana prometo agregar los puntos que obtuviste hoy y los que ganes. Prometo decirte si ganaste algo más, ¿vale? — esperaba esa respuesta, pero no por eso fue mejor.

—Vale— Gale asintió y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa a la que respondí con una igual. Me agradaba.

 **POV Peeta.**

El haber escrito una carta para Katniss significó un verdadero cambio y deseaba poder entregarle las demás que había escrito en los meses anteriores, pero algo me decía que ya no era adecuado. El Peeta que las hizo tenía un millón de dudas aún, respecto a mi relación con a la chica Everdeen. Prueba de ello era la carta que tenía en mis manos que, de no ser porque lo estaba viendo, no la recordaría.

Esa la escribí después de salir de fiesta con Johanna, seguramente cuando llegué en la madrugada, ya que mi letra era un poco tambaleante y las líneas parecían ondas. Sin duda todo gracias a los efectos del alcohol en mi sistema. No podía leerla, en parte por su pésima presentación y en parte por los recuerdos que traía con ella. Prácticamente me despedía de Katniss, le entregaba el peso que aceptó poner en mis hombros y le recordaba que yo solo era su amigo y no alguien responsable de su condición y cuidado. Le planteaba las razones de mi distancia, además de rogar por su perdón y comprensión. Decía que era la última carta que le escribiría y que después me encargaría de mandarle cada una de ellas con Finnick.

Rompí el papel por la mitad varias veces, hasta que tuve un montoncito de pedazos. A esa carta le siguieron las demás. Katniss no se explicaría mi cambio de actitud después de la carta que le mandé. Al terminar tenía suficiente papel como para hacer confeti. Estaba por tirarlo al bote de basura junto al escritorio de mi cuarto, cuando escuché la melodía de mi celular. Lo encontré en el centro de la cama y en la pantalla estaba el número de Johanna.

— _Fiesta en casa de Dave, hoy a las ocho, pero quiere que lleguemos como a eso de las cinco para ayudarlo con todo. El maldito zángano no ha comprado nada_ — Jo ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme, algo muy típico de ella—. _Así que tienes cerca de una hora para dejar todo listo._

—No tengo muchas ánimos, Johanna— eso parecía un deja vú.

— _Tú nunca tienes ganas, cariño_ — su tono me dio a entender que hablaba en doble sentido. Negué con la cabeza aunque ella no me viera—. Voy a ir por ti, ¿bien?

— ¿Sabes que el secuestro es ilegal? No sería bueno tener antecedentes para una futura abogada— sostuve el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi mejilla para poder deshacerme del confeti de mi escritorio.

— _Mellark, yo ya tengo antecedentes. Conozco la cárcel, bueno la que es provisional en la estación de los agentes de la paz_ — reí por su broma—. _Pero es un punto a mi favor, podré tener empatía con mis clientes y les prometeré que los sacaré de ahí_.

— ¿Tú con empatía? — la pregunta salió de mis labios sin pasar por el filtro del cerebro—boca. La sangre abandonó mi rostro y la ausencia de ruido al otro lado de la línea me demostró que Johanna se encontraba en shock—. Jo…

— _Vete a la mierda, Mellark_ — y después colgó sin consideración. Bueno, no es que la mereciera.

Suspiré y dejé el celular de nuevo en la cama. Fui muy injusto con Johanna y hablé sin pensar, ella no necesitaba que alguien más le reclamara por su postura. Si lo consideraba, era demasiado hipócrita de mi parte el siquiera pensar en criticarla. Arrepentido, la llamé y desde el principio supe que ella cortaría la comunicación. No me defraudó. Lo intenté pocas veces antes de darme por vencido. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

Seguí limpiando mi armario cuando llamaron a la puerta de entrada, me extrañó demasiado porque era temprano para que mamá llegara y no esperaba a nadie. Seguramente un vendedor. Insistieron y no tuve más que atender, recordando que sucedió la última vez que ignoré a quien tocaba.

—Peeta— Delly estaba parada frente a mí. Su atuendo la hacía ver un poco mayor por la formalidad que le daba el vestido rojo sin mangas y su rubio cabello arreglado con pasadores. Abrí la boca sin saber bien que decir, me hice a un lado y la dejé entrar—. Siento llegar sin avisar— acarició su mejilla izquierda y con ese movimiento solo fue más evidente su anillo de compromiso. Aparentemente mi sorpresa no pasó desapercibida porque se apresuró a quitárselo y guardarlo en su bolso.

—No te preocupes— ella sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No, gracias

—¿Algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre, gracias.

—¿Y tomar asiento?— comenzaba a desesperarme verla parada junto a la puerta sin decir nada. Delly suspiró y se sentó en el sillón individual, estaba en la orilla, casi como si esperar a tener que levantarse rápido para irse.

—Peeta— repitió mi nombre casi en un susurro.

—Delly— la imité, ocasionando una risita de su parte. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos eso—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica Cartwright suspiró de nuevo, cualquiera pudiera decir que lo hacía para no comenzar a llorar. Nos quedamos en un silencio demasiado prolongado. No la entendía, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarme venía a mi casa y en verdad dudaba que fuera solo para vernos fijamente durante horas. Cuando Delly volvió a mirarme sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Perdón, fue un error venir— se puso en pie y sus tacones repiquetearon contra el suelo al ritmo de su paso acelerado— gracias por no dejarme afuera. Lo merecía, pero eres demasiado bueno como para hacerlo— se acercó hasta mí y besó mis labios brevemente.

—¿En verdad vas a casarte?— al parecer mi filtro no funcionaba muy bien ese día. Digamos que también influyó ese beso.

—Sí. Eso parece— puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Supongo que felicidades— me encogí de hombros pero por su mirada supe que ella no estaba realmente feliz.

—No era necesario— negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, disimuladamente limpió sus ojos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón deportivo y me balanceé entre mis talones y puntas de los pies—. Pero gracias.

—Por nada— ella abrió la puerta de par en par y en la calle ya la esperaba un carro que no reconocí, además el chofer no era Darius. Dio un paso afuera y la tomé amablemente por el brazo para frenar su avance—. Pero Delly, si necesitas hablar con alguien... bueno, eres bienvenida ¿vale?— quizá no era una buena idea decirlo, pero algo muy en el fondo me decía que necesitaba escucharlo.

—Peeta, se van a decir muchas cosas— se deshizo de mi agarre muy despacio y después mantuvo unida su mano con la mía—. O tal vez no, pero quiero que te mantengas al margen. Para tú ya desaparecí.

—Delly...

—Solo es para protegerte— frenó mi réplica con una sonrisa triste—. Créeme. Adiós.

En esta ocasión la dejé ir, no entendía su actitud y no lograría hacerlo. El chofer abrió la puerta para ella y me dedicó una mirada antes de ir a su posición. Cerré la puerta de mi casa, aun demasiado confundido.

Estaba por llegar de nuevo a mi recamara pero me detuve ante un nuevo llamado en la puerta principal. En verdad deseé ignorarlo, pero no le haría eso a Delly, sobretodo después de lo que le dije. Tallé mi rostro con una mano y de nuevo abrí tratando de que mi semblante no reflejara mí sentir, para mi sorpresa no era mi ex novia la que esperaba si no Caesar Flickerman, el presentador de espectáculos del Capitolio. No entendía la razón para que ese hombre me visitara.

—¿Señor Mellark?— fruncí el seño, ese hombre no podía conocerme. Caesar sonrió ampliamente por mi gesto y sin permiso tomó una de mis manos para darme un efusivo saludo—. Mi nombre es... bueno, supongo que me conoce y...

—¿Qué hace usted aquí y porque conoce mi nombre?— aparté mi mano con demasiada brusquedad. En ningún momento la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Porque es mi trabajo saberlo— elevó una de sus cejas color morado que combinaban con su cabello—. Ahora, ¿Puedo pasar junto con mi equipo para hacerle algunas preguntas?

—No— me crucé de brazos. Seguramente mi rostro denotaba mi molestia, pero ese hombre no se inmutó—. Por favor retírense.

—¿Era la señorita Delly Cartwright la chica que acaba de estar aquí? ¿Cuál es su relación?— me bombardeó con preguntas mientras que sostenía un block de notas y una pluma a la espera de mis respuestas. Ahora sí que entendí a que se refería Delly con sus palabras y no esperaría demasiado para emplearlas.

—No sé que tengo que ver con la prometida del jefe Thread, ni tampoco sé porque vienen a mi por información— entré a mi casa, afortunadamente el hombre no hizo el intento de seguirme a la fuerza—. Solo la he visto en la universidad, es una chica más.

—Bien, gracias por su tiempo— asentí con la cabeza y cerré tras de mí, ignorando la punzada de culpabilidad.

Para cuando Johanna llegó yo en verdad no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella. Esperaba que después de todo no se presentara en mi casa, pero quizá esa era su forma de joderme la vida. Mi mala suerte solo se confirmó cuando ella entró con su propia llave. Ni siquiera me levanté de mi lugar en el sillón.

La chica Mason llegó a mi lado y de la nada me dió una cachetada, haciendo que mi rostro se girara a un lado por el golpe. Lo merecía, así que no dije nada, ni siquiera toqué el área afectada que seguramente a esas alturas ya estaría completamente roja.

—Nunca vuelvas a usar eso en contra mía— me apuntó con su dedo índice y su mirada llena de ira.

—Yo...

—No digas nada. No digas jodidamente nada, Mellark. No a menos que quieras una patada en tu...

—¿Lindo trasero?— era hombre muerto. Johanna levantó la mano para golpearme pero se detuvo. Se sentó a mi lado y me dió un empujón con su hombro.

—Sí, justo eso— resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho— creo que me excedí con la cachetada.

—Solo un poquito— hice un gesto con el dedo índice y pulgar— tienes la mano pesada.

Johanna rió y recargó su peso contra mí antes de suspirar. Supuse que ahora estábamos bien y era agradable estarlo, Jo se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. La chica Mason se puso de pie y me tendió las manos para levantarme, no iba a rendirse. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñí a manera de protesta.

Al final me levanté, estábamos por salir cuando el sonido de mi celular me salvó. Troté a mi habitación dejando a Johanna en la sala y atendí la llamada antes de que se perdiera.

—Finnick— lo saludé después de ver su número en la pantalla.

— _Peeta, Susan acaba de llamar, Katniss salió_ — me quedé en shock por sus palabras.

—¿Ya viene al doce?— logré tartamudear.

— _No, es decir, perdón. Me refiero a que salió al patio de la casa de reposo_ — casi reí por el malentendido, obviamente la salida de la chica Everdeen no podía ser tan precipitada. Sin embargo, aunque ella seguiría en ese lugar eran excelentes noticias que ella saliera al patio.

—Fue mi culpa, me adelanté— negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios—. Sabes que eso es muy bueno, ¿Verdad Finnick?

— _Ni que lo digas. De hecho esto se dio por una idea que tiene Gale, algo como un programa de recompensas para Katniss. Los avances son impresionantes_ —. No pude dejar de lado el hecho de que si tan solo Katniss hubiera acudido adecuadamente con su psiquiatra este asunto se pudiera haber evitado—. _El asunto es que ahora están trabajando con los recuerdos de Kat, pero Hawthorne no tiene la información necesaria y Susan me pidió que fuéramos a su casa para hablar con Gale. Y es muy importante que asistas._

—Claro, ahí estaré yo...— me giré hacia la puerta de mi recamara y la sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro al ver a Johanna de pie, escuchando todo—. Finnick, lo olvidé, yo ya tenía un compromiso.

Solo hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, quizá el chico de ojos verdes trataba de asimilar mis palabras, me preocuparía por ello si no tuviera que lidiar con la decepción en el rostro de mi amiga. Johanna se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando.

— _Prometo que no va a durar mucho, tal vez media hora— Finnick me sorprendió dándome esa alternativa_ —. Si es necesario que vayas, al parecer tú tienes información acerca de algo que Kat preguntó hoy.

La duda me carcomía, ¿Que era lo que Katniss había preguntado? Le dirigí una mirada apenada a la chica Mason. No iba a faltar a la casa de Susan, no si podía ayudar en algo.

—Bien, ¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?— la boca de Jo se abrió por la sorpresa. Ella esperaba que su presencia me obligara a negarme.

— _Susan y Madge salen a las siete por esta ocasión, así que nos esperan a las siete y media. Yo puedo ir por ti quince minutos antes._

—Vale, entonces nos vemos. Gracias.

Corté la comunicación después de una breve despedida y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón deportivo. Johanna levantó una ceja y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, esperando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre de súper héroe?— bromeó pero en su voz no identifiqué ese tono juguetón.

—Vamos, Jo, no voy a tardarme mucho y hasta tu podrías ir, quizá tienes algo que aportar. Gale...— ella negó para silenciarme.

—Uno, no sería bienvenida. Dos, yo tengo que ir con Dave, a estas alturas ese idiota no ha hecho nada aun. Y tres, no quiero ir a donde vaya Odair— se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta mí y besó mi mejilla—. Adiós Mellark, te salvaste esta vez.

—Podría ir cuando me desocupe— ofrecí, sabiendo de antemano que eso era mentira.

—O podrías dejar de mentir, Pinocho— me guiñó un ojo y se fue de mi cuarto. Segundos después escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Johanna me sorprendió. Por lo menos había actuado un poco más razonable.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 10: "Un poco de realidad"_

 ** _POV Peeta_**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Susan Everdeen me iba a recibir de una forma amable y un tanto maternal, lo hubiera tachado de loco inmediatamente. Realmente no esperaba que la madre de Katniss me abrazara en el umbral de la puerta apenas me vio frente a ella, por un momento fue como si fuera un día normal en el que iba a recoger a la chica de ojos grises. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente y acepté el beso que le dió a mi mejilla. Un tanto aturdido, me hice a un lado para ver como recibía a Finnick de la misma forma.

Odair parecía pez en el agua, de inmediato entró a la casa hasta la cocina, literalmente, llegó hasta Madge y la saludó con verdadero cariño. Yo esperé a Susan, no me sentía digno de ser tratado como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Vamos, Peeta, no me digas que ahora eres un chico tímido— sonreí por la broma de la señora Everdeen y poco a poco me di valor para dejar la culpa a un lado.

—Vale, es solo que es un tanto complicado— me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Lo es porque tu quieres que sea así— me dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando llegábamos a la cocina.

En el lugar ya estaba Finnick ayudando a poner la mesa, mientras Madge revisaba algo en el horno. La hija del alcalde se giró hacia mí con una mirada que no supe nombrar y tardó un poco más en dibujar una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Ya podía ir relajándome, no era lo más indicado estar en esa cena con una latente paranoia.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó el timbre de la entrada y Susan fue a atender, al regresar Gale la acompañaba. El psiquiatra de Katniss no había cambiado mucho, a excepción de unas ligeras ojeras era idéntico a la última vez que lo vi. Platicamos de cosas cotidianas mientras los últimos detalles de la cena eran preparadas, nada nos faltó para hablar sobre el clima del distrito.

— ¿Como está Katniss?— me animé a preguntar una vez que estuvimos todos sentados a la mesa. Una cosa era recibir noticias de Finnick, pero otra muy diferente era escuchar al doctor Hawthorne hablar del estado de la chica Everdeen.

—Ella realmente lo está llevando bien. Por fin se animó a dar un paseo por los jardines del lugar— a mi izquierda, Susan sonrió radiante y Madge se llevó una mano al pecho sonriendo de igual manera que su hermana—. Le he planteado la idea de un juego, además de lo de la escalera y respondió como esperaba. Además su retención y comprensión parecen mejorar.

— ¿Y el medicamento? — ese era, para mí, un tema constante de preocupación, después de que vi los resultados del Aripiprazol y lo que significaba que Katniss no lo tomara.

—Creo que hemos dado en el clavo con el haloperidol, se trata de un medicamento tradicional y que tiene una mayor eficacia que el Aripiprazol— seguramente la cara de los cuatro era de completa confusión por el nombre de esos medicamentos, pero Gale siguió con su cátedra—. Entiendo que el doctor Abernathy quería dar una opción mucho más eficaz para Katniss, por eso recetar la nueva medicina pero… bueno, lo importante es que Katniss ya está recibiendo la medicación adecuada, a tiempo y que demuestra sus resultados.

— ¿Y el Aripiprazol no dejó secuelas? — seguramente esas preguntas ya las habían hecho antes Madge y Susan, o incluso Finnick, pero para mí era aun un tema desconocido.

—Al principio fue complicado, aunque Katniss estaba "en su mundo" demostró síntomas leves, después de todo el medicamento parecía abandonar por fin su sistema. Pero no pasó nada que no pudiéramos controlar— Gale miró a los demás, a la espera de alguna reacción y eso solo confirmó mi teoría de que ya habían tenido esa plática—. ¿Otra pregunta?

—No, creo que no— no mentía, hasta ese momento mis dudas fueron aclaradas, pero sin duda surgirían más. De haber hablado desde un principio con Gale cuando conocí la situación con Katniss, quizá se pudieron prevenir algunas cosas.

El doctor Hawthorne siguió hablando sobre el juego de "Real o no Real" y llegó al punto esencial de su visita, reunir información para sus próximas sesiones con la chica Everdeen. Nos pidió permiso de grabar nuestra conversación para evitar tomar notas mientras comíamos y ninguno de nosotros tuvo inconveniente en que lo hiciera. Así que lo que quedaba de la cena, Madge ocupó el tiempo en hablar datos sobre Katniss.

Fue interesante conocer a mi amiga desde la perspectiva de su familia. Cada detalle que ellas enumeraban ayudaba a complementar mi imagen de la chica Everdeen y en más de una ocasión estuve tentado a corregir a Madge sobre ciertos gustos de Katniss, me obligué a quedarme callado, no sería prudente de mi parte hacerlo.

El turno de Finnick llegó junto con el postre, el chico Odair se preocupó por retomar sus salidas con Katniss y más de una ocasión habló de recuerdos que teníamos en común. Las risas se hicieron presentes, pero también hubo momentos de silencio, al descubrir cosas que solo la chica Everdeen y Odair sabían como la vez que Katniss rompió varios platos y vasos de su casa en una aparente recaída que tuvo.

— ¿Les gustaría pasar a la sala? — Susan tomó la palabra cuando Finnick se quedó en silencio. En mi mente se lo agradecí ya que no estaba seguro de lo que les diría. Fue divertido escuchar a todos, pero ya no parecía serlo en absoluto.

Nos mudamos a la sala de estar después de ayudar a recoger la mesa aun en contra de los reproches de la señora Everdeen. Las miradas se posaron sobre mí, era el momento de hablar. Tenía demasiados recuerdos por decir y seguramente a Susan le encantaría escuchar que su hija realmente disfrutaba de nuestras salidas, que podía llevar una vida normal como cualquier chica de su edad, pero algo me frenaba.

— ¿Te gustaría decir algo, Peeta? — la voz de la señora Everdeen estaba llena de emoción.

—Bien, bueno…— rasqué mi nuca esperando que no fuera muy evidente mi nerviosismo. Para mí era muy común recordar momentos con Katniss, pero no estaba completamente seguro de querer compartirlos con los demás. Extrañamente tenía miedo, pero no sabía muy bien de que—. Es algo complicado.

— ¿Quieres hablar en privado? — La sugerencia de Gale era perfecta, pero no me sentía cómodo de aceptarla, Susan y Madge tenían derecho de escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con Katniss.

—Podrían hablar en mi despacho— la hija del alcalde ofreció de inmediato y su hermana parecía un tanto decepcionada por la idea—. Sabes dónde está, Gale.

—Gracias.

Me levanté con cautela y seguí al psiquiatra fuera de la sala, me esforcé al máximo por ignorar la incomodidad que dejábamos detrás de nosotros. Atravesamos el pasillo de la segunda planta y pasamos frente a una puerta entrecerrada, me animé a echar un vistazo, solo para darme cuenta que se trataba del cuarto de Katniss, recordé aquel día en el balcón cuando me confesó que Clove acababa de visitarla después de que termináramos con la mudanza. Aquel día fue cuando acepté una carga sobre mis hombros. Y cerramos nuestro trato con un abrazo.

Unos toques en mi hombro llamaron mi atención, obligándome a centrarme de nuevo en el presente. Gale Hawthorne había regresado sobre sus pasos al ver que no lo seguía, me miró interrogante antes de que la comprensión apareciera en su semblante. Sonreí de medio lado y negué con la cabeza e hice un ademán para seguir adelante.

…

—En primer lugar quiero agradecerte por haber escrito esa carta para Katniss— sus palabras me descolocaron por completo—. Le diste fortaleza— sonreí—. Es interesante lo que ciertas personas pueden hacer por nosotros. Nos hacen ser mejores, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo que lo hacen— Gale asintió complacido—. Gracias por rescatarme ahí abajo, es algo complicado para mí, todo esto.

— ¿Por qué? — podría apostar casi cualquier cosa a que él conocía exactamente la respuesta a eso, pero como buen psiquiatra iba a obligarme a decirlo en voz alta. Abrí la boca para contestar pero Hawthorne se me adelantó—. ¿La culpa tendrá algo que ver en esto?

Me senté en unos de los sillones de la estancia y me crucé de brazos, suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Al final iba a ser él quien me confrontara por mi actitud en los meses pasados. Sin duda apropiado. Gale se acercó hasta el escritorio y se recargó en él, manteniendo distancia. Retiró los lentes de su rostro y talló sus ojos.

—Si algo he aprendido en mi carrera de psicología es que la culpa no te ayuda en mucho. Es muy diferente arrepentirte por algo y tratar de enmendarlo a simplemente quedarte sentado, lamentándote de tu suerte— tragué en seco. No lo haría tan fácil—. Y supongo que tú ya estás haciendo algo para cambiar ese sentimiento.

—Lo haces ver como si yo hubiera venido aquí para mi conveniencia— respondí irónicamente, sintiéndome un idiota.

—No hablo de que sea tu única motivación, pero ayuda en parte a que sigas aquí— el doctor Hawthorne sonrió en forma autosuficiente. Estaba logrando desesperarme—. No digo que esté mal, a todos nos pasa tarde o temprano.

Nos quedamos en silencio. En teoría debería de haber agregado algo más, defenderme y después hablar sobre mis recuerdos con Katniss, ya que a fin de cuentas para eso nos separamos de los demás, pero mi mente seguía en un estado de shock y parecía no ser capaz de formar oraciones coherentes. Gale se colocó de nuevo sus gafas y se sentó en un sillón cercano a mí. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, recordando de inmediato que ese era un gesto característico de Katniss cuando se encontraba nerviosa o que no encontraba la forma adecuada de decirme algo. Sin siquiera luchar para evitarlo, sonreí.

— ¿Cuál es la razón para que no quieras hablar de Katniss frente a su familia y Finnick? — no me pasó desapercibido que estaba preguntando lo mismo de nuevo, pero con otras palabras.

—Porque sería increíble escucharme hablar de Katniss, como suelo hacerlo y creerme, después de mi distanciamiento— hice una pausa. Mi ritmo al hablar era pausado, supongo que por mi esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis ideas—. Susan, no creería mi cariño hacia a su hija. No después de abandonarla—. Fin, lo dije sin más rodeos—. Porque estoy seguro que si comienzo a hablar frente a ellas de mis paseos con Katniss por el centro comercial, de nuestras pláticas por mensajes de audio en la madrugada, sobre aquella vez que nos desvelamos por terminar un trabajo juntos o incluso si les dijera de la angustia que me inundaba cada vez que debía aplicarle el Aripiprazol a Katniss… solo lograría confundirlas. ¿Qué amigo, que es capaz de proteger así como lo he hecho con ella, evitaría por tres meses de mandar una simple carta?

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia la ventana del lugar. No me sentía capaz de resistir por mucho más tiempo la atenta mirada de Gale sobre mí. Era como si me inspeccionara a fondo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente e hice puños las manos, tratando de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta.

—Vale, creí que ya sabías esto— me giré ante la voz del psiquiatra, solo para verlo ponerse en pie y acercarse peligrosamente a la puerta, al final cambió de opinión y regresó al escritorio—. Peeta, sería bueno que supieras una cosa. Nadie aquí te está recriminando nada. No lo hace Susan, Madge ya no lo hace y Finnick está progresando muy bien en ello.

—Pero…

—No hay pero. En el fondo creo que te sigues culpando porque en verdad crees que los demás lo hacen— Gale se sentó en una silla del escritorio—. En la vida de Katniss muy pocas personas son constantes. Sus padres tuvieron que aceptarlo, no te voy a decir que no fue duro, pero lo hicieron. Susan aprendió que cualquier amigo que su hija pudiera hacer corría el riesgo de alejarse, a la larga. Sin embargo, no por eso los trataba diferentes. Te aseguro que si en este momento, Johanna llegara a querer saber de Katniss, Susan la recibiría con los brazos abiertos— esas palabras parecían ser lo que esperaba oír, una boba sonrisa. La señora Everdeen era una mujer especial. Por eso su actitud al recibirme.

—Vale— asentí con la cabeza baja y regresé a mi lugar en los sillones—. Trataré de no compadecerme— Gale rió por mi broma, haciendo el ambiente más relajado.

—Ahora, ¿podrías hablarme acerca de algunos recuerdos por los que creas que Katniss vaya a preguntar?

Una vez que comencé a hablar, fue más sencillo. Tenía demasiadas cosas para decir acerca de mis paseos con la chica de ojos grises, apenas los mencionaba, las imágenes invadían mi mente y era como si hubieran pasado apenas la semana anterior. Puse al tanto al doctor Hawthorne de mis pláticas existenciales con Katniss, sobre mi cambio de voz, sobre los fantasmas, el cielo y los extraterrestres. Las palabras salían sin dificultad y la sonrisa parecía negarse a desaparecer de mi rostro.

También le dije sobre el día del funeral de Tom, cuando Katniss aceptó que mi mirada le transmitía paz. Como la primera vez que la escuché decirlo, mi interior se llenó de una inexplicable calidez, el semblante de Gale cambió pero no me dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y me miró como lo haría con un niño al que acaba de descubrir en plena travesura. Estaba por cuestionarme la razón para su reacción cuando la realidad me alcanzó e interrumpí mi monologo.

—Ya te diste cuenta— Hawthorne fue directo al grano. Confrontándome.

—Lo malinterpretaste— me defendí inútilmente.

—Tú lo dijiste. Ella te importa, se lo confesaste— usó el recuerdo de aquella vez en mi casa en mi contra—. Y la quieres.

—Demasiado— asentí con la cabeza.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— el psiquiatra revisó su reloj, obligándome a imitarlo. Sorpresivamente ya eran poco más de las nueve de la noche—. Solo tengo una pregunta más. Katniss me preguntó algo a lo que no tuve respuesta para ella— me congelé por sus palabras e imaginé un millar de posibilidades para eso—. ¿Tú estuviste con ella toda la noche cuando la internaron a causa de un ataque de ansiedad?

—Si— la respuesta salió en automático de mis labios. Gale asintió y se dispuso a apagar su grabadora, pero me adelante—. Tal vez te pregunte acerca de un beso, en el bosque después de la encontrara—. Mis recuerdos llegan hasta aquel día, el pánico que sentí al encontrarla casi inconsciente y llena de sangre, la forma en que e supliqué que siguiera despierta… y ese beso con sabor a sangre y lágrimas—. Eso también fue real.

— ¿Algo más? — estoy tentado a hablarle de los besos que le di a Katniss cuando me colé nuevamente en su habitación del hospital, aquel día antes de que la llevaran a la casa de reposo del once, pero me quedé callado. Era imposible que ella lo recordara ya que estaba inconsciente por la medicación.

—Es todo.

—Gracias, Peeta. Estoy seguro de que ese beso va a ser mencionado pronto. Puede llagar a ser más confuso si mencionas que tuvo lugar después del accidente de Katniss— me puse en pie, imitándolo y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón—. Bien, si quieres escribir una nueva carta, puedes hacerlo, pero te recomendaría esperar ya que Katniss acaba de reunir los puntos para una nueva recompensa de lo más interesante.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? — sabía la respuesta a eso.

—Aún no, pero no vas a tardarte mucho en averiguarla.

* * *

 _Oh si, actualicé antes del mes lml ¿donde está mi reforzador positivo? jajaja okno, mi lado psicológico salió a flote. Chicos espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y ya espero poder leer sus comentarios con las teorías acerca de lo que vio Gale en nuestro amado Peeta y sobre la posible recompensa de Katniss ¿Alguna idea?_

 _Los quiero chicos 3_


	12. Chapter 12

_Les apuesto que van a amar esta nueva actualización._

* * *

 _Capitulo 11: "La mejor recompensa"._

 ** _POV Katniss_**

—Real— tardo un poco más de lo necesario en entender la razón para que Gale comenzara de esa forma nuestra sesión. Cuando lo hago, una sonrisa comienza a extenderse por mi rostro, pero me obligo a guardar la compostura hasta que no esté completamente segura.

— ¿Hablaste con Peeta? — si yo fuera Gale me sentiría un poco ofendido por la pregunta, sin embargo espero que entienda la razón de mi desconfianza.

Ese recuerdo ha sido uno de tantos que parecen negarse a abandonar mi mente y que, de ser falso, no sabría exactamente cómo reaccionar. En el fondo me aterra que él solo esté mintiendo para protegerme. Mi vista se pasea por todo el lugar, necesito encontrar la manera de tranquilizarme.

—En persona— asiento. Eso ayuda mucho y la ansiedad reduce notablemente—. Ayer fui a tu casa en el 12.

Me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante las mil posibilidades de cómo pudo haber ido esa reunión. Sin duda Peeta estaba ahí, el punto esencial era como habían reaccionado mi familia y Finnick a su presencia. Suspiré varias veces esperando alejar los pensamientos catastróficos de mi mente. Si hubiera pasado algo Gale me lo diría, ¿No?

— ¿Todo fue bien?— descubrí que la única manera de saberlo era preguntándoselo directamente.

—Fue agradable— mi psiquiatra asiente con la cabeza. No va a darme más información. Frustrada, alejo la mirada de su rostro, solo para toparme con un frasco lleno de lápices sobre el escritorio. Todos ellos acomodados correctamente con el borrador hacia arriba. Todos excepto uno—. No voy a mentirte, fue muy cómodo tener esa charla con ellos, aunque un poco cansado transcribir sus respuestas.

Eso me daba tranquilidad, no hubo reproches ni nada por el estilo, de haber sido así, Gale de inmediato se hubiera percatado de eso y no me mentiría. Luché por ignorar el frasco pero algo en mí me suplicaba que le prestara atención e hiciera algo para arreglarlo. Mantuve mis manos en mi regazo fue tanta la fuerza que empleé que hasta mis nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Me alegra que haya sido así— mi voz se escuchó ronca gracias al nudo en mi garganta gracias a los nervios. No podía portarme así ante mi psiquiatra, no después de tanto tiempo y de los progresos que logré. Era casi un insulto que tuviera esos deseos de acomodar urgentemente ese lápiz. Debía centrarme en otra cosa e ignorarlo—. ¿Ya gané otra recompensa? — parecía una chiquilla ansiosa pero era necesario recordarme la razón de mis esfuerzos.

—Podríamos revisarlo— el doctor Hawthorne se puso en pie para acercarse a un estante y abrirlo. En todo momento me dio la espalda y, casi sin proponérmelo, estiré una mano con demasiada rapidez para acomodar el frasco de lápices. No medí correctamente la distancia y terminé por volcarlo en el escritorio, haciendo un ruido que sobresaltó a Gale—. Vaya, lo notaste.

—Yo… yo lo siento, pero, pero…— un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda a la espera de un regaño y no pude hacer otra cosa más que ponerme a acomodar todo en forma nerviosa y un poco torpe. Casi podía escucharlo y no me gustaría para nada. Guardé silencio hasta que Gale ocupó de nuevo su lugar frente a mí con una carpeta en sus manos—. Gale, lo siento.

—Katniss— me habló claramente, de nuevo casi como recordándome mi nombre. Me necesitaba centrada y serena, así que dejé todo de lado aun en contra de mi voluntad—. Yo esperaba que lo notaras, ese lápiz estaba mal a propósito— Gale puso la carpeta en mis manos vacías y él mismo levantó los lápices, asegurándose de poner cada uno en la dirección adecuada. Al terminar me los mostró y sonrió para tranquilizarme—. Estaba midiendo tu respuesta. Debo felicitarte, tardaste un poco más de lo que esperaba.

—Lo siento— repetí. No creía que fuera sincero y necesitaba prevenir cualquier cosa, solo por si acaso.

—No te preocupes— asintió con la cabeza y tomó la carpeta de regreso—. Solo que si debemos de hacer una corrección, ¿vale? — Le di la razón—. Okay, con tus actividades has logrado obtener más puntos y de nuevo te adelantaste hasta tener dos recompensas. Una es de comunicación, como las cartas, pero en esta ocasión era tener acceso a un celular con saldo por veinte minutos.

— ¿Era? — no pasé por alto el hecho de que habló en pasado.

—Tranquila, aun tienes ese derecho, pero solo por quince minutos. Considéralo eso como tu corrección— asentí, no quedaba nada más por alegar. Aún con esos cinco minutos menos, la recompensa era genial—. Las reglas son solo dos. La primera, te daré el teléfono al finalizar la sesión, en él están grabados todos los números de las personas a las que puedes llamarles, escribirles o mandarles mensajes de voz, eres libre de comunicarte con cuantos quieras siempre y cuando no excedas el tiempo establecido. La segunda regla, Rue va a estar presente durante los quince minutos en los que tengas el celular. Apenas se complete el plazo ella está autorizada para retirar el teléfono. No podrás retrasar el momento de entregarlo, si es así, Rue me lo comunicará ¿bien?

—Si— sonreí ampliamente al tiempo que un millón de posibilidades llenaban mi mente, estaba ansiosa por empezar—. Gale, esto es… más de lo que esperaba. Gracias.

—Por nada. La segunda es un paseo por el jardín— no pude evitar hacer una mueca por la sorpresa, eso no era un premio tan especial. Justo ayer había salido por mi misma al patio. Alcé la mirada hasta Gale a la espera de que me dijera que era una broma, pero nada en su semblante me decía que no era serio—. Pero esta recompensa vas a tener que esperar para recibirla, quizá la próxima semana.

—Bien, puedo esperar— mi voz salió extraña y me regañé por eso.

El resto del tiempo nos enfocamos en seguir con el juego de real o no real. Tuve que luchar para que mi ánimo no decayera después de escuchar mi otra recompensa y me gusta pensar que lo logré. Mis preguntas fueron enfocadas más en mi infancia, básicamente en mis fiestas de cumpleaños, las navidades y algunos festivales de mi escuela. Gale me respondió a cada cuestión, demostrando que si había hablado con mi madre sobre todo eso. Al final me animé a preguntar sobre mis recuerdos con Finnick o Peeta y de nuevo mi psiquiatra me dio la razón en la mayoría. En más de una ocasión estuve tentada a ir más allá y preguntar más de Peeta pero algo me frenaba.

—Tenemos cinco minutos, Katniss. ¿Tienes una última pregunta? — mordí mis labios insegura, tenía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

—Peeta me encontró en el bosque de la casa de Madge, ¿Real o no real? — tuve miedo y para colmo, Gale tardó en responder.

—Real— mi respiración se volvió errática ante la sorpresa, sin embargo me obligué dejarlo pasar tranquilamente—. Escuchamos un grito cuando estábamos buscándote y Peeta no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, de un momento a otro ya estaba corriendo hasta ti y regresó contigo en brazos.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, el en fondo esperaba que eso fuera falso ya que no me agradaba la idea de Peeta viéndome en mi peor momento, pero por otra parte me daba esperanza de que el siguiente recuerdo también fuera real. Ahora veía un poco más posible que ambos hubiéramos compartido ese beso con el que he soñado de un tiempo hacia acá. Una calidez me invadió y de pronto quise sonreír, a pesar de que ese no parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Gracias— dije con mi voz ronca debido a la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

—Por nada. Si no tienes alguna pregunta más, hemos terminado por hoy— me puse en pie con demasiada rapidez haciendo que mi psiquiatra se riera de mi entusiasmo—. Rue ya debe de estarte esperando afuera. Aquí tienes Katniss— me entregó un celular que no era de un modelo reciente, apenas si tenía la pantalla táctil, pero eso no me importó ya que era la primera vez en meses que tenía uno entre mis manos—. Ojalá lo disfrutes y respetes las reglas.

—Gracias, Gale— en un acto meramente impulsivo me acerqué a él y lo abracé brevemente, al apartarme me tranquilizó ver que sonreía.

Salimos del cubículo y en efecto mi amiga ya estaba ahí. Como niña chiquita le mostré el celular y ella me abrazó para felicitarme. Nos despedimos de mi psiquiatra y de inmediato fuimos a mi habitación para poder comenzar con mi recompensa.

...

Creí que decidir a quién llamar era mucho más fácil, pero no lo fue. Rue me miraba impaciente por mi decisión y afortunadamente el tiempo correría a partir de que iniciara una conversación, si no ya hubiera desperdiciado cada minuto.

— ¿Crees que debería iniciar con mamá? — eso era lo más obvio y sencillo sin embargo necesitaba el apoyo de mi amiga.

—Yo podría decirte que sí, pero tú podrías esperar otra respuesta— bufé un tanto molesta, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo con Gale, ahora hasta me cuestionaba como él.

—Sería lo justo, porque ya le escribí a Finnick la vez anterior— Rue solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros y formó una media sonrisa con sus labios, sin duda estaba advertida por parte de Gale para que no opinara demasiado en el asunto. Suspiré varias veces antes de por fin encender el celular. No tenía contraseña así que entré fácilmente hasta la lista de contactos. Tal como lo dijo mi psiquiatra ahí solo había cuatro contactos, el número de mamá, el de Madge, el de Finnick y el de Peeta. No pude dejar de lado el hecho de que si me hubiera controlado con el asunto de los lápices, la distribución de tiempos para hablar con cada uno habría sido más fácil. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y de inmediato seleccioné el número de mamá.

" _Hola_ " sin pensarlo mucho, mandé ese mensaje. Rue parecía sorprendida sobre mi decisión de hablar por mensajes, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

 _"¿Hola?"_ Mamá respondió casi enseguida y en la barra de estado aparecía que se encontraba escribiendo, después dejaba de hacerlo y al final no me dijo nada más.

 _"¿Sigues ahí?"_ Tecleé un tanto ansiosa, podría estar perdiendo tiempo importante para hablar con alguien más y no quería contactar a todos al mismo tiempo porque sería un desastre.

 _"Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres. No he registrado tu numero"._ Sonreí por la respuesta y al sumar dos más dos concluí que esta también iba a ser una sorpresa para ellos.

 _"Soy Kat, mamá. Gale me dijo que gané esta recompensa con el Real o no real_ ". Traté de explicarle las cosas con información que solo yo pudiera saber. Después de poco tiempo el celular comenzó a vibrar en mis manos.

—Santo cielo, cariño discúlpame pero Gale no nos había dicho nada— la voz de mi mamá se escuchó por el altavoz apenas respondí. La emoción era evidente y supe que tendría que hablar para ella—. Me asuste al principio pero, ¡ay! Ahora no sé qué decir, tengo tantas ideas que no terminaría y creo que vas a tener el tiempo contado ¿no?

—Mamá— mi voz fue tranquila y ella de inmediato guardó silencio—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo tengo quince minutos para hacer esto. Te quiero y a Madge también— al otro lado de la línea, mi mamá parecía llorar de emoción—. Ojalá estén muy bien, puedes hablarme de tu día en un carta.

—Claro, cariño— su voz me confirmó la teoría de que lloraba—. Lo haré, prometo ya no escribir cosas muy deprimentes.

—Gracias— reí al ver que ella se daba cuenta de lo que hacía—. Debo colgar. Te quiero.

—También te quiero Katniss. Esfuérzate mucho mi niña.

Terminé la llamada con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda esa era la recompensa más genial de la vida. Mi mirada llegó hasta Rue y ella me indicó que solo habían pasado seis minutos en mi charla con mamá. Me acomodé mejor en la cama para enviar mi siguiente mensaje.

 _"¡Finnick!"_

 _"¡Chica azucarillos!"._ Apenas mandé el mensaje, mi amigo me respondió, casi como si esperara que lo contactara. _"No me consideres un tramposo, pero estaba con Susan cuando te llamó, por eso sé que eres tú"_

 _"Usted es un tramposo"_ respondí entre risas y dejando de lado el hecho de que los dos, seguramente los tres, contando a Madge, estarían juntos. Sin duda en este tiempo se habrían hecho más cercanos _. "Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte solo porque soy muy feliz"_

 _"Me halaga con su gran misericordia de la cual no me considero digno"_ la carcajada que salió de mis labios sorprendió a Rue y la invité a sentarse más cerca de mí para que pudiera leer las palabras de mi amigo. _"Ofreceré sacrificios en su honor para no caer de nuevo en su desagrado"_

 _"No gracias" "Finn, eso ya fue demasiado"_

 _"Que aburrida"_ negué con la cabeza, el nunca cambiaría _. "¿Vas bien con los tiempos o tienes espacio de seguir leyendo las estupideces de tu mejor amigo?"_

—Van diez minutos es total— me dijo Rue después de leer las palabras de Finnick.

 _"Lo siento, pero mi agenda es muy ocupada. Gracias por contestar Finnick, me has alegrado el día. Espero mas cartas tuyas, saludo mucho a Mags y a tus tíos de mi parte" "Te quiero"_

 _"No te entretengo más, chica azucarillos. También te quiero" "Ahora ve y llama a Mellark"_

Aunque mi amigo no me lo dijera, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Tenía solo cinco minutos para hablar con Peeta y no sabía por dónde empezaría.

 ** _POV Peeta._**

Effie y Haymitch ya estaban en casa cuando regresé de la cena en casa de las Everdeen. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, con café y viendo varias revistas de bodas, tragué en seco y me acerqué a saludarlos con una sonrisa sincera. Me invitaron a quedarme con ellos y accedí, ganándome una mirada sorprendida y llena de alegría por parte de mi madre.

Entre los tres vimos varias opciones para el vestido, a mamá le gustaban especialmente los de un diseñador del Capitolio llamado Cinna. Me quedé callado apenas escuché el lugar de procedencia del diseñador, ya que a mi parecer su trabajo iba a ser igual de extravagante que la capital del país, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver las fotos que Effie se encargó de mostrarme. Los diseños eran sencillos y elegantes, ingeniosos pero sin ser extraños o vulgares. Haymitch de inmediato propuso un viaje al Capitolio para que mi madre pudiera medirse cada vestido que quisiera para encontrar el mejor.

—Octavia podría acompañarte— la sonrisa en el rostro de mamá fue lo mejor—. Después de todo va a ser la dama de honor y debemos organizarnos bien.

—Acabas de decir las palabras mágicas. "Organizarnos bien" — hice las comillas en el aire. A Effie le iba muy bien organizando cosas, antes de que se casara con papá y tiempo después de que él falleciera, ella trabajó en una agencia encargada de la organización de eventos sociales, justo en ese lugar conoció a Brutus, el resto se puede deducir— ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?— traté de cambiar un poco de tema.

—El nueve de diciembre, de este año— no negaré que me sorprendió lo pronto de la fecha, pero era tiempo suficiente.

—Me agrada. Es un buen día.

Después de eso platicamos un poco más de la cena con las Everdeen. Al final opté por darles su espacio y me retiré a mi habitación. Revisé mi celular esperando que Johanna me mandara un mensaje o me marcara pero mi amiga parecía estar ignorándome, me encogí de hombros, dejé el aparato sobre la cama, me cambié con mi ropa para dormir y me recosté sin esperar realmente dormirme de inmediato.

...

Jo llegó sorprendentemente temprano a clases y para nada se veía como alguien que hubiera tomado la noche anterior. La chica Mason se sentó a mi lado y sonrió amablemente, a esas alturas yo me estaba preguntando sobre que le habían hecho a mi amiga. Quizá los aliens la secuestraron y la reemplazaron por una Johanna diferente.

—Hola sonrisitas— comenté en tono de broma, ganándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Mellark. Ayer terminó la sequía y no podría estar más feliz— sentí el calor subir a mi rostro y a mi lado Jo rió abiertamente. Me lo gané a pulso.

—Demasiada información— cubrí mis orejas y ella se carcajeó más fuerte.

—No te hagas el inocente— los dos reímos antes de que el maestro entrara en el aula y pidiera silencio.

Finnick entró poco después y fue a sentarse a mi lado izquierdo. No me pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Johanna y no supe si eso era bueno o malo. Rogué por que fuera lo primero.

La clase transcurrió demasiado lento para mi gusto y como siempre mi cerebro buscó como entretenerse, mandándome de inmediato a la plática del día anterior con Gale Hawthorne. La forma en la que su semblante cambió y su cuestionamiento, esa era la razón por la que no quería hablar de Katniss con nadie, de ser así todos verían lo que Gale vio en aquel despacho. No me avergonzaba, si no que aun no terminaba se asimilar como fue que pasó.

¿En qué punto habían nacido mis sentimientos hacia Katniss Everdeen? Y lo más importante, ¿Influyeron en mi decisión de alejarme? ¿Y si no me alejaba por el diagnostico, si no por lo que comenzaba a sentir? Suspiré frustrado, lo que necesitaba era verme frente a frente con Katniss y por fin aclarar todo. Confrontarlo y aceptarlo de una buena vez como algo real.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no noté que Johanna me hablaba hasta que sentí un golpe en la nuca, por parte de mi amiga, la clase había terminado y el salón estaba casi vacío. Me llevé la mano hacia el área afectada y la froté esperando reducir el dolor.

—Auch— la vi de mala forma y ella solo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Era necesaria tanta violencia?

—Finnick te está hablando— dos cosas interesantes, ella lo llamó por su nombre de pila y le preocupó lo necesario como para ayudarlo a llamar mi atención.

—No tenías que golpearlo— Odair estaba serio, sin embargo la comisura derecha de su bica se elevó ligeramente. Otra cosa interesante, estaban hablando civilizadamente sin ignorarse.

—Quizá estaba sufriendo un ataque. Prácticamente salvé su vida— mi amiga se escudó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Johanna Mason siendo una súper heroína?— su expresión se quedó en blanco ante mi broma y esa fue mi pequeña venganza.

—El punto es que Finnick es demasiado correcto como para haberlo hecho— Jo comenzaba a indignarse así que dejé el tema por la paz.

Odair y yo reímos ante su explicación tan genial, de nuevo esperaba que saliera del lugar en forma dramática pero se quedó con nosotros sin interesarse demasiado en nuestra plática. Personalmente yo también quería ignorar a Finnick ya que no me gustaba demasiado preocuparme por un trabajo que teníamos poco más de dos semanas para hacer. No me quedó más que escucharlo.

—Bueno, ya ¿Vamos a comer?— Johanna se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bolso— levántense ya. Tengo hambre— la mirada de mi amiga se dirigió a Finnick en particular, poco le faltó al chico de ojos verdes para girarse y buscar a alguien detrás de él.

—Lo siento, ayer le prometí a Susan ayudarle con algunas cosas que compró para el jardín y la alberca de la casa— Odair parecía realmente apenado. Busqué la mirada de Johanna, disimuladamente pero ella no me permitió ver si esa respuesta la afectó.

—Vale— el tono de voz de mi amiga fue indiferente. Ahí entendí que esperaba otra respuesta de Finnick y en ese punto quise golpear al chico de cabello cobrizo por no darse cuente del esfuerzo que significaba para ella hacer la oferta.

— Peeta, ¿nos das un momento?— en ningún momento los ojos de Finnick dejaron los de Johanna. La prudencia me movió a abandonar el lugar y dejarlos aclarar de una vez por toda su situación.

No esperé a Jo en la salida, me fui a mi casa con la certeza de que si sucedía algo de mi incumbencia terminaría por enterarme.

...

Johann no llamó, pero ya lo esperaba. No voy a negarlo, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que hablaron, pero como bien amigo le di su espacio para pensar.

Después de comer fui a mi habitación para avanzar la tarea que debía hacer con Finnick y en eso ocupé la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando recibí un audio de voz por whatsapp de un número desconocido. En verdad estuve tentado a ignorarlo pero algo me movió a reproducirlo. Aún con cierta desconfianza le puse play y me lo llevé al oído.

— ** _Peeta_** — la voz de Katniss inundó mi cabeza y por poco dejo caer el aparato de mis manos—. **_Yo... sólo quiero decirte gracias por tu carta, fue muy especial y es una de mis favoritas. Te extraño Peeta_**.

Su voz era casi la misma, sólo que ahora se escuchaba un poco ronca, además de que no hablaba con vacilación y ese ligero tartamudo.  
Con la forma en la que dijo mi nombre, alargando un poco más la doble "e" y la manera en que suavizó la "t" como si hubiese agregado una "h", me trajo tantos buenos recuerdos.

— ** _Katniss... yo, estos no sé qué decir_** — parecía un adolescente al grabar ese audio—. **_Voy a llamarte._**

Esperé sólo lo necesario para que ella escuchara el mensaje y después de no recibir una negativa marqué a ese número. No siquiera tuve que esperar a que fuera dos robos para que ella me respondiera.

—Hola— casi podía oír su risa nerviosa contenida— ¿Peeta, sigues ahí?

—Aquí estoy— hablé a través del nudo en mi garganta y parpadeé varias veces esperando alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu voz de escucha diferente.

— Dios, Everdeen, justo en este momento juro que estoy en shock— dejé escapar un suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo—. Hasta hace menos de un minuto desconfié totalmente de reproducir el audio, pero ahora me alegro— hablaba demasiado rápido, pero a Katniss pareció no importarle y escuché como rió suavemente—. Gale dijo que tendría una nueva recompensa y no esperaba que fuera esto. Es la mejor de las recompensas que pudo haberte dado.

—Lo es, de hecho alcancé dos recompensas, está y... otra que no es tan genial. Me dijo que podía tener el celular por quince minutos para hablar con quien quisiera— me explicó orgullosa.

— ¿Así que podemos hablar por quince minutos?— la pregunta salió sin permiso de mis labios, obligándome a darme un golpe en la frente. Estaba acostumbrándome demasiado rápido a asumir cosas.

— En realidad, y he hablado con mamá y con Finnick— estaba apenada por su respuesta, aunque no debía de estarlo—. Y ahora sólo tengo...

—Cuatro minutos— la voz de una chica desconocida se escuchó en el fondo, Katniss no estaba sola.

— Dice Rue que tenemos cuatro minutos.

— Hey, cuatro minutos sin muy buenos— era un tiempo corto, pero ella necesitaba escuchar cosas positivas—. Katniss, háblame sobre cómo te están tratando, ¿Esa chica Rue es buena contigo?— en el fondo de escucharon dos risas y deduje que estaba en altavoz.

— Lo es. Somos buenas amigas— me sentí un poco mejor de saber que tenía a alguien cercano además de Gale, y que no le dejaban espacio para pensar en Primrose y Clove—. Seele y los demás enfermeros también son amables, aunque estoy bien aquí... me gustaría regresar.

— Créeme que a todos nos gustaría eso, pero debes estar con Rue hasta que te sientas realmente mejor, ¿vale?— no fue fácil decir esas palabras cuando quería apoyarla en el hecho de querer regresar lo más pronto posible—. Por tu parte puedes esforzarte en trabajar en terapia con Gale, acumular puntos para tus recompensas y tomar adecuadamente tu medicina.

—Lo sé— me alegró escucharla tranquila—. Mi cumpleaños ya está cerca.

— Si yo ya estoy en busca del regalo perfecto— recordé el abrigo color verde que le compré para navidad, ese era un regalo perfecto que seguramente sin no veía, necesitaba conseguir algo mejor.

—Hablando de regalos, ¿Te gustaron los sinsajos?— llevé una mano a mi pecho donde descansaba el pequeño dije.

— Me encantaron. Siempre llevo el que tiene mi nombre.

—Dos minutos, Katniss— Rue habló de nuevo y se escuchaba un poco incómoda al tener que interrumpirnos.

—Se supone que debemos llevarlo invertido, yo el que dice Peeta y tu el que dice Katniss, bueno, sólo si tu quieres.

— Me agrada la idea, pero esperaré hasta que tú vengas y los intercambiaremos— quise darle un poco de motivación extra.

—Peeta ya casi debo cortar la llamada, pero gracias por contestar— no quería terminar mi momento con Katniss, pero esas eran las reglas—. Amé tu carta y sólo podía pensar en cuanto deseaba escuchar tu voz. Una vez dije que tu voz me daba paz, ¿Real o no Real?

—Mencionaste que era tranquila— de inmediato acude a mí el recuerdo de nuestra primera charla por audios—. Pero si dijiste que mis ojos te daban paz. Algo similar pasa conmigo cuando veo los tuyos— Katniss rió suavemente y me obligó a repasar de nuevo mis palabras en mi mente.

— Se supone que debes decir Real si es cierto, o no Real si me equivoqué— pasé una mano por mi rostro sin saber cómo tomar ese cambio de tema—. Después podría explicártelo mejor. Ahora debo colgar, te quiero Peeta.

—Yo también, Katniss— Desafortunadamente no frase no fue escuchada porque al terminar, el otro lado de la línea ya tenía poco tiempo en silencio.

 _"Tu respuesta al tema del Real o no Real estuvo bien. No te imaginas la sonrisa en los labios de Katniss, pero los nervios pudieron con ella".  
—Rue_

Leí el mensaje de la enfermera amiga de la chica Everdeen y de inmediato sentí que el nudo en mi estómago comenzaba a ceder.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sentía que este capítulo debía ser escrito en cualquier punto de la historia, así que aquí está :D espero que con esto se aclaren varias cuestiones que a mas de uno pudieron confundir. Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo de nuestra querida Johanna, una vez más les recuerdo que cualquier opinión debe ser dada con respeto 3_

 _Besos :*_

* * *

 _Capitulo 12: "Dejar atrás el orgullo"_

 ** _POV Johanna._**

 _— ¡Por favor, Oliver! Baja de ahí_ _— mamá me despertó en medio de la noche con su grito aterrorizado. Quise hacer muchas cosas, pero como si fuera solo una chiquilla de doce años, me quedo recostada en mi cama con la sabana cubriéndome casi por completo_ _—. Oliver, piensa en Jo._

 _Me congelo al instante después de escuchar la risa aguda de mi hermano. El golpeteo en el techo es constante, como si alguien caminara desesperadamente de un lado a otro. Estoy a punto de levantarme para ver por la ventana y ayudar en la forma que pueda hacerlo, sin embargo apenas he puesto los pies sobre el piso frío cuando un fuerte ruido se escucha, seguido del grito de mis padres y algo que golpea en seco sobre mi cabeza._

 _…_

Despierto paralizada en la cama y me esfuerzo por liberarme del abrazo de mi acompañante, pero su agarre es fuerte, no molesto, sino de una forma casi protectora. Una calidez me invade y casi estoy deseando acurrucarme de nuevo junto a él para retomar mi descanso, pero soy Johanna Mason y yo no me acurruco después del sexo.

Alcanzo mi celular para ver la hora y toparme con la sorpresa de que apenas si son las dos y media de la madrugada. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante la frustración de no poder abandonar el lugar hasta las cinco de la mañana, todo por esa estúpida promesa que le hice antes de caer rendidos.

— ¿Johanna? — brinco por la sorpresa de escucharlo hablar, aun no me he recuperado por completo de esa pesadilla y tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

Giro mi cuerpo hacia él y aun en la penumbra de la noche soy capaz de ver su cabello rubio ir en todas direcciones. Podría apostar lo que fuera a que sus ojos azules están rojos por el sueño y que lucha por mantenerse más o menos despierto, todo con tal de asegurarse de mi bienestar. Muerdo el interior de mi labio inferior conmovida por ese último pensamiento, gracias a eso odio despertar en medio de la noche después de una pesadilla. Soy tan vulnerable y eso no me gusta.

—Vuelve a dormir— logro darle esa orden, odiándome a mi misma por ser tan perra con él.

— ¿Estás bien?— detesto su caballerosidad, pero sobretodo odio lo reconfortante que se siente su mano en mi rodilla como señal de apoyo. El se aparta lo necesario para intentar encender la luz. Necesita asegurarse que todo va bien.

—Te juro, Mellark que si prendes el foco voy a golpearte tan fuerte que vas a caminar extraño por toda una semana— es impresionante la facilidad con la que puedo hacer que mi voz se escuche amenazadora sin esforzarme demasiado, pero creo que en ese momento el miedo fue de mucha ayuda.

Peeta suspiró, rindiéndose al fin, solo se levantó para ver la hora en su celular e iluminar parcialmente su rostro, dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido y regresó a la cama, hizo algunos movimientos en la oscuridad para acomodar su ropa antes de tomar su almohada y salir de la habitación.

Cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de la cama sintiéndome el ser más repugnante de la tierra por mi actitud de mierda. Cualquiera diría que llegas a acostumbrarte a ser tan perra, pero no es tan fácil. Mucho menos si constantemente te recriminas por serlo. Y de eso culpo a Peeta Mellark.

Desde que comenzamos a tratarnos más supe que algo en él era diferente. Supe que fue muy cercano a Katniss y que la apoyó demasiado con el medicamento para sus trastornos, personalmente lo veía como una copia de Finnick, pero en rubio. Los dos son tan parecidos, creyéndose capaces de salvar el mundo. Por eso, cuando vi que Peeta se alejaba del ojo del huracán, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Quizá él si lograría entenderme como Odair no lo hizo. Quise que ocupara su lugar. Parecía encajar perfectamente, solo necesitaba que aceptara una relación abierta. Eso debería de ser fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su reciente ruptura con Delly Cartwright.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tras ese pensamiento de mierda. Me esforcé en ignorarlo y volver a dormir.

…

Peeta fue todo un caballero, no aceptó mi oferta, pero tampoco me trató como una puta. No lo dijo pero muy seguramente entendió que yo no quería estar específicamente con él, sino solo con la idea que me recordaba.

Para mi suerte seguimos siendo amigos y se convirtió en una especie de guardaespaldas para mí. Si algún tipo trataba de hacer un movimiento de más, Peeta acudía a mi ayuda. Mi lado irracional deseaba hacer algún comentario hiriente sobre que no lo necesitaba, pero mi lado cursi se sentía halagado. De nuevo lo utilizaba, siempre esperando causar una reacción en cierto chico de cabello cobrizo.

Por las noches me desvelaba pensando en una forma para acercarme a Finnick Odair de nuevo, pero cada una de ellas se resumía a pedir disculpas por mi actitud y, hasta donde yo sabía, no estaba reaccionando del todo mal. El punto era dejar a un lado el orgullo.

Así que la única forma de olvidarlo era distraerme y embriagarme hasta dejar de pensar. Muchos hubieran buscado un remedio más saludable, tal vez acudir por un consejo con sus padres, pero mi familia no era la más indicada para eso. Después de que Oliver se suicidara todo cambió y el final fue el esperado, mis padres no pudieran más con las peleas así que se separaron. Papá se fue del país y mamá encontró una nueva familia. Traté de seguir adelante y no mostrar lo mucho que me lastimaba la forma en la que prácticamente fui olvidada.

Olvidar a Finnick debía ser un trabajo fácil, simplemente necesitaba proponérmelo de verdad para lograrlo, además de que si incluía la ayuda de otros chicos, podría llegar a ser muy divertido. Yo seguía diciéndome eso cada vez que salía de fiesta, incluso llegué a creerlo verdaderamente, hasta que Cato llegó a joderme la vida.

Cuando por fin empezaba a dejar de lado el recuerdo de Finnick y a entusiasmarme con un nuevo chico, el bastardo hijo de puta encontró la forma de joderlo. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Castor, platicamos e hicimos clic de inmediato, tanto que nos fuimos de esa fiesta juntos. El tipo era amigable, atento y un perfecto contador recién graduado de la universidad del Capitolio. Fue divertido salir con él, no voy a negarlo, incluso me permití fantasear con la posibilidad de tener algo más serio con él. Pero el muy hijo de puta vino a arruinarlo todo.

Prácticamente me drogó y me embriagó antes de entregarme a dos tipos para que se acostaran conmigo sin que opusiera resistencia alguna. De no haber estado casi inconsciente aquella vez en la fiesta de Cato, lo hubiera castrado para evitar que dejara descendencia en este mundo. Ya había dado todo por perdido, mi negativa parecía no importarles en lo más mínimo, pero entonces Peeta Mellark vino en mi auxilio, sin tomar en cuenta que trataba con tres tipos en mal estado. Una vez más me recordó con sus acciones lo parecido que era a Finnick.

Peeta me sacó de ese lugar en brazos y con la ropa hecha girones. No se quejaba pero sabía que había recibido una buena cantidad de golpes. Casi como por un milagro llegamos a su casa y el último recuerdo claro que tuve fue el de él depositándome delicadamente en su cama.

…

Me levanté con un grito atorado en la garganta que no me permití liberar. Con la mano derecha me aferré a las sábanas, y con la izquierda toco la fría pared, es casi como si con ese gesto consiguiera cierta seguridad. Intento levantarme sobre mis codos, pero todo mi cuerpo duele demasiado. Las imágenes son confusas en mi mente y empieza a invadirme el pánico. No puedo recordar nada que no sea el dolor que estoy sintiendo.

—Cariño— la puerta se abre y Effie entra por ella. Estoy casi segura de que la madre de Peeta dejó escapar un gritito por el susto de verme en la cama de su hijo—. Johanna — hay sorpresa en su voz, pero no se acerca demasiado.

Con dificultad logro incorporarme, lista para darle mil escusas, pero es difícil cuando no recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas. Ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta cómo fue que llegué a su casa en primer lugar. Bajo la mirada a mi ropa, siguiendo la de la mujer y los recuerdos llegan de golpe ante la visión de mi aspecto. Llevo una mano a mi boca, sin saber si es por el asombro o para evitar que un sollozo se escape de ella.

Busco a Effie por el cuarto pero no la encuentro. Estoy por ponerme de pie cuando la madre de Peeta sale del baño de la habitación con un botiquín en sus manos y un pijama de franela. Su semblante es serio, seguramente así se ve cada vez que atiende a un paciente en el hospital.

—Siento lo de hace un momento— su voz es cálida, algo que nunca llegué a esperar de su parte. Hasta donde yo sabía ella me odia por ser una mala influencia para su hijo, y si agregábamos a la lista lo de la noche anterior, tenía suerte de que me permitiera seguir en su casa—. Ahora voy a ayudarte a ir al baño, así podrás tomar una ducha en la tina y después podemos curar esas heridas, ¿vale?

No contesté, pero ella tomó eso como señal para acercarse. Con sumo cuidado tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y me invitó a seguirla. Su agarre era cálido y firme, dándome a entender que estaría a mi lado hasta que se lo pidiera y eso sin duda me reconfortaba. De la nada tuve que luchar contra el impulso de echarme a llorar como una chiquilla. Mordí mi labio inferior y tuve que parpadear varias veces para alejar las lágrimas de mi ojos.

Effie se quedó conmigo hasta que estuve dentro de la bañera y extrañamente no hizo ningún gesto cuando me despojé de mis ropas, dejando ver los moretones y rasguños. Eran feos, los pude ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño, sin embargo la madre de Peeta mantuvo una actitud serena en todo momento.

— ¿Peeta? — mi voz fue apenas un susurro y la tranquilidad amenazó con abandonar los cálidos ojos de Effie.

—Creo que está en la sala, no lo he ido a comprobar aun. Venía a su habitación y te encontré— la mujer talló mi cabello con suavidad. Debería estar avergonzada en ese punto, pero el hecho de que era enfermera me ayudaba demasiado, sin duda ya estaría acostumbrada a esa situación. Y era agradable que alguien cuidara de mí de esa forma.

—Lo siento— dije con completa sinceridad.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — directa al grano. Pude haberle mentido, pero ella merecía conocer la verdad, así que bajé la mirada y comencé a contarle lo que recordaba.

El llanto no se retrasó demasiado. Era tan fácil hablar con Effie, incluso era mejor que hacerlo con mamá. Traté de parecer fuerte, maldiciendo y prometiendo venganza contra los bastardos que nos hicieron todo esto, pero en el fondo las dos sabíamos que eran palabras vacías. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse y yo aun no terminaba mi discurso, así que Effie me ayudó a cambiarme y me guió de regreso a la habitación de Peeta. Las palabras seguían saliendo casi sin permiso de mi boca, hasta que ya no hubo nada más que decir.

—Es todo— admití cuando ella terminaba de vendar mi costado y bajaba la camisa del pijama.

—Jo— Effie dejó todo de lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, permitiéndome sentir de nuevo su calidez—. No quiero que me tomes a mal, pero creo que necesitas visitar a un psicólogo. Me quedaría mucho más tranquila si sé que lo haces.

—No creo que…—. Estaba por replicarle, yo no necesitaba a un loquero, pero algo en su mirada me hizo detenerme, había algo que no me decía. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, con curiosidad, Effie dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios antes de asentir.

—Puedo darte el número de la licenciada Alma Coin, ella me ayudó mucho cuando lo necesité— la compresión llegó de pronto y me quedé sin habla. La madre de Peeta asintió levemente antes de acercarse a besar mi coronilla, como hacía tanto tiempo que mi madre no lo hacía.

…

La rutina regresó rápido y aunque Effie me dio el número de su terapeuta no me animé del todo a hacer una cita. En cambio, me preocupaba demasiado por seguirle la pista a Finnick y a su nueva novia, Annie Cresta. Por las noches tenía dificultad para dormir y en las tardes debía disimular cuando estaba acompañando a Peeta en su encierro de dos semanas a causa de la paliza de Cato.

No fue hasta que le hable a Peeta sobre mi familia que me decidí a hacer esa cita. Lo peor es que las pesadillas se intensificaron en las pocas noches que lograba dormir, Alma decía que era porque estaba terminando mi duelo y que era parte del proceso. Yo solo quería mandar todo a la mierda. Solo estaba gastando mi tiempo y mi dinero, sin embargo me detenía al pensar en Effie. Ir a terapia me dio un tema de conversación con ella y me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba, casi con orgullo.

Al final Coin tuvo razón, vi cierta mejoría en mi vida, no era un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, pero si era lo suficiente como para notarlo. Supongo que tenía razón, ella estaba preparando los cimientos para comenzar a ayudarme a construir algo mejor.

La primera diferencia que noté fue que ya no le prestaba demasiada atención a la relación de Finnick y Annie, la segunda fue que cuando Peeta decidió retomar el contacto con Katniss no me molestó tanto como esperaba. Obviamente me incomodé por algunos de sus comentarios sin sentido, pero no a tal grado como para querer golpearlo en su lindo trasero. Sí, mi fijación por su trasero era una de las cosas a trabajar en terapia con Coin.

— ¿Johanna? — levanté la cabeza hacia la voz desconocida. Ante mi estaba Annie Cresta, todo su lenguaje corporal me hablaba de lo nerviosa que estaba por hablarme y en verdad estuve tentada a darle una razón para asustarse, pero me comporté.

—Annie— la saludé con un asentimiento y la invité a tomar asiento en la banca. Mi plan inicial era esperar en esa banca de la universidad a mi siguiente clase, mientras leía un libro del que nos encargaron un resumen, pero una plática con la novia de Finnick parecía más interesante—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Es mi primo, Finnick— no pude evitarlo, me atraganté con mi propia saliva ante sus palabras. Tosí varias veces para recuperar la compostura y ahora si que Annie estaba realmente asustada, casi parecía a punto de salir corriendo.

— ¿Son primos? — era estúpido hacer esa pregunta, pero necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarme. La chica Cresta asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Katniss solía decirnos que parecíamos pareja, Finn puede llegar a ser muy sobre protector— reacomodé mi mochila en la banca, ya que no tenía otra forma de distraerme—. Bueno, yo estoy aquí por mi primo… él… lo noto diferente. Desde hace tiempo actúa extraño, al principio creí que era por el asunto de Kat, pero ahora que he podido convivir más con él sé que nuestra amiga no tiene la culpa de nada. He visto como te mira.

—Finnick no me mira

—Oh, lo hace, solo que se asegura de que no te des cuenta— mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa—. Y en más de una ocasión me ha llamado por tu nombre cuando te observa.

Quería creerle a Annie, inclusive Coin me había planteado la posibilidad de un acercamiento con Odair y esta parecía ser un momento adecuado. Miré a la chica de ojos verdes fijamente, esperando que se retractara, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, parecía aun mas llena de confianza que cuando llegó. Así de cerca, eran evidentes los rasgos que compartía con su primo.

—Lo extraño— susurré esperando en verdad que no me escuchara, pero la sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que me había oído. Mordí mis labios y guardé silencio, rogando por que se fuera.

—Él también lo hace, pero los dos son tan orgullosos para aceptarlo— Annie negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en sus labios—. Sería una buena idea que mañana vayas a la fiesta en casa de Dave— y sin decir nada se fue, casi dando brinquitos de felicidad.

…

Si iba a ir a esa fiesta, arrastraría a Peeta conmigo, pero el muy idiota tuvo que arruinarlo con sus comentarios, obviamente lo perdoné, después de golpearlo. Hasta la fecha sigo arrepintiéndome de mi actitud, sobre todo después de que Coin me regañara por ello. Al parecer por fin comenzaba a tener una consciencia, externa a mí, pero de todos modos parecía funcionar.

Cuando Mellark me dijo que tenía una cita en casa de Susan Everdeen, casi maldije a la pequeña Annie por mentirme, su primo no iría, aunque bueno, ella no dijo precisamente que él iba a estar en ese lugar. Me quedé sin compañía y estuve tentada a no ir, pero necesitaba distraerme. No haría nada malo y me quedaría junto a Dave para alejar los impulsos de idiotez.

—Oh mierda, mira quien se perdió— Dave me gritó por encima de la música y me señaló hacia la puerta de su casa. Me giré esperando ver a Peeta entrar, pero el mundo se paralizó cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Finnick Odair.

Por un momento todo a mi alrededor se quedó en silencio y, vaya se escuchará jodidamente cursi, pero parecíamos estar completamente aislados de los demás solo por compartir una mirada. Finnick dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios y apuntó la puerta. En su frente apareció una pequeña arruga cuando frunció el ceño, por la angustia de esperar mi respuesta. Dejé caer los hombros y asentí.

Cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos quedamos en silencio uno frente al otro, era la primer a vez en meses en la que estábamos a menos de cinco metros de distancia sin ignorarnos por completo. Mis manos hormigueaban por tocar su cabello color cobrizo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Hola— murmuró con su linda voz grave. Lo vi poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me gustó imaginar que era gracias a que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, esa idea me hizo sonreír—. Perdón por esto.

Apenas estaba por cuestionarle sus palabras cuando cerró la distancia que nos separaba para tomarme en sus brazos y besarme de lleno en los labios. Lo noté inseguro, casi como si temiera por mi reacción al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte de inmediato. Pude haberme resistido, por mi orgullo, pero me encantaba. Amaba tenerlo de regreso, sus labios sobre los míos y sus brazos a mí alrededor, ninguno de los chicos con los que estuve en los meses pasados podía compararse con él. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi boca y Finnick imitó mi respuesta.

—Odair— tiré amablemente del cabello de su nuca para alejarlo, aun en contra de mis verdaderos deseos—. Finnick.

No necesité llamarlo de nuevo, se separó lo suficiente como para juntar su frente con la mía, manteniendo sus hermosos ojos verdes aun cerrados. Juro por todo lo sagrado que si él abría los ojos en esa posición, no resistiría por más tiempo para volverlo a besar. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura lo que me hizo abrazarlo por el cuello. Necesitábamos hablar, pero demonios, también necesitaba eso. Quería estar así con él.

—Puedes considerarte perdonado por besarme— murmuré y una risa ronca salió de sus labios.

— Tenemos que decirnos tantas cosas— la Johanna anterior quería olvidar ese asunto, ignorarlo y regresar con Finnick. Pero la Johanna que acudía a terapia con Coin, coincidía con él. Necesitábamos escuchar todas las razones y decir lo que sentíamos.

—Sí, tenemos que hacerlo— recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, logrando que se sobresaltara.

—Pero no aquí.

— Pero no aquí— le di la razón

— ¿Tienes hambre?— me alejé del abrazo y asentí.

Digamos que un McDonald's no era mejor que una fiesta para hablar con Finnick pero fue un poco más indicado. Así teníamos más privacidad. Finn apenas si tocó su comida, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ocupó dándome muchas explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento. No voy a negarlo, lo dejé hablar libremente ya que me gustaba verlo arrepentido. Habló demasiado y muy rápido, igual que siempre que estaba nervioso y al final se disculpó.

—Fui muy injusto contigo, lo lamento en verdad. No me di el tiempo de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por tu mente y te juzgue— tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y me dio un leve apretón—. Perdóname.

Me quedé helada. Por mucho tiempo esperé oír por fin esa palabra y cuando la recibí, no era lo que esperaba. La necesidad de darle mis argumentos era demasiada que no me resistí más y le hablé acerca de Oliver. Quizá en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho para que se sintiera mal por su mal juicio, pero ahora era diferente, quería que conociera esa parte de mí. Que me entendiera realmente.

Al terminar de hablar mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y maldije a Alma Coin como por quinta vez en la noche, sus terapias me hacían diferente y eso me aterraba. Finnick dejó su comida de lado y se sentó junto a mí para pasar uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro mientras susurraba una y otra vez lo arrepentido que estaba.

— Estamos bien— confirmé e hice una nota mental para agradecer a Annie su intervención. Gracias a ella tenía de nuevo a Finnick.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, en esa posición juro que fue una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

...

— Anoche terminó la sequía— fue épica la mueca que se formó en el rostro de Peeta al día siguiente en clase. Su rostro se tiñó completamente de rojo por la vergüenza y en una actitud infantil tapó las orejas. Tuve que luchar para no reírme en su cara, sin embargo al final no resistí como esperaba.

Era malvada por jugar con el de esa forma, ni siquiera había pasado nada con Finnick, más que unos cuantos besos y abrazos. Repito, lo más genial en este jodido mundo.

La clase terminó y los invité a almorzar, quería que Peeta nos acompañara para retomar la cercanía que teníamos meses atrás. Pero no contestó y el silencio de Finnick sólo me preocupó, entonces dijo que tenía otros planes. Un golpe bajo, sentí como el aire abandonó mis pulmones y me obligué a sonreír en forma despreocupada. Necesitaría agendar una cita con mi psicóloga. Estaba por juntar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, después de mi total fiasco y largarme, sin embargo Finnick decidió agregar algo más. No voy a negar que cuando le pidió un momento a Mellark para poder hablar a solas, mi corazón de detuvo.

—Lo de Susan puede esperar— se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó por la cintura, recargó su cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello, tal como solía hacerlo cuando estaba apenado de decirme algo—. Y quiero ir a comer, contigo.

— ¿Seguro? —mi parte racional se negaba a aceptar que él me acompañara por lastima. Pude haber hecho un comentario sarcástico al respecto pero me contuve.

— Completamente— se alejó un poco y me vio a los ojos. No mentía.

—Bien— asentí tratando de ser neutral y no dejar ver la emoción que me invadió tras escuchar sus palabras así que me alejé con la excusa de acomodar correctamente mis cosas en mi bolsa. Necesitaba hablarle a Coin sobre todo esto, no quería ser tan dependiente hacia Finnick.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a Peeta para contarle acerca de lo nuestro?— me congelé y lo vi fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Lo nuestro?— puse mis manos en mis caderas y dibujé una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios—. Aún no regresamos a un "nosotros" — hice las comillas en el aire e interrumpí sus intentos de hablar—. Pero estamos trabajando en eso.

—Me parece un trato justo.

Sonreímos y Finnick se acercó a besarme dulcemente en los labios. Me gustaba pensar que me había extrañado igual que yo a él. En esta ocasión, sin duda pondría lo necesario de mi parte para lograr que esto funcionara de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

_¡ACTUALIZACIOOOOON! Creo que he dicho mucho esta frase a lo largo de este fic pero... amé escribir este capítulo y siento que es muuuy impactante, no tan controversial como el de Johanna, pero es muy lindo. De nuevo los reto a comentar si les gustó esta nueva actualización._

 _Los quiero chicos_

 _P.D. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, tal vez no he tenido tiempo de contestarles a cada uno, pero tengan por seguro que los leo y me alegran demasiado el día_

* * *

 _Capitulo 13: "Acercamientos progresivos"_

 ** _POV Katniss_**

Después de terminar mi llamada con Peeta dejé que Rue se llevará el teléfono. Mi amiga me preguntó si quería que ella regresara a la habitación para platicar, pero le dije que no era necesario, sin duda con eso logré herirla, pero en ese momento me sentía extraña. Tenía muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no era con ella con quien quería hacerlo. Por primera vez en un tiempo, extrañaba realmente a mi familia.

Me quedé sentada en la cama, con la vista fija en la puerta y tratando de no dejarme afectar demasiado por el peso de mis deseos. Tendría que hablar pronto con Gale para hacerle algunas preguntas, como mi psiquiatra sabría decirme si ya casi estoy lista para regresar a casa.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y me obligué a tragarlo. No me beneficiaría en nada el quebrarme, no si buscaba salir de esa casa de reposo en un futuro cercano. Así que dejé escapar un largo suspiro antes de abandonar mi habitación. Daría un largo paseo por todo el lugar y evitaría pensar demasiado en el vacío que amenazaba con formarse en mi pecho.

...

No me atreví a preguntarle a mi psiquiatra acerca de la posibilidad de irme. Cada día que me sentaba en el cubículo con Gale frente a mí, perdía mi valentía. Durante poco más de dos semanas me daba valor a mi misma para por fin hacer la pregunta, pero no lo lograba. Lo peor del caso es que él comenzaba a notar el cambio en mi estado de ánimo, sin embargo no me presionaba. Actuaba como si no lo notara y se enfocada en jugar al Real o no Real, en el que varias veces terminábamos por por suspender ya que mis recuerdos parecían cada vez más claros.

En esas dos semanas gané más recompensas, como un calendario y una especie de agenda. No podía usarlos como lo hubiera hecho afuera, pero me ayudaban a "organizarme" era divertido. También pude escribir más, aunque era muy emocionante hablar con cada uno con una mayor fluidez por medio de las cartas no era lo mismo que escuchar sus voces. Nunca pude volver a usar el teléfono. Gale ya no dijo nada sobre la otra recompensa que gané, ese paseo por los jardines, después de todo no se escuchaba realmente interesante y bien podía perdérmelo.

Había recuperado un poco la estabilidad, casi tenía una rutina definida, pero pronto me di cuenta que eso no era lo que necesitaba realmente. Era aburrido levantarme, comer con Rue, salir a la sala de televisión y hablar con Wiress, una señora de edad avanzada que estaba ahí como si de vacaciones a trataran, salir a los jardines, ir por mi medicina, charlar un poco con Tresh, comer con Rue y regresar al puesto de enfermeras donde ayudaba un poco en la distribución de medicinas, cenar en el comedor e ir a dormir. Me mantenía ocupada, para no dejarme pensar demasiado en la soledad que me abrumaba, pero sabía que pronto llegaría a mi límite y tenía miedo de sufrir una recaída.

Una noche supe que necesitaba hacer algo, cuando al estar por dormirme escuché un susurro lejano. Era la voz de Primrose llamándome. Me quedé paralizada por el miedo, era extraño haberla sentido tan cerca después de tanto tiempo. Una vez que me recuperé del miedo me puse en pie y casi corrí hasta el pequeño cajón donde guardaba las plumas y el papel que Gale me daba constantemente para escribir cartas, al tener las cosas conmigo no perdí tiempo en hacer una lista sobre las preguntas que le haría a mi psiquiatra a la mañana siguiente, independientemente de si tenía de valor para hacerlo como si no. Llené una hoja por los dos lados y solo cuando ya estaba completamente agotada, cerca de las dos de la mañana, me cubrí hasta la cabeza y me quedé dormida.

— ¿Katniss?— abrí los ojos demasiado rápido sin importarme el impacto de la luz en ellos. Por un momento me encontré perdida, pero la sonrisa de Rue me ayudó ubicarme—. Buen día.

—Hola— la saludé dejando mi cómodo lugar entre las sábanas de mi cama. Froté mis ojos y poco me faltó para estirarme como un gato—. Buen día.

—Alguien tiene el sueño pesado— mi amiga se cruzó de brazos y la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro—. Te he llamado cuatro veces.

—Lo siento, anoche... bueno, tuve problemas para dormir— acepté poniéndome dé pie para reunir mis cosas y darme una ducha rápida, todo eso sin ver a Rue por miedo a la reacción que pudiera encontrar en ella.

— ¿Saeta?— mi amiga me alcanzó y pudo una mano en mi hombro para hacerme girar y estar frente a frente—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada relevante— me encogí de hombros—. Solo me dormí hasta las dos de la mañana, no te preocupes, voy a hablar de eso con Gale cuando lo vea.

Rue parecía debatirse en si dejarme tomar esa ducha o no, al final su confianza en mi pareció ganar y me dejó ir asegurando que regresaría con nuestros desayunos antes de que tuviera mi cita con el doctor Hawthorne.

...

Contemplé la hoja en mis manos, estaba demasiado arrugada ya que en la noche no me preocupé por quitarla de la cama. Mi psiquiatra estaba sentado frente a mí en la pequeña sala del cubículo, a la espera de que yo dijera la primera palabra luego de nuestro saludo.

—Gale... yo tengo una lista— antes de mostrársela traté de alisarla contra mi pierna.

—Oh eso puedo verlo— rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza— la cuestión es ¿qué escribiste en ella?

—Son preguntas que he tenido— mi psiquiatra reacomodó sus gafas de montura negra y me animó a seguir—. Solo por hoy me gustaría hacer esto en lugar del Real o no Real, si se puede.

—Bien, me parece una buena idea— suspiré y mantuve la hoja frente a mí para poder leerla y al mismo tiempo esconderme un poco de su mirada evaluadora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Sae?— Gale no se sorprendió, pero si se demoró un poco en responder.

—Katniss, tu abuela no ha tenido demasiados progresos como esperaba en un inicio— asentí para darle a entender que lo comprendía—. Susan y Madge la han observado en varias ocasiones, e incluso les he permitido acercarse para tratar de charlar pero por alguna razón desconocida, Sae se niega a dejar su mundo.

Suspiré lentamente, era obvio que para ellos no hubiera una explicación del comportamiento de mi abuela, pero ella me lo explicó antes de que la separaran de mi lado. Ella dijo que necesitaría una razón para mantenerme cuerda, una especie de ancla y, lamentablemente, Sae ya no contaba con eso. No tenía razones suficientes para hacerle frente a la realidad y prefería mantenerse alejada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al pensar que ese pudo haber sido mi caso si no hubiera contado con mis amigos y familia. Y aunque me diera un poco de miedo aceptarlo, Peeta jugaba un papel muy importante en todo esto.

— ¿Pero aún podría avanzar, no?— parecía una niña suplicando por un poco de esperanza. Simplemente no podía aceptar que la abuela Everdeen de hubiera ido para siempre.

—Es difícil, pero puede pasar— mentía, pero agradecí su intento de darme una posibilidad. Bajé la mirada hacia mi hoja para no tener que mostrarle a mi psiquiatra lo afectada que me tenía su respuesta y decidí que entre más rápido cambiara de tema, mejor sería.

— ¿Porque mi abuela ha tenido visitas y yo no?— una sonrisa amenazó con dibujarse en los labios de Gale y mi respuesta fue fruncir el seño.

—Bueno, las visitas de Sae fueron pocas, después de sus primeros tres meses en el diez— algo más para incomodarme, yo casi cumplía los cuatro meses y seguía sin ver a mi familia—. Y aunque ella hubiera estado en condiciones de enterarse, no lo hubiera notado.

—Odio que hables en clave— Gale ahora sí que sonrió y me dedicó un guiño.

—Vale, prometo no hacerlo mucho— debo de aceptarlo, me reí y se sintió bien hacerlo.

— ¿Porque yo no he tenido visitas?— el ambiente de tornó un poco tenso después de mi pregunta. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Bueno, debo asumir la culpa de eso— escucharlo decir eso me sorprendió y tuve el impulso de dejar mi lugar y botarlo todo, pero necesitaba escuchar sus razones, aunque muy seguramente no me iban a gustar—. Soy consciente de que llevas casi cuatro meses en este lugar y que ya deberías de poder ver a tu familia, pero no lo he autorizado.

Él parecía esperar alguna reacción de mi parte, así que no lo complacería. Me mantuve centrada en un punto fijo junto a su cabeza y respiré varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. Odiaba que él hubiera dicho esto, pero odiaba aún más el sentimiento de traición que me invadía. Gale se dio cuenta de que permanecería en silencio, así que continuó con su monólogo.

—Estoy seguro de que notaste que tus medicamentos cambiaron demasiado en poco tiempo— asentí y me crucé de brazos. Esa era una actitud a la defensiva, pero en ese punto no me importaba demasiado mi lenguaje corporal—. Estaba tratando de encontrar el tratamiento adecuado para ti, que no fuera igual de agresivo que el Aripiprazol, pero que tuviera el mismo efecto positivo. Tardé un poco, pero junto con un colega dimos con el resultado.

Para entonces ya debías de ser capaz de ver a personas externas a la institución, sin embargo yo me encontraba frente a un gran dilema. Si permitía que se agregara un nuevo elemento a la ecuación, podrías reaccionar de una forma no muy favorable— luché contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco—. La medicina parecía funcionar bien en un ambiente controlado libre de estrés y era muy pronto como para enfrentarte a tu familia. Te conozco, Katniss y sé que no te gusta preocupar a tu madre. Si la veía a podrías ser capaz de fingir en ciertos aspectos y por consecuencia eso traería cierta tensión.

Tuve que darle un punto a su explicación. Eso era exactamente lo que hubiera hecho, sobre todo si con ello conseguía que me sacaran más pronto de ese lugar. Bajé la mirada a mi hoja con preguntas, a esas alturas parecía ser lo más entretenido de la habitación.

—Vale— dije bajito esperando que eso fuera suficiente para dejar de lado el tema. Necesitaba terminar la sesión y poder irme a mi habitación donde sacaría mis frustraciones lejos de Gale.

—He tenido que lidiar con una muy enojada Rue que no paraba de abogar por ti— casi reí al imaginar a mi amiga siendo mi defensora, el doctor Hawthorne estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aligerar el momento—. Ella me dijo que te ha notado diferente desde hace poco más de dos semanas. ¿Crees que tenga razón para decir eso?

—Supongo— me encogí de hombros y levanté la mirada desafiante hacia mi psiquiatra.

—Katniss...

— ¿Que quieres que te diga Gale?— elevé un poco la voz, en silencio me despedí de mi autocontrol por el resto de esa sesión—. Sí, he actuado diferente ¿y sabes por qué? Porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy completamente sola, encerrada lejos de mi familia y atrapada en una rutina. Es extraño como al inicio hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por contar con esta seguridad... pero ahora lo odio.

Ya casi no veo a Rue porque está más ocupada, mis charlas con Tresh y Gloss se reducen a las medicinas cuando los ayudo en la estación de enfermería— mi psiquiatra escuchó atentamente cada una de mis quejas y decidió ignorar el hecho de que el papel en mis manos estaba hecho una bolita—. Seele parece evitarme. Platico con la señora Wiress, pero no es lo mismo, ni siquiera escribir las cartas para mi familia es bueno como antes, ahora lo veo como una obligación. De no ser por nuestras sesiones, no sé qué pasaría. Me siento tan sola y no me gusta.

—En ocasiones necesitamos estar solos para llegar a conocernos y...

—La soledad no es para mí, ¿Porque crees que Primrose y Clove llegaron en primer lugar?— no pude contener las lágrimas y por fin se derramaron por mis mejillas—. Exacto— limpié mi rostro con demasiada brusquedad y me recordé que debía mantener la compostura—. Anoche escuché la voz de Prim, llamándome " _Catnip_ "

Algo que me gustaba de Gale era el control de sus emociones. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que he llevado la terapia con él, lo había visto hacer una expresión facial ante algo que yo le dijera, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos de abrieron por la sorpresa y el color abandonó su rostro. No esperaba escuchar eso.

En otras ocasiones las he escuchado aunque era fácil de ignorarlas, no voy a negarlo. Te lo he dicho. Pero anoche, fue como si Prim estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo— mi voz se escuchaba alterada. Tenía mucho miedo de una recaída y seguramente Gale lo notó., se quitó sus lentes y se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

—Katniss— de nuevo esa forma de decir mi nombre, atendí de inmediato a su llamado y suspiré para recuperar la compostura—. Sé que puede ser muy difícil para ti está situación y no te diré mucho, pero es necesario que no abandones tus paseos por los jardines. Son importantes, ¿vale?

—No entiendo... pero muchas veces no lo hago— el alivio comenzó a llenarlo al escucharme bromear.

— ¿Recuerdas ese paseo que ganaste junto con el beneficio del celular?

—Oh si, te perdone sólo porque estaba demasiado emocionada por las llamadas. Si sólo hubiera ganado ese paseo no sé como hubiera reaccionado— en realidad mentía, sabía perfectamente como hubiera sido mi conducta en ese caso.

— ¿Te parece si damos ese paseo?— Gale llegó hasta mi lado y me ofreció su brazo para caminar.

No lo dudé demasiado y lo acepté. Antes de salir boté mi lista de preguntas en la basura, en general él había respondido a cada una de ellas. Mi futuro aún parecía un tanto incierto y aunque mis recuerdos eran cada vez más claros, todavía existían algunos que me interesaba aclarar, pero no quise retomar el Real o no Real por ese día. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

...

 ** _POV Peeta._**

Aparentemente no recibí el memorándum donde nos explicaban que rayos cambió en la relación de Johanna y Finnick. Desde aquella vez que fueron a almorzar juntos parecían... diferentes. Nunca los llegué a ver en plan de pareja, pero seguramente era muy parecido a lo que hacían a diario. No me incomodaba, para nada, de hecho me agradaba ver que resolvieron sus diferencias. Las salidas a pasear eran interesantes ya que en varias ocasiones trataron de incluirme, junto con Annie, la prima de Finnick. Aparentemente Jo tenía algo que ver en todo eso de tratar de emparejarnos. Me agradaba Annie, pero no era mi tipo y resultó ser que yo tampoco era el suyo cuando un día nos presentó a Matt, su novio.

En casa, las cosas eran tranquilas. Mamá y Haymitch comenzaron a planear en serio su boda y consiguieron que tía Octavia les ayudara con la organización. Cada sábado nuestra casa de convertía en una especie de punto de reunión y bien parecía que estaban planeando invadir Rusia, por la seriedad con la que se tomaban el tema. Normalmente estaba presente en esas reuniones, era una especie de apoyo moral para Haymitch ya que nos sentábamos junto a Effie y Octavia para escucharlas hablar y hablar. En algún punto nos escapábamos a la sala para ver cualquier cosa en la televisión. De esa forma he comenzado a tratarlo más y puedo ver que mamá hizo una buena elección.

Las invitaciones a fiestas con Dave siguieron llegando y de vez en cuando asistía a alguna, simplemente para salir de la rutina. A pesar de tener varios planes para salir, siempre buscaba la oportunidad de escribirle una nueva carta a Katniss. No era lo mismo que hablar con ella por el celular, pero me reconfortaba el hecho de que ahora tenía el permiso de escribir en respuesta las veces que quisiera.

Para todos fue una grata sorpresa escuchar de nuevo la voz de la chica Everdeen. A los pocos días después de su llamada, Susan nos invitó a cenar en su casa, como aquella vez que Gale fue buscando respuestas. Finnick invitó a Johanna, pero ella dijo no estar preparada para eso, sin embargo prometió hacer el intento de asistir alguna vez. Así que sólo fuimos los dos.

No sabía muy bien que esperar en esa ocasión, todo parecía indicar que sólo sería una reunión casual, pero presentía a que era algo más... y no me equivocaba. Gale ya se encontraba en casa de las Everdeen y por la cara de Susan y Madge, tenía muy buenas noticias para darnos respecto al caso.

—Es una nueva fase en la terapia con Katniss— nos explicó el doctor Hawthorne—. Otro colega y yo hemos trabajado sobre este caso a partir de la búsqueda de un nuevo medicamento. Lamentablemente, en estos días hemos visto un cambio en Katniss, que me temo que no es muy favorable.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?— Madge fue la que tomó la iniciativa de preguntar lo que todos estábamos pensando.

—No ha recibido visitas y creemos que eso la está afectando, pero no podemos autorizar que la vean ya que no sabríamos a que tanto estrés estaría expuesta y si eso va a afectar la efectividad del medicamento— quise haber dicho muchas cosas, pero me quedé callado. Estaba molesto por imaginar que después de todo el esfuerzo hecho por Katniss para salir adelante, terminaría empeorando por la negativa de recibir visitas.

— ¿Y qué es lo que propones?— Susan también parecía molesta con el psiquiatra.

—Acercamientos progresivos. Por dos días una persona podrá visitar la casa de reposo y acompañarme a observar a Katniss durante sus paseos por el jardín— no veía exactamente la efectividad de todo eso si no se podrían interactuar con la chica de ojos grises.

— ¿Algo parecido a lo que hemos hecho con Sae?— el entendimiento llegó a Susan y yo sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante, al girarme hacia Finnick encontré que estaba en la misma condición que yo.

—Exacto.

—Perdón, pero ¿a qué se refieren exactamente con eso? — me atreví a interrumpir su plática, ganándome un codazo por parte de Finnick.

—Antes habíamos probado esta iniciativa con Sae y consiste en que la persona que va de visita permanece lejos de su familiar mientas observa los comportamientos de ésta y comienza a asimilar los cambios que se han dado— asentí lentamente entendiendo su punto—. La persona que viaje podrá estar cerca de Katniss, tendrían hospedaje y comidas incluidas, sólo sería el transporte desde aquí al once. En tren son aproximadamente dos horas— creo que Gale no se daba cuenta de que no era necesario convencer a ninguno de los presentes—. Entre semana Susan y Madge podrían turnarse para ir, o como decidan organizarse y el fin de semana podríamos incluir a Peeta y Finnick, para que no interfiera con sus estudios.

Eso parecía un buen plan, pero aún parecía insuficiente. Todos nos giramos hacia la señora Everdeen, esperando su reacción y palabra final. Madge puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana para transmitirle su apoyo en forma silenciosa.

— ¿Y si una vez que vea a mi hija no puedo contenerme a estar lejos?— su voz de quebró apenas por un momento y después recuperó la compostura.

—Susan, la última palabra está en ti. Si me dices que no necesitamos las aproximaciones yo ordeno que se le permita a Katniss tener visitas apenas pongas un pie en el distrito— el doctor Hawthorne entrelazó sus manos frente a él y se inclinó hacia adelante en el sillón—. Al inicio de todo esto debíamos ser muy estrictos con el tratamiento de Katniss y seguir tal cual mis indicaciones, pero ahora voy a respetar todo lo que tú digas.

—Podemos intentarlo— fue la breve respuesta de Susan después de un momento en silencio.

—Bien, gracias por la confianza— Gale le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza— ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?— se giró hacia Finnick y hacia mí, dándonos entender que ahora podíamos opinar libremente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Katniss?— el chico Odair tomó la palabra.

—Ella está tan bien como podría esperarse, en cuanto a lo que refiere a su tratamiento. Es constante y se le facilita mucho el Real o no Real— el psiquiatra me vio fijamente a los ojos, casi como si me diera a entender que varios de los recuerdos tratados en esas sesiones tenían que ver conmigo—. Anímicamente es estable, pero si hemos notado un cambio no tan positivo, como se los dije.

— ¿Y físicamente?— fue el turno de Madge para preguntar. En el fondo temía a esa respuesta. No podía dejar de lado la idea de una Katniss demacrada, llena de moratones y con ojos rojos. Supongo que en mi mente seguía con la imagen de cuando la encontré herida en el bosque.

—No voy a mentir. Está diferente. Para mí ya es normal verla, pero para ustedes podría ser un poco impactante— Gale habló pausadamente para asegurarse de que lo estábamos entendiendo—. Es cierto que se ha estado alimentando mejor, pero aún así luce muy delgada. Está recuperándose gracias a la dieta que le dan, pero aún le faltan algunos kilos para llegar a su peso ideal. Tiene un sueño saludable, no duerme sus ocho horas pero si seis en forma continua, las ojeras redujeron notablemente pero aún están presentes. Ya casi no tiene tics nerviosos y habla con fluidez.

— ¿Qué hay de las voces?— mi voz se escuchó titubeante, pero nadie dio señales de haberlo notado.

—Aún están presentes, Katniss me ha dicho que sólo son susurros lejanos, fáciles de ignorar y no son constantes. Pero siguen presentes— Susan se llevó una mano hacia su boca, no sabría decir si fue por la sorpresa o para evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios—. Puede escucharse como algo negativo, pero está dentro de lo "normal". Vaya, podría compararse con nosotros mismos, ¿Les ha pasado que cuando están con alguien escuchan como si los llamara? Bien, pues algo similar pasa con Katniss.

No dije nada más, tampoco era como si hubiera que hacerlo después de la clara explicación que nos dió. Gale se despidió de nosotros sin siquiera quedarse a cenar ya que debía ir al distrito diez para revisar un asunto correspondiente al estado de Sae Everdeen. Al momento de que Finnick y yo tuvimos que irnos ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a las visitas a Katniss, ese mismo lunes Susan viajaría al once para reunirse con Gale y después Madge ocuparía su lugar. El sábado y domingo estaba reservado para el chico Odiar y para mi, el viernes en la tarde tomaríamos el tren y regresaríamos el lunes temprano para ir a la escuela.

Le hablé a mi madre acerca del plan de Gale y le demasiado alegró saber que Katniss se encontraba mejor. Ella casi no me preguntaba acerca del estado de la chica Everdeen, supongo que aún consideraba que era un tema delicado de tratar conmigo y por eso me aseguraría de aclararlo, después de todo Effie le tenía aprecio a Katniss.

La semana después de la visita de Gale no pudo haberse ido más lenta, a menudo me sorprendía imaginando los diversos escenarios en los que tendría que ver a Katniss y, lamentablemente, ninguno me ayudaba a calmar mis nervios. Mi consuelo era que Finnick parecía estar en la misma situación y no paraba de hablar sobre el viaje que haríamos. Podría decirse que hasta la misma Johanna estaba emocionada y obviamente no perdía la oportunidad para burlarse de nuestra actitud. El viernes por fin llegó, ya tenía todo preparado y Odair quedó de pasar por mí a las seis. Johanna se ofreció a llevarnos y regresar el carro de Finnick a su casa. Ese era un muy buen avance de su parte.

Pero entonces a llamada de Haymitch llegó.

Mamá se encontraba en el hospital, internada. Aparentemente no era nada grave solo un desvanecimiento en la hora del trabajo, pero necesitaba estar en observación durante toda la noche. Así que no dudé en decirle a Finnick que no iría con ellos al once. Fue tentador aceptar su oferta de acompañarme y dejar la visita para el siguiente fin de semana, sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo emocionado que Odair se encontraba al respecto.

Effie estaba bien cuando llegué y estuvo a punto de regañarme por haberme quedado, pero sólo me pude escudar con una sonrisa. Johanna llegó más tarde con algo para que yo pudiera cenar y Haymitch iba al cuarto cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Mamá ya se veía mucho mejor pero todos coincidimos en que era mejor que no fuera dada de alta hasta la mañana siguiente.

Así que tuve que esperar toda una semana para tener la oportunidad de visitar a Katniss en el once. En verdad estuve tentado a contarle a la chica de ojos grises sobre mi próxima visita en una de nuestras cartas, sin embargo logré contenerme bastante bien.

…

El siguiente viernes nada me impidió abordar el tren hacia el distrito once, ni siquiera fue relevante el hecho de que Finnick no pudo acompañarme y realmente no supe como identificar la emoción que sentí al saber que vería a Katniss solo. El camino fue tranquilo y para cuando me encontré con Gale en la estación de trenes, cerca de las once de la mañana, no podía controlar los nervios que me invadían.

—Llegaste temprano— el doctor Hawthorne habló por fin cuando llegamos a su camioneta para ir hacia el centro.

—Hoy no fui a la escuela— el psiquiatra me dio una mirada llena de curiosidad, él pensaba que me había saltado las clases para llegar temprano—. El maestro nos canceló ayer— me encogí de hombros y Gale asintió.

—Bien, Peeta solo unas cosas a considerar— giré mi cabeza hacia él mientras su mirada estaba fija en el camino—. Al llegar ahí Rue te va a recibir y a guiar hacia la habitación de invitados en el edificio principal, ahí podrás dejar tus cosas mientras revisamos si Katniss está en el patio. La única regla es: mantenerte al margen. Lo mejor es que ella no te vea.

—Vale— asentí cuando llegábamos a nuestro destino.

El edificio era sencillo y el ambiente que lo rodeaba parecía ser óptimo para la relajación, sin duda ayudaba demasiado para la recuperación de los pacientes. Gale se disculpó al entrar ya que tuvo que retirarse hacia un pasillo a mi derecha. Antes de dejarme me aseguró que no me quedaría solo por mucho tiempo y prometió reunirse conmigo más tarde.

—Supongo que tu eres Peeta Mellark— me giré por completo para ver a una chica de piel morena y cabello rizado atado en un moño alto. Su voz se me hizo conocida y por la sonrisa en su rostro parecía como si compartiéramos algún tipo de secreto.

— ¿Rue?— me animé a preguntar un tanto inseguro, lo que solo hizo que sus sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

—La misma— se acercó por completo para saludarme con un cálido beso en la mejilla como si fuéramos viejos amigos—. Vaya, Katniss me ha hablado tanto de ti que hubiera sido inaceptable que no te reconociera... bueno, eso y que nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

No pasé por alto la parte en la que admitió que la chica Everdeen suele hablarle de mí, mi pecho se llenó de una sensación cálida tras sus palabras. Quería preguntarle acerca de la posibilidad de empezar el recorrido, pero sentía que sería un poco descortés de mi parte ir directo al grano, por ello permití que me guiara hasta el área de dormitorios para el personal donde iba a pasar mi fin de semana.

Rue era una chica agradable y de inmediato pude ver porque le agradó tanto a Katniss, en lo personal dudaba que fuera una simple practicante de enfermería. Algo en su forma de hablar me recordaba al mismo Gale Hawthorne, e incluso comenzaba a sospechar que ella era el colega que ayudó con el caso de la chica Everdeen.

Apenas acomodé un poco mis cosas me ofreció algo para almorzar, pero yo había tomado algo en el tren de camino al once. Al principio no me creyó y me gané una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, no fue hasta que me hizo jurarme que era cierto que me dejó en paz. Rue me mostró las áreas más importantes de la institución y comprobé una vez más que era un lugar tranquilo, propicio para la recuperación de los pacientes.

—Como puedes ver, nos esforzamos por mantener un ambiente de " _lugar de reposo_ " y no el de un hospital psiquiátrico. Sí, tenemos las competencias para atender a las personas con ciertos trastornos de la personalidad, pero no nos enfocamos solo en esa área— Rue me explicó mientras atravesábamos una sala donde varias personas mayores descansaban frente a un televisor o jugaban al ajedrez—. Disculpa.

Ella se alejó solo un poco para atender una llamada por una especie de radio y me dejó parado como idiota en el centro de la sala. Una idea estúpida me pasó por la cabeza, algo acerca de ir corriendo al jardín por si tenía oportunidad de ver a Katniss, sin embargo fui un buen chico y me quedé justo donde Rue me dejó. Regresó pasados unos minutos realmente emocionada.

— ¿Buenas noticias?

—Acaban de salir al patio— me tensé al darme cuenta que solo me separaba una puerta de cristal de la posibilidad de volver a ver a Katniss, después de casi cuatro meses—. Ahora unas reglas rápidas, voy a acompañarte en todo momento y nos quedaremos de este lado de la puerta. Asegúrate de observar a Katniss en forma disimulada, la otra vez por poco y ve a Finnick, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que creas necesaria ya que he estado ayudando al doctor Hawthorne con este caso desde el inicio.

—Bien— di unos pasos hacia nuestro destino, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso.

Rue me alcanzó justo cuando llegué al límite permitido. Mi mano derecha hormigueó por el deseo de alcanzar la palanca para abrir la puerta, no necesitaba que me botaran del lugar sin tener la oportunidad de ver a la chica Everdeen. Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón a fin de evitar la tentación de salir.

—Ahí están— mi mirada siguió a la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo y tuve que contener mi respiración.

Era Katniss, lo sabía con certeza, pero lucía tan diferente. Gale tenía razón al decir que su cambio era impactante. Se notaba un poco más pequeña en comparación con la altura de su psiquiatra y el peso que había perdido solo ayudaba a darle esa apariencia de fragilidad. Sin embargo, sus pasos eran firmes, confiados y mantenía contacto visual con Gale mientras le hablaba. Mi chica estaba luchando.

Abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa ante mis pensamientos de Katniss como " _mi chica_ ". Sacudí levemente la cabeza y me enfoqué de nuevo en ellos dos. A mi lado Rue estaba tratando de explicarme algo pero sinceramente no estaba prestándole la atención que merecía. Mis ojos se enfocaban en tomar cada detalle acerca de Katniss y fue como si el sinsajo alrededor de mi cuello pesara un poco más que al inicio.

Seguramente pasaron algunos minutos, pero yo sentía que eran apenas unos segundos. Podía pasarme el resto del día observando a la chica Everdeen. Ella estaba bien. Rue me dijo que era hora de la comida y me invitó a seguirla, argumentando que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Katniss entrara por esas puertas. A regañadientes acepté seguirla no sin antes tener un último vistazo de la chica de cabello castaño que había ocupado mis pensamientos por largo tiempo.

Rápidamente me giré hacia donde estaban segundos antes, todo era igual, con la única diferencia de que Gale ahora estaba de espaldas hacia nosotros y Katniss podía tener una perfecta mirada de ambos si tan solo moviera sus ojos grises hacia la puerta. Rue me tomó del brazo, incitándome a caminar y me di el lujo de ignorar su primer llamado, estaba por seguirla cuando por fin pasó.

Katniss levantó la mirada hacia mí y de inmediato sus ojos se anclaron a los míos.


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo 14: "Ambos lo necesitábamos"_

 **POV Katniss.**

La sangre se congeló en mis venas cuando capté la mirada de Peeta a través de la puerta de cristal. Parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo lo estaba. Quise hacer muchas cosas, desde levantar una mano para saludarlo, hasta ir corriendo a su encuentro, pero seguía en un estado de shock.

—Peeta está aquí, ¿Real o no real? — no podía simplemente creer lo que mis ojos veían. Temía que solo se tratara de una alucinación más por mi parte gracias a la soledad que me invadía cada día más como se lo decía a mi psiquiatra.

Gale por fin pareció notarlo porque me tomó amablemente por los hombros a fin de llamar mi atención y no fue hasta que siguió mi mirada que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se alejó de mí unos pasos para hablar por una especie de radio y casi enseguida Rue apareció en mi campo de visión para llevarse a Peeta, el chico de ojos azules no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no sin antes sonreírme ampliamente, ocasionando que le respondiera de la misma forma.

—Vamos, Katniss, es hora de la comida— no me molestó en absoluto el hecho de que ignorar mi pregunta, con sus acciones me confirmó la presencia de Peeta en ese lugar—. Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y…

—Quiero ver a Peeta— hablé a través del nudo en mi garganta. Si el plan hubiera sido que yo lo viera, el doctor Hawthorne no hubiera actuado de la forma en la que lo hizo, sin embargo no perdía nada con hacer la petición.

—Me temo que no es posible— Gale fue tajante en ese aspecto, no dijo nada más y solo se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Se supone que no debías verlo.

—Pero lo hice.

—Sí y ahora tengo que hacer unas llamadas— él puso una mano alrededor de mis hombros y me invitó a caminar a su lado. Quise resistirme, pero al final terminé por ceder, rogando porque eso me diera la posibilidad de obtener respuestas—. Después de eso voy a ir a tu cuarto para comer juntos.

— ¿Y Rue? — esperaba que mi amiga pudiera darme información más fácil.

—Lo siento, pero ella se encuentra ocupada— llegamos hasta la puerta donde minutos antes Peeta me observaba ahora sí que detuve mi avance, quise verme desafiante, pero la preocupación en el rostro de Gale me sorprendió. Él en verdad se encontraba preocupado por toda la situación—. Por favor ve a tu habitación, prometo no demorarme demasiado.

—Vale— suspiré sonoramente y di algunas pisadas más fuertes, como si fuera una chiquilla en medio de una rabieta. A mi espalda se escuchó la risa suave de mi psiquiatra. Me giré para verlo de mala manera antes de retomar mi camino.

En más de una ocasión Pensé en correr Y tratar de localizar al chico Mellark, Porque si él se encontraba en el once, lo más probable era que el resto de mi familia lo acompañara.

No fue hasta que llegue a la sala de la televisión que tome una decisión y me acerqué hasta la señora Wiress. Fui consciente de la mirada de los enfermeros sobre mí, pero no me importó en absoluto.

—Hola Wiress— la saludé desde la parte trasera de su sillón a fin de no sobresaltarla.

—Mi niña— sonrió como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo, cuando la realidad era que apenas si habían pasado pocas horas—. ¿Ya comiste?

—No, aun no— tomé asiento a su lado y supe que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerle la pregunta—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Lo que sea— frunció el seño profundamente, parecía decidida a planear una conspiración.

— ¿Has visto a Rue?— bajé la voz y me acerqué más a su lado para evitar que nos escucharan— ¿No pasó por aquí acompañada?

— ¡Oh sí que lo hizo! — Wiress elevó un poco la voz y me apresuré a indicarle que no debía hacer eso—. Ella iba muy bien acompañada, ese chico rubio era realmente atractivo. No hacen una linda pareja, pero ellos pueden llegar quererse mucho.

—Ellos no son novios— sentí la necesidad de aclararle ese punto y ni siquiera me preocupé por modular el tono de mi voz—. Bien, eso no importa mucho ahora, ¿viste hacia donde se fueron?

— ¿Porqué? ¿Importa? — Mordí mi labio inferior al ver que Tresh entraba en el lugar— ¿Es tu novio? ¿Vino a visitarte? — la señora Wiress comenzaba a emocionarse y no se concentraba adecuadamente en lo que necesitaba.

—Sí, se trata de mi novio, pero no sé a dónde fue y en verdad quisiera encontrarlo. Lo extraño demasiado— apenas la mentira salió de mis labios me sentí una horrible persona por usar de esa forma a la pobre Wiress. Traté de aliviar la culpa pensando en que no mentía del todo al decir que extrañaba a Peeta.

—Bien, en ese caso es importante que los encuentres— la mujer susurró en forma apenas audible y me obligó a inclinarme más hacia ella—. Ellos se fueron por el pasillo principal y luego giraron a la izquierda.

—Gracias— traté que m voz fuera calmada, conté hasta diez y después me puse en pie para seguir el camino indicado por Wiress—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Claro, Kat— me despidió con un alegre movimiento de mano y regresó su atención a la televisión.

Di unos cuantos pasos, preocupada por que Tresh pusiera sospechar de mí, sin embargo él se encontraba enfocado en el señor Ferguson y ni siquiera notó cuando abandoné la sala.

Boggs, mi antiguo maestro de la facultad, solía decirnos que siempre era fácil identificar a un asaltante novato ya que la mayoría de las veces huían de la escena del crimen corriendo y que solo los que contaban con mayor experiencia, lograban confundirse con la gente al caminar tranquilos. Desafortunadamente, yo era una novata y apenas crucé las puertas dobles de la sala corrí por donde Wiress me indicó. No sabía muy bien qué dirección tomaría después, pero estaría un poco más cerca de Peeta.

—Señorita Everdeen— no avancé demasiado cuando una voz conocida se escuchó a mi espalda. Hice las manos puños y casi detuve mis pasos— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Al baño? — contesté inocentemente al tiempo que me giraba para encarar a Tresh.

—Estoy seguro que si— el enfermero me sonrió juguetonamente y después me indicó con su dedo índice que me acercara. Derrotada, lo obedecí.

—Sería genial que regresaras con el señor Ferguson, creo que ha estado teniendo problemas con su medicamento— sonreí y di unos pasos para alejarme.

—Saeta, por favor, necesito que me acompañes a tu habitación.

— ¿Y si no quiero ir? — me crucé de brazos en forma desafiante, Tresh sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que terminaría por ceder, sin embargo traté de resistir lo más posible.

—Me veré en la necesidad de ejercer mi autoridad. Eres una paciente "especial" pero eso no te excluye de las normas, señorita.

Me quedé congelada ante la amenaza. Gale no se cansaba de decirme que estaba bien en ese lugar y que solo era temporal, sin embargo al final todo se reducía a mí siendo casi una reclusa. Mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas de impotencia. Tresh pareció notarlo porque borró la sonrisa de sus labios e intentó acercarse hacia mí, levanté una mano con tal de mantenerlo lejos.

—Entonces solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo y llévame hasta mi cuarto— estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que me estaban mintiendo. Nadie del centro se preocupó por informarme que en realidad tenía visitas y solo se limitaban a verme pasear como una estúpida por los jardines del lugar.

El enfermero no hizo el intento por decir nada más. Extendió una mano para indicarme el camino y sin replicar me obligué a seguirlo. En el trayecto caminé con la cabeza baja, de vez en cuando limpiando las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos. Mis pasos eran lentos, casi como si de esa manera pudiera evitar el llegar y evadir mi plática con Gale, no necesitaba escuchar más de sus mentiras. Solo animaba llegar para poder recostarme y dormir por un largo rato.

—Katniss— la voz de Tresh estaba llena de arrepentimiento. Detuve mis pasos, pero no levanté la mirada—. Antes de llegar me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó hoy.

—Gale te obligó a hacerlo.

—Sí, pero porque elles necesitan asegurarse de que vas a estar bien— resoplé y terminé por limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro—. Y, bueno, te estás resistiendo conmigo que definitivamente no tengo nada que ver en esto. No me quisiera imaginar cómo reaccionarías con Gale o incluso con Rue.

—Bien, tienes un punto—. Me recargué en la pared y fijé mi vista en la ventana del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, Tresh no hizo el intento de acercarse, me ganó solo un poco con ese gesto de darme mi espacio—. Entonces supongo que vas a responder a mis preguntas.

—No, eso lo va a hacer Gale, una vez que llegues. Saeta, entiendo que en este momento crees que odias todo lo relacionado con este lugar, por mucho tiempo te dijeron que aun no podías ver a nadie de tu familia y ahora de la nada aparece este chico, Peeta— me crucé de brazos. Ahora todos se creían psicólogos—. Pero esto es….

—Por el bien de mi tratamiento, para no enfrentarme al estrés y cosas como esas— hice un ademán con mi mano para restarle importancia a todo esto. Actuaba como una completa malcriada, pero realmente seguía enojada con todo eso y temía que hubieran culpado a Peeta por todo ese asunto.

—Hum, si, básicamente— realmente esperaba que Tresh me corrigiera—. Supongo que tienes muy claro el asunto.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y en más de una ocasión me giré para ver al enfermero, a la espera de que dijera algo más, pero aparentemente lo dejé sin argumentos. Suspiré y me limité a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello. De nuevo miré a Tresh y él me sonrió en respuesta, extrañamente me sorprendí respondiendo a esa sonrisa.

—Gracias— sí, quizá Gale debería evaluar de nuevo mi diagnostico para descartar una posible bipolaridad. Aunque tal vez todo era el resultado de la exposición al estrés, tal como mi psiquiatra había previsto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por no presionarme— me encogí de hombros varias veces y Tresh asintió, de nuevo me indicó con una mano el camino a seguir—. Solo necesito saber algo.

—Pregunta.

— ¿Van a culpar a Peeta por todo esto? — moví mis manos en forma nerviosa a la espera de su respuesta.

—La verdad es que desconozco la situación de todo esto, pero no creo que puedan culparlo— mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, quizá existía una posibilidad de verlo, después de todo—. Digo, no es como si él hubiera corrido hacia ti gritando tú nombre— reí nerviosamente por la imagen y no aceptaría en voz alta que me gustó mucho—. El pobre chico no tiene la culpa de la gran atracción que hay entre ambos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi rostro se calentara por la vergüenza que me ocasionó las palabras de Tresh. No dije nada más y bajé la mirada antes de caminar de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

Quería creer lo que Tresh me dijo sobre cierta atracción entre Peeta y yo. La realidad es que nunca me he detenido demasiado a pensar en eso, pero sin duda el chico Mellark es alguien muy importante para mí. Sus cartas me animaron incluso más que las de Finnick y aquel día que escuché su voz, de nuevo, la sonrisa no abandonó en ningún momento mi rostro. Sentía algo verdaderamente fuerte hacia él. Ya no era agradecimiento por mantenerse a mi lado incluso después de ver mis peores momentos, era algo mucho más fuerte que me aterrorizaba nombrar, sobre todo porque temía ser la única que se sintiera de esa forma.

…

Puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, a mi lado Tresh asintió para darme ánimos de seguir. Al otro lado se escuchaban suaves murmuros, sin duda Gale no se encontraba completamente solo. Cerré los ojos y di varias respiraciones profundas buscando el valor necesario para hacer frente a eso. Conté hasta treinta y aún no me sentía lo suficientemente segura para hacerlo, sin embargo me obligué a abrir de una vez por todas esa puerta.

 **POV Peeta.**

La escena por la que tuve que pasar ben pudo haber sido la de una película de acción, justo cuando evacúan a las personas antes de una catástrofe inminente.

Después de que Katniss me viera solo tuve tiempo de sonreírle brevemente antes de que Rue me tomara del brazo y me invitara a caminar a su lado hacia la puerta de salida. Nuestros pasos eran apresurados y no se detuvo en ningún momento a responder los saludos de los pacientes con los que nos llegábamos a topar. Ella simplemente sonreía a manera de disculpa y regresaba su atención al camino. Su agarre en mi brazo era tenso, a tal grado que por poco y hacía un comentario divertido al respecto, pero mi prudencia me ayudó a mantener la boca cerrada. Todo indicaba que me encontraba en serios problemas.

Atravesamos las instalaciones hasta llegar a el cuarto donde se suponía iba a hospedarme. Seguramente debía ser bueno que no hubiese desempacado demasiadas cosas, un presentimiento me decía que para las diez ed la noche ya estaría de regreso en mi casa.

—Rue— la chica se mantuvo junto a la puerta, revisando en varias ocasiones su celular y el radio que colgaba de la bolsa delantera de su uniforme. Ni siquiera se preocupó por atender a mi llamado. Estaba por llamarla de nuevo cuando sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y tuvo que salir de la habitación para atender su celular. Resignado, me dejé caer en la cama y cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho.

Las imágenes llegaron solas, el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Katniss fue lo más relevante. Había un poco de miedo en él y casi podía jurar que su seño estaba fruncido debido a la ansiedad. Después de que nos viéramos me atreví a dar unos pasos má hacia la puerta, incluso mi mano llegó hasta ella con la intención de abrirla. Necesitaba ir hacia la chica Everdeen, abrazarla de nuevo, comprobar que sus heridas habían sanado por completo y ver ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos grises que me indicara que estaba luchando por regresar, por recuperarse.

Demonios, incluso quería besarla. Mis labios hormiguearon por el repentino pensamiento y llevé mis dedos hacia ellos, una vez más recordé aquel beso con sabor a lágrimas y sangre. Me incorporé de golpe en la cama, necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Froté mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos y me encaminé hacia la puerta, decidido a salir de ahí pero mis planes se arruinaron con Rue entrando de nuevo a la recámara.

—Bien, Peeta necesitamos irnos— abrí y cerré varias veces la boca, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente. No quería irme, sin embargo había prometido seguir las reglas.

—Vale— mí voz salió como un gruñido y regresé sobre mis pasos para alcanzar mi maleta.

— ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces? — me giré hacia la voz de Rue.

—Dijiste que me voy— la situación era en verdad ridícula.

—Oh… yo no me refería a… — la chica golpeó su frente con la palma abierta, haciendo un sonido seco y en verdad me preocupé por que se hubiera lastimado—. Lo siento, este asunto me alteró un poco. Gale quiere vernos, necesita hablar contigo. Perdón pero por un momento llegué a pensar que perdería mi empleo y…

Rue pellizcó el puente de su nariz y sonrió apenada. Me pasé las manos por mi cabello, estirándolo solo un poco, suspiré y la seguí hacia dondequiera que el doctor Hawthorne se encontrara.

…

No hubo mucha diferencia entre la habitación en donde estaba y a la que Rue me llevó para reunirme con Gale, tal vez solo cambió el tamaño, era ligeramente más grande. El psiquiatra se levantó de su lugar en la cama para acercarse hasta mí y saludarme amablemente, hasta el momento parecía que no se encontraba molesto conmigo por el incidente en el jardín.

—Peeta, relájate, no estás en problemas— Gale intentó bromear por mi forma tan firme de saludarlo. Casi reí, pero no creía del todo el hecho de que no estaba en problemas.

— ¿Seguro? Porque no sería necesario que llamaras a la policía para que me sacaran de aquí— Rue rió a mi lado—. Incluso no he desempacado mis cosas.

—Prometo que no va a ser necesario— el doctor Hawthorne levantó las manos y tomó asiento de nuevo en la cama. Un poco más relajado me recargué en el escritorio de la habitación—. Lamento que pareciera como si la enfermera Rue te estuviera secuestrando, pero teníamos planeados ciertos protocolos por si se daba el caso que Katniss llegara a verlos.

—El doctor Hawthorne le prometió a Susan que ella sería la primera en ser vista por Katniss y por ello tuvo que comunicarse con la señora Everdeen y plantearle la situación— Rue siguió con la explicación como toda una profesional, confirmando mis sospechas de que ella no era una simple enfermera—. Simplemente no podemos fingir que Katniss no te vio y seguir con el plan inicial. Todos la conocemos y somos conscientes de que va a buscar respuestas.

—Si no es que ya está trabajando en eso— murmuré más para mí mismo, pero por sus risas me confirmaron que había fallado en eso.

—Exacto, por eso Tresh me aseguró que él podría encargarse de tranquilizarla y traerla aquí.

Mi garganta se secó por las palabras del psiquiatra, ¿Katniss iba a reunirse conmigo? Gale siguió hablando, pero mi atención ya no estaba sobre él, sino en la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse lentamente. La habitación se sumió en completo silencio cuando la chica Everdeen apareció en el marco de la puerta.

Katniss paseó su mirada de Gale a Rue y por último sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos, como sucedió antes en los jardines. Nuestro contacto visual solo se rompió cuando ella se fijó brevemente en el sinsajo que colgaba de mi cuello, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa y sus manos se unieron fuertemente en su pecho. Nadie se movió mientras me incorporaba correctamente y daba unos pasos hacia mi chica.

No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, temía que si avanzaba demasiado rápido ella pudiera asustarse. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrí mis brazos para ella, rogando al cielo para que aceptara mi muda invitación. Ni siquiera llegué a contar diez segundos cuando sentí su cuerpo chocar contra el mío gracias al impulso con el que avanzó hacia mí. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos que salían de sus labios y el nudo en mi garganta pareció ceder, no sin antes ocasionar que mis ojos se humedecieran.

La abracé más cerca de mí, negándome rotundamente a dejarla ir, era algo que ambos parecíamos necesitar y estaba casi seguro que Katniss podía escuchar perfectamente el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón gracias a su cercanía, sin embargo no me preocupó en absoluto. Posé mis labios sobre su coronilla, cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas por fin escaparon.


	16. Chapter 16

_¿Cosas que no esperas que sucedan pero aun así te dan gusto tenerlas? ¡Que Readers actualice antes de tiempo! Sí, terminé esta mañana de escribirlo y creí que era una buena idea de compensarlos porque han sido demasiado pacientes cuando me he retrasado. Bueno, disfruten demasiado este capítulo, yo iré a escribir el siguiente ;)_

 _Los quiero 3_

 _P.D._ MariePrewettMellark te apuesto que no esperabas esta actualización jajaja disfruta la lectura

* * *

 _Capítulo 15: "¿Y si lo arruiné?"_

 **POV Peeta.**

Katniss dejó de sollozar algunos minutos después y en ningún momento dejé de sostenerla, lo hice incluso a pesar de que las miradas de todos en la habitación seguían sobre nosotros. Mis labios seguían posados en la cabeza de la chica Everdeen, de vez en cuando dejaba pequeños besos y murmuraba palabras tranquilizantes, asegurándole que no me iría a ninguna parte. Gale llegó hasta nosotros y tocó brevemente mi hombro derecho, casi como si me pidiera permiso para alejar a Katniss de mis brazos. Suspiré y atendí a su silenciosa petición.

El rostro de la chica de cabello castaño se encontraba un poco rojo gracias al llanto y en sus ojos grises aun había rastro de lágrimas, parpadeó y unas pocas rodaron por sus mejillas, me permití limpiarlas con mis pulgares y besar su frente antes de separarnos por fin.

— ¿Podrían darnos un momento, por favor?— Gale pidió amablemente a los enfermeros y ellos obedecieron de inmediato—. Katniss, puedes tomar asiento, si quieres.

El doctor Hawthorne sonrió y señaló un espacio en la cama, poco después Katniss me vio fijamente sin estar muy segura de obedecer, finalmente bajó la cabeza y fue a sentarse. Le di su espacio, sin embargo me mantuve de pie junto a la cama. Una idea cruzó por mi mente, obligándome a girar mi cabeza hacia la chica Everdeen.

—Hola— dije en forma casual y ella sonrió ampliamente. No nos habíamos saludado gracias a la sorpresa momento.

—Hola a ti también— me respondió. Su voz era igual que como la recordaba de aquella vez que hablamos por teléfono.

—Y hola a los dos— Gale habló para hacerse notar de nuevo. Reí y negué con la cabeza—. Bien, después de nuestros saludos tenemos varias cosas que discutir, chicos.

— ¿Ahora si podré tener más visitas?— la voz de Katniss estaba llena de esperanza y por la mirada de Gale no pude averiguar si la respuesta sería buena o mala.

—Antes de que llegaras le explicaba a Peeta que el plan inicial era que Susan fuera la primera en hacer notar su presencia— el psiquiatra ignoró la pregunta olímpicamente y los hombros de Katniss cayeron por la decepción—. Entonces pasó todo este asunto y me vi en la necesidad de llamar a tu madre.

— ¿Ella estaba molesta?— pregunté realmente apenado por haberle robado esa posibilidad, cada uno de nosotros añoraba la posibilidad de encontrarnos de nuevo con Katniss y la que más tenía derecho era su madre, pero en el fondo no me arrepentía en absoluto.

—No realmente, pero si se escuchaba un poco decepcionada— Gale se giró hacia Katniss—. Susan dijo que le gustaba la idea de que vieras a Peeta primero.

— ¿En verdad?— ella jugó nerviosamente con sus manos en su regazo. Un tanto inseguro, me senté a su lado en la cama y pareció aceptarlo.

—Lo digo en verdad, ella prometió viajar al once a primera hora del lunes— me sorprendí por esa información. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que Susan viajara de inmediato al encuentro de su hija, pero no. La señora Everdeen me estaba dejando tener un tiempo con Katniss.

— ¿Peeta va a poder quedarse?— la chica de ojos grises alargó una de sus manos para encontrar la mía, así que no dudé en entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—El trato era un fin de semana— Gale se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. No esperábamos que fuera de esta forma, pero puede funcionar. Es bueno para los dos.

—Gracias— asentí con la cabeza.

El psiquiatra hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Busqué la mirada de Katniss y al encontrarla supe que ella estaba completamente agotada, las emociones del día por fin estaban pasándole factura. Me giré para ver al doctor Hawthorne, esperando ver un indicio de que no sucedía nada malo, pero la preocupación también llenaba su semblante.

—Voy a pedir su comida y pueden tomarla aquí mismo— Gale fue hacia la puerta, antes de irse me dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

—No tengo hambre— la voz de Katniss fue apenas audible y por poco no terminaba la frase ya que un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

—De todas formas voy a pedírsela a Rue.

Gale salió sin decir nada más, dejándonos a los dos solos sumidos en un completo silencio. La chica de ojos grises se acercó más hacia mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y con la mano libre que tenía acarició el dije de sinsajo que colgaba de mi cuello. Esperaba que hiciera un comentario, pero nunca llegó.

Tenía que decirle muchas cosas, pero temía que al decir una palabra se rompiera el efecto de paz que nos rodeaba. Sentí que Katniss bostezó nuevamente, apreté nuestro agarre para llamar su atención.

—Deberías dormir— su respuesta se limitó a una risa suave.

—Tuve una especie de Deja vú— dijo después de pocos segundos—. Una vez nos desvelamos mientras te ayudaba con un trabajo, ¿Real o no Real?

—Real— respondí de inmediato, identificando el juego que usaba en terapia—. Fue la primera vez que te apliqué el medicamento. Se suponía que debías dormirte en algún punto de la plática, pero te distraías demasiado fácil.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— asintió aún con su cabeza en mi hombro—. Pero fue bueno porque pude ayudarte... me enviaste un video esa vez, ¿Real o no Real?

—Dios, ¿Cómo recuerdas eso?— reí abiertamente—. Real, en verdad estaba muriendo de sueño esa vez.

— ¿Peeta?— su voz fue insegura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Everdeen?— extrañaba llamarla de esa forma.

—Tengo sueño— recargué mi mejilla en su cabeza.

—Entonces deberías dormir.

—Pero tengo miedo que ya no estés cuando despierte— se apartó lentamente y fijó sus ojos en los míos, el temor los llenaba por esa sola idea.

—Hey, Gale dijo que iba a pasar el fin de semana contigo— le dediqué una media sonrisa, esperando tranquilizarla, no me agradaba verla de esa forma—. Y si quieres dormir ahora, prometo quedarme hasta que despiertes. Ya sabes, soy experto velando tu sueño, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿En verdad?— un mechón de cabello se escapó hasta su frente y se apresuró en acomodarlo de regreso tras su oreja.

—Siempre que tú lo quieras.

Al parecer fue todo lo que necesitaba porque no tardó mucho en acomodarse en su cama, asegurándose de dejar un espacio libre para que, si quería, me quedara sentado a su lado. Katniss me sonrió desde su posición ya recostada, se veía adorable. Me acerqué y pinché su mejilla donde estaba su hoyuelo. Murmuré un simple "descansa" y ella cerró los ojos sin dudarlo.

...

Rue tardó un poco más en regresar con una bandeja de comida, quise ayudarla pero al ver que Katniss dormía tan tranquilamente, me indicó que me quedara en mi lugar, algo que agradecí, prefería no molestar a la chica Everdeen porque en verdad parecía necesitar ese descanso.

—Toma— Rue susurró pasándome un trozo de papel doblado cuatro veces—. Léelo cuando puedas— después de eso sonrió y salió del lugar.

 **"Yo nunca logré que tomara una siesta. Eres diferente. En fin, ella debe ir al puesto de enfermeras a las cuatro, asegúrate de comer antes.**

 **También sería una buena idea que le pidieras que te enseñara el lugar.**

 **Gracias"**

Doblé la nota de nuevo y la guardé en mi pantalón. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y me agradó notar que apenas si era la una de la tarde, Katniss tendría tiempo de dormir un poco más. Estaba por guardar de nuevo el teléfono cuando comenzó a vibrar por una llamada entrante de Johanna, sin dudarlo dejé que se perdiera y después le mandé un mensaje.

 _"Realmente no puedo contestarte ahora"_

 _"Bien, no lo hagas, solo prende la televisión"._ Su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

 _"Tampoco puedo hacer eso"_

 _"Joder, Mellark. Sé que estás en una casa de reposo, pero por lo menos supongo que puedes hacer algunas cosas"._ Reí por sus palabras, sin duda eso era lo que esperaba que me dijera.

 _"Estoy con Katniss"_

 _"Eso ya lo sé, genio"._ Después de eso envió una emoji con los ojos viendo hacia arriba.

 _"Me refiero a literalmente"._ La respuesta tardó en llegar, supongo que estaba analizando su significado. Al final me llamó de nuevo y cuando la ignoré, lo intentó otra vez.

 _"Demonios, debes contestarme. Mellark. Esto. Es. De. Vida. O. Muerte"._ Me marcó de nuevo y supe que no se rendiría.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aparté lentamente de la cama, cuidando no hacer movimientos rápidos. Tardé un poco pero lo logré, me giré para comprobar a Katniss y me alegró notar que seguía tranquila. Suspiré y atendí por fin mi celular.

—Deberías decirme donde contrataste el plan para tu celular, debes tener llamadas ilimitadas— comenté con sarcasmo y con el tono de voz lo más bajo que pude.

—Mierda, Peeta, estoy sorda ¡Habla más fuerte!— tuve que alejar el aparato de mi oreja y reí por sus ocurrencias.

—No puedo hacerlo, Katniss necesita descansar— no fue hasta que terminé de decirlo que me di cuenta de mi mala elección de palabras.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya— casi podía imaginarla negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—Olvídalo Johanna— pasé una mano por mi rostro, debía cambiar de tema rápido—. Supongo que al final no estabas muriendo, ¿cierto?

—No soy yo, chico enamorado. Se trata de Delly— mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y entrecerré los ojos ante lo que dijo. Eso era tan Johanna Mason—. Necesitas un poco de realidad, fuera de tu mundo de amor.

—Johanna— mi tono fue de advertencia y ella comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que de nuevo tuve que apartar el celular.

—Vale, aun no es tiempo de admitir verdades— algo parecido a un gruñido salió de mi garganta—. El punto es que Delly escapó.

— ¡¿Qué?!— elevé mi tono y me giré para ver a Katniss moverse, pero no se despertó—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Está en todas las noticias, al parecer tu ex ya no quiere casarse con Thread y decidió huir. Hay rumores de que se fue con Darius, su chofer—. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté la mandíbula, a Jo no le interesaban demasiado los chismes de la prensa amarillista, así que si sabía sobre todo ese asunto, es porque era realmente delicado—. ¿No te ha llamado?

—No y no veo porque lo haría— fui más brusco de lo que esperaba y me odié por eso. Sí, me preocupaba ahora que sabía la situación de Delly, pero no era el momento adecuado para enterarme de eso—. Hace poco tiempo fue a mi casa, le pregunté si todo estaba bien y optó por alejarse. Así que en verdad espero que no me quiera incluir en este show.

 _— ¿Jo?—_ la voz de Finnick se escuchó en el fondo, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Debo colgar, Mellark. ¿Sabes? Creo que fue una mala idea llamarte para esta idiotez— asentí aunque ella no podía verme—. Solo supuse que podrías querer saberlo.

—Gracias por tu consideración— rogué al cielo por que ella escuchara el tono de broma en mi voz—. Ahora ve a tu propio mundo de amor, chica enamoradiza.

— _Touché_ — ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente rió una vez más y después colgó.

Me dije a mi mismo que el asunto de Delly no debía preocuparme, ella era lo suficiente mayor como para saber que sus decisiones tenían consecuencias. Sin embargo, para cuando llegué de regreso a la cama, junto a Katniss, aun me sentía contrariado por recibir aquella noticia.

 **POV Katniss**

Me sobresalté solo un poco al sentir que Peeta se levantaba de la cama, pero me encontraba demasiado cansada como para preocuparme por ello. Traté de regresar a dormir, aunque tenía demasiada curiosidad, así que entreabrí los ojos y vi a Peeta cerca del escritorio, de espalda a mí y hablando por su celular en un tono apenas audible, hasta que de la nada elevó la voz un tanto molesto. Cerré los ojos de golpe y me giré despacio para que no me descubriera espiándolo. Decidí no pensar demasiado en eso y dejé que el sueño me tomara de nuevo.

...

Algo me estaba pinchando mi mejilla derecha, cualquier cosa que fuera era algo insistente. Lancé un manotazo con tal de ahuyentarlo, sin embargo fallé y no tardó mucho en regresar. Fácil hice eso como tres veces antes de que la cama comenzara a sacudirse y que se escuchara una suave risa.

—Vamos, Kat. Despierta— abrí los ojos despacio para toparme con el rostro de Peeta muy cerca del mío y con una gran sonrisa—. Despierte señorita Everdeen, tiene que comer— él volvió a pinchar mi mejilla, ahí donde se formaba mi hoyuelo.

Me estiré en la cama sin preocuparme de mis modales y tallé mi rostro para alejar el sueño. Peeta tocó mi nariz, haciéndome reír.

—Hola— dije al fin cuando me sentaba en la cama y recargaba mi espalda en la pared— ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las dos y media— el chico Mellark llegó hasta mi lado y puso mi plato de comida en mis piernas. Se sentó junto a mí también con su comida—. Esta ensalada se ve deliciosa.

—No tenías que esperarme para comer— lo empujé con mi codo y él simuló que había sido un gran golpe. Reí y fue genial hacerlo. Era tan familiar.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo— me guiñó un ojo y regresó su atención a la comida.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo entre silencios cómodos y una que otra broma ocasional. Si esta era una recompensa más, por parte de Gale, superaba con creces al celular. Durante el tiempo que compartimos en mi habitación estuve tentada a preguntarle acerca de la llamada que recibió antes, pero algo me detenía. Ese no era mi asunto y no deseaba hacer que el momento se tornara incómodo entre los dos.

Por más que me quisiera quedar completamente aislada con Peeta en mi habitación, tuve que ceder a su petición de recorrer las instalaciones. Lo llevé a mis partes favoritas primero, desde la biblioteca hasta la sala de televisión donde nos encontramos con Wiress. Al estar con mi amiga temí que hiciera algún comentario de nuestra conversación anterior, por fortuna ella parecía no tomarle importancia.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al puesto de enfermeras tuvimos que apresurar un poco el paso ya que nos encontrábamos algo lejos de nuestro destino. En el lugar ya nos esperaban Tresh y Rue, platicamos entre que llegaba un paciente y otro. Por nuestra actitud cualquiera dudaría que estuviéramos en una casa de reposo.

Amaba esos momentos, justo cuando podía ignorar un poco mi condición, era casi perfecto... hasta que me llegó la hora del medicamento. Tresh me vio fijamente mientras Rue extendía hacia mí un vasito con las píldoras que debía ingerir. Evité a toda costa la mirada de Peeta porque sabía lo que podría encontrar, al final fui débil y no pude resistir demasiado. El chico Mellark tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando parecer despreocupado sin embargo lo conocía y estaba esperando mi reacción, me molestaba un poco, aunque también ocasionó que una calidez se formara en mi pecho. Era tan confuso. Cuando pasé la última píldora sonreí muy apenas para darle tranquilidad.

—Relájate, hasta acá puedo escucharte pensar— traté de hacer una broma para aligerar el momento.

—Ruego al cielo por que no sea así— esa respuesta, lejos de tranquilizarme, hizo que mi imaginación comenzara a trabajar rápidamente—. Vamos, sigamos con nuestro recorrido— Peeta me abrazó por los hombros para comenzar a caminar. Supo como salvar el momento que amenazaba por ponerse incómodo.

...

—Realmente creo que es algo absurdo que la gente se deje engañar por unas simples gafas, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo rayos no notan que Clark Kent es Superman? — Peeta movía demasiado las manos mientras cenábamos en una mesa de picnic en el jardín.

—La gente está traumatizada por todos esos supe villanos— dije entre risas cubriendo mi boca.

—Solo lo dices porque amas a ese sujeto— el chico Mellark me lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser seria hasta que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para reír.

—Nah, no es mi tipo— me encogí de hombros y llevé un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Y precisamente, ¿Cuál es tu tipo?— casi me atraganto con mi bocado y Peeta se levantó de su asiento frente a mí para llegar a mi lado y asegurarse que estaba bien—. Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. Claramente tu tipo es algo como Batman. ¿No crees?

—Creo que tienes algo con los súper héroes. Eres algo así como un nerd— el chico de ojos azules me empujó amablemente con su hombro.

—Créeme, no sabes lo que es un nerd de los súper héroes— levanté las manos a manera de rendición.

—Entonces agradezco la ignorancia.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta casi terminar nuestra comida. Levanté la vista al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo y por fin era el momento por el que había decidido tener esa cena afuera. El naranja que le gustaba a Peeta comenzaba a invadir el horizonte y se mezclaba con el verde del bosque creando una hermosa escena. Peeta siguió mi mirada y pareció gustarle la postal. En un impulso realmente irracional, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Muchas veces, cuando tienes Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo y te ves obligado a seguir los rituales, hay un momento de lucidez donde sabes que lo que haces es incorrecto, entonces tratas de resistir a esa fuerza, todo lo que puedes, sin embargo al final terminas cediendo y el resultado es peor que si lo hubieras hecho al principio.

— ¿Peeta?— mi voz salió como un susurro, rogué porque él no hubiera escuchado mi llamado, así las cosas no empeorarían, pero el leve apretón en mi mano me indicó que mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas—. Todo el día me has hablado de anécdotas... de los demás, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hiciste estos meses?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el resultado de mis preguntas. Me aparté lentamente para ver su reacción. No debí preguntar, resistí adecuadamente durante todo el día y tenía que ir a arruinarlo al final. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer, pero aun así noté la palidez en su rostro, lo había tomado desprevenido. Peeta abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, incapaz de contestar.

— ¿Chicos?— la voz de Rue llegó desde la puerta de entrada—. Lo siento, pero casi son las ocho, Peeta necesitas regresar a tu edificio antes de que cerremos este.

— ¿Nos das un momento?— mi amiga aceptó la petición del chico de ojos azules y nos dejó solos.

Peeta se veía preocupado y su seño estaba arrugado, alargué la mano y pasé mi pulgar por él. Como deseaba nunca haber hablado de ese tema. El chico Mellark tomó mi mano y la mantuvo entre las suyas.

—Se toman la seguridad muy en serio aquí— aparté amablemente mi mano y palmeé su rodilla—. Deberíamos entrar.

—Bien— Peeta se puso en pie y me ofreció su ayuda para acompañarlo. Tomó los dos platos casi vacíos junto con los cubiertos y yo los dos vasos—. Regreso mañana para desayunar.

—Vale— al entrar un enfermero nos ayudó con las cosas—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—Siempre— el chico Mellark me atrajo hacia él para darme un abrazo que recibí gustosa. Besó mi frente antes de apartarse e ir al encuentro de Rue que lo escoltaría a su habitación.

Lo vi irse y aunque la situación fue bien manejada, el choque había sido feo y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la forma que el pánico invadió el rostro de Peeta después de mis preguntas. Por fin tenía autorización de recibir visitas, sin embargo temía ver a Peeta al día siguiente.

¿Y si lo había arruinado?


	17. Chapter 17

_Doble actualizaciooon Disfruten mucho 3_

 _Capitulo 16: "Pesadillas"._

 **POV Peeta**

Rue me dejó en la habitación de invitados, durante el camino quiso entablar una plática acerca de mi día con Katniss aunque no dije demasiado. Era injusto con ella, pero mi mente estaba ocupada con otros asuntos, así que decidió darme mi espacio y prometió ir por mí a la mañana siguiente para reunirme de nuevo con la chica Everdeen.

En esta ocasión me dediqué a desempacar mis pertenencias, lo que no me tomó mucho tiempo ya que eran muy pocas, solo lo esencial. Me puse mi pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones deportivos de algodón y una camisa sin mangas, cepillé mis dientes en el pequeño baño de la habitación y fui a la cama donde podría ver un poco la televisión o hablar con mi madre. Me decidí por lo último y de inmediato marqué el número de Effie que me respondió a los dos tonos.

—Peeta Mellark, hasta que te acuerdas que tienes madre— su voz era peligrosamente dulce y de inmediato tuve un flashback de cuando era pequeño y hacía alguna travesura.

—Hola, má— hice todo lo posible por actuar como si no recordara mi falta— ¿Qué tal todo en el doce?

—Oh no cambies de tema, muchachito. Prometiste llamar apenas llegaras al once y de eso pasó un día completo— mamá no solía ser tan aprehensiva conmigo por eso me confundió su actitud.

—Lo siento, pero...

—No hay excusas. Me tenías muy preocupada y no sabía si podías recibir llamadas. No vuelvas a hacer eso— escuché el nudo en su garganta. Rasqué mi nuca y suspiré derrotado.

—Vale, no vuelve a pasar— lo mejor en estas situaciones era la retirada. Aceptar mi error y prometer mejorarlo. Mamá pocas veces se enojaba realmente, pero cuando lo hacía era mejor tener cuidado. Andar por un campo minado a media noche era mil veces más seguro— ¿Qué tal el doce?

—Es horrible, Peeta— mis cejas se elevaron ante su respuesta tan negativa—. Los reporteros del Capitolio están por todo el lugar y tratan de entrevistar a cualquiera que se deje o que tenga información de Delly. Pobre chica, tiene demasiados problemas con los que lidiar.

—Sí, Jo me dijo algo sobre eso, llamó más temprano— cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando una nueva ronda de reclamos por haberle contestado a mi amiga no haber sido capaz de mandarle tan siquiera un mensaje a ella.

—Por eso es que he estado tan preocupada por ti. Si a algún chismoso se le ocurrió decir que ustedes eran novios era obvio que irían tras de ti—. Pude haberle dicho que la prensa del Capitolio ya tenía muy en claro que no había ninguna relación entre Delly y yo, todo gracias a mi confrontación con Caesar hace tiempo, pero opté por dejarlo pasar. Conocía bien a mi madre y eso solo lograría preocuparla más.

—No lo harán— prometí esperando que con eso se cerrara el tema referente a mi ex. Era extraño, casi parecía que todos esperaban que hiciera algo.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué pasaría si a alguien se le ocurre hablar sobre tu relación con ella?— pellizqué el puente de mi nariz y abrí la boca para replicar pero mamá volvió a tomar la palabra—. De todas formas iré a casa de tu tía Octavia, para estar segura.

— ¿No crees que eso es una exageración?— ni siquiera me esforcé en reprimir la risa que me ocasionaron sus palabras—. Además, si algo pasara, Haymitch podría ayudarte.

—Peeta, no sé si lo notaste pero Haymitch es doctor, no un guardaespaldas— Effie fingía estar molesta, pero podía escuchar la risa contenida en su voz.

— ¿Y eso qué? Voy a ser abogado, pero si a la chica que amo la metieran en una arena, donde solo un puede salir y hay un baño de sangre... bueno, no pensaría demasiado para entrar con ella y protegerla— el otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio y por un momento temí haber dicho algo incorrecto. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y alejé el celular para comprobar que la llamada no se hubiera cortado— ¿Má?

—Aquí estoy. Solo me sorprendiste, cariño— genial, ahora las cosas se pondrían raras—. ¿Y qué tal el once? ¿Tienes una buena habitación?

—Es agradable— contesté con cautela por el cambio de tema tan radical—. El lugar es muy bonito y mi habitación parece una de hotel, pero acogedora. Y las instalaciones están cerca del bosque así que los pacientes pueden caminar en los jardines y ver una buena postal, incluso tienen mesas de picnic, ahí cenamos hoy.

— ¿Cenamos?

—Katniss y yo... Mamá, Gale me permitió verla— dejé de lado el incidente a mi llegada porque si no, no pararía de regañarme por un aparente acto "irresponsable" de mi parte—. Y voy a pasar el fin de semana con ella. Susan está enterada y lo aceptó con gusto.

—Vaya eso es increíble— Effie dejó escapar un bostezo, lo que se me hizo extraño ya que no era demasiado tarde y ella tenía un buen horario en el hospital esa semana—. Lo siento, últimamente he tenido mucho sueño.

—Deberías descansar y pedirle a Haymitch algunas vitaminas o algo.

—Lo haré, hablamos luego, cariño.

—Vale. Te quiero, má— le día un beso a la bocina como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño y hablaba con ella por teléfono, mamá rió por el gesto.

—Yo igual. Descansa— creí que iba a colgar, pero al final se arrepintió y dijo algo más—. Mañana que veas a Katniss dale mis saludos... y asegúrate de que nadie la meta a esa arena tan horrible que describiste.

Y sin decir nada más, ahora si colgó.

...

Mi noche no fue unas de las mejores. Después de hablar con mamá estaba realmente confundido por sus palabras algo sospechaba y me sometería a un interrogatorio grado Effie apenas pusiera un pie en el doce.

Cuando por fin dejé de lado mi conversación por teléfono, vino la duda sobre si todo lo que decían de Delly era cierto, así que fui débil y encendí el televisor. No tuve que cambiar el canal más de una vez para encontrar un programa de chismes del Capitolio. La pantalla estaba ocupada por una imagen de mi ex novia y Thread, el día en que se comprometieron, el titulo era "Novia fugitiva", tuve que poner en blanco los ojos ante su genial encabezada. Para nada cliché.

La foto desapareció y Caesar Flickerman tomó la atención del público. A diferencia de aquella vez que me visitó en el distrito, su cabello era de color amarillo al igual que la mayoría de su maquillaje y con su traje rojo lleno de brillos, sentí la necesidad de bajarle el brillo a la pantalla. Caesar hablaba sin parar, si debía estar preocupado al momento de dar la nota, fracasaba terriblemente. No paraba de decir que era desafortunado el hecho de que Delly escapara como una criminal y que tenía mucho que perder.

Pero aun faltaba la peor parte, el jefe de los agentes de la paz, Thread, llegó al estudio para "pedir ayuda" y así poder encontrar a su prometida. El hombre lucía más aterrador en persona, sobretodo porque fuera de cámara no tenía que fingir. Mi estómago se revolvió al tratar de imaginarme el porqué una chica como Delly hubiera estado a punto de casarse con ese hombre. Una molestia me invadió al pensar en Cressida y Raphael Cartwright permitiendo que su hija se arriesgara de esa manera, y realmente me enojé al darme cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Las cosas como estaban ya no eran mi asunto, Delly decidió terminar lo nuestro sin ninguna consideración, o una explicación razonable.

Traté de decirme eso hasta estar realmente seguro de mis pensamientos. Además, si ella me necesitara, me llamaría, algo que ni en sueños pasaría. Después de todo, huyó de mi casa aquel día que fue de visita.

Cansado de todo ese asunto, apagué el televisor y todas las luces. Mis ojos pesaban y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido, sin embargo mi sueño no fue para nada reparador.

Mi mente parecía trabajar demasiado y como resultado brincaba de una pesadilla a otra. En una de ellas veía a Delly ser perseguida por todo un escuadrón de agentes de la paz, comandados por Thread y no descansaba hasta tener a mi ex novia a su lado. No podía hacer nada para ayudar. La mayoría de los sueños eran del mismo estilo, pero la pesadilla que más me impactó fue una en la que Delly se encontraba en una arena de batalla, tal como se la había descrito a mi madre, la chica Cartwright estaba llena de sangre y perseguía incansablemente a Katniss para hacerle daño. La peor parte era que yo me encontraba cerca de ellas, simplemente viendo la escena a través de una especie de campo de fuerza y por más que gritara para alejar a Delly, mi voz no era escuchada. Mi ex novia sonreía ampliamente antes de lanzar una flecha hacia el pecho de la chica Everdeen.

Desperté paralizado por el miedo y la garganta seca, sudor frío cubría todo mi cuerpo y sentía una opresión en el pecho, justo donde se suponía que Katniss había recibido una flecha. La ansiedad crecía dentro de mí y me hacía tener la necesidad de buscar a Kat para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Era absurdo, pero algo me decía que no me tranquilizaría hasta verla a salvo junto a mí.

Me levanté de la cama y me deshice de la camiseta llena de sudor, mis ojos ardían y mis músculos protestaban por la rigidez con la que desperté, pero eso no me detuvo para caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación y tallar mi rostro en repetidas ocasiones. Respiré profundamente varias veces, a fin de controlar mi pulso. Con manos temblorosas alcancé mi celular y lo desconecté del cargador, en la pantalla marcaban las seis cincuenta de la mañana. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a asomarse entre los arboles del bosque cuando regresé de nuevo a la cama, me recosté de lado y abracé una almohada cerca de mi pecho, las imágenes de mis sueños aun se presentaban si cerraba los ojos, pero necesitaba descansar de nuevo. Así que con un nudo en la garganta, me quedé dormido.

Unos toques en la puerta me despertaron. La cabeza me palpitaba y me encontraba algo mareado. Hice a un lado la almohada que aun mantenía abrazada y fui a atender la puerta. En el umbral se encontraba Rue, que al verme desvió la mirada por un segundo antes de fijar sus ojos en los míos.

—Buen día— la saludé haciéndome a un lado para dejarla entrar en la habitación, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—Algo me dice que no fue una buena noche— suspiré y levanté mi camiseta, que ya estaba seca, del suelo para ponérmela de nuevo. Me giré hacia la enfermera y me encogí de hombros.

—He tenido mejores noches— reí sin gracia y regresé junto a Rue.

—Este lugar puede tener ese efecto— la chica sonrió de la forma en la que lo haces cuando sientes lástima por alguien y no sabes que más decir—. En fin, si no es buen momento puedo regresar en otra ocasión.

—Oh, no, está bien. De todas formas quedé con Katniss para desayunar, ¿Sabes qué hora es?— tanteé los bolsillos de mi pantalón de pijama en busca de mi celular.

—Son las nueve y quince— Rue consultó el reloj en su muñeca—. Katniss ya debe de estar terminando de arreglarse, hoy no tiene sesión con Gale hasta la una, pero ya es hora de su desayuno. Si te apresuras puedes alcanzarla en el comedor o si quieres yo podría cancelar por ti.

—No, eso no es posible— negué con la cabeza, casi horrorizada por su propuesta—. Estoy listo en diez.

—Vale, en ese caso aquí tienes tus cupones para las comidas de hoy y el pase que necesitas para ingresar al edificio sin ninguna compañía de algún miembro del centro— Rue me extendió un pequeño sobre blanco—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, voy a estar todo el día de hoy en el puesto de enfermeras.

Asentí y me dejó solo cerrando la puerta por mí. No perdí tiempo y fui a bañarme, una parte realmente irracional de mi me pedía que me apresurara a fin de comprobar que Katniss estaba bien y no corría ningún peligro como en mis pesadillas. ¿Algo loco? Tal vez, pero necesitaba esa tranquilidad.

...

Katniss ya me esperaba, su postura en la silla del comedor era tensa y miraba de un lado para otro de vez en cuando, se encontraba platicando con Wiress pero parecía no prestarle atención. Me acerqué hasta ella por su espalda y con mi bandeja del desayuno toqué suavemente su cabeza. Mala idea, por un momento estuve a punto de perder el control y derramar mi comida cuando la chica de ojos grises se puso en pie al reconocerme. Dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y la tomé entre mis brazos, los restos de ansiedad que quedaba en mí desaparecieron de inmediato. Besé la frente de Katniss y después su mejilla.

—Peeta necesito terminar de comer— Katniss susurró contra mi pecho cuando aun no la dejaba alejarse del abrazo—. Y estoy segura que esto puede incomodar a Wiress.

—Si es por mí, no se detengan. Siempre es bueno para una vieja como yo recordar el amor joven— la amiga de Kat rió abiertamente por su propia broma.

— ¿Ves? No le importa— dije con una sonrisa y la chica Everdeen apartó la mirada apenada, su rostro estaba de un adorable color rosa—. Bien, señorita usted gana.

Katniss rió nerviosamente y regresó a su lugar, mantuvo toda su atención en los panqueques de su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Me senté junto a ella y le di el espacio que me pedía silenciosamente. Para aligerar un poco el ambiente me dediqué a platicar con Wiress acerca de su estadía en el once. Algunos minutos después Katniss se unió a nosotros, normalmente la hubiera ayudado a confrontarlo desde el inicio, eso era lo que yo hacía, pero en ese momento supe que necesitaba su espacio.

—Chicos por más que me guste su compañía, esta vieja necesita ir a la sala de televisión porque mi novela está a punto de comenzar y no quiero perderme el capítulo de hoy— Wiress se puso en pie, apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia nosotros como si fuera a contarnos un secreto muy importante—. Ian acaba de pedirle a Grace que lo acompañe a casa de su madre, prácticamente al otro lado del país, pero la pobre chica teme volar. Sé que ese viaje podría ser importante para ambos, lo presiento, pero quiero ver cómo es que el bello Ian lo maneja todo. Ojalá que Grace acepte ir, porque si no, la pobre Hannah se quedará sin su niñera y solo se trata de un bebé.

Cuando Wiress se alejó de la mesa, Katniss no pudo resistir más la risa y recargó su frente en mi hombro para evitar reír más fuerte.

—Oh debiste haber visto tu cara, estabas tan confundido— muy apenas si le entendí porque la risa seguía presente.

—Nunca he sido muy bueno con las novelas—acepté llevando a mi boca el último bocado de mis panqueques—. Por eso no las veo, Effie siempre suele verlas sin mí porque dice que hago demasiadas preguntas.

—Luego podríamos buscarla y verla juntos— Katniss se alejó y limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Había reído lo suficiente como para hacerla llorar.

—Me parece un buen plan.

Terminamos de comer poco tiempo después de la partida de Wiress. Dejamos nuestras bandejas cerca de la barra del comedor y salimos del lugar. De nuevo tuve una especie de recorrido por las instalaciones de la casa de reposo. Pasamos por el puesto de enfermeras en dos ocasiones, pero no nos detuvimos demasiado para saludar a Rue y a Tresh.

Pensamos en salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, sin embargo en la sala de entretenimiento parecía haber cierto alboroto que llamó nuestra atención. Al entra en ella nos encontramos con dos grupos bien definidos, los que se sentaban cerca del televisor para ver la telenovela del Capitolio de la que Wiress nos habló y los que se reunían cerca de una esquina al rededor de lo que parecía ser una mesa de ping pong. La plática era constante y un tanto elevada, pero no llegaba a ser descontrolada. Katniss fue hasta la zona del televisor y sin dudarlo la seguí, en primera fila identificamos a la señora Wiress que alegaba a la pantalla por una aparente interrupción de un momento romántico de los protagonistas frente a una puesta de sol.

Kat perdió el interés casi de inmediato, así que fuimos por un juego de cartas y tuvimos varias partidas. La chica Everdeen era en realidad buena en ese juego, tanto que seguramente me dejó ganar en una que otra ocasión.

—Tiempo de un nuevo jugador— la voz era de un chico del grupo de la mesa de ping pong. El muchacho parecía tener apenas diecisiete años. Podría ser más grande, pero por su gran estatura se veía flacucho, dándole ese aspecto de adolescente. Acomodó su cabello rojizo en un ademán que haría cualquiera que deseaba lucirse ante una chica y movía la pequeña raqueta de un lado a otro, tratando de verse interesante. Regresé mi atención a mi mano de cartas que no era para nada bueno—. Tú, el chico nuevo.

—Dime que no viene hacia mí— le susurré a Katniss, pero por la enorme sonrisa en su cara supe que en efecto iba hacia mí.

—Katy Kat, ¿Te importaría si robo a tu compañía? — el chico parecía necesitar todo el valor del mundo para pedirle ese simple favor a Katniss, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y no era exactamente por jugar al ping pong. Al tipo le gustaba mi Katniss—. De todas formas no tiene una buena mano para ganarte en esta partida.

—Por mí no hay problema, Harold— la chica Everdeen sonrió amablemente y una sensación extraña se instauró en la bica de mi estómago—. Pero eso deberías preguntárselo a Peeta.

— ¿Que dices campeón?— Harold me habló como a un niño pequeño ocasionando que Katniss riera y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me puse en pie y coloqué una mano en el hombro de Harold.

—Supongo que puedo hacerlo— lo sacudí levemente y nos encaminé a la mesa.

Me giré hacia atrás en parte para comprobar si Katniss nos seguía y también para evaluar los daños que había ocasionado con mi actitud. Quizá no fue tan extraño como yo lo imaginaba. Pero no tenía tanta suerte, la mirada en el rostro de la chica Everdeen me dijo que si era tan horrible, le sonreí en forma tensa antes de regresar mi atención al camino.

— ¿Listo para jugar con los niños grandes?

— ¿En serio? Creo que yo debería decir eso, Harold. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18? — estaba siendo un idiota. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba siendo un idiota, en una casa de reposo, con un paciente. Sí, mi madre tendría un ataque cardiaco si se enteraba.

—Veintitrés, querido. Toda esta mierda de los trastornos alimenticios apesta—. Ya podía ir pateando mi trasero— ¿Te parece hacer una apuesta? Si gano, merezco un beso.

—Oh no creo que Katniss deba ser tratada como un premio— tomé la raqueta que me ofrecía y me crucé de brazos. Sentía al Peeta idiota volver.

—No hablaba de ella— Harold me guiñó el ojo y sin previo aviso lanzó la pelota hacia mí, aprovechando que aun estaba distraído—. Uno a cero.

Una vez que me concentré logré anotar varios puntos. De vez en cuando buscaba la mirada de Katniss, me agradó notar que el enojo había desaparecido por completo, incluso levantaba sus pulgares cada vez que anotaba un nuevo punto.

...

Harold estaba por patearme el trasero en el ping pong, perdía solo por un punto y en el último instante logré empatarlo. Busqué a Katniss para celebrarlo, pero la chica Everdeen no estaba por ningún lado, esperaba encontrarla sentada junto a Wiress cerca del televisor, tal vez se había cansado de ver el partido. Me disculpé con Harold y dejé la raqueta sobre la mesa, me abrí paso entre las personas pero tampoco pude ver a Katniss cerca. De pronto, y de forma irracional, mi corazón se aceleró al recordar mi sueño de la noche anterior. Sonreían a los que se acercaban para asegurarse de que me encontraba bien, pero yo los alejaba. Necesitaba llegar hasta Katniss.

Fui hasta el lugar de las enfermeras y me paseé disimuladamente para ver si Kat estaba por ahí. La tercera vez que pasé frente a Rue, ella levantó la mirada y supe que debía ir a buscar a otro lugar. Froté mi cara y fui de regreso a la sala de entretenimiento. Era hora de pedirle ayuda a Harold.

POV Katniss

Me encantaba Harold, no hablaba mucho con él, ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo jugando en la mesa de ping pong, pero era un buen sujeto y por eso me molestó un poco la actitud que Peeta tomó cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa. ¿En dónde estábamos? ¿En la secundaria? Decidí dejarlo pasar, el chico Mellark no tardaría en notar que su actitud era absurda.

Mi incomodidad se fue a la basura conforme el juego avanzó, ninguna persona en su sano juicio aceptaría un desafío de Harold porque el tipo era bueno, esperaba que Peeta fuera eliminado rápidamente sin embargo las cosas avanzaran bien. Los chicos parecían ser en verdad competitivos, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que empataran en el marcador.

El ruido comenzó a fastidiarme y aunque me gustara ver a Peeta jugar, no podía ignorar el sentimiento que hacía que hubiera un nudo en mi garganta. Quería tener una tarde como la de ayer, pasear con Peeta y platicar acerca de lo que hizo en este tiempo. Me crucé de brazos, confundida por mi actitud. Eran celos, no podía siquiera tratar de ignorarlo.

Me alejé de la multitud con pasos lentos, intentando no llamar la atención de Peeta, él parecía estar disfrutando tanto de ese momento. Así que una vez que logré salir de su campo de visión, me encaminé hacia el jardín. El sol estaba en lo alto, ya era cerca de medio día y pronto tendría que ir a terapia con Gale, por primera vez en mucho tiempo odié que nuestra cita fuera a la una de la tarde, desde que amaneció tenía la necesidad de hablar con él.

La noche anterior tuve algunos problemas para dormir, aun sentía cierta ansiedad por la reacción de Peeta a mi pregunta, había actuado preocupado, casi como si escondiera algo y por la mañana, cuando aun no llegaba al comedor, temía que se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Pero afortunadamente él se quedó a mi lado, tal como lo prometió.

Llegué hasta una banca y me senté por algunos minutos, esperaría a que el juego terminara y regresaría para despedirme de Peeta antes de mi cita con mi psiquiatra. Cerré los ojos y levanté la cara hacia el sol, desde que comencé con mis paseos por los jardines me encantaba hacer eso, sentir la calidez sobre mi rostro.

—Katniss— me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre, al abrir los ojos vi a Peeta corriendo hacia mí. Su rostro denotaba una extrema preocupación y supuse que algo malo había pasado. Me puse en pie de inmediato cuando el chico de ojos azules llegó hasta mi lado. Me acercó hasta su cuerpo y me abrazó como si no quisiera que nada me apartara de él. Noté que su corazón latía con fuerza al recargar mi cabeza en su pecho—. Oh Dios.

—Peeta...— intenté alejarme pero no me lo permitió. No podía estar más nerviosa, si se encontraba así de alterado solo podía significar que en verdad había ocurrido algo grave. Puse mis brazos al rededor de su cintura, temiendo el momento en el que decidiera hablar.

—No sabía dónde estabas— por fin dijo algo y su voz era ronca—. Creo que Harold acaba de coronarse como el rey del ping pong ante mi huida.

—Ahora no dejará de alardear al respecto— traté de hacer una broma, pero mi voz se quebró al final, Peeta me apartó ligeramente y su seño estaba fruncido.

— ¿Que sucede?— mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" ante su pregunta. Comenzaba a confundirme.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte—. No era posible que se viera así de afectado solo porque no podía encontrarme entre la multitud, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, estoy actuando como un idiota...— se golpeó en la frente un poco demasiado fuerte—. Es solo que, anoche hubo una especie de pesadilla y... olvídalo, es estúpido.

—No, eso pasa— terminé nuestro abrazo y bajé la mirada al recordar mis propios terrores nocturnos—. Lo mejor es convencerte de que las cosas no son reales. Antes, había ocasiones en las que temía ir a la cama.

》Cada noche... te veía a ti, o a cualquier persona cercana a mí, siendo torturados por Primrose y Clove. En ocasiones Sae se les unía— nunca había hablado de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera era capaz de describirle mis pesadillas a Gale dentro de mi terapia. Tampoco estaba segura de si era buena idea comenzar con Peeta, pero esa era mi forma de decirle que si yo podía lidiar con eso, él también lo haría—. ¿Qué tan mal te fue a ti?

—Había una especie de arena y tú estabas en ella— Peeta dudó por un momento antes de sentarse en la banca donde estaba antes y palmear un lugar junto a él para que me sentara a su lado—. No es importante. El punto es que, aunque sabía que era imposible que tú desaparecieras de aquí para estar en riesgo, me asusté demasiado y... no sé, debí de haberme tranquilizado una vez que te vi bien, aquí, junto a mí.

—A veces funciona si usas la lógica— entrelacé mi brazo con el suyo. De pronto me sorprendí de mi necesidad por tener contacto con él. Era reconfortante para mí y esperaba que también lo fuera para él—. Por ejemplo, si sueño con papá en peligro, puedo saber que no es real ya que el falleció. Aunque es difícil usar la lógica cuando se trata de alguien a quien quieres demasiado.

—Es la parte más difícil. Solo quieres estar ahí y salvarla.

No aceptaría frente a Peeta que cuando llegaba a aparecer en mis pesadillas, siendo dañado, no podía pensar de forma coherente. Siempre despertaba hecha un ovillo, llorando y con la garganta seca. Siempre sufría más cuando Prim y Clove iban por él para alejarlo de mi lado.

El chico Mellark besó mi coronilla ocasionando, inevitablemente, que una pequeña sonrisa se abriera paso en mis labios. Desde su llegada había notado que Peeta aprovechaba cada ocasión para besar mi frente o mi cabeza. Un recuerdo recurrente vino de golpe, ese en el que veía al chico de ojos azules besando mis labios mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Peeta, tu...— mi voz era apenas un susurro inseguro y por eso me sorprendió demasiado que él me escuchara. Tomó amablemente mi barbilla, invitándome a verlo de frente y de pronto ya no pareció una buena idea hablarle de mi recuerdo—. Tú y yo...— aclaré mi garganta, repentinamente seca—. Creo que deberíamos entrar.

Mordí mi labio inferior ante mi estúpida vergüenza. Los ojos de Peeta se alejaron de los míos simplemente para posarse en mi boca, pude ver como tragaba en seco antes de acariciar con su pulgar el labio que aun estaba entre mis dientes, al instante lo liberé aun en un estado de aturdimiento por lo intimo de esa simple caricia.

—Creo que esa podría ser una buena idea— Peeta juntó nuestras frentes y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Parecía frustrado—. No me agrada, pero podrías llegar tarde a tu terapia con Gale.

Había dejado ir esa oportunidad, seguía sin entender a que le temía. Por la actitud de Peeta era casi seguro que ese recuerdo era cien por ciento cierto y de haberlo preguntado por fin sabría en qué punto estaba parada respecto al chico Mellark. Esa era una de tantas cosas que debíamos aclarar, pero ni siquiera me sentía segura de tener el derecho de tocar ese punto.

Antes de que fuera internada, Peeta y yo éramos simplemente amigos. Salíamos a pasear junto con Finnick, bromeábamos, podíamos platicar largas horas acerca de cualquier estupidez y podía ser la cosa más interesante del mundo. En muchas ocasiones llegó a ir a mi casa para ver una película y terminaba por irse demasiado tarde a su casa después de cenar con mi familia. No había nada fuera de lo normal, esas cosas también las hacía antes solamente con Finnick, pero por alguna extraña razón, parecía diferente con Peeta.

Y me gustaba esa diferencia.

Peeta me alejó de mis pensamientos ofreciendo su mano para que lo acompañara. Solo bastaron nuestros dedos entrelazados y un leve apretón para alejar mi ansiedad. Ya habría tiempo de confrontar nuestros asuntos.

—Ya está a salvo, adorable señorita— Peeta hizo una reverencia cuando llegamos hasta la puerta del cubículo de Gale y tocó para anunciarnos—. Voy a mi habitación, ¿regreso en una hora?

—Claro— sonreí y recibí gustosa el beso en la mejilla que me dio.

Peeta estaba por darse la vuelta y la puerta del cubículo se abrió para darle paso a Gale, al chico Mellark regresó para estrechar la mano de mi psiquiatra. El doctor Hawthorne me vio fijamente antes de guiñarme un ojo y dejar ir la mano de Peeta. No supe a que se refería con ese gesto.

—Bien chicos, es hora de entrar—. Ambos, Peeta y yo nos quedamos asombrados por lo que dijo Gale.

— ¿Disculpa?— mi voz se escuchaba casi horrorizada. No podía estar en una terapia junto con Peeta, Gale iba a empujarnos a hablar de asuntos personales.

—Es parte del plan de intervención. Una vez que vieras a tus visitas iniciaríamos terapias en conjunto, para ayudar con tu reinserción a la vida fuera de este lugar—. Mi psiquiatra extendió un brazo hacia el cubículo para invitarnos una vez más a entrar.

—Vamos, Katniss, tengamos una terapia de pareja— Peeta se rió de su propia broma, me tomó por los hombros y me llevó al interior.


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 17: "Terapia de pareja"_

 **POV Katniss.**

No quería hacer esto, pero Gale no iba a dejar que me librara de eso tan fácil. Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones y me crucé de brazos, Peeta ocupó un lugar junto a mí y me empujó suavemente antes de pinchar mi mejilla, pero ni siquiera ese gesto podía hacerme sentir mejor. La terapia con Gale era mi espacio, solo mío. No quería compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Peeta.

—Katniss, Peeta, antes que nada me gustaría que pusiéramos algunas reglas para esta sesión— Gale adoptó su pose formal al sentarse en el sillón individual frente a nosotros y supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás—. ¿Sugerencias?

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, normalmente esa era mi forma de expresar mi inconformidad cuando comencé mis terapias con él. Gale se quitó sus gafas y talló sus ojos, ya había identificado mi táctica, sonreí de medio lado y elevé una ceja. Sentí la mirada de Peeta sobre mí y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, logré ignorarlo. Es por eso que no quería que entrara conmigo a ese lugar, estaba a punto de ver una faceta muy diferente de mí. Podía lidiar mi asunto frente al chico Mellark fuera del consultorio, pero no con él en una de mis terapias psicológicas.

— ¿Es en verdad necesario que me quede?— Peeta tomó la palabra después de verme una última vez, se escuchaba herido, suspiré y descrucé los brazos—. No quisiera retrasar lo que ya has logrado con Katniss.

—No te preocupes por eso, chico, esto no afecta mucho, solo al tiempo que ustedes tienen para pasar juntos fuera del consultorio— mi psiquiatra me vio fijamente. Conocía esa mirada, me desafiaba y odiaba cuando lo hacía—. Entonces, sobre esas reglas...

—Por mi están bien las anteriores—. No expliqué nada más. No tenía duda alguna que me estaba comportando como una chiquilla y que seguramente decepcionaba a Peeta, levanté la mirada hacia Gale y él se veía como si esperara que agregara algo más, puse los ojos en blanco y le di lo que deseaba—. No está permitido dar respuestas del tipo "si", "no" y "no sé", siempre se responde dando información verdadera, se respetan los turnos para hablar, no podemos gritar y mucho menos hablar afuera de los temas que tocamos en sesión. Respetamos los tiempos y tratamos de no hacer algún tipo de mueca cuando alguien habla.

—Está bien por mi— el chico Mellark se acomodó mejor en su asiento. No pude dejar de darme cuenta que se había apartado de mi lado. Merecía ser golpeada por mi arrogancia.

—Vale, Peeta podrías comenzar por decirme ¿Qué ves de diferente en Katniss? — me tensé al escuchar la pregunta hecha por mi psiquiatra, en ningún momento esperaba que fuera así de directo.

—Hum, bueno— Peeta parecía igual de sorprendido que yo. Se acomodó una vez más en su lugar del sillón y con ello se alejó algunos centímetros más, se puso frente a mí y me vio fijamente. Aunque estaba de perfil a él lo vi fruncir el seño y pasar sus manos por su cabello en repetidas ocasiones, signo evidente de su nerviosismo—. Su cabello está más largo.

—Katniss, sigues tu— cerré los ojos por un momento e imité la postura de Peeta para poder verlo mejor, su rostro estaba lleno de muchas preguntas, así que decidí cooperar.

—Ahora tienes barba— eso no era del todo cierto, apenas si había una sombra de ella, seguramente no la había rasurado por uno o dos días—. Aunque bueno, no es como si no te hubiera visto de esa forma antes.

—Bien chicos, esas observaciones son correctas pero intenten ser un poco más específicos— los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia Gale. No se veía decepcionado pero si un tanto divertido—. ¿Peeta?

—Tu voz parece un poco más ronca, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es diferente— el chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y rascó su nuca—. Además siento que ahora no te sientes tan nerviosa de los silencios.

—Te veo más relajado junto a mí. Ya no es como si esperaras que algo pasara—. Antes, Peeta siempre parecía vivir en un estado latente de alerta, sobre todo al inicio de nuestra amistad y cuando comenzábamos a salir juntos—. Ayer solo te tensaste cuando tuve que tomar mi medicina, fuera de eso te comportaste con naturalidad.

—Haces más contacto visual— sonreí porque al igual que la vez que Gale lo notó, me hizo sentir orgullosa de que lo notaran.

—Decidiste retomar el contacto conmigo— sabía que no podía seguir guardando ese comentario para mí misma.

—Lo siento, Katniss pero eso no es una diferencia que valga— Gale me regañó negando con la cabeza y fue como si me hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría. Para mi ese era un cambio relevante.

—Te ves más alto— dije sin interés, de nuevo regresando al modo inmaduro.

Peeta rió y negó con la cabeza, lo divertía con mi actitud infantil. Le di una palmada en su rodilla esperando que se viera en una actitud bromista, la risa de mi psiquiatra me lo confirmó. Suspiré aliviada.

Seguimos con esa técnica por un rato más, de vez en cuando Gale intervenía para guiarnos hacia nuevos terrenos. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme y aparentemente Peeta igual, ya no parecía incómodo, supongo que solo respondía a mi actitud.

...

—Peeta, ¿Hay alguna pregunta que le quisieras hacer a Katniss?— me tensé al instante, temí por el rumbo que Gale parecía querer tomar—. Me refiero a algo acerca de los meses pasados, algo que no le preguntarías en una plática normal, como las que han tenido hasta ahora.

Ahora sí que estaba aterrada, me giré hacia Gale esperando que retirara su petición al darse cuenta que no era una buena idea, pero mi psiquiatra evitaba mirarme. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular. La rodilla de Peeta tocó la mía cuando se acercó más hacia mí y no tuve más opción que verlo a los ojos, también parecía inseguro de esa actividad pero supe que iba a hacerlo por la decisión reflejada en su semblante. Ninguno de los dos me lo pondría tan fácil. El chico Mellark tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón, me daba su apoyo, sin embargo lo que yo quería era su entendimiento.

— ¿Cual fue la peor experiencia por la que tuviste que pasar por las noches?— intenté apartar mi mano de la de Peeta, me sentía realmente traicionada. De todas las cosas que pudo haber preguntado, iba y tocaba el tema de las pesadillas frente a Gale. Por fin logre deshacer el agarre y uní las manos en mi regazo, de pronto las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos.

—No quiero responder eso— hablé en un susurro y viendo a Gale directamente a la cara. Mi psiquiatra lucía apenado y supe que si hablaba no sería para darme buenas noticias.

—Katniss. Una vez que salgas de aquí y regreses a tu vida cotidiana, no vas a poder controlar las preguntas que la gente te haga. Le interesas a tu familia y es obvio que querrán saber de tu estadía en el once—. Tenía razón, pero no por eso era más sencillo—. Ahora responde la pregunta, por favor.

—Gale— Peeta tomó la palabra y se puso de pie, pero mi psiquiatra hizo un gesto para indicarle que debía permanecer donde estaba. El chico Mellark obedeció sin oponerse.

—Katniss— el doctor Hawthorne dijo mi nombre como solía hacerlo cada vez que me necesitaba tranquila. Respiré varias veces antes de regresar mi atención de nuevo a Peeta, tragué el nudo en mi garganta y vi hacia el techo intentando que de esa forma se fueran las lágrimas.

—Fue cuando salí a una terapia con Gale, era después de la primera vez que volví a hablar— cerré los ojos y las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas—. Esa noche Primrose y Clove vinieron a visitarme. Ellas me habían advertido sobre no salir de mi cuarto, decían que era peligroso. Pero algunos enfermeros me obligaron a irme, luché y golpeé a uno para defenderme, incluso tuvieron que atarme a una camilla— el rostro de Peeta estaba pálido y eso que aun no llegaba a la peor parte.

》Una vez que estuve sola ellas vinieron. Mientras Primrose lloraba cerca de la puerta, Clove vino hasta mí. Tomó mi cuello, apretándolo para evitar que el aire pasara adecuadamente— en forma inconsciente llevé mi mano hacia mi cuello— tenía las uñas largas y lastimó la piel de ese lugar, también hizo que mi labio sangrara.

Gale me tendió un pañuelo desechable que acepté de inmediato para tener un momento antes de regresar a mi historia. El chico Mellark también tenía los ojos rojos y el color aun no regresaba a su rostro, pero sus ojos azules seguían fijos en mí, extendió una mano para que yo la tomara y transmitirme su apoyo, pero cuando no lo hice tocó mi rodilla y le dio un leve apretón. Se quedaba ahí, a mi lado dandome su apoyo, quise abrazarlo por eso sin embargo aun no terminaba de hablar y todavía tenía la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo deseaba.

—Por mucho tiempo creí que ellas en verdad me habían visitado esa noche para lastimarme... pero solo era yo. Yo misma me lastimé hasta sangrar y no me di cuenta de eso hasta varias terapias con Gale— seguramente después de eso Peeta se alejaría definitivamente de su lado y yo no lo culparía. Una vez más confirmé que tener una terapia con el chico Mellark era una mala idea.

Peeta alejó su mano de mi rodilla. Todo había terminado, un sollozo escapó de mis labios y me hice un ovillo en el sillón. De nuevo se alejaba y en el fondo sentía que esta vez era definitivo. No podía culparlo, yo era inestable, creía que ya había mejorado, pero con esta reacción solo confirmaba que aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer antes de estar bien al cien por ciento. Tiempo después escuché la puerta cerrarse. Me abracé a mí misma, con las lágrimas corriendo si control por mis mejillas, necesitaba reunir los pedazos rotos que quedaban de mí. Quería seguir adelante, pero el camino parecía no mejorar. Era patético que después de todo mi esfuerzo los avances que logré se fueran al caño por una mala terapia.

Una mano tocó mi hombro, al final Gale se dignaba a acercarse para tratar de arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado. Lo aparté con un manotazo, pero él no se rindió y en contra de todas las probabilidades me tomó en sus brazos, se sentó en el sillón y me puso en su regazo. Era extraño estar sentada de esa forma con mi psiquiatra, levanté mi mirada llorosa solo para darme cuenta de que no se trataba de él.

—Lo siento— Peeta murmuró contra mi cabello y con eso ya no sabía si lloraba por mi recuerdo o por el alivio de saber que él seguía ahí—. No era una buena idea, lo siento tanto.

Abracé a Peeta por el cuello y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, pronto su camisa gris terminaría mojada por mis lágrimas. El chico Mellark acarició mi espalda durante todo el tiempo que duró el llanto y, cuando mis ojos parecían no ser capaces de producir más lágrimas, un profundo cansancio me invadió. Demasiadas emociones con las que tenía que lidiar.

— ¿Y Gale?— mi voz ahora sí que estaba ronca pero se escuchó amortiguada por permanecer abrazada a Peeta.

—Salió para darnos un espacio. Tuve que verlo de muy mala manera para que aceptara— el chico Mellark rió suavemente haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera un poco—. Debería entrar a un concurso de miradas, seguro ganaría.

Cuando no me reí de su chiste él se tensó y me apartó de mi cómodo lugar sobre su pecho, entrecerré los ojos hacia él y murmuré un "Hey" a manera de protesta. Peeta besó mi frente y lo sentí sonreír sobre ella.

—Creí que tú eras el que había salido— confesé jugando con un botón de su camisa, sintiéndome absurda por permitir que la situación me suspirara.

—Dije que iba a quedarme a tu lado siempre que lo quisieras. No correría después de haber hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida, tuve la culpa de que te alteraras de esta forma— Peeta de nuevo guió mi mirada hacia la suya tomando mi barbilla—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema... ahora— la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un Gale algo enfadado entró por ella. Regresó a su lugar en el sillón individual y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Podrías bajar a mi paciente de tu regazo, por favor?— mi cara se calentó por la vergüenza, tan rápido como pude me alejé de Peeta y regresé a mi lugar—. Gracias. Ahora, la sesión aun no termina y me gustaría hablar a solas con Katniss.

— ¿Vas a dejarla aquí después de esto? ¿En serio?— el chico Mellark se veía realmente molesto, se sentó al borde del sillón y de nuevo parecía estar en una lucha de miradas con mi psiquiatra. Trataba de protegerme pero no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Puse una mano en su brazo para frenar cualquier idea que pudiera tener.

—Si hay alguien que puede ayudarla, ese soy yo— la voz de Gale era tranquila haciendo que Peeta se viera como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Para mí, en ese punto, era mejor quedarme en terapia que irme con él. Necesitaba hacer un cierre adecuado después del pequeño episodio que tuve—. Así que por favor sal ahora, debo hacer un cierre adecuado.

El chico de ojos azules se puso en pie, derrotado, se acercó hasta mí para alborotarme el cabello y guiñarme un ojo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez que salió Gale negó con la cabeza y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

Ni siquiera luché contra la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro.

 **POV Peeta.**

Me quedé frente a la puerta del consultorio, esperando la salida de Katniss, era plenamente consciente de que Gale Hawthorne sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con ese asunto, pero mi parte irracional deseaba entrar para proteger a la chica Everdeen y evitar que pasara un mal momento como el anterior. Si lo pensaba bien, era increíble que aun se me permitiera estar en ese lugar.

Mientras estaba ahí de pie muchos enfermeros cruzaban el pasillo y me miraban en forma interrogante, más de uno me pidió que mostrara el pase que Rue me dio esa mañana. Cerca de las tres, y después de casi media hora que salí, decidí apartarme de mi lugar. Iría al comedor para recoger mi platillo y el de Katniss y así ir a las mesas de picnic una vez que ella se desocupara. No había avanzado mucho cuando la puerta se abrió, Katniss salió primero y se le veía mejor, poco me faltó para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La chica de ojos grises se despidió de su psiquiatra y se dirigió hasta mí. Deseaba comprobar por mi mismo que las cosas fueran normales entre nosotros, pero no quería actuar sobre protectoramente con ella, ahora que sabía que le molestaba esa actitud en mí. Tal vez esa terapia funcionó para algo.

—Entonces... ¿Crees que Gale quiera hacer eso de nuevo mañana?— traté de preguntarlo de la forma más casual posible cuando llegamos al comedor para recoger nuestros platos.

—Lo conozco y sé que va a hacerlo— Katniss negó con la cabeza, resignada—. Pero va a tratar de que todo sea más controlado.

—Tal vez el tenía preparada una terapia familiar— la chica Everdeen se encogió de hombros y nos guió hacia una mesa al fondo del lugar.

Comimos en silencio un poco incómodo. Siempre me ha gustado la facilidad con la que podemos pasar de una conversación a un silencio tranquilo, sin sentir la presión de tener que decir algo, sin embargo este no era uno de esos momentos. Era como si se hubiera abierto una especie de brecha entre los dos y la única solución que encontraba era confrontarlo.

Después de comer fuimos a la sala de entretenimiento y pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde junto a Harold que seguía en la mesa de ping pong. Una vez más me retó pero decliné su oferta. Necesitaba un momento a solas con Katniss. Al final, la chica Everdeen accedió a tener una partida contra su amigo y descubrí que era buena en ello. En contra de las probabilidades, venció a Harold 15 a 13, un juego muy cerrado e interesante.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, fuimos al puesto de enfermeras para platicar con Tresh y Rue durante un buen rato, entonces supe lo que Katniss estaba tramando. No podía entender que no me hubiese dado cuenta desde el inicio con su insistencia para jugar con Harold. Ella evitaba pasar demasiado tiempo a solas conmigo desde que salió de su terapia con Gale y eso me frustraba, sobre todo porque el día anterior y parte de la mañana fueron realmente buenos. Traté de incluirme en la plática, pero era demasiado evidente lo que estaba sucediendo y aun no encontraba la manera adecuada de abordar el tema.

—Tresh, es tarde, deberíamos ir a dar la ronda antes de la cena— Rue hizo una seña con la cabeza a su compañero que entendió de inmediato—. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

—Nos vemos— la chica Everdeen parecía sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema y solo atinó a levantar la mano para despedirse de ellos.

Revisé la hora en mi celular, la cena estaba cerca y después de eso se terminaría mi día con Katniss. Dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones lentamente y mis hombros cayeron hacia el frente, esa era mi oportunidad, pero al levantar la vista de nuevo hacia la chica de ojos grises, la vi algunos metros delante de mí, alejándose, literalmente, sin detenerse para ver si la seguía o no.

— ¿Vas a cenar? — troté ligeramente para alcanzarla, al llegar a su lado Katniss se cruzó de brazos en una actitud defensiva.

—No tengo hambre— respondió girando a la izquierda en un pasillo entonces identifiqué el camino hacia su habitación, al llegar a ella puso una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y se giró para verme de frente—. Pero tú podrías ir a comer antes de regresar a tu cuarto— Katniss iba a entrar y si me descuidaba, me dejaría afuera—. Nos vemos…

— ¿Mañana? ¿Hablas en serio, Everdeen? — puse una mano en la puerta cuando Katniss quería cerrarla, en mi cara. Sin detenerme a pensar si era correcto o no, me deslicé al interior ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de la chica de ojos grises.

—Mellark, deberías irte. Si Rue llega a verte vas a estar en problemas— ella intentó llegar de nuevo hacia la perilla pero me apresuré cubrir la puerta con mi cuerpo, Katniss puso las manos en mis hombros en un intento para apartarme.

—Rue va a estar ocupada— puse una mano en mi espalda para presionar el seguro y bloquear la puerta para cualquiera que quisiera entrar… o salir—. Y nosotros necesitamos hablar.

—Ahora no, Peeta, estoy cansada. La terapia de hoy fue horrible— la chica Everdeen seguía luchando para quitarme del camino, en otro momento la escena me hubiera parecido graciosa, pero sus palabras me habían dado algo en que pensar.

—Katniss— la tomé por los hombros alterándola y ganándome algunos golpes en el pecho, gracias al cielo ella no tenía demasiada fuerza como para hacerme daño—. Kat— insistí pero estaba negada a hacerme caso.

Puse los ojos en blanco y opté por seguir el plan B. Levanté en mis brazos a la chica de cabello castaño, no era la mejor de las ideas ya que sus protestas podrían alertar al personal de la casa de reposo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Nos llevé hacia la cama y dejé a Katniss, lo más delicadamente que pude, sobre el centro de la cama. Puse mis manos al frente para evitar cualquier intento de escape ocasionando que me viera de mala forma, pero no se alejó. Al final suspiré y bajé las manos.

Me quedé sentado frente a Katniss, que para ese momento tenía una almohada abrazada contra su pecho y seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, cuando comenzaba a evaluar la posibilidad de hacer mi propia retirada, una almohada se impactó contra mi rostro.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— la chica Everdeen remarcó cada palabra con un nuevo golpe de su letal arma—. Odio tanto que no aceptes un no por respuesta.

—Vale, vale, lo siento— me hice un ovillo en la cama y recibí algunos golpes más antes de que se detuvieran. Katniss dejó la almohada sobre mi cara, tardé varios segundos en retirarla y cuando lo hice encontré a la chica de ojos grises riendo suavemente.

—Santo cielo, no puedo ser seria cuando estoy contigo— nos quedamos en silencio, solo viéndonos el uno al otro. Ese sería un buen resumen de la mayoría de nuestro sábado—. ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

Tenía muchas respuestas para esa simple pregunta, pero solo una de ellas me llevaría hacia el punto donde necesitaba estar. Le tendí la almohada a Katniss que la aceptó de inmediato y la puso en su espalda.

—Quiero entenderte— ella puso los ojos en blanco ante mi línea reciclada— ¿Podríamos hablar acerca de lo que pasó hoy con Gale?

— ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir? — Su voz destilaba sarcasmo, pero no estaba cerca de rendirme con ella—. Peeta, por favor. Ya tuve un cierre con todo ese asunto.

—Pues no se ve como si así fuera— Katniss tomó de nuevo la almohada y de nuevo levanté las manos a manera de rendición.

La chica Everdeen enterró su rostro en la almohada para sofocar un grito de frustración, en contra de las probabilidades, sonreí. Ella descargaba su frustración al igual que yo. Esperé el tiempo necesario para que Katniss decidiera volver a verme y afortunadamente no tardó demasiado en hacerlo. Suspiró pesadamente, negó con la cabeza y frotó su rostro antes de decidirse a hablar.

—No me gustó que Gale te forzara a quedarte en la terapia— asentí con la cabeza. Una de mis hipótesis se había comprobado—. Es solo que… cuando estoy en sesión, es un lugar privado. Cómo pudiste ver soy completamente diferente con Gale. Es mi lugar de desahogo.

—Entonces vengo yo y hago una pregunta demasiado estúpida— me senté al borde de la cama por si ella me pedía que me fuera, no opondría resistencia alguna.

—No, tu solo tenías curiosidad y Gale te dio una carta en blanco— Katniss llegó hasta mi lado sin dudarlo—. Aunque, bueno, también pudiste haber preguntado otra cosa.

—Lo siento— lo decía en verdad. Giré mi cabeza hacia la chica Everdeen, sorprendentemente había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya no importa— Katniss entrelazó su brazo con el mío y tomó mi mano entre la suya.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el doctor Hawthorne me hacía una pregunta a mí y después la repetía para ti. Supongo que para que estuviéramos en una situación justa respecto a la información—. Tuve una idea que era muy arriesgada, pero confiaba en que funcionaría para cerrar la brecha entre nosotros—. Y a ti no te dio la oportunidad de preguntar.

—No, Peeta. No es una buena idea— Katniss se apartó, dejando un sentimiento de pérdida dentro de mí. Pude leer sus intenciones antes de que se levantara de su lugar, así que la tomé amablemente por el brazo y la acerqué hacia mí, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Pregunta— susurré cerca de su oído ocasionando que ella se tensara por ese simple gesto.

Katniss se giró hacia mí, nuestros rostros estaban de nuevo tan cerca como en la banca del jardín, esa misma mañana. Mi mano viajó hasta la mejilla de la chica Everdeen que cerró los ojos ante mi caricia. Mi respiración era superficial al igual que la de Katniss, mi mirada captó sus pequeños labios entreabiertos, deseaba tanto acercarme los pocos centímetros que nos separaban para por fin besarla.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba apartarme antes de arruinar nuestro avance, pero entonces las manos de Katniss se entrelazaron alrededor de mi cuello y sentí su cálido aliento cuando por fin habló.

—Nos besamos una vez, cuando me encontraste en el bosque de la casa de Madge, ¿Real o no Real? — abrí los ojos por su pregunta. Lo recordaba.

—Real— respondí en un susurro. Debía darle una explicación a eso, pero mi cerebro no parecía capaz de formar una oración coherente gracias a esa proximidad.

—Creí que solo había sido un sueño.

Abrí mi boca para responder a eso, sin embargo las palabras no llegaron a salir. Katniss se ocupó de terminar con la distancia que nos separaba y juntó nuestros labios en el beso que los dos necesitábamos.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Katniss, sus delicadas manos acariciando el cabello de mi nuca y sus suaves labios moviéndose lentamente con los míos. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando mi mano acarició su espalda para acercarla más a mi cuerpo. Solo hizo falta ese pequeño movimiento para que la chica Everdeen pusiera una pierna a cada uno de mis lados, quedando sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo.

Nos separamos apenas lo suficiente para tomar aire antes de regresar al beso. Bebí de sus labios como un hombre sediento que ha cruzado un desierto entero. Mis manos acariciaron su cabello, era como seda escurriéndose a través de mis dedos. Katniss tomó mi camisa en un puño y se aferró más a mi cuerpo, pero entonces unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

— ¿Saeta? — la voz de Rue llegó desde el otro lado. Nos separamos de golpe y nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, las mejillas de Katniss estaban rojas al igual que sus labios, supuse que yo lucía de la misma forma. La enfermera volvió a tocar, pero no intentó abrir la puerta, cosa que agradecí silenciosamente porque de haberlo hecho estaría en graves problemas— ¿Katniss?

—Ya voy, Rue— la chica Everdeen encontró su voz para responder, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando su amiga volvió a hablar.

—No es necesario, quería comprobar que estuvieras bien. Wiress dijo que escuchó algo— cerré los ojos a la espera, Rue aun podía entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

—Estoy bien, gracias— identifiqué los nervios en la voz de Katniss, ella también presentía el peligro de ser descubiertos.

—Bien, voy a salir antes. Te veo mañana.

Los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo tras esa simple frase. La chica de ojos grises se relajó por completo y recargó su frente en el espacio de mi cuello, la abracé antes de besar su hombro. No sé si fueron los nervios o el alivio de vernos a salvo, pero ambos comenzamos a reír.

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo? — Me preguntó Katniss una vez que la risa se fue por completo y la ayudé a sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa aun cuando sabía perfectamente que lo decía con intenciones completamente inocentes, así que le respondí con completa seguridad.

—Siempre.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 18: "Estamos construyendo algo"_

 **POV Katniss.**

Quise moverme un poco en la cama, pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidieron, traté de nuevo y esta vez solo logré que el agarre se apretara un poco más. Suspiré lentamente y abrí los ojos, tardé un poco en orientarme y darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación del centro de reposo del distrito once. Mi vista viajo por el lugar que apenas si se encontraba iluminado por la bobilla en el techo que proyectaba una luz muy tenue. La noche anterior había olvidado por completo apagarla. Vi en dirección a la ventana, parecía que el exterior aun se encontraba en penumbra y asumí que era demasiado temprano.

Me moví unos pocos centímetros, pero de nuevo Peeta me acercó a su cuerpo, recargando mi espalda contra su pecho, una risa casi se escapó de mis labios por su forma de actuar. A pesar de que se encontraba completamente dormido, parecía decidido a mantenerse cerca de mí. No lo voy a negar, me gustó mucho la sensación de calidez que se formó en mi pecho.

Anoche le había pedido que se quedara conmigo, simplemente no toleraba la idea de verlo partir después de nuestro beso. Quería sentirlo a mi lado, por si comenzaba a dudar de que todo aquello fuera real. En el fondo me aterrorizaba que solo se tratara de uno de mis muchos sueños, ya que por la forma en la que sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, casi como si temiera romperme, pero al mismo tiempo con su forma de sujetarme firmemente y acariciarme casi con veneración, en verdad parecía un sueño. Uno muy lindo, debo aceptar. Sin embargo, no lo era y con el solo recuerdo de nuestro beso, mis labios hormiguearon con añoranza.

La noche anterior tenía demasiadas dudas, todas ellas relacionadas con un beso que compartí con Peeta antes de que me internaran en el once y no había tocado el tema por miedo a descubrir que era falso, pero todo quedó atrás al verlo aceptarme.

Me giré delicadamente aun entre sus brazos, evitando despertarlo. Para mí fue una buena noche, casi libre de pesadillas, solo unas pocas se atrevieron a aparecer y cuando comenzaba a inquietarme solo bastaba con que Peeta me abrazara más cerca, acariciara mi cabello y susurrara en mi oído varias veces " _aquí estoy"_ para que me tranquilizara. El chico Mellark seguía transmitiéndome paz con su sola presencia. Y me gustaba pensar que yo significaba lo mismo para él ya que en el transcurso de la noche sentí que sus brazos me abandonaban y un tanto adormilada me levanté para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, me asusté demasiado al verlo recostado en la orilla de la cama, completamente inmóvil, su respiración agitada era mi única forma de saber que seguramente tenía una pesadilla. Ahí donde yo lanzaba golpes y gritaba en sueños, Peeta simplemente se mantenía rígido, paralizado por el temor. La solución que pareció funcionar fue entrelazar mi mano con la suya y recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, minutos después vi que funcionó al sentirlo de nuevo abrazándome.

Cuando por fin estuve de frente a Peeta, él, aun en sueños, se recostó hacia arriba y me acercó hasta su pecho, no me quejé porque aparentemente ese era el lugar donde me necesitaba. Jugué con el botón de su camisa, la cual seguramente a estas alturas ya debía estar realmente arrugada por haber dormido con ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por mis pensamientos, era realmente ridículo que me preocupara por si su ropa se arrugaba en lugar de preocuparme de que nos llegaran a descubrir.

Apoyé mis manos sobre el pecho del chico Mellark y descansé mi barbilla en ellas, pronto me encontré fascinada por sus facciones completamente relajadas, sus largas pestañas proyectaban una ligera sombra sobre sus pómulos, eran tan largas y delgadas que parecía que en cualquier momento se enredarían. Una arruga apareció en la frente de Peeta y me atreví a pasar mi pulgar por ella, no quería que su estado de paz se viera afectado.

…

Por más que me gustara ver a Peeta dormir, debía despertarlo. La luz comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de mi habitación y si quería mantener mis beneficios de visitas, necesitaba encontrar un plan para evitar que Rue nos atrapara y fuera a decírselo a Gale.

—Peeta— susurré cerca de su oído, pero él parecía no haberme escuchado—. Peeta, despierta— me alejé de sus brazos y lo moví un poco.

—Hum… no— murmuró con los ojos cerrados, sin evitarlo, sonreí por su actitud tan infantil—. Vamos, Kat vuelve a dormir.

Estaba por replicarle cuando se giró sobre su costado derecho haciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío, me tomó de nuevo por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. El aire se congeló en mis pulmones y mi pulso se aceleró por su cercanía. De pronto ya no me interesaba perder mis beneficios de visitas.

—Peeta— dije en un susurro ahogado—. Mellark ya deberías despertarte.

—Y si no lo hago— no estaba muy segura de si seguía dormido o solo trataba de tomarme el pelo, como fuera logré ahogar una risa, debía mantenerme seria.

—Voy a tener que picarte esos hermosos ojos tuyos— lo amenacé acariciando su rostro y pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus ojos cerrados—. Papá solía contar una anécdota de cuando yo era bebé, decía que si él llegaba a quedarse dormido mientras me cuidaba…— presioné ligeramente sus párpados— yo me levantaba y picaba sus ojos hasta que me prestaba atención de nuevo.

— ¿En serio? — Peeta se movió para alejarse de mi agarre.

—Sip, y cuando no funcionaba… tenía que abrirle los ojos— susurré cerca de sus labios e hice exactamente lo que le describí.

El chico Mellark se quejó por mi atrevimiento y se alejó para esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello. Me reí cuando su barba me hizo cosquillas lo que lo alentó a mover su mejilla despacio para hacerme reír más. Intenté alejarlo poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero mis fuerzas no eran demasiadas.

—Me rindo, me rindo— logré decir a través de la risa y solo así logré que Peeta se hiciera a un lado, me vio fijamente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Buen día.

—Buenos días, señorita Everdeen— Peeta besó brevemente mis labios y lo hizo con tanta naturalidad, como si de esa forma me saludara cada mañana. Me sonrió ampliamente y sentí mis mejillas calentarse por el sonrojo.

Nos quedamos recostados frente a frente, solo viéndonos sin decir nada. Aun había rastros de sueño en sus ojos azules, levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, Peeta dejó caer sus parpados ante mi caricia. Una parte irracional de mi deseaba permanecer junto a él todo el día, recostados en la cama mientras hablábamos y hablábamos acerca de cualquier cosa, quería disfrutar de su ultimo día en el distrito, pero mi sesión con Gale era después del desayuno y necesitábamos arreglar la salida de Peeta de mi habitación.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo. Las pesadillas... no fueron tan malas— hablé en un susurro, como si esas palabras solo debieran ser escuchadas por él.

—Cuando quieras— me guiñó un ojo antes de que tuviera que cubrir su boca con una mano por un bostezo que escapó de sus labios—. Lo siento, los domingos no acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano. Espera a que se lo cuente a Effie, va a amarte si le das el secreto para despertarme temprano.

—Creo que debería patentarlo— Peeta rió por mi broma y besó mi frente—. ¿Qué hora es?— pregunté con naturalidad aunque comenzaba a impacientarme ya que Rue podría llegar en cualquier momento.

—Siete con diez minutos— casi solté un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. Oficialmente las actividades no comenzaban hasta las ocho en esta parte del edificio. Los enfermeros estarían ocupados de los pacientes de la tercera edad que acostumbran a salir al patio a caminar apenas sale el sol—. Necesito irme, pero en verdad no quiero.

—No seas un niño mimado— me burlé de él aunque prácticamente había dicho lo que estaba pensando—. No quisiera tentar nuestra suerte, ayer Rue nos descubre por poco y no quisiera que esto perjudicara tu posibilidad de volver otro fin de semana.

—En teoría, ¿Que tan malo sería que me encontraran aquí?— el chico Mellark tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con cada uno de mis dedos, en todo momento evitó mi mirada y solo pude asumir que comenzaba a tramar un plan.

—No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme... aunque no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo más— sentí como mi cara ardía de solo haber dicho esa simple línea, quizá no fui tan sutil como lo esperaba. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo me senté en la cama y Peeta hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos, se acercó a mí y acarició mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

—Tus mejillas están rojas, ¿Que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, Everdeen?— estaba por responder cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y los dos nos quedamos paralizados, temiendo hacer cualquier ruido.

Los golpes se escucharon de nuevo y en un tono urgente. Mi respiración se aceleró una vez que la perilla comenzó a girar.

—Katniss Everdeen, abre la puerta— la voz de Rue venía desde el otro lado y aunque su tono era tranquilo, me hizo sentir realmente nerviosa—. Abran por favor.

—Mierda— escuché a Peeta susurrar y mi mirada aterrada se encontró con la suya tranquila—. Lo siento— casi reí por sus disculpas.

— ¿Saeta?

—Ya abro— mi voz salió como un graznido.

El chico Mellark se puso de pie y me extendió sus manos para ayudarme a salir de la cama. Lo vi de pie frente a mí y en efecto su camisa estaba completamente arrugada y su cabello rubio iba en todas direcciones, era lindo. Quise besarlo, pero teníamos algunos problemas que atender. Acomodé lo mejor que pude mi uniforme de la institución y me acerqué a la puerta descalza, quité el seguro y giré la perilla para abrí una pequeña rendija y poder ver a Rue. Mi amiga estaba parada frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su expresión era completamente seria, pero vi que luchaba contra la sonrisa que intentaba apoderarse de sus labios. No me dio tiempo de saludarla, se abrió paso hasta la habitación y cerró detrás de ella.

— ¿Que estaban pensando?— habló en un susurro más fuerte de lo normal y su vista se paseó de Peeta hacia mí y de regreso. Parecía estarnos evaluando para tratar de descubrir la razón para encontrarnos en mi habitación.

—Buen día, Rue— Peeta la saludó con naturalidad y con la cara de un niño inocente después de haber hecho una travesura. Le di un pequeño golpe en su estómago con el dorso de mi mano. No era momento para que bromeara.

—Hola Peeta, ¿Sabes? Qué bueno que te encuentro, porque le pedí a Tresh que fuera tu habitación para entregarte tus pases de alimentos del día de hoy y me dijo que estabas lo suficientemente dormido como para ignorar la puerta— escuché como el chico Mellark tragaba en seco y podía apostar cualquier cosa a que el color abandonó por completo mi rostro—. Es genial que no haya decidido abrir la puerta, ¿no crees?

—Rue...— Peeta comenzó a disculparse pero mi amiga lo detuvo levantando una mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Agradezcan que fui yo la que vino. Katniss, sabes que de haber sido mi madre ella hubiera abierto la puerta después de llamar una vez. Se supone que no puedes tener la puerta con llave— bajé la mirada apenada y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Casi de inmediato sentí a Peeta tomarme por los hombros y abrazarme contra su cuerpo en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero solo logró hacer que las lágrimas llegaran a mis ojos.

—Pues gracias— el chico de ojos azules le respondió con sarcasmo y pude escuchar un jadeo de indignación viniendo de Rue. Suspiré varias veces para tranquilizarme, necesitaba frenar todo esto.

—Rue, lo siento. Esto es completamente mi culpa, conozco las reglas y las desobedecí— Peeta estaba por replicar pero no le di oportunidad para hacerlo—. Por favor ayuda a Peeta a que salga de aquí sin ser visto, no quisiera que tuviera problemas con Gale.

—Katniss... — el chico Mellark me apartó de su lado y vi que logré herirlo con mis palabras.

—Ve con Rue— le pedí viéndolo a los ojos. Necesitaba que se comportara y quizá de esa forma lográramos romper un poco con la armadura de autoridad que mi amiga mantenía.

Peeta decidió ignorar por completo la presencia de Rue en la habitación, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y fijó sus ojos azules en los míos, con sus pulgares acarició mis pómulos antes de besar varias veces mis labios. Lo sé, parecía una despedida verdaderamente dramática, pero no voy a negar que me gustara sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos. Antes de apartarse juntó su frente con la mía y besó mi nariz.

Un gritito fue lo que nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al girarme pude ver a Rue con sus manos fuertemente unidas contra su pecho y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Peeta pareció suspirar de alivio y entonces entendí su plan. Pude haberme molestado por usar lo nuestro de esa forma en contra de mi amiga, pero aun estaba un poco aturdida por nuestro breve momento.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Peeta Mellark— Rue negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, a mi lado Peeta parecía luchar por no sonreír—. No puedes usar lo lindos que se ven en mi contra para que los perdone.

—Entonces ya nos perdonaste— le di con codazo al chico Mellark y ahora sí que rió en voz alta.

—Shh— Rue puso un dedo en sus labios pidiendo silencio—. Ahora ve y arréglate el cabello y esa camisa, vamos a ir al jardín y si alguien pregunta nos encontramos mientras corrías por el patio.

— ¿Con la camisa que usaba ayer?— no pude mantener mi boca cerrada.

—Puedo quitarme la camisa— mi garganta se sintió repentinamente seca—. Tengo una camiseta abajo.

—Bien— mi amiga asintió y con eso Peeta se separó de mi lado y desabrochó cada uno de los botones de la camisa. Una vez que se la quitó dudó donde ponerla, extendí mis manos y me la entregó de inmediato—. Ahora vámonos.

—En serio, Rue te debo una. Y te abrazaría pero no quiero que mi chica se moleste— Peeta me había llamado "su chica" mordí mi labio inferior y apreté la camisa contra mi pecho. Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña al chico Mellark para que la siguiera—. Te veo luego— Peeta se acercó a mí y besó mis labios.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él no pude contener más la risa, me recosté de nuevo en la cama y abracé la camisa que estaba impregnada aun con el perfume de Peeta.

...

Me quedé dormida sin pretenderlo, aun con la camisa de Peeta entre mis brazos que sin duda estaría mucho mas maltratada a estas alturas. No desperté hasta que Rue regresó a mi habitación cerca de las ocho con quince minutos. Mi amiga movió mis pies para hacerse un lugar donde sentarse en la cama y me vio fijamente, esa era su forma de comenzar un interrogatorio.

— ¿Lograron que Peeta llegara a su cuarto?— pregunté realmente interesada y queriendo distraer la atención de mí.

—Sí, solo nos encontramos con Tresh cuando salimos de este edificio, pero él sabe guardar un secreto— dejé escapar el aire que, sin saber, estaba conteniendo—. No he revisado las cámaras, pero creo que no va a haber problema... a menos que haya pasado otra cosa.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escuchar las insinuaciones de Rue. Comencé a jugar nerviosamente con las puntas de mi cabello y a mover los ojos de un lado para otro. No era culpable de nada, pero actuaba como si lo fuera y eso solo podía ser un punto en mi contra.

—Peeta solo se quedó a dormir conmigo. Eso es todo— dije en un tono apenas audible una vez que encontré mi voz—. Ayer tuvimos un terapia juntos, con Gale y después discutimos, pero Peeta es demasiado terco como para aceptar un no por respuesta. Platicamos, le pregunté algunas cosas y después le pedí que se quedara conmigo.

Rue me vio fijamente por un largo rato, el tiempo suficiente como para comenzar a ponerme nerviosa. Ella esperaba que le diera mas información, pero yo estaba completamente decidida a no decirle otra cosa o por lo menos no sin saber de qué forma podría afectar a Peeta.

— ¿Que hay con los besos?— mi amiga levantó una de sus cejas y en su cara tenía esa mirada de "te atrapé". Al final parecía que iba a terminar por contarle todo.

—Yo he tenido un sueño recurrente y hasta ayer no sabía muy bien si era un recuerdo real o una mala jugada de mi memoria— tomé una almohada y la abracé contra mi pecho, fue reconfortante darme cuenta que esa fue la que Peeta usó durante la noche y ella aun olía a él—. En muchas ocasiones quise preguntarle a Gale al respecto, pero no reunía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo.

》Mi siguiente opción era hablarlo directamente con Peeta, si era cierto solo nosotros dos sabríamos de eso. Anoche... por fin me sentí valiente para preguntar. Y era real— una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios ante ese agradable recuerdo—. Nos besamos y simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que se fuera lejos, temía que fuera un sueño.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y ambas nos giramos para ver al chico Mellark asomar la cabeza. Su mirada viajó directo hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo antes de abrir por completo la puerta y recargarse en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía haber tomado una ducha porque su cabello permanecía un poco mojado y vestía unos jeans negros, acompañados por una camisa de franela con cuadros negros y azules. Peeta abandonó su lugar para acercarse hasta nosotras en la cama.

—Buenos días señoritas a las cuales he visto por primera vez esta mañana— Rue rió y negó con la cabeza—. Señorita enfermera, ¿Le han dicho que es la mejor amiga que puede existir?— Peeta se sentó junto a mí en la orilla de la cama, obligándome a moverme para dejarle espacio.

— ¿Cual es el punto de llevar una camisa de manga larga si vas a doblarlas hasta tus codos?— pregunté sin importarme que ese tema no fuera relevante pero esa era una cuestión que siempre llamaba la atención cuando hacía eso.

Mis dos acompañantes comenzaron a reír por mi pregunta completamente fuera de lugar, Rue pasó una mano por su rostro y Peeta pasó un brazo por mis hombros para acercarme hasta él y besar mi sien.

—Costumbre, supongo. Nunca lo había pensado demasiado, prometo poner más atención de ahora en adelante.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, te ves bien así, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en porque no comprar camisas de manga corta— me giré para verlo con el seño fruncido.

—No es lo mismo...— Peeta estaba por replicar pero desvió su atención hacia Rue que nos veía sin entender por qué rayos hablábamos de la ropa de Peeta como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo—. Y eso que no has escuchado sus argumentos en contra de la existencia de los fantasmas.

—Hey— le di un pequeño empujón con mi hombro, haciendo que él se quejara bajito. Rue, resignada, se levantó de la cama y se acercó para darle a Peeta sus pases para las comidas de ese día.

—Tu cita es a las diez, asegúrense de llegar temprano— mi amiga fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir nos dirigió una última mirada de advertencia y se fue.

Por más que me gustara la idea de saltarnos el desayuno, le pedí a Peeta que esperara mientras me arreglaba con un nuevo uniforme para comenzar con nuestro día. Nuestro último día, juntos antes de que él tuviera que regresar al distrito doce. Traté de ignorar la punzada de dolor que me dio ante ese repentino pensamiento, no ganaría nada si me angustiaba todo el tiempo.

…

Gale nos esperaba frente a la puerta de su consultorio, habíamos llegado exactamente a las diez ya que Harold y Wiress nos acompañaron a desayunar y al parecer ahora yo era casi una celebridad del ping pong por haberle ganado a Harold, que en realidad lo estaba llevando bastante bien, sin embargo no perdía la oportunidad de mencionar una posible revancha. Volviendo al tema de mi psiquiatra, el doctor Hawthorne prestó demasiada atención a mi mano entrelazada con la de Peeta, cosa que me inquietó ya que no era nada fuera de lo común entre nosotros, supongo que solo era mi miedo a que Gale llegara a enterarse de que el chico de ojos azules no durmió en su habitación la noche anterior.

—Cuanta puntualidad— Gale habló en tono serio y no pude reprimir el escalofrío que me recorrió. Sin duda ya sabía algo—. Hoy quisiera tener de nuevo una terapia de pareja, pero primero necesito hablar a solas con Katniss— toda su atención estaba enfocada en Peeta que parecía no notar para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra situación.

—Bien, por mi no hay problema— Peeta tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y besó brevemente mis labios a manera de despedida. Apenas pude escuchar el suspiro de inconformidad por parte de Gale, me obligué a separarme del chico Mellark que lucía realmente extrañado. Hasta el momento habíamos compartido besos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y seguramente mi cambio de actitud lo sorprendió.

Bajé la mirada, siendo incapaz de ver el resultado que mi rechazo ocasionó y entré de inmediato por la puerta del consultorio. Mi psiquiatra me siguió al interior en completo silencio, estaba por sentarme en los sillones que había en el lugar, pero al final opté por caminar hasta el escritorio y tomar una de las sillas que estaban frente a éste.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos dijéramos algo, esa era la forma de Gale para presionarme a hablar, pero ya le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que ya no me molestaban demasiado los silencios. Mis ojos sen encontraron con los suyos, parecía tranquilo y relajado, esa era una buena señal.

—Creo que debería comenzar por tocar el tema de ese beso que presencié—Gale por fin habló despacio—. Es decir, conozco la importancia de Peeta para ti, presencié tu cambio radical después de que él escribiera y desde el viernes he podido ver lo cercanos que son… sin mencionar que Susan me ha platicado sobre ustedes dos, saliendo antes de que te trajéramos al once. Pero eso no significa que no esté sorprendido por ese paso que decidieron dar.

—Solo son pasos pequeños— admití en un susurro—. Acercamientos progresivos.

—Vaya, usas mi teoría en mi contra— Gale rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que tengan cuidado y aclaren todos los puntos importantes, ¿vale? Yo no voy a decirte que hacer, ese no es mi trabajo, simplemente trata de poner en práctica lo que hemos trabajado acerca de la planeación.

—Bien— asentí varias veces.

—Excelente— Gale se quitó los anteojos y se acercó para sentarse en la silla junto a mí—. Ahora, quise hablar en primer lugar contigo para evitar un incidente como el de ayer, ya tengo muy en claro que no te gusta que Peeta "invada" tu espacio de terapia, pero como ya te lo dije, es necesario. Sin embargo, pensé que te ayudaría a manejar la ansiedad si conocías un poco los temas que vamos a tratar antes de la sesión, de esta forma no te tomarían por sorpresa las preguntas.

Agradecí demasiado que Gale tuviera eso en cuenta, así que traté de prestarle toda mi atención a cada palabra que me dijo. Prácticamente me habló en forma resumida de toda nuestra sesión, hasta el punto donde haríamos una despedida para que la partida de Peeta fuera mucho más sencilla. Al escuchar esta parte se formó un nudo en la boca de mi estómago, seguía en completa negación sobre todo el asunto de Peeta regresando al doce. Sabía que mamá vendría al día siguiente, pero en algún punto ella también se iría, dejándome atrás. Tuve que respirar varias veces para recuperar la compostura y no preocupar a mi psiquiatra.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, me dio un momento para asimilar todo y después fue hasta la puerta para llamar a Peeta.

 **POV Peeta.**

Katniss y Gale tenían cerca de media hora hablando solos en el cubículo. Estaba tan nervioso que comencé a caminar a lo largo de todo el pasillo frente a la puerta, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá el doctor Hawthorne nos descubrió en todo el asunto de mí durmiendo con Katniss. No era nada malo, sin embargo si fue una actitud irresponsable e imprudente de mi parte, pero es solo que no deseaba apartarme de su lado una vez que me costó demasiado que aceptara hablar conmigo y si mencionamos nuestro beso, bueno, aunque los mismos agentes de la paz hubieran venido por mí, me hubiera resistido.

Me detuve de nuevo frente a la puerta y recargué mi espalda contra la pared, cerré los ojos por un momento y de inmediato acudieron las imágenes del rostro de Katniss a escasos centímetros del mío cuando me preguntó acerca del beso del bosque. Ella lo recordaba, había tenido que atravesar por los horrores de sumergirse en el mundo de la esquizofrenia, pero ella decidió aferrarse a varios recuerdos para salir a flote y saber que uno de ellos era nuestro, me hacía sentir como el tipo con la mejor suerte del mundo.

—Peeta— la voz de Gale me obligó a abrir los ojos. El psiquiatra ya no llevaba sus lentes y estaba parado en el marco de la puerta abierta, me veía fijamente, casi como si quisiera decirme algo. Al final, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Busqué a Katniss en el sillón de dos lugares de la pequeña sala, pero la encontré sentada frente al escritorio, tenía las piernas cruzadas arriba de la silla, como en la posición de loto y jugaba desinteresada con las puntas de su cabello. Me decepcioné al saber que no estaríamos juntos en el sillón, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Hola— saludé a Katniss en un susurro y al ver que me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa supe que no debía preocuparme demasiado.

—Gracias por esperar pacientemente, Peeta— el doctor Hawthorne tomó la palabra mientras llegaba a su sitió detrás del escritorio—. Ahora podemos comenzar. Ayer ya hablamos sobre ciertos temas, pero me gustaría conocer un poco de lo que ha estado haciendo este fin de semana juntos. ¿Katniss?

—Hum, bueno, salimos a pasear por el jardín, cenamos juntos y platicamos sobre súper héroes— sonreí por el recuerdo de nuestras pláticas sin sentido—. Peeta jugó al ping pong con Harold… y perdió.

—Hasta donde escuché tú lograste ganarle, ¿cierto? — Katniss asintió orgullosamente con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, ¿Hay algo más que agregar, Peeta?

—Ayer hablamos de la terapia y aclaramos unas cosas— a Gale pareció gustarle mi respuesta, pensé que iba a preguntar acerca de qué hablamos, pero seguramente lo dedujo por el beso que le di a la chica Everdeen antes de que entrara al inicio—. Todo lo demás fueron anécdotas, comida y pláticas con Rue y Tresh.

— ¿Ya han hablado sobre las cosas en el doce? — vi que Katniss se tensaba ante esa pregunta.

—Le conté un poco de la escuela y… — me interrumpí al saber que no era eso de lo que esperaba que hablara—. Pero nada más.

—También me contó sobre mi mamá invitándolos a cenar, dijo que ella y Madge se han portado muy amables con él y Finnick— Katniss vino en mi rescate—. Peeta me dijo que aunque Johanna se ha negado a ir de visita, mamá no deja de invitarla.

Ante la mención de la chica Mason mi garganta se secó por completo, por un momento había llegado a olvidar que no le hablé a Katniss de la amistad que llegué a tener con Jo. La pequeña mano de Katniss tomó la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, se giró por un breve momento y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que le regresé con un poco de dificultad.

La atención de mis dos acompañantes se centró por completo en mí, seguramente mi cambio de actitud los había alertado, no pasaría demasiado antes de que comenzaran a hacer preguntas que no podría evadir como aquella vez que la chica Everdeen me preguntó directamente sobre mi tiempo sin ella en el doce. Tendría que decirle la verdad, pero temía que con eso pudiera perder lo que habíamos comenzado a construir.

No sé como me las arreglé para terminar la terapia. Me sentía realmente mal al pensar que le estaba escondiendo información a Katniss, que sin duda afectaría de una u otra forma lo que comenzabamos a construír.

...

Después de la terapia fuimos al jardín antes de la hora de comida. Katniss se acercó hasta la sombra de un arbol y se inclinó para tomar algo entre sus manos, cuando se giró hacia mi identifiqué un diente de león. La chica Everdeen me sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar los ojos y soplar para que las cipselas se fueran volando, me acerqué hasta ella, la envolví en mis brazos y besé lo alto de su cabeza. Iba a extrañarla demasiado una vez que regresara al doce.

— Me gustaría poder congelar este momento y vivir en él para siempre— Katniss murmuró con su frente recargada en mi pecho. Sonreí y la aparté para besarla.

— Creo que lo permitiré— mi comentario la hizo sonreír contra mis labios.

Justo en ese momento decidí que no era momento para hablarle de Johanna, esperaría a aclarar mis ideas y dejaría la confrontación para después.

Era por el bien de Katniss, y si era necesario me lo seguiría reptitiendo hasta que llegara la hora de regresar al doce.


	20. Chapter 20

_Han pasado 84 años jajaja por fin hay actualización llena de momentos lindos y con algunas noticias relevantes. Espero lo disfruten, gracias por esperar. Si creen que me lo merezco, pueden dejar sus comentarios :)_

 _P.D. Debo decirles que esta historia está entrando en su recta final. Quizá tenga cinco capítulos más, pero puede variar._

 _Besos:*_

 _Capitulo 19: "Ya te extraño"_

 **POV Peeta.**

Muchas personas parecen quejarse demasiado de lo rápido que va el tiempo o de que no puede ir los suficientemente lento cada vez que lo necesitan. Siempre he tenido la idea de que los del problema somos nosotros que no nos detenemos a preciar verdaderamente la compañía de los que están a nuestro alrededor. El tiempo simplemente transcurre y los que nos movemos con demasiada rapidez somos nosotros.

Sin embargo, una vez que las horas del domingo pasaban, yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar mi perspectiva. Al día siguiente partiría a primera hora de la mañana. Deberíamos despedirnos esa misma noche y, si era completamente sincero, no estaba para nada listo. Me acostumbré demasiado rápido a estar cerca de Katniss y sin duda fue de la misma forma para ella. La semana transcurriría muy lento hasta el siguiente fin de semana, pero con suerte sería suficiente para encontrar la forma de lidiar con el asunto de los mese pasados donde la chica Everdeen no estuvo presente en mi vida. Mi prioridad era encontrar una forma de contárselo.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?— me preguntó Katniss estando recostada sobre mi pecho. Teníamos casi media hora en su habitación, simplemente acostados en la cama y sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Hablamos muy poco, pero no eran necesarias las palabras. O no lo eran hasta el momento.

—En que voy a regresar a casa y al estrés que representa la universidad— una suave risa fue toda su respuesta. Vi como puso su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano y sus hermosos ojos grises encontraron los míos, una pequeña arruga se formó en su frente, estaba pensando algo que la preocupaba— ¿Qué sucede?— le pregunté pasando mi dedo pulgar por su frente y de ahí hacia abajo por su nariz hasta acariciar sus labios.

—Estoy pensando cosas sin sentido— bajó la mirada apenada y posó su mejilla sobre sus manos, evitando mi mirada. Acaricié su cabello en una silenciosa petición para que me viera de nuevo.

—Habla conmigo, Kat— había cierta suplica en mi voz y fue suficiente para que ella me regresara su atención.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros una vez que regreses al doce? Yo… yo no quiero olvidar— lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible que seguramente no era para que yo lo escuchara.

—Tampoco quiero olvidar— le prometí tomando su mano entre la mía y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Solo van a ser pocos días antes de que volvamos a vernos y voy a escribirte una carta por cada uno si es necesario. Y el viernes voy a regresar apenas salga de clases— le prometí solemnemente acercando nuestras manos unidas para besarlas.

La chica de ojos grises pareció considerar seriamente mis palabras el tiempo suficiente como para hacerme sentir un poco culpable por no atreverme a darle un nombre a lo nuestro. Me gustaba demasiado la idea de que Katniss fuera mi novia, pero sentía que pedirlo en este momento era demasiado apresurado y lo que ella necesita en este momento son unos cimientos fuertes que le den confianza. Me acomodé en la cama para que mi espalda estuviera contra la pared y atraje a Katniss hacia mí, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y bajé mis labios para cubrir los suyos con un suave beso. Al inicio la sentí tensarse pero a los pocos segundos me respondió entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Mi chica, al igual que el día anterior buscó su comodidad y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo obligándome a sonreír sobre sus labios. Una vez que nos separamos para obtener un poco de aire, escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y dejó un pequeño beso en él, la abracé más cerca de mí pasando mis manos por su espalda.

—Quédate conmigo— en esta ocasión no le respondí lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Obviamente Rue se aseguraría de llevarme. Katniss se alejó de mi abrazo por el silencio que se apoderó de nosotros. Sus ojos grises me hablaron de lo mucho que la herí, sin embargo no era algo que podía controlar. Alargué mi mano derecha para acariciar cada uno de sus rasgos, sus cejas, sus parpados, sus mejillas y sus dulces labios.

—No puedo— susurré cuando ella cerró los ojos. Con ambas manos acuné su rostro y besé nuevamente sus labios.

—Lo sé— admitió alejándose de mi agarre y bajando la mirada—. No quiero que te vayas, pero es necesario si quiero que regreses.

Hubo unos toques en la puerta y Katniss brincó por la sorpresa, sus cejas se elevaron con la preocupación y tomó mis manos con demasiada fuerza. Besé su frente antes de revisar la hora en mi celular. Ya eran las siete con cincuenta minutos. Los golpes se repitieron y esta vez Rue asomó la cabeza por la puerta, había una expresión de pena en su rostro, casi como si se disculpara. La chica Everdeen se puso inmediatamente de pie y se localizó frente a mí, como si estuviera dispuesta a la luchar para que no me llevaran. Con una sonrisa, me puse en pie a su lado y besé su coronilla.

—Vamos, chicos. Necesito asegurarme de que Peeta esté en su habitación antes de irme— Rue terminó de abrir la puerta y me invitó a seguirla con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Podrías darnos hasta las ocho?— pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta a eso.

—Cinco minutos— la enfermera se cruzó de brazos y supe que era lo máximo que iba a conseguir de su parte. Katniss murmuró un "gracias" antes de que Rue saliera del lugar.

—Peeta…

—Mi dulce, Kat— la tomé por la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y suspiré profundamente—. Te quiero mucho, ¿okay? Recuérdalo durante la semana y ni siquiera dudes que voy a llegar el viernes. Ya estoy contando los días.

—También te quiero— murmuró acercando su rostro a mi pecho.

—Mañana va a venir Susan, y seguramente también Madge. Disfruta mucho su visita.

—Lo haré. Las he extrañado mucho— sonreí y asentí con la cabeza—. Trata de traer a Finnick contigo la próxima vez.

—Como ordenes— besé sus labios sabiendo que esa era la última vez hasta el viernes. En el fondo temía que también fuera la última vez definitiva ya que una vez que le hablara de Johanna, nada era seguro—. Te quiero.

Antes de que mi chica respondiera de nuevo, Rue entró en el cuarto y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Katniss suspiró aflojando su agarre en mí para dejarme ir, le dediqué una última sonrisa y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de regresar a su lado al ver sus hermosos ojos grises llenarse de lágrimas.

Salí de la habitación con la cabeza baja, seguido de cerca por Rue que simplemente se disculpó en voz baja por hacernos esto. Era innecesario, porque, después de todo, solo hacía su trabajo.

Llamé a Effie para comprobar que se encontrara bien y asegurarle que regresaría en el primer tren hacia el doce y que llegaría a casa después de mis clases. Mamá me dijo que se encontraba completamente bien, a excepción del asunto con Delly, aparentemente los medios aun no habían olvidado la noticia y comenzaban a indagar. Sin la intervención de Thread para alejar a los reporteros dudaba que en verdad olvidaran el asunto demasiado rápido.

Puse mi alarma para que se escuchara las cuatro y media, la estación no se encontraba demasiado lejos y sin duda podría llegar antes de que el tren saliera a las cinco. En retrospectiva era bueno no haber pasado la noche en la habitación de Katniss, porque despedirme de ella habría sido un poco más complicado. Me cambié con mi pijama y me quedé un momento revisando mis notificaciones en el celular antes de dejarlo a un lado.

Decidí dormir temprano, no quería llegar a la clase con Boggs con demasiado sueño porque, sin duda, apenas comenzara a hablar, yo caería rendido en mi banco. No lo necesitaba regañándome un lunes en la mañana después del maravilloso fin de semana que pasé con mi Kat.

Sin embargo mis planes se fueron a la basura cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. El identificador de llamadas me informaba que se trataba de un teléfono privado, estuve tentado a ignorarlo, pero algo me decía que era importante que contestara.

— ¡Peeta! Dios, gracias por responder. Por favor no me interrumpas, solo escucha— la voz de Delly se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y parecía realmente aterrada—. Peeta, estoy en el once… ellos, ellos vienen.

—Delly, más despacio— le supliqué ya que muy apenas le entendía sobre lo que decía—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los agentes de la paz— en esta ocasión habló en un susurro rápido, pero con mayor claridad que la vez anterior—. Están siguiéndonos, Darius dijo que sería bueno ir a donde tú estuvieras.

— ¿Como sabías que estoy en el once?— fruncí el seño y tuve que levantarme de la cama al entender por fin—. Hablaste con Effie, Delly te advierto que si mi madre fue involucrada en esto...

—Tranquilo, ella está con Haymitch. Llamé al hospital— suspiré y pasé una mano por mi rostro. En otro tiempo quizá me hubiera preocupado mucho por su bienestar y haría lo que fuera para protegerla, ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto—. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero ¿Podríamos vernos?

—Delly— dije su nombre en un susurro cansado, no había una forma amable de decir eso—. Quise ayudarte, muchas veces. Te pregunté qué sucedía esperando que confiaras en mi, en nosotros— escuché un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea, bajé la cabeza apenado.

—Mamá me obligó— casi reí por sus argumentos, eran simples excusas—. Dijo que nosotros no teníamos futuro y que era mejor buscar una relación con la cual pudiera ayudar a mi familia.

No dije nada. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, por fin parecía que me daba una razón para nuestra repentina ruptura, sin embargo yo ya no la necesitaba y simplemente deseaba cortar la comunicación.

— ¿Peeta?— la voz de Delly estaba llena de pánico. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz tratando de decidir si debía o no terminar la llamada—. Por favor, dime que sigues ahí.

—Aquí estoy— escuché como la chica Cartwright tomaba una bocanada de aire, casi como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento—. Pero justo ahora no necesito escuchar tus excusas.

—Llego demasiado tarde. Supongo que ahora estás con Katniss, a pesar de su condición— por respeto a todos nuestros años de amistad no le respondí de mala manera, solo dejé escapar el aire por mi nariz con un poco de brusquedad—. Bien, llamar fue un error. Lo siento.

—Delly— antes de poder evitarlo su nombre salió de mis labios y ya era tarde para retractarme— ¿Porque Thread te busca con demasiada urgencia?

—Tiene miedo de que hable. Vi algunas cosas mientras estuve con él— su tono de voz era bajo, casi como si temiera que alguien la escuchara—. Cosas acerca de corrupción. Mamá tenía razón, mi compromiso le hubiera ayudado a mi familia a conseguir más dinero, pero no en una forma legal. Mi único confidente fue Darius, él me ayudó a tramar el plan para escapar sin tener represalias pero no consideramos la locura del jefe de los agentes de la paz. Hemos ido a varios distritos, pero no nos quedamos demasiado y mis ahorros, aunque son suficientes, no van a ser eternos. Tendremos que irnos—. Ya se escuchaba más tranquila que al inicio de su llamada, casi como si se hubiera resignado.

—Y querías que yo te ayudara, pero no sé como lo habría hecho— tuve que señalar lo obvio; esa era una pieza que aun no lograba hacer que encajara.

—Darius creía que tú podrías acompañarme. Salir del país, los tres y de esa forma estaríamos más seguros— Delly suspiró—. El cree que aun te amo.

— ¿Lo haces?— esa no era una pregunta adecuada para hacer, pero de nuevo las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pasar por un filtro.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso, eres Peeta Mellark. Mi mejor amigo y mi oasis en el desierto— se formó un nudo en mi garganta por sus palabras. Eso comenzaba a escucharse como una despedida—. Solo eso, nada más.

—Delly...

—Tengo que colgar y deshacerme del teléfono, te juro por mi vida que voy a eliminar tu número y cualquier cosa que te relacione conmigo. Te quiero, Peeta— no contesté de inmediato y cuando estaba por hablar, la línea se cortó.

Tiré levemente de mi cabello, no podía ignorar la opresión en el pecho que la llamada de mi ex novia me había causado. No esperaba escuchar nada de ella después de que dejara mi casa hace tiempo, todos parecían hablar de su drama personal pero yo no me encontraba dispuesto a involucrarme en él. No por mí, sino por el bien de mi madre.

Traté de dormir, pero las palabras de Delly seguían rondando mi cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me rendí ante el cansancio.

La alarma de mi celular me obligó a levantarme, la noche anterior lo había dejado demasiado lejos de la cama. Mi cabeza me dolía horriblemente por la falta de sueño, pero no podía darme el lujo de retrasarme. Tomé un baño y terminé mi maleta antes de que unos golpes se escucharan en la puerta, Tresh me saludó con una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a indicarme el camino hacia la camioneta que me llevaría a la estación de trenes. Desayunaría en el vagón y trataría de dormir un poco.

…

Eran las siete quince de la mañana, iba tarde para mi clase con Boggs y no había conseguido nada para desayunar, lo que se traducía en una versión muy malhumorada versión de mí. Dejé mí en mi casillero mi maleta de ropa y tomé lo necesario para ir a la clase más aburrida de la historia. El maestro me vio fijamente pero lo dejó pasar, creo que había decidido mantenerse alejado de mí después de nuestro enfrentamiento en su oficina. El tipo era listo.

La clase por fin terminó y como lo esperaba, en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de quedarme dormido contra mi banco. Afortunadamente Johanna se encargaba de despertarme con sus golpes en mi nuca, un método muy efectivo que debería patentar. Boggs se despidió de nosotros, no sin antes verme fijamente y casi regañándome pero a mí no me pudo importar menos.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?— la chica Mason me preguntó un tanto alegre cuando me levantaba para ir hacia la puerta. Me giré para verla de frente y no me sorprendió mucho verla tomada de la mano de Finnick.

—La verdad es que no. Muero de sueño— me disculpé con una media sonrisa—. Pero no se detengan por mí.

— ¿Y a comer?— no pude evitarlo, levanté una ceja por su insistencia. Estaba pasando algo. Dimos algunos pasos para salir del salón.

—Creo que necesito pasar tiempo con Effie, pero pueden ir a comer con nosotros si quieren— los vi detenidamente y el semblante serio de Finnick me dio una pista de que algo sucedía—. No me están diciendo algo.

Johanna se congeló por mis palabras y el color abandonó completamente su rostro. Eso no era una buena señal, Jo nunca entraba tan fácil en pánico por cualquier cosa. Finnick apartó su mano de la chica Mason, se acercó para decirle algo y después besó sus labios tiernamente. Vi como mi amiga parecía suplicarle en silencio que no se fueran, pero Odair ya caminaba por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento.

—Peeta— suspiró derrotada y no tuve que sumar dos más dos para entender de qué iba todo ese asunto.

—Mierda, Finnick lo sabe— mi voz se escuchó ahogada, pero eso solo podía empeorar de acuerdo a una nueva posibilidad. Ella no se lo hubiera dicho a menos que...— estás embarazada.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de asumir cosas y dejarme hablar por una jodida vez?!— Johanna se recuperó de inmediato y me miraba realmente molesta. Mi silencio pareció gustarle así que asintió con la cabeza—. No quería decirte esto en un maldito pasillo de la facultad, pero parece que no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada. Te diría que fuéramos a mi auto, pero hoy vine con Finnick. En fin, número uno, no, no estoy embarazada. Me aplico la inyección desde hace tiempo y me aseguro de que siempre haya un condón haciendo su función. Y segundo, sí, ayer tuve que decírselo a Finnick.

—Pero...— abrí y cerré varias veces la boca sin encontrar exactamente qué decir. Yo solo quería ir a mi casa y descansar, pero ahora debía lidiar con esto y con cualquier cosa que Odair estuviera tramando.

—El sábado fuimos a comer con Susan— lo vi horrorizado al escuchar sus palabras, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada—. El sábado y nos habló sobre tu descuido de ver de frente a Katniss, y la decisión de Gale para permitirte verla, platicar con ella. Finnick no dejó de hablar en todo el maldito día sobre las consecuencias negativas que significaban ese cambio en el tratamiento de Kat. Lo dejé pasar, él siempre ha tendido a sobreproteger a Katniss y como que ahora ya puedo lidiar mejor con eso. El punto es que cuando creí que ya había superado el asunto, ayer comenzó de nuevo con eso y no mantuve mi boca cerrada, te defendí diciendo que eras bueno para ella. Finnick lo aceptó pero de alguna forma llegamos al tema de lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros y... puf, tuve que decírselo.

— ¿Fuiste voluntariamente a casa de Susan?— la mirada que mi amiga dio que suficiente para advertirme que debía dejar eso de lado, si es que amaba mi vida—. Vale, vale, lo siento— levanté las manos a manera de rendición—. Entonces Odair quiere matarme.

—No, él quiere que se lo digas a Katniss y siento que tiene razón. Ella debería saberlo, no merece que le escondas esa información. Sobre todo si esperas tener una relación con ella. Lo cual es muy obvio— me gustó ver a Jo de nuevo interesada en el bienestar de la chica Everdeen, eso solo significaba que la red de apoyo estaba creciendo y sería suficientemente solida una vez que Kat regresara al doce—. Así que, ¿vas a decírselo?

—Voy a hacerlo el viernes que regrese. Ya lo estaba planeando— acepté reacomodando la mochila sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Entonces díselo a Finnick, no creo que soporte toda una semana sin confrontarte— eso lo sabía, fue un milagro que no me hubiera asfixiado para hacerme jurar que iba a decirle todo a Katniss.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora solo sé que estoy a nada de ser un zombi. Necesito llegar a mi casa, comer algo y dormir un rato. Si quieren ir a cenar a la casa son bienvenidos— Johanna asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

...

No desperté hasta que se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando llegué a casa, ésta estaba vacía y encontré una nota en la mesa de la sala de estar donde mamá me decía que tuvo que ir al hospital. No le di importancia ya que en ocasiones le cambiaban los horarios si surgía alguna emergencia. Fui a la cocina por una galleta y un vaso de leche para no irme a dormir con el estómago vacío. Apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, pero me sentía demasiado cansado como para atender. Al final terminé gruñendo un "pasen" para hacer que el golpeteo se detuviera. La puerta se abrió para darle paso a una muy sonriente Effie que se acercaba hasta mí sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos.

—Mi niño— mamá me saludó sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acarició varias veces mi cabello. Le dediqué una sonrisa cargada de sueño antes de tomar su mano entre las mías y besarla—. Disculpa por haberte despertado, mi amor.

—No pasa nada, má— logré decir sin bostezar—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro y media— me levanté de golpe al escuchar la hora, había dormido demasiado. Effie rió por mi reacción y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme—. Está bien, sé que estabas muy cansado. Hice algo de comer, imaginé que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras. Haymitch y yo ya comimos.

— ¿Está aquí?— froté mi rostro para alejar por completo el sueño.

—Sí, se quedó conmigo desde que regresamos del hospital hace casi dos horas— asentí con la cabeza y mi atención fue captada por el papel entre las manos de mi madre—. Voy a servirte un poco de estofado mientras te lavas.

Sin darme la oportunidad de responder salió de mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Tomé mi celular para verificar si Johanna y Finnick iban a ir a mi casa para la cena, en efecto tenía un mensaje de la chica Mason confirmando su asistencia. Me apresuré a lavarme para ir a comer y aprovecharía la oportunidad de avisarle a mi madre acerca de nuestra visita.

Llegué hasta la cocina donde Haymitch y Effie mes esperaban sentados en la mesa. Platiqué amenamente con los tres acerca de mi estancia en el doce. Abernathy se mostró muy interesado por la salud de Katniss y no me pasó desapercibido un cierto toque de culpabilidad ya que, después de todo, fue él quien sugirió el cambio de medicamento. Por su parte, mamá no dejó de sonreír desde el momento en el que mencioné las actividades que hice con Katniss.

A las seis de la tarde Johanna y Finnick llegaron a la casa, Effie se veía radiante al tenerlos de visita y saludó a la chica Mason como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, la abrazó y besó como si fuera su propia madre. Fue bueno ver que Finnick ya no parecía estar a punto de golpearme si decidía hablar. Cenamos pizza mientras que mamá y Jo se encargaban de la plática que parecía girar en torno a la boda que cada vez estaba más cerca. En silencio agradecí que tía Octavia no estuviera presente, porque sino el tema se extendería por horas y horas.

—Creo que es momento— escuché que Haymitch le decía a mamá cuando fui a la cocina por los refrescos que se suponía ellos llevarían a la sala para todos. Antes de que pudieran verme regresé sobre mis pasos.

—Olvidaste algo— Jo se burló de mí y se acercó más a Finnick para poder abrazarlo mejor.

—Ya lo sé— murmuré al ver llegar a mi madre tomada de la mano de Abernathy el cual traía una pequeña caja envuelta como un regalo, mentalmente repasé las fechas importantes pero no pude recordar que se celebrara algo en especial.

—Peeta— Haymitch dejó a mi madre sentada en el sillón junto a mis amigos y después se acercó para entregarme la caja—. Effie y yo te tenemos un regalo— a mi lado, Jo dio un pequeño gritito y Finnick besó su sien. Yo no entendía nada.

—Ábrelo, cariño— mamá me instruyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rompí la envoltura y abrí la caja para encontrarme lo que parecía ser una fotografía completamente negra. Miré extrañado a mi madre y después a Haymitch, los dos asintieron para que siguiera viendo, la tomé en mis manos, pero solo era una imagen confusa de lo que parecía ser una uva, fruncí el seño y giré la foto. Entonces la comprensión me golpeó al leer una simple oración.

—Hola, hermano mayor— dije en voz alta. Y la sala se llenó de gritos llenos de emoción. Johanna se puso en pie para abrazar a mi madre, Finnick se acercó para palmear mi hombro antes de ir hacia Haymitch y Felicitarlo.

Los cuatro se giraron hacia mí, que seguía sentado en mi lugar, asimilando la noticia. Poco a poco una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, me puse en pie y abrazar a mi madre que lloraba de felicidad. Haymitch palmeó mi espalda, casi como pidiendo mi atención, así que no tuve otro opción que dejar ir a mi madre y felicitar al papé de mi próximo hermano.

Por un momento todo era felicidad, pero no podía dejar de lado un sentimiento de vacío que estaba en mi pecho. Me hubiera encantado que Katniss estuviera con nosotros para recibir la noticia, bajé la mirada y sonreí, teníamos tan poco sin vernos y ya la extrañaba. Decidí que esa misma noche le escribiría para contarle todo.

—Oh por Dios, no me digas que estás así porque ya la extrañas— Johanna murmuró divertida y dándome un leve empujón con su hombro. Esa mujer podía leerme tan fácil.

—Por un momento, después de entenderlo, estuve tentado a girarme, como si ella estuviera sentada junto a mí, para poder darle la noticia— admití también en voz baja.

—Estás tan enamorado— suspiró negando con la cabeza, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. Peeta Mellark está jodidamente enamorado.


	21. Chapter 21

_Un mes sin actualizar, sé que no tengo vergüenza, pero por otro lado, puedo decirles que estoy actualizando como una casi-licenciada en psicología :O ¡Siiii! Solo me falta mi título y cédula, pero ya terminé mi formación académica y es tan increíble. Estas semanas fueron de completo caos y de bloqueo creativo, de hecho este capitulo lo escribí entre ayer y hoy. Solo necesitaba tiempo para escribir mis ideas._

 _En fin, no los aburro más y los dejo con este cap_

 _Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia_

 _Besos :*_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20: "La gota que colmó el vaso"**

 ** _POV Katniss_**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que no dormía bien por las noches. Usualmente el medicamento me ayudaba a descansar. Sí, tenía pesadillas, pero por lo menos dormía casi ocho horas seguidas durante la noche. Aunque eso cambió.

Después de que Peeta se despidiera de mí fui por la cena y comí junto con Wiress y Harold mientras ellos hablaban sobre no se qué cosa de su programa favorito del Capitolio. Los escuché y de vez en cuando participé con mi opinión. Terminamos de cenar y regresé a mi habitación aun en contra de la insistencia de mis amigos para que los acompañara a ver las noticias, trataron de convencerme alegando que los agentes de la paz buscaban a una chica que había estado comprometida con un tal Thread. No pudo importarme menos.

Así que para las nueve de la noche yo ya estaba recostada en mi cama, cubierta por una ligera sábana y abrazando la almohada que Peeta había usado la noche anterior. Me sentía patética, pero su compañía en ese breve fin de semana fue suficiente para renovar mi esperanza. Me hizo sentir normal e incluso hablamos de una posibilidad de estar juntos una vez que las cosas mejoraran. Teníamos un plan sólido, solo hacía falta que Gale autorizara mi alta.

Quizá fue toda la carga emocional o mi ansiedad por la próxima visita de mi madre, pero el sueño no llegó a mí. Di muchas vueltas en la cama sin poder encontrar una posición para dormir. Mis manos hormigueaban y sentía una opresión en el pecho por la desesperación. Tuve que practicar varios ejercicios que mi psiquiatra me había enseñado para lidiar con el estrés, sin embargo ninguno me funcionó. Tuve que rendirme y me pasé el resto del tiempo solo recostada, abrazando la almohada y rogando al cielo por que las horas pasaran rápidamente y sin ninguna visita indeseada.

Cuando estaba por amanecer, me acerqué hasta la ventana para poder ver los rayos del sol asomándose entre los árboles del bosque. Me abracé a mi misma y suspiré varias veces, al final la noche no había sido tan mala, pero tendría que hablar con Gale sobre ella y temía que significara un retroceso en mi terapia, seguramente no saldría antes de mi cumpleaños.

Fui hasta el baño para tomar una ducha, sintiéndome valiente me acerqué hasta el pequeño espejo que había en el lugar. Me gustó ver que la Katniss que me devolvía la mirada se veía bien, nadie podría decir que pasó una noche en vela, solo tenía unas pocas ojeras pero esas ya parecían ser normales en mí. Mi cabello lucía saludable y había un pequeño brillo en mis ojos, me veía estable. Rogaba para que eso jugara un papel importante a mi favor.

Rue llegó puntualmente para desayunar conmigo, en todo momento me vio como si temiera que fuera a derrumbarme sin previo aviso. Traté en verdad que eso no me afectara e incluso estuve a nada de pedirle que dejara de hacer eso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que su reacción era normal. Se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir la conversación y demostrarle que no me encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso por la partida de Peeta.

Mi amiga pareció por fin relajarse a mí alrededor y nos centramos en terminar nuestro desayuno. Antes de irse me recordó mi sesión con Gale y le aseguré que por nada del mundo podría perdérmela. Ya contaba los minutos para poder ver a mamá de nuevo. Rue me dejó sola para dejar los platos y atender sus responsabilidades junto a Tresh o Seele.

...

A las once de la mañana ya estaba parada frente a la puerta del cubículo número diez, el lugar de mi cita con Gale cada lunes. Respiré profundamente y limpié mis manos con el pantalón de mi uniforme varias veces antes de decidirme a tocar la puerta. Mi psiquiatra me indicó que podía pasar y aun así me tardé pocos segundos para entrar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y asomé la cabeza hacia el interior, mi estómago se hizo un nudo por la imagen ante mí. Gale se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala, tenía algunos papeles sobre la mesa y parecía estar seriamente concentrado en ellos, lo que más me impactó fue verlo acompañado de mi madre. Di unos pasos hacia el interior y supe que la sonrisa en mi rostro no podría ser más grande.

Mamá se puso en pie al notarme en el lugar, no tuve que contar hasta cinco para sentirla tomarme en brazos. Una enorme calidez me invadió y de pronto todo parecía mejor. Por un momento casi pude olvidar los meses anteriores, y solo centrarme en descansar en los brazos de mi mamá. Sentí que besó mi sien y supe que debía decir algo, sin embargo no encontré las palabras adecuadas.

—Te amo— mamá me dijo en un susurro en mi oído ocasionando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas.

—También te amo— logré decir, haciendo con ello que mi mamá me abrazara más fuerte.

Pasamos varios minutos así, simplemente repitiéndonos lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado y riendo de vez en cuando. Cuando por fin superamos la emoción inicial, nos separamos y vimos a Gale contemplarnos atentamente. En su rostro estaba una enorme sonrisa y el orgullo llenaba su semblante. Mi madre limpió su rostro y después hizo lo mismo conmigo. Con ese simple gesto sentí la necesidad de echarme a llorar de nuevo, pero afortunadamente me contuve.

—Gracias— le dije a mi psiquiatra con voz ronca—. Gracias.

—Por nada, Katniss— Gale me guiñó un ojo y nos invitó a sentarnos en el sillón de dos puestos—. Susan, ¿Cómo ves a tu niña?

—Mi niña— mamá rió y me vio fijamente por un largo rato—. La veo hermosa. Es toda una luchadora. Anoche no pude dormir por nos nervios de saber que iba a verte de nuevo— mi sonrisa solo pudo crecer ante sus palabras. Por un momento había temido que ella no estuviera esperando por mí—. Y tengo, tantas cosas que decirle.

—Yo te entiendo, Susan y créeme que vas a poder hacerlo, sin embargo por ahora me gustaría que Katniss te hablara sobre su estancia en el once— mi psiquiatra me vio fijamente y asintió con la cabeza para darme ánimos.

No hablé de inmediato. Me tomé el tiempo suficiente para meditar acerca de la verdad que quería que mi madre supiera. Al final decidí contarle todo, desde mi forma de estar atrapada en mi propio mundo, hasta la manera en la que salí con ayuda de Rue, Gale y Seele. Las expresiones de mamá fueron diversas, en más de una ocasión derramó lágrimas y tuvo que aceptar los pañuelos que el doctor Hawthorne le daba. Pero sin duda el momento cúspide fue cuando le hablé de mis recompensas, le transmití mi emoción de poder responder a las cartas de todos y hablar directamente con ellos a través del celular.

—Como ves, Susan, Katniss ha logrado varios avances y comienza a reforzar sus redes de apoyo— bajé la mirada a mis manos unidas en mi regazo, ocasionando una risa suave por parte de mi psiquiatra—. Aun debemos trabajar en su capacidad para recibir elogios, pero eso se puede arreglar.

Mamá acercó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la mía, supuse que en ese momento ella preguntaría acerca del tiempo que me quedaba en esa casa de reposo, sin embargo no tocamos el tema. No voy a mentir, me decepcioné por su esfuerzo en ignorar esa pregunta tan obvia, pero logré disimular un poquito.

La terapia terminó después de que mamá me contara acerca de las cosas relevantes que pasaron en el doce. Eso era importante ya que, según Gale, me ayudaba a darme cuenta de que la vida siguió su curso y que cada persona debía lidiar con sus asuntos para salir adelante.

Fue extraña la manera en la que cambió por completa la dinámica entre mamá y yo una vez que abandonamos el cubículo de Gale. Nos vimos envueltas en un completo e incómodo silencio mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia mi habitación en el centro de reposo. Sin la presencia de mi psiquiatra para ayudarme a regular mis emociones, temía que el pequeño resentimiento que aun albergaba hacia mi madre, saliera por fin a la luz.

Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no decir nada de lo que me arrepentiría más adelante, ese día solo era para pasarlo con mamá después de poco más de cuatro meses. Así que simplemente me limité a caminar con la cabeza baja y a un ritmo tranquilo, a pesar de que deseaba realmente alejarme corriendo. Me regañé mentalmente por tener ese pensamiento tan ridículo, eso era algo que haría la antigua Katniss, la chica que huía de sus problemas para refugiarse en los brazos de sus amigas "imaginarias". Yo era una nueva versión de mí, así que debía actuar de una forma coherente.

— ¿Ya comiste? — pregunté en voz baja hacia mi madre cuando llegamos a la sala de entretenimiento.

—Desayuné algo en el tren— asentí con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar un nuevo tema para compartir—. Pero puedo acompañarte si ya quieres comer algo.

—No, estoy bien— forcé una sonrisa que solo llegó a ser una mueca.

De nuevo nos quedamos en completo silencio. Con la mirada busqué a Rue para que me apoyara, sin embargo mi amiga permanecía lejos de nosotros, suspiré pesadamente ocasionando que una risa saliera de los labios de mi madre. Asombrada, fijé mi vista en la de ella.

—Kat, te noto un poco incómoda—tragué en seco por su observación y moví mis manos nerviosamente. Ella estaba corriendo directamente hacia los temas que yo deseaba evitar. 

—No, estoy bien— al momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca quise golpearme. La sonrisa en el rostro de mamá amenazó con fallar, entonces supe que necesitaba decir algo más inteligente—. Es solo que no puedo decidir qué hacer ahora.

— ¿Quieres ir a los jardines?— mi madre me ofreció amablemente, señalando hacia las puertas de cristal.

—Creo que preferiría presentarte a mis amigos— la sorpresa llenó su semblante y tuve que hacer uso de mi autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco. No era tan extraño que hubiera hecho amigos—. A Wiress le encanta ver novelas del Capitolio y a Harold casi nadie le gana en el ping pong, incluso Peeta tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para no perder de inmediato.

Mamá no me dijo nada, simplemente asintió y me siguió hasta donde se encontraban mis amigos. Silenciosamente me felicité por haber encontrado esa salida para hacer que nuestro momento juntas no se tornara incómodo.

El resto de la tarde me enfoqué en seguir la misma táctica que usé con Peeta al inicio: mantenernos acompañadas el mayor tiempo posible, de esa manera mamá no tendría oportunidad de tocar temas inadecuados que podrían detonar una serie de reclamos de mi parte. Vimos alrededor de cuatro capítulos de la telenovela de Wiress y resulta ser que esa historia logró cautivarme, ahora no podía esperar a verla completa con Peeta. Jugué de nuevo con Harold y otra vez le gané, haciéndome creer que mi amigo decidió concederme cierta ventaja. Mi mamá también quiso probar su suerte y decir que jugaba mal era poco para describir sus habilidades en el ping pong, sin embargo eso no impidió que disfrutáramos el momento.

Después de ir por mi medicamento, platicamos un largo rato con Tresh y Gloss cerca del puesto de enfermeras. Mamá parecía encantada de convivir con mi entorno y, sobre todo, no mostraba indicios de haber descubierto mi plan sobre mantenernos siempre acompañadas y evitar un tema desagradable.

...

— ¿Sabes?— algo en el tono que usó para decir esa simple palabra hizo que me sintiera a la defensiva. Regresábamos hacia la sala de entretenimiento para ver si podíamos unirnos a una partida de cartas, pero mamá decidió quedarse de pie frente a la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín, me quedo a su lado y ambas contemplamos a los pocos pacientes que dan un paseo tranquilo—. Muchas veces me paré en este mismo lugar, observándote en tus paseos, siempre rogando silenciosamente para que voltearas a verme. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Recuerdo que Madge y Finnick me dijeron que por poco y los descubres. Y qué decir de Peeta, ese chico te atrajo como un imán. Pero yo...

—Mamá, eso no importa— mi voz fue apenas un susurro y al no obtener respuesta de su parte, temí que esa línea solo la hubiera pensado. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos mi madre por fin se giró hacia mí, su rostro completamente lleno de tristeza y las lágrimas amenazando con correr por sus mejillas.

—Importa para mí— trata de sonreír pero fracasa desastrosamente—. En una forma un tanto irracional, me hace creer que no hay ningún vínculo entre nosotras. Que algo se rompió hace cuatro meses— mi lado de hija me dice que debería decirle algo, desmentirla y prometerle que todo está bien entre las dos, pero eso sería una vil mentira.

—Nada se rompió cuando me trajeron al once— las palabras se sienten amargas cuando salen de mis labios. Mamá cree que estoy a punto de consolarla, pero no es nada cerca de la realidad. Ella tocó un tema sensible y las consecuencias están por llegar—. Nada se rompió porque ya todo estaba deshecho desde antes.

—Katniss— mi nombre se escucha como un susurro ahogado y casi al mismo tiempo pone una mano sobre su pecho. Le estoy causando un gran dolor, quisiera evitarlo, sin embargo...

—Cuando se arruinó todo fue desde el día del accidente de papá— es extraña la sensación que acompaña a mis palabras, es casi liberadora—. Me obligaste a ir a ese hospital, cambiaste por la presión de Sae, me amenazaste con lo que más temía y me dejaste a merced de mi abuela— mis manos están hechas puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mamá llora silenciosamente y agradezco que nuestras expresiones estén escondidas para el resto de las personas.

—No tenía idea— muerdo el interior de mi mejilla y me regaño al instante por hacerlo.

—Claro que no— digo un poco más alto de lo que hubiera planeado—. Pero tampoco es como si te hubieras dado el tiempo para preguntar. Me obligaste a visitar el hospital y cuando me dio el maldito ataque de ansiedad, ni siquiera te preocupaste por eso. No me cuidaste. Cuando me viste parecías culparme de todo y...

—Tu padre estaba grave— veo como traga en seco y recupera un poco la postura, pero cuando gira su cabeza hacia mí su poca valentía parece esfumarse.

—El tenía a su madre para acompañarlo. Yo necesitaba a la mía. No te pedía todo el tiempo, solo unas pocas horas— siento algo caliente rodar por mis mejillas y tardo en darme cuenta de que estoy llorando—. Y no conforme con eso, haces todo lo posible por olvidar a mi padre. Amo a Madge, pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo en mi casa, recordar a mi padre ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasó en su funeral. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo donde está su tumba!— mi grito es tan fuerte que logro escuchar varios jadeos a mis espaldas.

—Kat, yo... yo no sé qué decir— mi madre se aleja unos pasos de mi lado y cubre su boca para evitar que un sollozo salga de ella.

—Eso no es novedad— digo amargamente y cierro los ojos antes de que una mano se pose suavemente en mi hombro.

—Saeta— la voz de Rue es suave y conciliadora, era obvio que ella vendría después de escucharme gritar— ¿Está todo bien?

No respondo porque no puedo por el nudo en mi garganta, en su lugar abrazo a mi amiga y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, el llanto no debe tardar en llegar y preferiría estar en mi habitación para ese entonces. Mamá se acerca a nosotras e instintivamente me alejo de su toque.

—Katniss— mi madre habla en un susurro y estoy tentada a tapar mis oídos.

—Estaba bien, estaba bien— susurro rápidamente y odiándome a mi misma por mi actitud—. Rue, lo juro, estaba bien.

—Yo lo sé, Saeta— mi amiga acaricia mi espalda antes de que algo me pique en el brazo—. Pero necesitas tranquilizarte.

Me alejo de mi amiga lo suficiente para ver como guarda una jeringa completamente vacía, su rostro está lleno de culpa. Lucho contra el mareo y fijo mi vista en mi madre que llora silenciosamente, trato de verla mal para transmitirle mi molestia pero no consigo mi cometido y en lugar de eso, cierro por completo los ojos y me desvanezco en los brazos de alguien.

...

Peeta Mellark está parado junto a mí mientras me mantengo tendida en la cama, alarga su mano para acariciar mi rostro casi con veneración. Logro enfocar su rostro y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro segundos antes de que se incline hacia mí y junte sus labios con los míos, dándome un gran sentimiento de calidez. Una vez que se aparta toma mis manos entre las suyas para ayudarme a incorporarme, sin oponerme lo obedezco. El chico Mellark besa mis nudillos ocasionando que mis mejillas se sonrojen.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Everdeen?— me pregunta un poco decepcionado.

—Mamá. Eso pasó— murmuro y trato de apartar mis manos de las suyas, pero las mantiene en su lugar—. Al principio me gustó verla, pero después recordé todas las cosas que me hizo y tuve que reclamarle.

— ¿Y funcionó?— Peeta acercó de nuevo sus labios a mis nudillos y subió la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos mientras besaba en dorso de mis manos—. ¿Te sentiste mejor?

—Algo— confesé, porque era verdad, aunque aun podía sentir cierta culpa—. Pero ahora me siento enojada... Rue tuvo que aplicarme un calmante. Tenían demasiado tiempo sin ponerme una inyección. Tengo miedo de que me dejen mucho más tiempo en este lugar.

—Solo fue un error, no pasará a mayores— Peeta alarga su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Aun así tengo miedo— confieso y el chico de ojos azules sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

—Quizá Gale te dé algún correctivo, sin embargo solo va a ayudarte a salir adelante— me promete y se acerca a besar de nuevo mis labios—. Solo esfuérzate mucho, Everdeen.

Estaba por decir algo más cuando sentí como si me tomaran por la cintura y tiraran hacia abajo, de pronto desperté sobresaltada en el centro de mi cama, en la habitación de la casa de reposo del once y sin la compañía de Peeta. Giré hacia derecha para encontrarme con Gale, sentado en una silla junto a mí. Su rostro estaba serio y sus gafas estaban puestas en la mesita de noche.

—Katniss— me encogí ante el tono frío de su voz, temí que en cualquier momento comenzara a llamarme de nuevo por ese odioso sobrenombre— ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Exploté— hablé firmemente, esperando que eso me ayudara demostrar que estaba bien—. No pude con todo.

—Cuando explotamos, es porque dejamos que todo se acumule. No hablamos en su momento acerca de lo que nos molesta y terminamos por colapsar— asentí y me acerqué más al borde de la cama— ¿Cuál fue la gota que colmó el vaso?

—Mamá, hablando sobre las veces que me vio en el jardín. Dijo que sentía como si algo se hubiera roto cuando me mandaron aquí— hablé en voz tranquila, como un niño que es descubierto en plena travesura—. Le dije que algo falló desde el accidente de papá y... bueno, todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Katniss, es cierto que tienes varios temas que hablar con tu madre, pero por ello les doy el espacio de la terapia, espacio que se desaprovecha si te niegas a hablar— bajé la mirada a mis manos en mi regazo—. Pero eso puede esperar a mañana. Hoy debes estar cansada por los sedantes que, aunque no fue mucho lo que administramos, tu cuerpo podría resentirlo y no quisiera que te causara inconvenientes. Así que Rue va a traer tu cena y algunas cartas que llegaron hoy.

—Gracias Gale— mi psiquiatra se puso en pie y se atrevió a alborotar mi cabello como si fuera una niña, me dedicó una sonrisa amable y se fue.

Como dijo, mi amiga entró minutos después con una bandeja y mi plato de comida. Rue me dejó a solas argumentando que debía atender otros asuntos y, aunque dudaba de la veracidad de su excusa, asentí con la cabeza. Comí mi cena y después puse la bandeja afuera de la puerta de mi recámara, cepillé mis dientes y al regresar a la cama me centré por completo en las dos cartas que Rue había traído para mí.

Una de ellas era de Peeta, obviamente el chico Mellark se esforzaba al máximo por cumplir su promesa de escribir todos los días. Con una amplia sonrisa leí lo que tenía para decirme. Aparentemente su regreso al doce fue demasiado ocupado y tal vez un poco trágico, sin embargo todo mejoró cuando me dio la noticia de que iba a ser hermano mayor. No puedo simplemente describir la emoción con la que recibí sus palabras. Yo siempre había deseado tener varios hermanos, pero mis padres decidieron que conmigo era más que suficiente, sobre todo con la historia médica familiar. Al saber la noticia no podía más que estar feliz por mi chico Mellark. Así que sin perder tiempo, fui por una hoja y plumas para escribirle una respuesta inmediata, si le entregaba a Rue esa carta, probablemente Peeta tendría la respuesta a la mañana siguiente.

Trabajé rápido y en orden, le hablé brevemente sobre mi día, sin ser demasiado específica sobre el incidente con mi madre y no desperdicié la ocasión para felicitarlo por su pequeño hermano. Le mandé un saludo a Haymitch y a Effie, junto con mis mejores deseos.

Como si supiera el momento exacto para entrar, mi amiga llegó y tocó a mi puerta, simplemente intercambiamos unas pocas palabras y después le entregué mi carta para Peeta. Regresé al centro de mi cama y tomé la siguiente carta entre mis manos, esperaba ver el nombre de Finnick en el sobre, sin embargo me congelé al instante al reconocer la caligrafía de Johanna.

Sin detenerme a pensar demasiado sobre la razón para que ella me escribiera, rasgué el sobre y saqué la hoja donde estaban escritas las palabras de la chica Mason.

"Bueno, sé que estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero hasta acá puedo escucharte decir ¡Que mierda! Porque, okay, es exactamente lo que yo diría si estuviera en tu lugar.

Ahora quiero decir gracias ya que has decidido no botar la carta después del primer párrafo, supongo que te gustaría conocer algunas respuestas... estás en tu derecho.

Si nos viéramos de frente tu expresión sería de completo asombro, nunca demasiado enojo, porque ambas sabemos que tienes un muy buen autocontrol para eso. Tu primera pregunta sería ¿Porque diablos decides hablarme hasta ahora? Bien, la respuesta es sencilla: por fin pude arreglar mis jodidos problemas como para acercarme a las personas que me importan de nuevo. Decidí ir a un loquero y resulta que no es tan terrible como pensé que era al principio. Lamentablemente a mi no me tocó un tipo caliente como el infierno igual que Gale—culo—sexy—Hawthorne.

Tu Segunda pregunta supongo que sería, ¿Porque? Haciendo referencia a mi patética huida. Bien, esa ya no es tan sencilla, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo: Como te dije, Kat, tuve que lidiar con la mierda que eran mis asuntos personales, los cuales trataba de olvidar con tu compañía y con la de Finnick, sin embargo me di cuenta que tu también tenías, y esto lo digo sin tratar de ofenderte, mucha mierda con la que lidiar. No sé si te lo dije, pero tuve un hermana llamado Oliver, el cual también tenía esquizofrenia tipo paranoide. ¡Vaya jodida suerte la mía! Y su suicidio ocasionó que mi familia "colapsara". Intenté alejar los recuerdos recurrentes de sus ataques. Todo iba bien, hasta que no pude huir más de mi realidad. No te culpo, pero aquella vez que te seguía al baño, me di cuenta de lo grave que te encontrabas y fue lo que influyó para tomar mi decisión. No pretendo justificarme, simplemente creí que necesitabas saberlo. Ahora yo también te hablé de un secreto mío.

Tu cara ahora debe de ser tipo "Jodeeeer" y no te culparía. Yo solo te cuento esto para que logres entenderme un poquito. No te pido disculpas porque, bueno, estaba en todo mi derecho de mantener distancia, aunque si te doy la explicación que mereces.

Me animé a escribirte después de tener demasiadas dudas al respecto, hasta mi parecer tu familia podía odiarme, sin embargo por consejo de mi psicóloga fui a una de las tantas cenas a las que Susan me invitó. Nunca dejó de hacerlo. Entonces, pude comprobar que estás rodeada de personas geniales, es decir Finnick es tu protector, Peeta tu chico enamorado, Madge tu tía increíblemente buena para la moda y cien por ciento comprensiva, Gale es tu sexy psiquiatra y Susan... es la mamá en completo balance, te ama y puede llegar a consentirte, pero a la vez logra poner tus pies sobre la tierra y te ayuda a ver las cosas desde diferente perspectiva. Y luego estoy yo, para darle un pequeño balance a tu vida casi perfecta.

Estás en tu derecho de mandarme directamente a la mierda romper mi carta, quemarla y bailar sobre sus cenizas, sin embargo me gustaría creer que legaste al final porque tenías solo un poquito de curiosidad sobre todo lo que una descerebrada como yo pudiera decirte. Pero quisiera que entendieras que voy a estar un poco más cerca de ti, Finnick y yo estamos intentando algo de nuevo... y me gustaría demasiado regresar a la amistad que tú y yo teníamos antes, si se puede algo mejor, para no hacer las cosas extrañas e incómodas.

Si te agrada la idea, o quieres recordarme la jodida perra que soy, puedes escribirme una carta, Finn dice que ya tienes ese privilegio. Y si estás de acuerdo, me halagaría que me permitieras ir a visitarte el fin de semana, sé que son pasos gigantescos los que te pido, sin embargo te pido que los consideres.

Johanna."

Por más que leo la carta varias veces no puedo salir de la sorpresa inicial. Aunque tengo la prueba en mis manos aun no soy capaz de asimilar que Johanna por fin se pusiera en contacto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y siento que mi red de apoyo comienza a crecer poco a poco. Sí, hay temas que me gustaría hablar con ella, aunque la mayoría ella ya las tocó en su carta. De nuevo voy por mis cosas y escribo una respuesta para la chica Mason, aunque esa carta sería entregada hasta mañana.

Son cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando por fin me recuesto y me quedo dormida al instante, agotada por todas las emociones de mi día.

El martes no es Rue la que llega a desayunar conmigo, sin no Seele que simplemente se queda en mi habitación hasta que termino mi comida y después me escolta hacia un cubículo donde estoy cien por ciento segura de que Gale está esperándome. No me equivoco, como el día anterior mi psiquiatra está sentado en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles y mi madre se encuentra en una silla frente a él, cuando entro los dos se giran para verme y me saludan casi al mismo tiempo, suspiro antes de llegar hasta ellos y comenzar con esta terapia que promete ser un dolor de cabeza.

Casi una hora después creo que ya no puedo llorar más y creo que mamá está en la misma situación. Básicamente Gale nos obligó a abrir heridas para comenzar con la limpieza. Es como cuando era pequeña y me caía, ocasionándome un profundo corte en la rodilla, seguía jugando con tal de olvidarme del dolor, sin embargo lo peor venía una vez que llegaba a casa. Mamá se alarmaba y me obligaba a ir al baño para lavar la herida y la sangre seca. El dolor regresaba y con cada gota de alcohol que ponían sobre mi piel era peor que la otra, pero mi madre decía que todo eso era por mi bien.

Así que el doctor Hawthorne nos hizo hablar sobre el accidente de papá y su estadía en el hospital, mi madre se disculpó por no haberme visitado cuando tuvieron que internarme, pero no lo hizo por obligarme a ir de vista con mi padre y mucho menos se disculpó por vender la casa y el auto. Sin embargo eso parecía pasar a un segundo plano de importancia, por fin platicábamos civilizadamente.

Lo único rescatable fueron los recuerdos. Mamá me habló sobre el funeral de papá, dijo que no daba indicios de estar perdida en mi mundo, sino que simplemente lucía demasiado consternada, dijo que Peeta me mantuvo cerca, sosteniéndome en sus brazos y susurrando cosas tranquilizadoras. Mi madre tuvo que reconocer que el chico Mellark era bueno para mí, junto con mis demás amigos.

También me habló de las cenas que organizaba en casa y de la buena relación que estaba manteniendo, aseguró que para el momento en el que regresara al doce, me encontraría con un buen lugar para seguir con mi recuperación.

Así que durante toda esa sesión no pude más que agradecer un poco más a Gale por su trabajo y apoyo.

...

El resto de la semana parece transcurrir en relativa calma. Mamá regresa el miércoles al doce, no puedo evitar llorar porque en el fondo me afecta saber que ella regresa a su vida y yo me quedo atascada en ese lugar, sin duda es algo que necesito volver a hablar con Gale lo más pronto posible. Por la tarde de ese mismo día mi tía Madge llega para relevar a mamá y no puedo, ni quiero, esconder mi emoción. Ambas lloramos abrazadas y trato de ponerla al corriente de todo.

El jueves tenemos una sesión con mi psiquiatra en donde ahora expongo algunas quejas en forma amable y asertiva, estoy segura que eso me da muchos puntos para mi próxima salida de ese lugar.

Por la tarde salimos a pasear y mi tía me acompaña a leer las cartas de Peeta y Finnick, incluso me ayuda a responderles. Le hablo sobre Johanna que solo escribió una vez más para confirmarme su asistencia el fin de semana.

Y cuando menos me lo espero, el viernes ha llegado. Ni siquiera tuve demasiado tiempo para analizar cuanto extrañé a Peeta, simplemente me centré en mí día a día y logre seguir adelante, lo que me da tranquilidad ya que no me gustaría caer en cierta dependencia hacia el chico Mellark.

El viernes por la tarde, después de la partida de Madge me dediqué por completo al cuidado de nuestro huerto. Tresh me designó como capitana de un grupo de pacientes y juntos nos encargamos de cortar algunos vegetales y plantar nuevos. Mi atención está completamente en Randy, un paciente con ansiedad que no logra realizar adecuadamente sus tareas y el tiempo está por terminarse, estoy por tomar sus herramientas y hacer su trabajo pero es cuando siento una intensa mirada posada sobre mí y un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, justo como una semana atrás. Me pongo de pie y dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta de cristal, estando completamente segura de lo que voy a encontrar.

— ¡Everdeen!— Peeta trota en mi dirección y ayudar a Randy queda en un segundo plano. Recorro la distancia que me separa de mi chico de ojos azules y me refugio en sus brazos. La sonrisa en mis labios no podría ser más grande.

—Llegaste— murmuro contra su pecho y lo siento besar mi coronilla.

—Llegamos, de hecho— la voz de Finnick me sorprende y aunque quisiera besar a Peeta, necesito llegar hasta mi mejor amigo.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue digno de una película de romance hecha por el Capitolio— encuentro a Johanna junto a Finnick y no tardo en notar sus manos entrelazadas. En ese momento quizá pude llorar un poco por la emoción.

—Acabas de leer mi pensamiento— el chico Odair le contesta entre risas.

Abrazo a cada uno y besos sus mejillas antes de regresar junto a Peeta y tomarlo por la cintura haciendo que él me acerqué un poco más hacia su costado. Quiero decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente se niegan a hacer una oración coherente.

—Por Dios, bésala ya. Poco les falta para comenzar a follarse con la mirada— Jo nos da uno de sus comentarios y logra sonrojarme, sin embargo no tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar antes de que Peeta tome mi rostro entre sus manos y deposite un cálido beso sobre mis labios, haciéndome recordar algunos de mis sueños y vaya que la realidad supera con creces los recuerdos—. Ya, campeón, déjala respirar. O la adorable enfermera Rue va a tener que lanzarles una cubeta de agua fría.

—Gracias, Jo— susurra Peeta y después deposita un último beso en mis labios—. Hola, cielito.

—Hey— lo empujo amablemente y rio por el apodo que decidió darme.

— ¿No te gusta? Puedo buscar otro, en lo personal me gusta Saeta, pero Rue no va a estar contenta de que usurpe su idea. También podría llamarte mi chica en llamas— sonrío tontamente por sus palabras y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, solo para sentir algo bajo la tela de su camisa, sin pedir permiso abro el primer botón y encuentro el dije de sinsajo que le di para navidad.

—Santo cielo, busquen una habitación— Finnick se encarga de cubrir los ojos de su novia.

—Deja, Odair, no es como si no lo hubiera visto antes—. En un momento estamos riendo y al otro un silencio incómodo se apodera de nosotros—. Mieeeerda.

Aun sin entender veo de Johanna a Finnick y de ahí hacia Peeta. Ninguno dice nada pero cada uno de ellos parece entender el secreto. Me alejo del abrazo del chico Mellark y puedo ver en su rostro varias emociones, entre ellas la culpa y el miedo.

— ¿Peeta?— mi voz parece rota y me hiere que él no diga nada—. ¿Porque Johanna dijo eso?


	22. Chapter 22

_Capitulo 21: "Limpiar la herida"_

 ** _POV Peeta_**

El rostro de Katniss se llenó de completa confusión, se aleja unos cuantos pasos más de mí y entrelaza sus manos fuertemente a la altura de su regazo. El color ha abandonado su cara y sus ojos viajan nerviosamente Johanna y yo.

Finnick me ve de mala manera, tratando de enviarme un mensaje silencioso que no logro descifrar. Estoy por decir algo cuando a nuestras espaldas un paciente comienza a lanzar los utensilios de jardinería, causando un gran alboroto. Katniss parece salir de un trance y se dirige hacia el lugar sin decirnos nada. El hombre se pone en pie y es enorme, Kat se ve realmente pequeña a su lado, sin embargo eso no la detiene para confrontarlo. Mi corazón se acelera al ver al hombre tomarla por el brazo y mi paciencia se agota, estoy por caminar en su dirección cuando veo a Tresh cerca, levanta una mano hacia mí para frenarme y niega con la cabeza. Quiero ignorarlo por completo pero solo conseguiría problemas. Derrotado, me quedo en mi lugar con las manos hechas puños.

—Deberíamos acercarnos— la voz de Finnick es tensa cuando se para junto a mí—. Ese hombre va a lastimarla.

—Tresh me pidió que me mantuviera al margen— señalo con la cabeza al enfermero que ahora centra por completo su atención en el hombre y se acerca con cautela, seguramente dando instrucciones en un tono de voz muy bajo—. Pero si ese tipo no suelta a Katniss voy a tener que hacer algo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estás planeando herir a un paciente psiquiátrico?— Johanna parece por fin haber encontrado su voz y me cuesta mucho no girarme hacia ella y decirle todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.

—Sí, lo he notado. Gracias por tu amable recordatorio— hablo con sarcasmo y por el leve jadeo de su parte sé que la he herido.

Escucho pasos que se alejan y casi enseguida Finnick murmura una maldición antes de ir tras ella. Estoy tentado a girarme para verlo alejarse, pero mi atención se mantiene en Katniss y el paciente, Tresh, Gale y otros enfermeros se han acercado y al parecer están convenciendo al hombre de dejar libre a la chica Everdeen. Cuando el agarre se deshace veo perfectamente como Katniss se refugia en los brazos de su psiquiatra a la vez que sujeta firmemente su brazo. Paso mis manos por mi rostro y encuentro la mirada de Tresh, esperando indicaciones. Apenas asiente con la cabeza, troto hacia donde se encuentra Katniss esperando que me permita acercarme. No lo merezco por el incidente con Johanna, pero eso no me detiene.

—Necesitas que te revisen eso— escucho que el doctor Hawthorne le susurra. Los hombros de Katniss se sacuden levemente a causa del llanto y mi cuerpo se tensa. Gale por fin me nota y me da un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Everdeen— alargo una mano para tratar de alcanzarla y antes de que pueda notarlo, ella se acerca hasta mí y me abraza con fuerza—. Katniss, por favor habla conmigo.

—Está impactada. Randy no había tenido una recaída en meses y realmente la ha sorprendido. Va a estar bien aunque necesita descansar y que Rue le ayude con esa marca— Gale se acerca a nosotros y levanta la manga de la camisa que está usando Katniss, revelando un gran moretón que ha comenzado a aparecer, justo donde el tal Randy la sujetaba antes—. Yo debo ir con Randy y supervisar a los enfermeros, así que...

—Yo puedo hacerle compañía— el doctor Hawthorne me vio fijamente antes de asentir al darse cuenta de que Katniss comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

—Bien, Rue no debería de tardar mucho. Es mejor que se vayan.

Asiento con la cabeza a manera de despedida y entrelazo mi mano con la de Katniss para caminar hacia su habitación. Durante el trayecto no decimos nada, las palabras no son suficientes en este momento. Cada ciertos pasos me giro levemente hacia ella, para comprobar que se encuentre bien y su respuesta siempre es una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar Rue ya nos espera con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano, me ve fijamente y sonríe para saludarme. Aun en silencio las acompaño al interior y me siento con Katniss en la orilla de la cama.

—Creo que deberías salir, Peeta. Tengo que asegurarme de que Saeta esté completamente bien— estoy por decir algo cuando mi mano es liberada. Esa es la forma que usa Katniss para alejarme de su lado.

—Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa voy a estar justo afuera— suspiro un poco derrotado y antes de alejarme beso la frente de la chica Everdeen que cierra los ojos ante mi gesto. Veo a Rue y ella asiente a manera de despedida.

Me apoyo en la pared frente a la puerta de Katniss sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta de la ausencia de Finnick y Johanna. Ni siquiera sé si regresaron a nuestras habitaciones o si optaron por irse a casa. Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y reclinando hacia atrás mi cabeza, cierro los ojos. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegamos al once y aun no comienza del todo el fin de semana.

Siento la vibración del celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me apresuro a sacarlo, doy un vistazo hacia la puerta de Katniss y me alejo para atender la llamada.

—Finnick— contesto un tanto aliviado y a la vez a la espera de un gran regaño de su parte. He sido malo con su novia y es de esperar que actúe todo protector—. Dime que siguen en el once.

—No entiendo porqué no lo haríamos— la voz de Odair está llena de ironía—. Pero no te llamo para eso. Gale quiere vernos, a Jo y a mí, dijo que ya habló contigo hace una semana. Personalmente creo que son excusas para mantenerte cerca de Katniss, después de ese incidente.

—No creo que Gale use esas tácticas— mi vista viaja hacia la puerta y al ver que no se abre decido avanzar algunos metros más—. Además, deben conocer ciertos aspectos sobre Katniss y supongo que también va a hablarles sobre la terapia de grupo.

—Vale— es lo único que dice y con ello nos lleva a un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Cómo está Johanna?— pregunto inseguro por la reacción que Finnick pueda tener.

—Mejor. Si te soy sincero... al principio creí que lo había hecho a propósito, pero la vi después. Está realmente arrepentida—. Apoyo mi hombro contra una pared y bajo la mirada al suelo. Una cosa era lo que sentí cuando Jo dejó escapar esa información frente a Katniss, pero saber que Finnick pensó los mismo que yo, me hizo ver que tal vez estábamos siendo injustos con la chica Mason.

—Lo sé. Vamos, los dos la vimos esta semana, estaba completamente ansiosa por este viaje—. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios por el recuerdo del día en que Johanna recibió la respuesta de Katniss. No daba brincos de felicidad, pero aun así se le notaba alegre—. No creo que lo arruinara a propósito. Simplemente es Johanna Mason a la que aún le falta un poco de entrenamiento con el filtro cerebro—boca.

—Tal vez. Bueno, debo irme. Seguramente Gale va a reunirnos más tarde y espero que para ese momento todo esté aclarado— suspiré sonoramente y le di la razón. Necesitaba hablar de una vez por todas con Katniss sobre ese incidente.

Apenas corté la llamada una mano se posó delicadamente en mi hombro. Me giré para ver a Rue junto a mí, su semblante era sereno y entre sus manos cargaba con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Ella está bien, solo son las marcas que se ven realmente feas pero van a irse en pocos días con hielo y un ungüento. Ya puedes entrar.

—Gracias, Rue— no alargo demasiado nuestra despedida ya que necesito llegar junto a Katniss lo más pronto posible aunque sienta que los nervios van a terminar por carcomerme lentamente.

Doy algunos toques suaves a la puerta al mismo tiempo que comienzo a abrirla, sin embargo no obtengo una respuesta por parte de la chica Everdeen, lo que me have frenar mi avance. No quisiera incomodarla. Bajo la cabeza y abro por completo la puerta, si Katniss no me quiere ver va a decírmelo.

Estoy preparado para ver una lluvia de almohadas hacia mí o incluso sentir el cuerpo de Katniss llegar junto al mío, en un abrazo conciliador, pero no pasa ninguna de esas dos cosas. La habitación está completamente vacía, tanto que estoy por salir en busca de Kat cuando escucho el ruido que viene del baño. Dejo escapar el aire, que sin saberlo estaba conteniendo, y me siento en la cama a esperar.

Nunca he sido un obsesivo con el tiempo, ese es trabajo de mi madre y en el pasado, también de Delly, pero cuando consulto por cuarta vez mi reloj y veo que han pasado cerca de treinta minutos desde que entré al cuarto, comienzo a preocuparme.

Doy unos pasos en dirección a la puerta del baño y levanto la mano para tocar, pero en el último momento, me arrepiento. Me siento mal conmigo mismo por estar en esta situación, actúo con miedo y sin confianza logrando parecer más culpable por mi pasado con Johanna. Recargo mi frente en la puerta y suspiro lentamente.

— ¿Está todo bien, Katniss?— le pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche al otro lado de la madera— ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

No me responde de inmediato, lo que solo ayuda a mi imaginación a plantear un sin fin de posibilidades que van de mal en peor. Alargo la mano para girar el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo la encuentro bloqueada. Doy unos toques más, rogando silenciosamente por que Katniss me responda.

—Kat...

—Estoy bien, Peeta— su voz llega desde el otro lado y me interrumpe en el gran discurso que iba a darle—. Quiero estar sola.

— ¿En el baño?— esa no es la pregunta más inteligente pero necesito asegurarme de que se encuentra bien y no en una recaída.

—Normalmente se quiere estar solo en el baño— escucho su suave risa y mis músculos comienzan a relajarse.

—Ese es un buen punto, pero no me imagino que te toma tanto tiempo— recargo mi espalda contra la puerta. Un movimiento algo tonto ya que si Katniss decidiera abrirla yo terminaría en el suelo.

—Entonces no imagines demasiado— sentí cierta vibración en la madera y casi puedo apostar a que la chica Everdeen imitó mi postura en su lado de la puerta.

—Debe hacer calor ahí dentro.

—Hay una pequeña ventana— lo dice en forma despreocupada, negándose a caer en mi plan para incitarla a salir.

—Bien, las ventanas pequeñas en los baños son buenas— me deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda aun recargada en la puerta—. He escuchado que salvan vidas.

—No es necesario que te quedes ahí afuera— casi puedo imaginarla mordiendo su labio inferior al no saber qué hacer—. Finnick debe estarte buscando.

—De hecho hablé con él hace como media hora y dijo que iban a tener una charla con Gale—. No pasé por alto su insistencia en no nombrar a Johanna sin embargo en estas circunstancias lo dejaría pasar—. No creo que me extrañen. Y nuestra charla es... interesante. No me la perdería por nada.

—La verdad yo pagaría cualquier precio por no tener esta charla— hago una mueca por sus palabras e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás sin medir bien la distancia y como resultado obtengo un golpe en mi nuca—. ¿Qué fue eso?— masajeo la zona afectada y en verdad trato de ignorar la risa de Katniss.

—Oh nada, solo mi corazón rompiéndose— su risa se hace más fuerte y al poco tiempo me sorprendo imitándola—. Bien, ahora mi chica se ríe de mi sufrimiento. ¿Qué puede ser peor?— me alarma no escuchar ruido al otro lado.

— ¿Tu chica?— me congelo al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho.

—Yo...

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dándome el tiempo para reacomodar mi peso y no caer de espalas contra el suelo del baño. Katniss se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de auténtica curiosidad. Me pongo en pie y extiendo mis manos para ayudarla, las acepta sin decir nada y me sigue hacia su cama. Nos colocamos frente a frente y Katniss suspira pesadamente.

—Johanna y tu se acostaron, ¿real o no real?— su voz es neutra y no deja lugar a dudas.

—Real— contesto en un susurro ronco. Mi respuesta la hiere, lo noto en la forma en la que su rostro se contrae, casi como si tratara de asimilar el dolor de un golpe—. Fue...

—No quiero detalles— levanta la mano para frenarme pero ni siquiera me ve a los ojos—. Solo, déjalo así.

—No fue nada. Fue una noche que...

—Peeta, no— me interrumpe y la veo tragar en seco, cierra los ojos brevemente antes de fijar su vista en algún punto del suelo.

—Estaba confundido y...

—Peeta Mellark. Deja. Ya. De. Hablar— por primera vez hace contacto visual conmigo y lo que veo es tanto dolor que me siento un ser despreciable por haberle hecho eso—. No quiero detalles. No me interesa saber que fue lo que hubo entre ustedes dos. No quiero imaginarte con Johanna justo después de escucharte llamarme " _mi chica"._

—Lo siento— digo a través del nudo en mi garganta y en ese momento la primera lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Katniss. Alargo la mano para limpiarla con mi pulgar y casi espero sentirla alejándome, pero eso no pasa—. Lo siento. Fue algo de solo una noche, después de eso fue realmente incómodo. Johanna y yo seguimos siendo amigos, me convertí en una especie de protector para ella, pero solo eso. No es más que una amiga.

Acaricié su mejilla delicadamente, las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar mi arrepentimiento y el dolor que me causaba ver a la chica de ojos grises de esa forma, pero debíamos atravesar por eso para que en un futuro, si ella aceptaba seguir adelante, no hubiera reproches sobre el pasado. Debíamos desinfectar la herida para que pudiera sanar. Katniss toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y antes de que me lo impida, beso cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Fue horrible ver que llevabas mi regalo y luego escuchar a Johanna decir eso— su voz es ronca y no dejo de besar sus manos.

—Lo sé, cariño. Debí haberte preparado para eso, desde la semana pasada tenía en claro que debía decírtelo, pero luego fue fácil ignorarlo al verte pasear por los jardines— mis ojos arden por las lágrimas que amenazan con caer, veo al techo y ruego silenciosamente por que todo sea más sencillo—. Pero al llegar al doce, me sentía tan miserable.

—Entonces, solo fue una ocasión ¿Real o no real?— Katniss se aleja para tomar algo de su mesita de noche regresa a su lugar con un pañuelo desechable para limpiar su rostro.

—Real— me sorprende mi propio tono de voz. Cualquiera creería que acababa de responder a una gran ofensa—. Y nunca en mi vida consideraría repetirlo.

—Te creo— el alivio que sentí con sus palabras solo se comparaba con el que sentí el día en que Haymitch me dijo que Effie iba a estar bien a pesar de las heridas causadas por Brutus.

Tuve el impulso de atraerla hacia mí, besarla y prometerle mi amor eterno, sin embargo en lugar de ceder a mis deseos, llevé mis manos hacia la parte trasera de mi cuello para desabrochar la cadena del sinsajo con mi nombre. La chica Everdeen pareció entender mis intenciones y se giró para permitirme colocarle el collar. Antes de dejarla ir bajé mis labios para besar su cuello donde descansaba el broche. Katniss se estremeció levemente y regresó frente a mí.

— ¿Me ayudas?— sonreí tímidamente mientras me levantaba para sacar el sinsajo con su nombre del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cuando lo guardé ahí esa mañana temía que ella no lo aceptara.

—Con una condición— Katniss también se puso en pie, tomó la cadena y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, acercándome un poco hacia ella.

—La que quieras— mi vista viajó de sus ojos hacia sus labios antes de que ella ejerciera cierta presión.

—Debes sentarte en la cama, porque si no, no puedo alcanzar tu cuello— aplica un poco más de fuerza y logra sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Le sonrío ampliamente mientras ella termina su trabajo.

Katniss me abraza desde atrás y besa mi mejilla, tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, sintiéndome tan aliviado y tan feliz de haber aclarado nuestro asunto.

— ¿Peeta?— Kat susurra en mi oído, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

— ¿Si?

—Creo que te quiero— rio suavemente y niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Katniss?— me acomodo para poder besar la comisura de sus labios—. Yo también creo que te quiero.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22: "Todos tienen problemas"**

 **POV Johanna.**

Lo primero que vi al girarme para cerrar la puerta, fue a Finnick muy cerca de mí. En su rostro se veía una gran preocupación y en sus ojos verdes había cierta súplica. Por un breve momento deseé cerrar la puerta de la que sería mi habitación durante el fin de semana, guardar mis cosas de regreso en la maleta y salir huyendo de ese lugar. Pero no fui capaz de hacerle eso a mi novio. No después de saber que dejó atrás a su mejor amiga, durante un ataque de un paciente psiquiátrico solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Maldita Alma Coin por darme aunque fuera un poco de prudencia con sus terapias.

—Hanna— luché contra el estúpido impulso de sonreír. Todo el mundo me llamaba "Jo" como diminutivo de mi nombre, pero Finnick había insistido en hacer lo contrario, ganándose un poco más mi aprecio—. No tienes que irte.

—Oh vaya que si debo hacerlo. Las cosas ya iban a ser incómodas sin mi metida de pata y ahora solo lo he jodido— le resto importancia con un movimiento de manos antes de continuar con mi tarea de guardar lo poco que desempaqué más temprano—. Esta mierda no tarda en prenderse y no quiero estar cerca, quizá si me alejo Peeta y Katniss no se molesten demasiado conmigo. Incluso podría alcanzar a Effie en el Capitolio y ayudarla con eso del vestido. Si me descuido Octavia va a terminar por elegir un vestido horrible para las damas.

Finnick pareció reconsiderar mis palabras pero casi enseguida negó con la cabeza y fue a abrazarme, posó sus labios en mi cuello para besar esa zona sensible. Si esa era su forma de convencerme, estaba siendo muy efectiva. Odiaba y amaba de la misma forma que se pusiera todo dulce conmigo.

—Ya cometiste un error, pero te conozco y sé que si huyes vas a lamentarte. Además, cuando Coin te pregunte acerca de este fin de semana y la tarea que te encargó, no vas a saber que decirle— Finnick me vio fijamente mientras decía cada una de esas palabras. Me molestaba que tuviera tanta razón.

Alguien eligió ese momento para tocar a la puerta haciendo que los dos nos sobresaltáramos y nos alejamos el uno del otro como si el simple hecho de abrazarnos fuera algo incorrecto. Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con Tresh, el enfermero que nos acompañó unas horas antes a nuestra llegada al once. Si estaba ahí solo podía significar que las cosas en el patio se arreglaron. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba ya que dos de mis amigos se encontraban involucrados.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir— Tresh pasó su mirada de Finnick hacia mí y supe que en verdad estaba apenado—. Pero el doctor Hawthorne desea hablar con ustedes, acerca de algunas recomendaciones para tratar con Katniss.

—Vaya, eso hubiera sido útil hace diez minutos— murmuré entre dientes, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Finn y Tresh me escucharan. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban un poco y bajé la mirada antes de sentir un amigable empujón por parte de mi novio. Era su forma de bromear por mi sonrojo.

—Sí, bueno, el plan era que Katniss no los viera hasta después, pero como vimos... Peeta no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo— el enfermero rió nerviosamente.

—El tipo está realmente enamorado— dijo Finnick, aun cuando estaba más que claro para cada uno de nosotros. Mellark no se preocupaba por ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lo está y Katniss le corresponde... aunque ese no es un tema a tratar— Tresh se apresuró a añadir e hizo un ademán hacia la puerta abierta—. Deberíamos irnos, el doctor Hawthorne ya debe estar de camino hacia su cubículo.

...

Cuando Effie me recomendó por primera vez acudir a terapia una sola cosa pasó por mi mente: ¡A la mierda! ¡Yo no estoy loca! De no haber sido por que estaba completamente apenada con ella, me hubiera comportado como una completa perra. No le veía la importancia de ir con un desconocido a contarle los detalles vergonzosos de mi vida y mucho menos sentarme a hablar, hablar y hablar para que el tipo que me atendiera se quedara en completo silencio sin decirme si estaba bien con mis acciones o no. Me costó mucho trabajo tenerle confianza a Alma, pero lo logré.

Ahora, sé que le dije a Katniss que la envidiaba por tener al sexy Gale como psiquiatra, pero de ninguna manera deseaba en realidad llevar una terapia con él. Desde el primer segundo que entré a su cubículo me sentí incapaz de formar una oración coherente. ¿Cómo fue que pasé de ser una jodida bocazas a quedarme sin nada que decir? No tengo la más mínima idea. Para complicarlo todo, esa sería una entrevista individual, lo que se traducía en que Finnick no podría ayudarme cuando se me complicara responder a alguna pregunta. Simplemente genial.

— ¿No te sientas?— Gale me preguntó amablemente después de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el sillón individual de la pequeña salita. En silencio asentí y ocupé un lugar en el sillón de dos plazas—. Bien, Johanna la última vez que nos vimos en casa de Susan no tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar acerca de algunas dudas que pudieras tener respecto al tratamiento que está llevando Katniss.

—No veo porqué debería tener alguna duda— me crucé de brazos en una actitud a la defensiva.

—Solo es un tema que debía tratar— Gale se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Después de eso nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. Conocía esa táctica, me presionaba para hablar igual que mi psicóloga—. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar en casa de Susan.

—Es en serio, no tengo ninguna duda ni pregunta. No es como si yo me fuera a encargar del cuidado de Katniss— me mordí la lengua por decir eso sin pensarlo.

—Claro que no. Katniss va a ser completamente responsable de su cuidado ya que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, estamos tratando de construir una red de apoyo firme para que en cualquier caso que ella necesite ayuda, sea consciente de que puede contar con cada uno de ustedes— y así señoras y señores es como le cierras la boca con estilo a alguien sin filtro como yo. Estoy segura que en mi cara había una mueca de indignación completamente ridícula y por eso me obligué a recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Cuándo va a poder regresar a su casa?— fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

—Una vez que mejore en su autocontrol ante situaciones estresantes. Me gustaría asegurarme que no va a tener una recaída por cualquier cosa— asentí con la cabeza y las imágenes de lo ocurrido momentos antes en el jardín vinieron a mi mente. Era más que obvio que la situación era demasiado estresante como para ocasionar una reacción negativa en Katniss.

— ¿La viste hace rato? ¿No sabes si se encontraba bien? — intenté escucharme completamente tranquila, pero en mi interior estaba jodidamente asustada. Aun cuando trataba de hacer las cosas bien terminaba por arruinarlas.

—Estaba algo alterada por el incidente con Randy, pero Peeta se quedó con ella y Rue iba a revisar su brazo para descartar algún daño— dejé escapar el aire que contenía. Por lo menos esos dos estaban juntos—. Te noto alterada.

—Para nada— negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era a Gale psicoanalizándome.

—Johanna...— odié la manera como dijo mi nombre. Olliver solía hablarme de una forma parecida cuando me descubría haciendo una travesura.

Cerré los ojos por algunos segundos tratando de alejar por completo esos recuerdos. En todo momento Gale respetó mi espacio y mi silencio lo que solo ayudó a que me sintiera como una estúpida de mierda por ocultarle información. Resignada le hablé un poco sobre mi pasado con Peeta. No le conté mi vida, si no solo lo que podría afectar directamente a Katniss. Al terminar ya estaba lista para abandonar el lugar y regresar al doce mientras me hundía en mi propio auto desprecio.

—Yo estoy en terapia y mi psicóloga me dijo que acercarme de nuevo a Katniss podría ayudar a cerrar círculos o a retomar mi amistad con ella. Alma insistió en que podría aportar algo bueno— jugué distraídamente con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Aun hay mucho fin de semana por delante y yo recomendaría que usen ese tiempo para aclarar las cosas— elevo la mirada hasta Gale que me ofrece una amble sonrisa—. Te aseguro que ellos ya hablaron sobre el tema. Katniss se ha vuelto casi una experta en las confrontaciones. Pero claro, si en algún punto te sientes incómoda puedes retirarte.

— ¿Alguna recomendación para tratar con Katniss?

—Actúa normal. Ya no es tan frágil como al inicio del tratamiento y por lo que he visto, le agrada saber que las personas no la tratan como si fuera a romperse. Solo sé tú misma, sin dejar a un lado la prudencia— vaya que ese tipo me pedía cosas muy complicadas, pero aún así asentí.

—Gracias Gale— él se encogió de hombros aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Hago pasar a Finnick?

—Claro, vamos a interrogar al señor Odair— ahora sí que reí y al momento de llamar a mi novio juro que me sentía un poco más ligera.

...

El lado positivo era que me sentía mejor después de hablar con Gale. El lado negativo es que ya había jodido todo y ahora necesitaba limpiar la mierda.

Después de que Finnick estuviera cerca de treinta minutos con Gale, por fin salió a la hora de la cena. Mi lado cobarde me decía que lo mejor era estar a solas con mi novio y olvidar las confrontaciones por ese día, pero mi lado racional y con agallas me hizo ir a buscar a Katniss y Peeta para cenar a pesar de que eran cerca de las siete de la noche. Algo temprano para cenar, si me lo preguntan.

No los encontramos de inmediato ya que no conocíamos muy bien el lugar. Pasamos varias veces por el puesto de enfermeras hasta que Tresh se apiadó de nosotros y nos llevó al comedor donde nuestros amigos ya se encontraban en una mesa acompañados por dos personas más.

—¡Finnick!— Katniss abandonó sin pensar su lugar junto a Peeta y fue a abrazar a su mejor amigo mientras yo luchaba por actuar con naturalidad al dejar mis cosas de la comida en la mesa y si, evadiendo por completo la mirada de Mellark que parecía realmente molesto.

Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en eso de parecer invisible y simplemente me siento junto a un chico delgaducho que nos acompaña en la mesa. Está viendo la comida como si fuera lo más desagradable de la vida y apenas si se atreve a tocarla con el tenedor. A su lado una señora de edad madura parece golpearlo bajo la mesa porque al instante él brinca por la sorpresa.

—Soy Harold— me susurra como si se tratara del secreto más importante del mundo—. Y esta adorable señora es Wiress— el amigo de Katniss obtiene mi atención mientras los demás de la mesa hablan acerca del incidente en el patio.

—Johanna— le respondo y casi sin proponérmelo mi vista viaja hacia su muy perfecta ensalada— Sabes que no va a atacarte, ¿Cierto?

—Pues ojalá lo hiciera, así me libraría de tener que comerla— Harold de nuevo brinca y Wiress lo regaña en silencio como lo haría una madre molesta— ¿Saben qué? Necesito ir a la mesa de ping pong por si alguien me busca— eleva la voz para que el resto de los presentes en la mesa lo escuchen adecuadamente y antes de que Wiress pueda decirle algo, se levanta de su silla y se marcha casi corriendo.

—Katniss el no tocó su comida— Wiress se apresura a decirle a la chica Everdeen, como si ella fuera alguien del equipo de enfermeros—. Tenemos que decírselo a Tresh y Rue, pero no quiero que se moleste conmigo igual que la vez anterior.

—Si pregunta puedes decirle que yo lo hice— Katniss la tranquiliza lo que le da la señal a Wiress para alejarse de la mesa.

Después de que ella se va nos quedamos en completo silencio. Finnick se sienta junto a mí y ambos nos enfocamos en comer nuestros platillos. En más de una ocasión sorprendo a Peeta viéndome, casi como si esperara mi gran disculpa en medio del comedor, pero estoy decidida a no tocar el tema a menos que Katniss decida que está preparada para hablar al respecto.

 **POV Katniss**

Juro por todo lo sagrado que si no comenzábamos a hablar de cualquier tema en los próximos cinco segundos tendría que buscar una excusa para alejarme de ese ambiente tan tenso.

Peeta tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me dio un leve apretón. Antes de ir al comedor habíamos aclarado nuestra situación después del comentario de Johanna y aunque aun me costaba un poco ver a la chica Mason como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Mi atención fue captada por Rue que se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia la sala de entretenimiento, sin duda ya había escuchado del incidente con Harold. Interiormente me sentí mal por mi amigo, al igual que Randy había logrado grandes avances en esos meses y no era justo que por un breve momento de debilidad perdieran todo. Suspiré pesadamente y de nuevo Peeta me dio un leve apretón a nuestras manos unidas, una silenciosa petición para que lo viera.

— ¿Necesitas un momento?— tardé un poco más de lo necesario en entender que el chico Mellark atribuía mi actitud cien por ciento a la presencia de Johanna.

—Solo pensaba en Harold y Randy, los dos trabajaron mucho para mejorar y por algo pequeñito van a estar más lejos de salir— recordé mi propio incidente con mi madre esa misma semana y la manera en la que eso va a afectar mí tiempo en ese lugar. Tal vez para ese entonces ya no existía la posibilidad de salir antes de mi cumpleaños.

—Pues no es nada diferente a la realidad— sorpresivamente Johanna tomó la palabra y fue como si agregáramos más tensión al asunto.

—Hanna— Finnick habló entre dientes tratando de no empeorar el ambiente tenso.

—Kat allá afuera si te equivocas hay consecuencias— Jo siguió hablando a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que Peeta le daba. Sin duda no había cambiado nada—. Lamento decirte que no eres la única, o incluso nadie de aquí es el único en tener alguna consecuencia por hacer algo incorrecto, pero no por eso se acaba el mundo.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Aunque no me gustara esa era la realidad y si quería salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, lo mejor era empezar a darme cuenta de todo eso.

—No creo que eso sea lo que Katniss necesita escuchar— mi mejor amigo habló tranquilamente e intentó tomar la mano de Johanna sin embargo ella lo rechazó delicadamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mi lado.

—Siento ser una bocazas— Jo se inclinó y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla—. Lindo sinsajo.

—Gracias— hablé a través de nudo en mi garganta. Me giré hacia ella para verla despedirse de Peeta y también murmurarle algo.

La vi alejarse con un andar tranquilo y una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Sin duda necesitaba a Johanna Mason como amiga para que de vez en cuando me diera una dosis de realidad.


	24. Chapter 24

_Capítulo 23: "Planeamos un nosotros"_

 **POV Katniss**

Johanna regresó al distrito doce esa misma tarde. No voy a decir que me sorprendió porque creo que todos lo esperábamos y en el fondo me agradó que nos diera espacio para terminar de asimilar lo que había pasado. Quizá en un futuro, cuando las dos nos encontráramos realmente bien, podríamos convivir un poco mejor.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la partida de Jo, Finnick se mostró confundido por no haberse enterado, pero supongo que Johanna no le dijo nada para evitar que fuera tras ella. Por su parte Peeta seguía molesto al igual que en la cena del día anterior. Trataba de disimularlo sin embargo siempre lo sorprendía analizando demasiado los cosas, él se escudaría con una sonrisa y cambiaría de tema inmediatamente. Sé que tal vez aún es difícil para él perdonar a Jo por su descuido, sin embargo espero que su enfado no durara demasiado.

El sábado nos enfocamos en ir a una terapia con Gale, de nuevo no me sentía muy cómoda con eso de las terapias grupales, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y al final las cosas fluyeron en forma positiva. Hablamos sobre como comenzó nuestra amistad y el cambio que sufrió cuando me llevaron al once. Aunque no todo fue enfocarnos en el pasado, también platicamos sobre el presente e hicimos planes para el futuro. Y mientras Finnick seguía hablando sobre visitar el Capitolio, la realidad me alcanzó casi de golpe.

A lo largo de cuatro meses no me preocupé por ver más allá del presente. Me enfoqué en sobrevivir un día a la vez y ganar puntos para obtener recompensas, sin embargo no me detuve a analizar que me esperaría una vez que saliera de la casa de reposo. No tenía ningún plan para retomar mis estudios, hasta ese punto no los había recordado. Tampoco pensé en mi abuela y la posibilidad de visitarla en el diez, mucho menos planeé algo tan sencillo como visitar la tumba de mi padre.

—Katniss— la voz de Gale llamó mi atención haciéndome ver que había estado completamente distraída de la conversación— ¿Sucede algo?

—No tengo planes— admití en voz baja y sorprendentemente tranquila. Esperaba que esa fuera una buena señal—. Nunca he pensado en que voy a hacer cuando regrese al doce.

—Eso no es cierto— Peeta toma la palabra y cuando me giro para verlo me sonríe levemente—. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre ver la telenovela de Wiress? Eso es un plan. También dijimos que tendríamos un pic nic en el patio de la casa de Madge y muchas otras cosas— su mirada está clavada en la mía logrando transmitirme paz, como siempre. Me dedica un guiño antes de tocar su collar de sinsajo, enviando el mensaje silencioso de que también hemos planeado un "nosotros".

—Tal vez no hayas hecho todos los planes que desearías, pero eso no significa que no tengas ninguno, Katniss— Gale retoma la palabra mientras deja algunos papeles sobre la mesa del centro—. Tú y yo también hemos hablado un poco de lo que va a pasar cuando regreses a la casa, ¿recuerdas?

Siento la mirada preocupada de Peeta y asombrada por parte de Finnick. Ellos no están al tanto del acuerdo al que llegamos mi psiquiatra y yo hace tiempo. Gale extiende los papeles frente a mí, revelando las descripciones y currículos de tres psicólogos diferentes. Una mueca de asombro se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar por completo mi conversación con Gale.

Una de mis últimas recompensas dentro de la terapia fue una elección. Gale no me dio muchos detalles en ese momento, simplemente me dijo que cuando estuviera cerca la fecha de mi salida de la casa de reposo, él me pediría que hiciera una elección importante. En ese entonces no le presté mucha atención ya que para mí fue como aquel paseo por los jardines que acompañó a la recompensa de usar el celular, algo irrelevante.

— ¿Ya está cerca la fecha?— apenas si pude hablar por la emoción.

—Más cerca que antes si— estuve tentada a levantarme de un brinco y comenzar a celebrar, pero no era el momento para eso—. ¿Chicos podrían darnos un momento a solas, por favor?

—No, ellos pueden quedarse— ni siquiera les di tiempo para ponerse de pie. Deseaba que dos de las personas más importantes para mí me acompañaran en eso—. Por favor Gale.

—Bien, pero no van a poder opinar— sonreí como una chiquilla que acaba de ganar un premio. Al ver hacia Peeta y Finnick solo encontré confusión en sus rostros—. En fin, hace tiempo Katniss ganó una recompensa llamada elección y le dije que la obtendría cuando la fecha de su alta estuviera cerca. Ahora, es tiempo de esa elección. Aquí tengo tres candidatos altamente preparados y que son excelentes colegas míos. Alma, Aurelius y Paylor, ellos tienen experiencia tratando a personas con la misma situación que la tuya, Katniss y...

—Espera, espera, ¿eso significa que ya no vas a atender a Katniss?— Gale cerró los ojos ante la interrupción de Peeta, seguramente arrepentido de permitirle quedarse.

— ¿Pero porqué?— ahora fue el turno de Finnick para interrumpir. Una risita escapó de mis labios antes de que mi psiquiatra se viera como si contara hasta el cien para recuperar la compostura—. ¿Y porqué Alma es una opción? ¿Se puede que Katniss y Johanna vayan a la misma psicóloga?

— ¿Porqué ya no quieres atender a Kat?— el chico Mellark puso una de sus manos en mi rodilla, tratando de darme apoyo, sin siquiera saber que la noticia no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Chicos, si no se callan Gale va a sacarlos de aquí— tomé la mano de Peeta y miré fijamente a mi mejor amigo—. Gale y yo ya hablamos de esto, bueno no directamente.

—El caso es que no puedo atender a Katniss porque ya no existe un trato psiquiatra/paciente como al inicio. Nuestra convivencia diaria ha cambiado las cosas. Ahora parece que somos amigos— Finn pareció relajado con la explicación que Gale les dió, pero Peeta aun mantenía un agarre firme en nuestras manos unidas.

—Él ya me había hablado de esta posibilidad— le dije al chico de ojos azules en voz baja—. Claro, en ese entonces no sabía que era real.

Gale dirigió su vista hacia los papeles en una indicación silenciosa para que los revisara. De inmediato descarté a Alma Coin, nunca admitiré en voz alta que mi decisión se vio influenciada por lo que Finnick dijo, aunque fuera la verdad. Así que me quedé con dos opciones que necesitaba revisar a fondo. Era algo muy importante y seguramente al elegir demostraría mi avance e independencia al no requerir de la aprobación de mi madre.

Gale pareció entender la importancia de ese asunto porque me dijo que esperaba mi respuesta para el lunes. Después de eso y tras una breve despedida nos indicó el final de la sesión.

...

Después de cenar Finnick nos dijo que necesitaba ir a su habitación para descansar ya que trabajar en el huerto durante la tarde lo había dejado exhausto. No lo dijo en voz alta pero creo que también buscaba un tiempo para hablar con Johanna.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Peeta y yo salimos a los jardines para pasear cerca de los límites del bosque. En el cielo aun se puede ver los residuos del atardeces que está a punto de desaparecer. Nos detenemos en un árbol donde Peeta se recarga y me acerca hacia su pecho, sin evitarlo una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

Mi vista fue hacia el bosque, parece tan lejano aquel día de diciembre en el que el chico Mellark me encontró tendida en el suelo, junto a las raíces de los árboles en casa de Madge. Me estremezco por el recuerdo haciendo que Peeta me abrace más cerca de él.

—Estás temblando— siento sus labios sobre mi coronilla antes de que deje un beso en ese lugar.

—Solo son malos recuerdos— admito en voz baja, esperando que no note mi miedo. Sé que no me cree ya que poco a poco comienza a alejarme para poder verme de frente—. Es mejor que entremos.

—Katniss, linda— Peeta toma mi rostro entre sus manos y junta su frente con la mía—. Habla conmigo.

Mi corazón se llena con una gran calidez por sus acciones, él parece ser lo que necesito para conseguir tranquilidad. Y es en ese momento en el que las palabras de mi abuela regresan a mi mente, ella me dijo que necesitaba una razón para salir del pozo en el que caería. Al principio creí que ella hablaba de Finnick, llegué a sospechar que también podría ser Peeta, pero lo descarté con el paso del tiempo. Pero ahora, al estar los dos frente a frente de esa manera no puedo más que confirmarlo.

—Te quiero, Peeta— lo veo fijamente a los ojos, quiero que vea la sinceridad con la que se lo digo. Quiero que me crea y lea entre líneas lo importante que es para mí.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Saeta!— escuchamos la voz de Rue desde la puerta de salida y ambos nos apartamos por la sorpresa, casi como si hubiéramos sido atrapados haciendo algo malo y sin evitarlo comenzamos a reír—. Cerramos la puerta en cinco minutos.

—Eso nos deja cuatro minutos— Peeta me susurró al oído. Le di un leve empujón con mi codo haciendo que se quejara bajito—. Bueno, tres.

—Vamos— toqué su nariz con mi dedo índice—. No quiero que me castiguen.

Di unos pocos pasos antes de que mi chico de ojos azules tomara mi mano para frenar mi avance, me giré hacia él con una sonrisa y la intención de regañarlo sin embargo Peeta tenía otros planes. Me tomó unos pocos segundos responder a su beso y sonreí contra sus labios que se movían delicadamente. Me puse de puntitas y lo abracé por el cuello, con mis manos acaricié el cabello de su nuca haciendo que Peeta dejara escapar un suspiro.

Estábamos tan enfocados el uno en el otro que no nos dimos cuenta de Rue acercándose a nosotros hasta que sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi hombro derecho.

—Vamos chicos. El hecho de que Katniss sea la favorita del doctor Hawthorne no los excluye de las reglas— mi amiga no se escuchaba molesta, sino solo resignada y algo cansada. Peeta besó mi frente antes de que Rue me tomara del brazo y me guiara a mi habitación—. Sé que conoces el camino a tu cuarto, Peeta.

—Gracias, que considerada. Te llevas a mi chica y me dejan solo— me giré hacia el chico Mellark se quedó de pie donde estábamos con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Sobrevivirás hasta mañana— le prometió Rue sin detenerse para verlo de frente—. Ya eres un chico grande.

 **POV Peeta.**

El recuerdo de Katniss entre mis brazos en el jardín aun ocupa mi mente cuando llego a la habitación. Me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra relación. A lo largo de la semana hablamos por medio de cartas sobre muchas cosas, desde simples programas de televisión hasta cosas por hacer en el distrito a su regreso. Hacíamos planes, estábamos pensando en un futuro, juntos. Y yo ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera mi novia, aunque siendo sinceros, si se lo pedía en ese momento sería algo apresurado.

El sonido de mi celular logró distraerme de mis pensamientos. Me apresuré a tomarlo entre mis manos y por un momento consideré la opción de ignorar la llamada. No quería hablar con ella en ese momento, seguía molesto y temía que pudiera decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría, pero apenas se perdió una nueva entró.

— ¿Peeta?— la nerviosa voz de Johanna llegó desde el otro lado de la línea cuando no dije nada al atender la llamada.

— ¿Porque me llamas?— hice un gran esfuerzo para que mi respuesta fuera tranquila y aún así no logré del todo mi cometido.

—Tú no lo hiciste. Esperé todo el día de hoy como te dije que haría— pasé mi mano por mi rostro al recordar sus palabras durante la cena, cuando se despidió de nosotros. Ella había dicho que la llamara cuando me sintiera listo.

—Pues evidentemente un día no es suficiente para estar listo— la escuché suspirar y fue como si hubiera dicho una sarta de maldiciones.

—Pues evidentemente soy una jodida hija de puta por creer que su imbécil mejor amigo iba a perdonarla por una metida de pata tan grande como esa. Vaya ilusa de mí por querer arreglar las cosas. Si quieres puedo cortar la llamada para que puedas mandar a la mierda mi número de celular y todo lo relacionado conmigo— puse los ojos en blanco. No podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo con Johanna.

—Bien, felicidades. Tardaste cinco segundos más de los que esperaba en hacer uso de tu amplio vocabulario— comente con ironía y casi puedo jurar que la escuché suspirar de alivio.

—Vete al carajo, Mellark.

— ¿Crees que pueda buscarlo en google maps? — Jo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ante mi broma.

—No es necesario, conozco las indicaciones de memoria. He ido y regresado muchas veces— negué con la cabeza e incluso reí bajito—. Bien, dejamos a un lado los chistes y seamos personas serias y adultas. Peeta lamento no haber sido cuidadosa. Sabes que soy una bocazas de mierda, pero en esta ocasión no hablé con la intención de herir a Katniss. Sé que ella es muy importante para ti y esas cosas entonces...

—A ver, tiempo fuera— Johanna se quedó en silencio al instante. Había comenzado a hablar muy rápido, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o muy enojada—. Solo, respira ¿vale?

—Lo siento— la chica Mason lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible—. En verdad.

—También lo siento. En cuanto a Katniss... creo que siempre estoy a la defensiva para protegerla— cerré los ojos con fuerza y recargué la cabeza en la pared.

—No me lo digas— Jo exageró el tono de sarcasmo en su voz—. Recuerda que, aunque eres lindo, no eres un caballero en brillante armadura o un súper héroe.

—Vaya ya no hablas sobre mi trasero, solo me dices lindo. Eso sí que es un progreso— casi puedo imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco y sé que las bromas ya no deben ir más lejos—. Bien, mejor amiga es un poco tarde y necesito dormir porque mañana tenemos que ver a Gale a las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿En domingo? Gracias al cielo vine directo con Effie al Capitolio y no tengo que enfrentarme con ese suplicio— Johanna finge estar horrorizada y como ella no es para nada dramática...

—Suerte con una mujer embarazada, obsesiva de la puntualidad que está bajo el estrés de planear una boda y con la mejor amiga de esa mujer que nunca puede elegir un vestido de manera rápida— el otro lado de la línea se queda en completo silencio sin duda la chica Mason ya está considerando la opción de regresar al once—. Hablamos luego, Jo.

—Adiós, chico enamorado.


	25. Chapter 25

_Capitulo 24: "Mi chica de ojos grises"_

 ** _UN MES DESPUES_**

 **POV Peeta**

Personalmente nunca me describiría como alguien muy organizado. Si, tenía cierto control sobre los asuntos de la escuela y mi tiempo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo dejaba que las cosas fluyeran sin preocuparme demasiado.

Pero eso cambió con la noticia que Susan no se cansaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos. La primer semana de mayo llegó la llamada de Gale que todos esperábamos, en ella nos anunciaba que Katniss saldría de la casa de reposo exactamente el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque desde hace tiempo ya ansiábamos esa noticia cuando por fin llegó la emoción fue enorme.

Recuerdo a Susan llorando a través de la línea de teléfono mientras trataba de decirme que su hija iba a regresar pronto. Y obviamente no me importó que fueran cerca de las siete de la mañana de un domingo, fui casi corriendo a la habitación de mi madre y la desperté para darle la noticia. Effie dejó escapar un grito de alegría que estoy seguro logró asustar a mi hermanito en su vientre.

—Peeta Mellark, es casi tu deber organizarle una bienvenida ¡Es tu novia!— la sonrisa se congeló en mis labios por sus palabras. Ay mi madre siempre tan oportuna con sus comentarios.

No le respondí de inmediato, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y esa parecía ser una fecha adecuada para formalizar mi relación con Katniss. El lado negativo era que solo tenía una semana para planearlo todo.

Afortunadamente la familia de Katniss estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea y planeamos una fiesta sorpresa en el jardín trasero de la casa de Madge. Extrañamente logramos organizarnos bien y la mañana del ocho de mayo Susan y Madge partieron al distrito once para acompañar a la chica Everdeen en su regreso mientras que los demás terminaríamos de preparar todo para la fiesta.

...

—Mamá, en serio creo que sería una buena idea que fueras a la sala a descansar—. Oh grave error. Apenas dije esas simples palabras Effie me lanzó una mirada de advertencia que recordaba de mis días de infancia cuando era atrapado jugando con la tierra del jardín— ¡Piedad! Quiero vivir para recibir a Katniss— levanté las manos a manera de rendición.

—Peeta, cielo, el hecho de que esté embarazada no significa que no pueda ayudarles con la comida— su tono era extremadamente dulce, sin duda una muy mala señal—. En serio que Johanna y tu son un poco exagerados, pareciera que no puedo respirar sin su supervisión.

—Pero Haymitch dijo... sabes, tienes razón. Pero yo puedo terminar de hacer esto ya está todo listo para la hora en la que Finnick y yo tengamos que hacer las hamburguesas a la parrilla— dejé a un lado el tazón con el aderezo y me acerqué a besar la frente de mamá—. En verdad me quedaría más tranquilo si descansaras en la sala junto con Mags.

Effie no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y encaminarse hacia la sala, antes de que desapareciera de mi vista alcancé a identificar como se limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima de su rostro.

Me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, pero ella en verdad necesitaba reducir su esfuerzo. Aunque su embarazo no era de alto riesgo si se debían de tomar ciertas precauciones porque mi madre ya estaba por llegar a los cuarenta y dos años y su doctora de cabecera estaba de acuerdo en que cualquier precaución que se pudiera tomar era bien recibida.

Al revisar la hora en mi celular me fi cuenta de que eran las diez y media de la mañana, lo que significaba que faltaban solo dos horas para la llegada de Katniss. Traté de olvidar el incidente con mamá y me centré por completo en terminar mis tareas a tiempo para preparar mi sorpresa para mi chica de ojos grises.

...

Afortunadamente mamá no tardó mucho en recuperarse del incidente en la cocina. Para cuando fui hacia la sala con un vaso de limonada, ella ya se encontraba hablando animadamente con Mags y la tía de Finnick. Sonreí al verla completamente feliz hablando de cómo vivía esta experiencia después de tantos años.

—Oye, ¿Cuándo vamos a poder entrar en la alberca?— un pequeño niño con grandes ojos verdes se paró frente a mí esperando atentamente por mi respuesta.

—Santi, deja a Peeta— Annie Cresta, la prima de Odair, llegó hasta nosotros y alborotó el cabello castaño del niño—. Tu mami dijo que debíamos esperar un poco más.

—Pero yo tengo calor— el niño movió exageradamente sus manitas haciéndonos reír. El clima era más que agradable afuera.

—Oye amiguito— toqué su hombro y le indiqué que se acercara para susurrarle un secreto, su pequeño rostro se iluminó ante la posibilidad de conseguir lo que quería—. Debemos esperar a Katniss, es su fiesta, campeón— no conocía a ese niño y en verdad rogaba al cielo por qué no comenzara un drama digno de Liam Cartwright.

—Ya que— se apartó resignado, pero en ningún momento hizo una rabieta— ¿Puedo tomar limonada, Annie?

—Vale, solo porque has sido un buen chico— Annie tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la cocina.

Aun estaba viéndolos alejarse cuando mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo, al revisarlo vi dos mensajes del número de Madge. En el primero ponía que llegarían en diez minutos y el segundo era una foto de Katniss, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de manga corta con estampado floral. La imagen parecía haber sido tomada en la sala de entretenimiento de la casa de reposo, la chica de ojos grises estaba acompañada por Harold y Wiress, los tres tenían puestos unos gorritos de fiesta y sonreían ampliamente, al fondo se podía leer un cartel de felicitación para Katniss.

Contemplé la fotografía por largo rato hasta que caí en cuenta que lo mejor era avisarles a todos de la llegada de la chica Everdeen y su familia para poder tener todo listo. Muy a mi pesar apagué la pantalla del celular y me puse en pie.

—Llegan en diez minutos— les dije a los que estaban en la sala. La reacción de todos fue la esperada, de inmediato dieron exclamaciones de felicidad y se pusieron de pie para preparar las últimas cosas.

Fui hacia el patio trasero para avisarle a Finnick y Haymitch sobre la llegada de Katniss, los dos ya estaban trabajando en la parrilla y Johanna jugaba junto con Annie y Santi. Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario graciosos acerca de los celos de la prima de Finnick que la chica Mason había tenido al inicio, pero decidí que no quería hacerla enojar, o por lo menos no hasta asegurarme que todo estaba listo para la sorpresa de Katniss.

— ¡Oye, chico enamorado!— Jo agitó sus manos para llamar mi atención—. Tu paquete está en el refrigerador y en la alacena. Está todo junto para que no olvides nada.

—Gracias, te debo...— no pude terminar mi frase porque al frente de la casa se escuchó como cerraban la puerta de un carro y momentos después hubo cierto alboroto en la sala de estar.

Katniss había llegado.

 **POV Katniss.**

Las despedidas nunca fueron mi fuerte. Siempre me paralizaba y me quedaba sin algo interesante que decir. Así que el día en el que Gale me dijo que iba a ser dada de alta, mi única preocupación fue que rayos le diría Rue, Tresh, Wiress, Harold y Seele. No soy capaz de imaginar la forma adecuada para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí en este tiempo.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos mientras termino de empacar las pocas cosas que tengo en mi habitación. Gale dijo que era mejor prepararlas desde una noche antes. Es sorprendente ver cómo puedo guardar los recuerdos de cinco meses en una maleta pequeña. De hecho, lo que ocupa más lugar son las cartas de mi familia y amigos, algunas recompensas que Gale me dio y un poco de ropa que casi no usé al tener el uniforme de la casa de reposo.

Mi vista viaja por toda la habitación que lentamente se va oscureciendo junto con la puesta de sol. Regresar al doce parecía ser mi único anhelo desde que desperté nuevamente y ahora que estaba a horas de lograrlo, no me sentía tan feliz como hubiera imaginado. Los cambios me aterraban, pero ahora sabía que eran necesarios para avanzar y crecer, sin embargo no por eso eran menos preocupantes.

Cerré la maleta y la puse cerca de la puerta. Estaba por acostarme a descansar y en el último momento cambié de opinión. Dirigí mis pasos hacia la ventana y la abrí de par en par, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que era afortunada por poder ver el cielo y el bosque sin odiosos barrotes de seguridad. Yo era capaz de sentir el viento sobre mi rostro y sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana el tiempo que quisiera sin que el personal de la casa de reposo se preocupara por que fuera a saltar al vacío. Es curioso como comenzamos a apreciar algo cuando estamos por dejarlo atrás.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quedé sentada simplemente viendo las sombras de los árboles y sintiendo la corriente fresca del aire sobre mi rostro, pero cuando por fui a mi cama me quedé profundamente dormida.

...

Aun entre sueños recuerdo haber escuchado varios murmuros. Parecían estar por toda la habitación, acechando y planeando. Una vez que fui consciente de su presencia tuve miedo de abrir los ojos y ver que esas voces no pertenecían a nadie real, que solo se trataba de mi mente distorsionada ¿Y si todo lo que viví en la casa de reposo no era real? ¿Quién podría asegurarme que no me encontraba inmersa en mi mundo, creando una realidad donde ya estaba bien?

Justo cuando comenzaba a alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos sentí la calidez de una mano tomar amablemente mi hombro y al abrir los ojos me encontré con mi madre y Madge, ambas sentadas en la cama junto a mí. Mi tía sostenía un pequeño pastel con cobertura de dulce de leche y nuez. Mi vista se nubló con lágrimas al ver que ellas habían decidido seguir la tradición de mi padre de comprarme ese pastel como cada cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria.

Terminan de cantar "feliz cumpleaños" y la primera en abrazarme es mi madre. Me toma entre sus brazos mientras susurra un sin fin de felicitaciones y palabras de amor.

—Estoy segura de que tu papá te manda todo su amor donde quiera que esté— las lágrimas por fin abandonan mis ojos pero en mis labios hay una sonrisa.

—Es mi turno— mi tía deja el pastel sobre la mesita de noche y ocupa el lugar de mi madre. Madge bromea y me promete que me enseñará a manejar para poder tener mi licencia ya que es increíble que a mi edad aún no tenga una.

Probamos el pastel que me ayuda a recordar los buenos momentos. Al terminar las tres revisamos si aún quedaba algo por empacar. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando por fin sentí que mi partida del once era cien por ciento real.

Las sorpresas no terminaron con mi madre y Madge despertándome en mi cuarto. Una vez que terminamos en mi habitación fuimos hacia el comedor para almorzar, el lugar estaba casi solo, a excepción de Rue, Tresh, Gloss, Gale, Wiress, Seele y Harold, todos tenían gorritos de fiesta y había globos por todas partes, incluso tenían un cartel con mi nombre. Creí que comenzaríamos con las despedidas, pero no fue tan malo como esperaba, me limité a agradecer sinceramente lo que cada uno hizo por mí.

Comimos lo que habían preparado e incluso Madge me tomó una foto junto con Wiress y Harold. Éste último parecía haber superado su molestia conmigo por delatarlo con Rue por no comer su porción de comida, desgraciadamente no era el chico alegre que amaba ganarle a todos en el ping pong, ahora se limitaba a deambular por los pasillos y ver la telenovela de Wiress. Realmente confiaba en que su actitud mejorara con el tiempo.

La hora de partir termino y el nudo en mi garganta se mantuvo presente hasta que mi madre, Madge, Gale y yo entramos en el auto para regresar a casa. No pude evitar el impulso de ver hacia atrás, hacia ese lugar que me acogió durante cinco meses y en el que definitivamente toqué fondo respecto a mi enfermedad. Mi estancia en esa casa de reposo marcaría un antes y un después, porque, después de todo, estuve tan cerca de terminar como mi abuela Sae, pero ahora me daban una nueva oportunidad de seguir adelante y contaba con el apoyo de personas que se preocupaban por mí.

...

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue un tanto interesante, mamá y Madge me pusieron realmente al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en el distrito con el cambio de administración de los alcaldes y el gran revuelo que se vivió hace tiempo por la desaparición de Delly Cartwright, sentí una extraña sensación al escuchar esa noticia sobre la ex novia de Peeta, él nunca mencionó nada al respecto, pero decidí que eso no tenía relevancia alguna... en ese momento.

Mi tía me dijo que cuando me sintiera lista podríamos comenzar con los trámites relacionados con mi regreso a la universidad, lo que ocasionó que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. En el último mes había considerado seriamente el retomar mis estudios, Gale estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que eso me ayudaría demasiado en lo que habíamos denominado mi "nuevo comienzo".

—Kat, ¿ya has considerado hacer cita con el doctor Aurelius? — mamá tocó el tema en forma muy casual, pero bien parecía que planeó hacerlo frente a Gale para poner un poco de presión.

—Susan, yo recomendaría que Katniss revisara ese asunto por su cuenta, ya ha demostrado ser responsable y ella sabe que tiene un tiempo de tolerancia antes de comenzar su nuevo tratamiento— Gale habló en mi defensa mientras estacionaba el carro frente a la casa de mi tía Madge—. Bien chicas, hemos llegado.

Madge dejó escapar un gritito de emoción, lo que en su lenguaje se traducía en que tenía algo entre manos y conociéndola tenía algo que ver conmigo. Opté por ignorarla para no arruinar su propia sorpresa. Bajamos del auto y Gale se ofreció a cargar mis maletas mientras yo me adelantaba a entrar en la casa y se lo permití ya que mi madre no dejaba de apresurarme para que la alcanzara en la puerta principal. No cabía duda de que las dos necesitaban unas clases para ser un poco discretas.

—Espero que tengas hambre hija porque...— mamá no terminó su frase, Madge abrió la puerta de par en par y en la sala de su casa había un grupo de personas reunidas.

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritó Santi, el pequeño primo de Finnick apenas atravesé el umbral de la puerta y corrió para abrazarme. Al poco tiempo Mags, Annie, Effie y los demás se acercaron para abrazarme también.

—Muchas felicidades mi niña— Effie no pudo contener la emoción y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Al abrazarla noté el pequeño bulto en su vientre de tal vez cuatro meses de embarazo.

Estaba por acercarme a Mags cuando se escucharon pasos apresurados en la cocina y casi enseguida aparecieron Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch y Peeta, al parecer se encontraban en el patio de la casa. Mi mejor amigo se adelantó a todos, me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó para darme varias vueltas.

—Santo cielo, la chica azucarillos ya es un año más vieja— Finn besó mis dos mejillas antes de dejarme sobre mis pies y darme un gran abrazo.

—Finnick necesito respirar— dije con dificultad entre risas.

—Y yo necesito poner celoso a alguien— el chico de ojos verdes me susurró en el oído. No lo entendí de inmediato hasta que me puse de puntitas y alcancé a ver a Peeta acercarse a nosotros. Finnick besó mi coronilla antes de apartarse—. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo— sonreí ampliamente por las cosas que se le ocurrían a mi mejor amigo.

—Mi chica linda— Peeta puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y besó mi sien derecha. Sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo Finnick y yo comenzamos a reírnos abiertamente—. No sé porque siento que se burlan un poquito de mí.

—De hecho nos reímos mucho de ti— Finnick admitió mientras se alejaba hacia Johanna que al verme levantó una mano para saludarme.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Everdeen— el chico de ojos azules me acercó a su cuerpo e inclinó su rostro para besarme. La sala pareció quedarse en silencio, a excepción de un pequeño gritito de sorpresa que apostaría lo que fuera que se trataba de Madge—. Extrañé mucho no ir al once, pero valió la pena la espera. Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

—Gracias— murmuré bajito y lo abracé por la cintura.

Nuestro momento no duró mucho tiempo porque poco después Haymitch se acercó hasta nosotros para felicitarme, pronto Effie se unió también a nosotros en la plática y obviamente llegamos al tema de la boda, la ilusión con la que la madre de Peeta hablaba sobre eso era tan grande que no cabía duda del amor que ambos se tenían.

Personalmente no me considero una buena anfitriona, ese es el fuerte de mi tía Madge pero creo que no lo hice tan mal. Decidimos irnos al jardín trasero donde ya estaba lista la alberca por si queríamos entrar, Santi fue el primero en ir hacia ahí, Annie lo siguió para evitar que ocurriera un accidente. Finnick y Johanna fueron los siguientes y al poco tiempo los cuatro nos insistían que los acompañáramos.

— ¿Quieres ir? — me preguntó Peeta mientras jugaba con mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí— acepté ignorando a Finnick que nos estaba lanzando agua para provocarnos, como niña chiquita le enseñé la lengua a mi mejor amigo y me acomodé mejor junto a Peeta en la silla para tomar el sol.

— ¿Crees que tarden mucho en servir la comida?— me giré para ver hacia el asador y me encontré con Gale platicando animadamente con Haymitch y Effie.

— ¿La verdad? Creo que están mucho más entretenidos platicando, ¿Por qué?— regresé mi atención a Peeta que aprovechó ese momento para besar brevemente mis labios.

—Ya vengo— me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

Me quedé sentada aún confundida por la actitud de Peeta. Sentí unas gotitas de agua y vi la alberca esperando encontrarme con Finnick pero era Johanna la que estaba en la orilla.

—Lo mejor sería que le avisaras a Susan que vas a estar con Peeta— la chica Mason me sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no—. Para que no se preocupe— Jo se encoge de hombros antes de sumergirse de nuevo y nadar hasta Finnick.

Me quedé muy confundida pero de todos modos fui hasta donde estaba mamá con Mags y le dije lo que Johanna me recomendó, confiando en que no se equivocara.

 **POV Peeta.**

No encontraba por ningún lado lo que Johanna supuestamente había guardado en el refrigerador y la alacena. Tardé casi diez minutos buscando hasta que al final vi la pequeña bolsa de papel hasta atrás del primer nivel en el refrigerador y en la alacena había una pequeña canasta de pic nic con un regalo envuelto. Tomé las cosas junto con dos botellas de agua, regresé sobre mis pasos en el momento justo que Katniss venía a mi encuentro. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y nos guié hacia una parte del bosquecito en el patio de la casa.

—Hum ¿Peeta? — Katniss se puso tensa cuando atravesamos la primera línea de árboles y su pequeña mano se sentía fría entre la mía— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa— acerqué nuestras manos unidas y besé sus nudillos—. Confía en mí, por favor.

—Siempre— me contestó en un susurro ahogado. Algo andaba mal, la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa y eso era lo menos que quería hacer. Detuve nuestro avance de inmediato para poder verla de frente, puse la canasta sobre el pasto y tomé su rostro con ambas manos.

—Estás preocupada— besé brevemente su nariz—. Habla conmigo, linda.

—Son muchas cosas— admitió e hizo el intento de bajar la mirada pero no logró su meta por mi agarre—. En primer lugar es el bosque, creí que lo había superado, pero... sé que dijimos que pasearíamos por él pero aun me siento incómoda aquí.

—Si quieres regresamos— sus ojos se movieron por todo el lugar, al final tomó mis manos y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Quiero ver lo que ibas a mostrarme, solo quédate conmigo— beso el dorso de sus dos manos y al último beso sus labios, tomándome el tiempo de saborearlos hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento, Katniss se alejó lo suficiente para recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Siempre— prometo antes de levantar la canasta—. ¿Qué otra cosa te molesta? Dijiste que el bosque era la primera.

Caminamos en completo silencio, al parecer Katniss decidió ignorar mi pregunta así que yo también lo dejo pasar, quizá solo fue una expresión. A lo lejos veo el claro donde corre un pequeño río que encontré tiempo atrás cuando le pedí a Madge permiso de explorar con la intención de algún día regresar con Katniss. Pero algunos metros antes mi chica de ojos grises detiene sus pasos nuevamente y deja libre mi mano.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Delly había desaparecido con su chofer?— siento que me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—No creí que fuera relevante— de nuevo puse mi carga en el suelo pero en esta ocasión no traté de acercarme hacia ella.

— ¿Amabas a Delly? — su pregunta fue tan casual casi como si me estuviera preguntando la hora. No estaba molesta, simplemente tenía curiosidad.

—Yo... bueno, era mi mejor amiga— comencé a tartamudear—. Supongo que... si la amaba ¡Pero no de forma romántica! — levanté las dos manos frente a mí como para frenar su enojo el cual nunca llegó. Katniss se mantuvo seria, lo que me preocupó un poco—. Es como tú y Finnick.

—Ella es importante para ti. Te vi después de que terminaron, lucías tan afectado— recuerdo ese día en el que Katniss llegó a mi casa justo cuando Delly se marchaba.

—No es algo con lo que me gustaría preocuparte. Delly terminó conmigo por la presión de su madre, se comprometió con el jefe de los agentes de la paz casi un mes después de terminar conmigo y después huyó con Darius por varios problemas que tuvo con Thread— confieso mirándola fijamente y sí, quizá siento un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo—. Sí, me importaba y no sé muy bien que fue de ella, pero prefiero que eso no nos afecte.

—Peeta, eres mi apoyo, me pediste que depositara un poco de mi carga en tus hombros y lo hice... pero esto es recíproco— Katniss llega hasta mí y me abraza por la cintura, está tan cerca que debe levantar la cabeza para verme a los ojos.

—Lo sé— ella sonríe y con su dedo índice mi indica que me acerque, estoy por besar sus labios pero se aleja un poco.

—Hablo en serio Mellark— me señala con su dedo y me acerco a besarlo, Katniss lo hace a un lado y ahora si me deja llegar a sus labios.

— ¿Seguimos antes de que tengamos que regresar? — mi chica Everdeen abre mucho los ojos es como si hubiera olvidado por completo su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por fin llegamos hasta el lugar que quiero mostrarle, nos sentamos a la orilla del río e incluso tomamos varias fotos le insisto a Katniss para que dé algunos pasos dentro del agua para tomar más fotos. Lanzamos rocas tratando de que brinquen sobre la superficie del agua pero los dos somos muy malos para eso, después de lo que parece ser una eternidad regresamos a la orilla y le entrego a Katniss su botella de agua.

— ¿Que tienes ahí? — la chica Everdeen trata de abrir la cesta pero se lo impido.

—Son dos regalos— saco la bolsa que encontré en el refrigerador y los desenvuelvo frente a ella para mostrar un pequeño pastel que Susan dijo era el favorito de su hija—. Un sinsajito me dijo que amas el pastel de dulce de leche con nuez—. La sonrisa en su rostro es enorme y, tomándome desprevenido, me abraza por el cuello.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias— lo toma entre sus manos emocionada y prueba la cobertura—. Tuve que compartir el que me dieron Madge y mamá, pero este solo es para nosotros.

—Bien, creo que ahora debo comprar toda la existencia en todo Panem de esos pasteles— la imito y también tomo un poco de cobertura y en verdad es delicioso. Katniss se acerca a darle un mordisco y en definitiva ese pastel ha pasado a ser mi favorito también—. Ahora el segundo regalo.

Le muestro un paquete mediano envuelto en papel verde, el color favorito de Katniss, tardé un poco de tiempo en conseguirlo y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si le va a gustar. La veo abrir el regalo con demasiado cuidado y tomo el papel para regresarlo a la canasta. Katniss saca la pequeña caja musical de su empaque y se queda viendo atentamente a las figuritas de cristal de dos sinsajos volando, gira la pequeña llave y la melodía de Para Elisa comienza a escucharse.

—Me encanta— apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras la melodía sigue escuchándose.

—Dale la vuelta— le susurro al oído y Katniss parece no comprender pero al final lo hace para encontrar una pequeña tarjeta que leo por ella en un tono apenas audible, como si fuera un secreto sagrado entre los dos—. Katniss Everdeen hace no mucho tiempo descubrí que al estar contigo me ayuda a ser mejor. Cuando estás junto a mí me siento más capaz, más valiente, tal vez es un poco tonto pero es la verdad. Quizá no lo he demostrado pero eso no cambia la realidad. Kat, mi linda Katniss, mi chica de ojos grises, quieres ser mi novia ¿real o no real?

—Real— Katniss deja a un lado la cajita y me abraza por el cuello para besarme. Sus mejillas se sienten húmedas por las lágrimas que derrama y aunque son de felicidad, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por hacerla llorar y me apresuro a limpiarlas con mi pulgar—. Real, Peeta—me repite animadamente mientras acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello.

Me pongo de pie y le tiendo la mano para ayudarla, al estar a mi altura me abraza de nuevo y esconde su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, besa esa zona antes de anclar su mirada en la mía.

—Tú me quieres, ¿Real o no real?— murmuro a centímetros de sus labios.

—Siempre, Real— sella su promesa con un beso y juro que esta es la mejor sensación que he sentido.

 ** _Fin._**


	26. Chapter 26

_Y así hemos llegado al final de esta historia que espero se haya ganado un lugar en su corazón como lo hizo en el mío. Sé que tal vez fue uno de los proyectos en los que más fallé respecto a las actualizaciones pero aun con eso logré terminarla._

 _Como siempre, tengo que agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo, por mantenerse al tanto de las actualizaciones a pesar de todo. Gracias por comentar cada capítulo. Les aseguro que aunque no los responda estoy al tanto de cada uno de ellos y me alegran el día._

 _Ya tengo una nueva idea para un nuevo fic, sin embargo me he visto en la necesidad de tomar una decisión que no me gusta del todo. Voy a retirarme de fanfiction ya que se me complica un poco actualizar y muchas veces no puedo sentarme frente a la computadora para hacerlo, en wattpad tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo desde mi celular. Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles a todos ya que aquí fue donde empecé a escribir y siempre va a ser un buen recuerdo. Los invito a seguirme en mi cuenta de Wattpad como WriterBookworm ya que_ _me gustaría mucho contar con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto._

 _De nuevo muchas gracias, les mando un abrazo gigante._

 _Besos! :*_

* * *

 ** _EPILOGO._**

 **POV Katniss.**

 _Tres años después._

El pequeño Ian corre lo más rápido que sus piernecitas le permiten para alcanzar a Peeta que al final se apiada de él y se deja caer sobre el césped. Los dos se echan a reír con tanta felicidad que llegan a contagiarme. Estoy tentada a abandonar mi lugar en la banca del parque pero quiero que ellos dos tengan su tiempo a solas.

Casi como si leyera mis pensamientos Peeta se levanta con el pequeño en brazos para llegar hasta mi lado. Ian no pierde tiempo en lanzar sus bracitos al rededor de mi cuello y besar en repetidas ocasiones mi mejilla.

—Hola corazón— lo saludo mientras lo siento en mi regazo y lo lleno de besos—. ¿Tu hermano ya se cansó de jugar?

—Peeta dijo que te extraña— el hermanito de mi novio me susurra y después cubre su boca con sus manitas para reírse.

—Ay ese hermanote tuyo, es un exagerado— le guiño un ojo a Peeta que finge tener un puchero, niego con la cabeza y beso sus labios—. Y no soporta una bromita.

—No es mi culpa que este pequeño tenga demasiada energía— mi chico de ojos azules posa uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me acerca más a su costado.

— ¿O es que ya estas viejito?— recargo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras rio abiertamente.

Peeta toma a su hermano en brazos y lo pone sobre sus hombros tal como le encanta a Ian que comienza a reír y tirar del cabello de mi novio.

—Hey amigo, ya hablamos de esto— me pongo de puntitas para ayudarlo a liberar su cabello de las manitas del pequeño—. Gracias, linda.

—Cuando lo necesites— Peeta se inclina y me besa ocasionando que Ian haga sonidos como si lo que viera le diera asco, obviamente eso solo ayuda a que nuestro beso se prolongue más.

Terminadas las muestras de cariño tomo el brazo que Peeta me ofrece y regresamos a la casa de que su madre y Haymitch. Ellos decidieron mudarse a una casa nueva después de la boda en donde tendrían más espacio una vez que naciera Ian. Peeta estaba absolutamente incluido en los planes, pero una vez que comenzó con sus prácticas profesionales en un importante despacho de abogados contempló la opción de quedarse en la que era su casa y hacerse cargo de los gastos, después de todo, el sueldo que le daban era más que aceptable. Pero Effie y Haymitch estuvieron de acuerdo siempre y cuando Peeta los dejara apoyarlo con algunos gastos.

Con el tiempo consiguió un contrato fijo para la firma y su estabilidad económica le permitió independizarse completamente. Una vez que lo logró me planteó la posibilidad de vivir juntos. Teníamos casi dos años de relación y era un buen momento para dar ese paso, así que no me costó mucho aceptar su propuesta. Aunque para ser sinceros parecía que solo íbamos a su casa a dormir ya que por las tardes y momentos libres nos encargaba de cuidar a Ian mientras Effie terminaba su turno de medio tiempo en el hospital.

—Mejor baño a nuestro amiguito antes de que mamá llegue, no queremos que nos regañe, ¿Cierto Ian?— Peeta dejó en el suelo a su hermanito y no pude más que coincidir con él. El pequeño Abernathy necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

—Vayan mientras preparo un bocadillo— acaricio los rizos rubios de Ian y lo beso en la frente— ¿Quiere manzana verde el señorito?

— ¿Puedo comer clema de cucuhuate?— veo como Peeta lucha por no reírse de la forma tan peculiar de hablar de su hermano.

—SÍ, crema de cucuhuate para todos— mi novio besa mis labios antes de salir de la sala principal con dirección al baño.

No pierdo tiempo así que de inmediato voy a la cocina para preparar la manzana y la crema de cacahuate que pidió Ian. Si Effie se enterara que cumplimos los caprichos de su pequeño, estoy segura de que pensaría dos veces la opción de dejarlo con nosotros pero a veces es imposible negarle cosas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que heredó los hermosos ojos azules de su hermano.

Estoy terminando de preparar los bocadillos cuando siento a Peeta abrazarme desde atrás. Mi chico Mellark deposita un beso sobre mi hombro y nos balancea ligeramente como si bailáramos, gracioso ya que ninguno de los dos somos muy buenos en eso.

—Tengo una noticia— me dice en un susurro alargando sus dos manos para tomar las mías. Su dedo pulgar acaricia el anillo en mi mano izquierda, ese mismo que me dió meses atrás en mi cumpleaños—. Tendremos que comer esa manzana nosotros solos, Ian acabó rendido.

Con una sonrisa tomé una rebanada de manzana, le unté mantequilla de maní entonces me giré para ver de frente a Peeta y la acerqué hasta sus labios, él la aceptó de inmediato, masticó lentamente y al final cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando del más delicioso manjar.

—Parece que probaste la comida de los dioses— bromeo antes de tomar una porción también para mí. Mi chico de ojos azules alarga su mano y con su dedo índice acaricia la comisura de mis labios, ahí donde quedó una pequeña mancha de crema de maní. Juro que me falta el aire cuando se lleva ese dedo a la boca y lo chupa, todo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

—Es deliciosa porque tú la preparaste— me confiesa con veneración y se me escapa una risita nerviosa—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Peeta acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, al llegar a mi boca toca mi labio inferior con su pulgar y sé que está haciendo todo apropósito, tratando de provocarme. Me aparto de su toque solo lo suficiente para desconcertarlo y después regreso para besarlo. Mi interior se llena de calidez al sentir sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo, protegiéndome y amándome.

—Cásate conmigo— me pide en un susurro ronco cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—Te recuerdo que ya me lo pediste y dije que si— me rio bajito y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho donde el aroma de su perfume me invade.

—Después de algunos momentos de suspenso aterrador— afortunadamente Peeta no puede ver la expresión de mi rostro.

El día de mi cumpleaños, como era tradición desde que salí de la casa de reposo del once, Peeta me llevó por un paseo en el bosquecillo de la casa de Madge y llegamos hasta nuestro claro, ahí comimos mi pastel favorito e incluso nadamos un poco en el río. Estábamos pasando un gran momento, hasta que cerca de la hora de irnos mi chico de ojos azules parecía buscar algo desesperadamente, parecía que haber perdido algo realmente importante.

Peeta se negaba a que lo ayudara a buscar, sin embargo al final se rindió y tuvo que confesarme todo. Dijo que aparentemente había perdido el anillo de compromiso que compró para mí. Aun no me recuperaba de la sorpresa inicial de su noticia cuando él, lo encontró en el fondo de la cesta de picnic.

La sensación que me invadió al verlo poner una rodilla en el suelo solo puede describirse como aterradora. No me malinterpreten, en ese punto estaba completamente segura de mi amor por Peeta, pero comprometernos era un paso demasiado grande. Además, aunque mi vida comenzaba a seguir un rumbo estable, seguían existiendo los días malos. Cada vez eran menos pero cuando llegaban necesitaba hacer una alto total y aferrarme a algo real para poder sobreponerme. También estaba el hecho de que mi carrera como abogada apenas comenzaba, mi empleo en el edificio de justicia era bueno, pero no el mejor.

—Estaba en shock. No le dices a tu novia que tenías planeado pedirle matrimonio y que perdiste el anillo— afortunadamente mi broma logra terminar con el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse. Me alejo de su lado para tomar otro pedazo de manzana que comparto con mi chico de ojos azules—. Vamos a la sala, Effie no debe tardar en llegar y le va a gustar la noticia de que Ian está tomando su siesta por primera vez desde que lo cuidamos.

Sí, había ciertos factores en contra, pero había muchas más razones positivas por las cuales quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Peeta. Así que dejé a un lado las dudas, lo vi directamente a los ojos, esos que siempre me transmitían esa paz que necesitaba en los momentos difíciles y acepté su propuesta.

…

La casa necesitaba ser limpiada después de la reunión con Johanna y Finnick para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo. Peeta estaba más que dispuesto a recoger todo, pero era tarde y ya tendríamos tiempo de hacerlo al día siguiente, así que dejamos las cosas como estaban y nos fuimos a dormir.

Como era de esperarse esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, la imagen de nuestra sala completamente sucia me perseguía hasta el punto de hacerme sentir incómoda. Ni siquiera la sensación de los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura logró tranquilizarme, así que esperé a que mi novio se quedara completamente dormido para escabullirme y limpiar la sala. Desafortunadamente ese momento llegó hasta las tres cincuenta de la mañana, al parecer pasaría esa noche sin dormir.

Cerré la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con sumo cuidado y regresé escaleras abajo para terminar con el desastre.

Mis ojos me ardían por la falta de sueño y mis manos me dolían por todas las veces que lavé los platos para desinfectarlos. Mi vista viajó hasta el reloj de la cocina, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y yo no logré casi ningún avance, desde que me dediqué a lavar los platos no hice otra cosa. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos por la impotencia que sentía al no poder dejar de limpiar el mismo plato que tenía desde hace veinte minutos.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios justo cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió para dar paso a un Peeta soñoliento. Mi chico de ojos azules llegó hasta mi lado, tomó el plato de mis manos y me acercó a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Me sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, humedeciendo la camisa de su pijama. Peeta besó mi coronilla al tiempo que me tomaba en brazos para llevarme de regreso a nuestra habitación.

—Lo, lo… lo siento— logré decir a través del llanto pero a él no parecía importarle. Llegamos hasta la cama donde se acomodó conmigo en su regazo, siguió besando mi frente y frotando mi espalda hasta que me tranquilicé casi por completo.

—No te disculpes— Peeta se encargó de enjugar las últimas lágrimas que mojaban mis mejillas—. No pasa nada.

—Se supone que estaba bien, Aurelius me dijo que si tomaba mis medicamentos y hacía las tareas que me encargó debía estar bien hasta nuestra próxima cita, en agosto. Y apenas es julio— mis manos seguían irritadas y temblaban a pesar de estar entrelazadas tras el cuello de Peeta. Eso era exactamente a lo que temía. Si los días malos no dejaban de aparecer ¿Cómo iba a formar una familia? Si llegaba a tener hijos con Peeta, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que su madre no se encontraba completamente cuerda?

—Cielo, amor— mi novio tomó mi rostro entre sus manos en un intento de llamar mi atención y alejarme del oscuro lugar en el que estaba inmersa por mis miedos—. Katniss, aleja eso que estás pensando. Quédate conmigo— me suplica besando mis labios brevemente.

—Siempre— susurro queriendo calmar su preocupación—. Pero…

—Nada de eso, linda. Sabemos que estos episodios son normales ¿o no? Aurelius nos lo explicó— recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y cierro brevemente los ojos para centrarme solamente en sus palabras—. Has estado tomando tus medicamentos a tiempo, no hay nada por qué preocuparse.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando tengamos hijos?

— ¿Quieres tener hijos? — Peeta acaricia mi mejilla en una silenciosa petición para que lo vea de frente. Cuando nuestras miradas están conectadas por fin entiendo a que viene su pregunta. Una vez le dije que nunca condenaría a niños inocentes a pasar por lo que yo con mi abuela. Ese miedo seguía presente, pero entre más veía a Peeta con Ian, más posible me parecía la idea.

—Tal vez— confieso mordiendo mi labio inferior. Mi novio sonríe ampliamente por mis palabras y me abraza más cerca de él.

—Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso una vez que llegue el momento, mientras tanto podemos hablar con Aurelius para que revise tus dosis de medicamentos y nos ayude a descubrir por qué se presentó este episodio— Peeta toma una de mis manos y besa cada uno de mis nudillos—. Hay una solución.

— ¿Y si no la hay? — pregunto con temor a lo que él pueda responder.

—Pues lidiaremos con estos pequeños episodios tal como lo hicimos hoy. Juntos— Peeta sella su promesa con un tierno beso que no dudo en responder.

La luz del amanecer comienza a iluminar tenuemente nuestra recámara, seguramente ya son más de las seis de la mañana. Me levanto del regazo de mi novio para sentarme en la cama junto a él, nuestras manos siguen unidas logrando darme la seguridad que necesito. Me atrevo a fantasear con el futuro que Peeta me plantea y me sorprende saber que lo deseo. Nos recostamos el uno frente al otro con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, mis ojos se sentían pesados por el sueño, la noche en vela me estaba pasando factura. Mi chico de ojos azules me sonrió ampliamente llenándome de paz. Entonces es cuando le escucho susurrar:

—Quisiera poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él para siempre— mis ojos se cierran sin mi consentimiento, no le respondo pero sé que no hace falta, el me conoce perfectamente y sabe que tendremos muchas noches para disfrutar juntos.


End file.
